


Star Wars - What Lies Beneath

by EvanGallaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bang Italia - Ottava Edizione, Elementi del Fanon, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending maybe, Il rating aumenta appena nel finale ma niente di esagerato, M/M, OC, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 92,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanGallaway/pseuds/EvanGallaway
Summary: Durante una missione con il suo Maestro, il padawan Fate si trova faccia a faccia con un apprendista Sith piuttosto insolito, che esita ad attaccarlo e non mostra la consueta crudeltà e aggressività dei suoi simili. Presto, entrambi scopriranno che questo incontro li porterà in mezzo ad una spirale di antiche minacce e vendette, dolori ed emozioni inarrestabili, fino a dover mettere in discussione tutte le loro conoscenze. E scopriranno che Jedi e Sith, in realtà, non sono tanto diversi.





	1. Il Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!   
> Inauguro il mio account AO3 con questa fanfiction, scritta appositamente per l'ottava edizione dell'iniziativa "Big Bang Italia".  
> La stesura è stata un cammino piuttosto lungo e faticoso, specie in quest'ultimo mese, ma sono felice di essere arrivato a concluderla. Dato che non completo una fanfiction da sei anni, quest'iniziativa è stata una sfida soprattutto con me stesso - e sono contento di esserci riuscito.   
> Prima di passare alla storia, volevo ringraziare di cuore Mozaik per aver betato, letto e apprezzato questa storia nelle sue prime fasi... e per essersi sciroppato il titolo "Il Padawan" per 29 volte consecutive. Grazie mille. *AbbraFF
> 
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla storia. Spero che vi piaccia! Lasciate pure un commento se vi va.   
> A presto!

Portava ancora con malcelato orgoglio i segni del Torneo, una delle prime volte in cui aveva impugnato una spada laser per offendere e non come semplice allenamento. Era stato uno scontro intenso, in cui le misere abilità di due Iniziati di appena otto e nove anni si erano equivalse per un tempo dilatato e stancante. Terminato quello scontro, con una sua sconfitta solo per una svista, l'aveva sentito. Il legame, la _scelta_ , nel momento esatto in cui il suo Maestro aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui, sul suo corpo ustionato e accasciato sul terreno come un rottame fradicio di sudore e ansante dalla fatica. Non aveva scelto il vincitore, il suo avversario ben più capace e dotato: la Forza aveva unito _loro_ , formando l'inizio del legame tra un Maestro e un Padawan senza che nessuno dei due avesse voce in capitolo. Temeva di vedere delusione o disappunto nel volto di quel Jedi così giovane, ma vide solo una sorpresa alzata di sopracciglia, _curiosità_ e trepidazione, emozioni spesso insolite per il loro ordine. Era come se non vedesse l'ora di istruirlo e guidarlo nelle vie della Forza. Ciò detto, Fate non aveva la minima idea del guaio in cui la Forza era andata a cacciarlo, ai tempi: aveva sempre visto i Maestri Jedi come autorità supreme, venir addestrati da loro era un immenso onore, poiché ce n'erano pochi nell'universo e ognuno di loro poteva prendere un solo Padawan al proprio fianco, per evitare che le tentazioni e la competizione avvelenassero il loro addestramento.  
Se avesse saputo che avrebbe passato gran parte del suo tempo nell'Orlo Esterno, al confine (e anche oltre) dello spazio della Repubblica, avrebbe supplicato il Consiglio tutto di dargli un altro maestro. Forse, in quel modo, avrebbe evitato di vivere sotto la pioggia, le intemperie e la minaccia di venir ucciso nel sonno dai contrabbandieri.  
Aprì gli occhi castani con lentezza, pregando che fosse giorno e che ci fosse il sole: sfortunatamente, solo uno dei suoi desideri fu esaudito e una pioggia scrosciante batteva di fronte alla caverna dove si erano appostati, producendo una musica ticchettante e riempendo l'aria dell'odore di erba e terra bagnata. La piccola grotta si affacciava su un largo bosco, al fine del quale intravedeva la recinzione di una base militare in disuso risalente a chissà quale guerra di secoli prima. Si alzò a sedere con un sospiro pesante e mosse lo sguardo alla ricerca del suo Maestro: lo trovò all'ingresso della grotta, seduto comodo a gambe incrociate, le mani infilate nelle maniche del lungo mantello marrone. Non vedeva il suo viso, tenuto in penombra dal cappuccio, ma Fate era convinto che stesse montando la guardia: sembrava impossibile prenderlo di sorpresa, pure da addormentato.  
\- Ben svegliato, Fate - disse l'uomo con tono pacato.  
\- Maestro - salutò il ragazzino, con la voce impastata.  
\- Mangia le tue razioni e preparati, lasciamo questa grotta - ordinò; si alzò in piedi e diede una sistemata al manto marrone, perché lo coprisse meglio. Aveva spalle larghe e braccia forti, ma la sua statura era media, tutt'altro che imponente: gli era sembrato un gigante anni prima, come qualsiasi adulto agli occhi di un bambino.  
Fate tirò fuori dalla cintura una barretta nutritiva, le tipiche razioni che usavano in missione, divorandola in pochi morsi e mandandola giù con metà della borraccia d'acqua. Il pianeta era fortunatamente pieno di quel liquido vitale e i filtri rendevano molto più semplice dissetarsi senza contrarre qualche malattia. Non che, di norma, non si ammalasse: da quando si era unito al suo Maestro aveva rischiato di morire per due volte di dissenteria, cinque o sei di febbri sconosciute e non valeva neanche la pena di contare tutte le volte che aveva preso un raffreddore, un'influenza o aveva rischiato semplicemente di rompersi l'osso del collo.  
\- Passata la febbre? - domandò il Maestro, senza voltarsi. Il suo tono rilassato, sebbene non esprimesse premura o preoccupazione, gli infondeva una piacevole sensazione di tranquillità.  
\- Hm - annuì Fate. - Sento ancora la testa pesante, ma sto molto meglio -  
\- La tua sinergia con la Forza è aumentata - commentò. - Non ti ho somministrato nulla, questa volta -  
\- Quindi voi non vi ammalate mai? - domandò, certo di averglielo già chiesto nei tempi passati: quando si era solo in due si finiva spesso a ripetere i discorsi.  
\- Può darsi - rispose l'uomo, vago. - Sei pronto? -  
\- Sì - disse Fate, finendo di sistemarsi il mantello sulle spalle. L'umidità e la pioggia causavano un freddo sinistro, che s'insinuava nelle ossa, ma al tempo stesso lo faceva sudare. La foresta in cui si trovavano, quando l'aveva vista dallo spazio, sembrava ricoprire mezzo pianeta in una cappa soffocante. In quella fitta vegetazione fatta di foglie gigantesche e radici contorte, si erano imbattuti in enormi rettili viscidi, creature volanti dagli occhi sporgenti, insetti della grandezza di metà della sua testa; nessuno di quegli strani animali, però, si era avvicinato a loro con intenzioni ostili. Se anche quello derivasse dal suo Maestro, tuttora non ne aveva idea. - Maestro, non intenderete attaccare di giorno... - mormorò, intimorito.  
\- Giorno o notte, cambia poco - disse il Jedi. - I nostri avversari sono in prevalenza droidi da combattimento. Modelli piuttosto vecchi, se ho visto bene -  
\- E magari entreremo anche dalla porta principale? - chiese Fate, lasciando che il timore facesse posto ad una punta di insofferenza. Le tattiche del suo maestro non le capiva quasi mai, si limitava a seguirlo.  
\- No - sbuffò il Maestro, divertito. - Creeremo un diversivo, _poi_ entreremo dalla porta principale - 

Si diede dello stupido per non aver compreso fin da subito ciò che volesse dire il suo Maestro con quelle parole. Avvolti nei loro pesanti mantelli marroni, i due Jedi si avventurarono indisturbati nel bosco, prendendo una deviazione che Fate non aveva mai visto prima. Il percorso sembrava recente, creato da qualcosa che si era lasciato dietro una scia di rami spezzati, erba e cespugli schiacciati e un grosso solco fangoso sul terreno. Ipotizzò che qualcosa potesse aver spaventato la creatura e che, probabilmente, il suo Maestro non era stato buono ad attendere che gli passasse la febbre mentre dormiva: i suoi sospetti risultarono fondati quando realizzò con quale sicurezza si dirigesse verso quello che era il lato est della base, sguarnito e con una recinzione semidistrutta. Per essere un covo di briganti o un avamposto di droidi, era ridotto piuttosto male, abbandonato all'incuria e alla pigrizia. Forse era solo una facciata per cogliere impreparati i visitatori: non sarebbe stata certo la prima volta. La presenza fredda e rassicurante della sua spada laser al fianco sinistro lo fece restare concentrato sull'obiettivo, mentre il suo Maestro si avvicinava con a passi lenti verso la recinzione facendogli cenno di non avvicinarsi. Rimase a debita distanza e i suoi riflessi lo spinsero a tenere la spada in mano, piuttosto che alla cintura. Vide il Jedi trafficare con la recinzione, finché un _bip_ non gli fece spalancare gli occhi con allarmata sorpresa.  
\- Maestro? - domandò con un evidente tremito nella voce.  
\- Corriamo, ora - disse l'uomo, voltandosi verso sud. - Abbiamo un minuto -  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte: il Maestro sfrecciò attraverso gli alberi con agilità e Fate lo seguì. Il paesaggio confuso di foglie, rami bassi e tronchi secolari lo accompagnò come una bruma indistinta, le sue gambe e la sua mente erano impegnate solo a raggiungere l'obiettivo: un lampo bruno lo avvisava della presenza del Maestro, così veloce e sfuggente da rendergli difficile l'inseguimento. Puntò il piede su una grossa radice e saltò un fitto banco di rovi aggrovigliati: i suoi stivali di cuoio scivolarono nel fango fino a che una nuova spinta gli permise di nuovo di volteggiare nella boscaglia. Occhi luccicavano in più direzioni lungo il loro cammino, ma restavano a debita distanza. Fate sentiva la Forza scorrere in ogni vena e nervo del suo corpo, potenziava i suoi muscoli, apriva la sua mente ampliandogli a dismisura le percezioni. Era come un sonar, le cui onde percorrevano rapide il terreno attorno a lui dandogliene una mappa puramente sensoriale.  
Un boato tuonò tra gli alberi nella direzione da cui erano venuti: Fate si fermò, sentendo solo ora il sudore scorrergli lungo la fronte e la schiena, il respiro appena affannato. Lampi arancio e oro gli segnalavano l'avvenuta esplosione, così forte da far scappare le creature della foresta nel raggio di centinaia di metri. Non pensava potessero avere ordigni del genere sulla nave. La presenza del suo Maestro, però, si allontanava. Fate riprese a correre in sua direzione prima di perdere il contatto con lui: i riflessi lo aiutarono a superare altre grosse radici e spiccò un salto per evitare un gigantesco animale dallo spesso carapace grigio che correva lontano dall'esplosione. Si congratulò con se stesso per la riuscita dei movimenti, ma improvvisamente si trovò fermo a mezz'aria. Gli occhi azzurri del suo Maestro, appena visibili da sotto il cappuccio, lo fissavano con pacato rimprovero, la sua mano era tesa verso di lui.  
\- Maestro...? - domandò, dimenandosi appena per il disagio di essere bloccato sul nulla. Vide lo sguardo del Jedi andare in un punto sotto di lui: un letto di rovi lo avrebbe atteso, con spine lunghe quanto le sue dita e affilate come lame. Deglutì a vuoto per l'orrore.  
\- Il momento più importante del salto è l'atterraggio, Fate - disse sospingendolo con delicatezza fino ad una zona sicura, vicino a sé. - Non lasciare che il divertimento ti offuschi la vista -  
Toccato il terreno con entrambi i piedi, Fate arrossì di vivace imbarazzo di fronte a quel richiamo, che sembrava più per un bambino piccolo che per un padawan con una certa esperienza come lui. Quello che gli piaceva dell'addestramento Jedi non era il combattimento, né la filosofia: amava il potenziamento delle sue facoltà atletiche, la capacità di fare lunghi salti, piroette e arrampicate con solo l'ausilio della Forza. Erano nozioni basilari per un Jedi, ma le preferiva all'idea di affrontare un duello mortale o il fuoco dei blaster. Quando si trovava ad attraversare la foresta con acrobazie e piroette, si sentiva del tutto a suo agio e il suo Maestro non lo scoraggiava dal farlo.  
\- Dovevo fare più attenzione - mormorò, torturandosi le mani. - E guardare dove mettevo i piedi -  
\- Ti sarebbe anche bastato aspettare che quella bestia ti superasse - indicò il grosso animale, il cui carapace si vedeva ancora in lontananza. - La fretta... -  
\- ...porta al Lato Oscuro? - si lasciò sfuggire, roteando gli occhi. Il Maestro sorrise, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
\- No, ma può portare a sbattere contro muri troppo spessi per essere sfondati - rispose il Jedi con tono accomodante, dandogli un colpetto alla spalla col dorso della mano. - E non credo che al Maestro Aznot farà piacere sapere che i suoi vecchi Iniziati gli fanno il verso... - aggiunse con una nota divertita nella voce.  
\- Non era intenzionale! - si affrettò a dire Fate. - Ma per quel Krogan _tutto_ porta al Lato Oscuro... sembra quasi che i Jedi debbano essere dei pupazzi privi di qualsiasi sentimento - il disappunto delle sue parole non sfuggì all'altro uomo, che gli sorrise con pazienza.  
\- È una scuola di pensiero - rispose, proseguendo il cammino. Fate lo seguì. - Noi Jedi siamo tanti e non abbiamo tutti lo stesso modo di approcciarci alla Forza, solo il nostro fine non cambia - con un placido gesto delle sue mani, due grossi rami si scostarono per lasciarli passare. - Sei ancora giovane e il tuo sangue ribolle, Fate, molti dei nostri concetti devono ancora attecchire nella tua mente. Questo ti rende facile preda per il Lato Oscuro -  
\- Ma non ci sono stati Jedi corrotti in età molto più avanzata? - chiese Fate, conscio che presto il tempo delle parole sarebbe finito. Vide il cancello principale della base, con appena due droidi color ruggine di guardia.  
\- Due sono i momenti della vita in cui il Lato Oscuro può insediarsi più facilmente nel cuore di chi usa la Forza - il Maestro si fermò, la sua voce manifestava una malcelata malinconia. - Da giovani, quando si è ancora aperti a mille domande ed esperienze e la mente è più incline a seguire le passioni... - lo vide sollevare il capo. - E da vecchi, quando la paura della morte e la brama di concludere tutto ciò che si è iniziato prendono il sopravvento - tolse il cappuccio, rivelando i corti capelli castani. - Il Maestro Aznot è un Krogan, una delle razze che più di altre tendono a cadere nel Lato Oscuro per la loro crudeltà e potenza. Per lui, il cammino del controllo totale è l'unico modo di coesistere in pace con la Forza - si voltò verso di lui, il viso squadrato e dai lineamenti forti ospitava un'espressione rilassata, ma nei suoi occhi c'era una tristezza che Fate non compredeva. - Scoprirai, durante la tua vita, che il Lato Oscuro presenta così tante tentazioni che ogni tua giornata diventerà solo un immenso dolore. Sarà in quel momento che dovrai cercare il conforto della Forza... e ascoltare la sua voce -  
\- Secondo me, siete troppo drastico - disse Fate con cautela. Da qualche tempo, le loro lezioni sulle filosofie Jedi erano diventate dei dibattiti a cui cercava di rispondere in modi colti e intelligenti: sebbene molte volte facesse la figura del ragazzino che voleva strafare, il suo Maestro non lo zittiva mai, lasciava sempre che esprimesse la sua opinione. A quanto ne sapeva, non tutti i padawan avevano Maestri così permissivi. - Mi presentate a volte la vita da Jedi come un cammino di sacrificio, ma... credo che dipenda dalle persone -  
\- Può darsi - rispose il Maestro. - Sarà il tempo a dire cos'ha in serbo la Forza per te - si concesse un sorriso conciliante e diresse tutta la sua attenzione sulla base. - Il nostro obiettivo è davanti a noi, Fate - il suo tono cambiò, divenne serio e pratico. - Due droidi di guardia, mentre gli altri saranno stati attirati dal nostro diversivo. Cosa proponi? -  
\- Ah... - sorpreso dal cambiamento repentino del discorso, Fate esitò diversi istanti, momenti preziosi che stavano perdendo per introdursi furtivamente nella struttura nemica e di cui sentiva il peso. - Potremmo sopraffare i droidi ed entrare subito dalla porta principale? -  
\- È un'idea - rispose il Jedi. - Uno per ciascuno, dunque. Dovremo saltare -  
\- Non sfondiamo la porta? - la mancanza di una risposta era la risposta stessa: Fate si affrettò accanto al Maestro, nascosti tra i cespugli. Il muro della base non era molto alto, forse c'erano dei sensori, ma introdursi senza sfondare nulla poteva in effetti rivelarsi più utile che distruggere ogni cosa sul loro cammino. Il familiare sibilo vibrante lo avvisò che il Maestro aveva acceso la sua spada laser blu: Fate estrasse la propria, manifestando una lunga lama arancione. I due Jedi corsero fino a raggiungere il limitare della boscaglia e spiccarono un salto, superando di almeno un paio di metri l'altezza della recinzione. Fate stavolta guardò dove stava per atterrare e si concentrò per finire proprio alle spalle del suo droide, dalle sembianze umanoidi, le braccia e le gambe sottili, un ampio torace e un blaster al braccio: il suo Maestro arrivò un secondo prima, tranciando il suo avversario a metà con un colpo mentre era ancora in volo. Fate preferì aspettare di toccare terra, quindi tirò un affondo alla testa del droide con una mano sola. Liberò la lama con un colpo verso l'alto e la roteò verso terra, mentre il droide cadeva con un clangore di ferraglia.  
\- Vedete qualcosa? - disse Fate, dando la propria attenzione alle vicinanze: non c'era traccia di altre guardie, a parte un cicaleccio proveniente dal lato che il Maestro aveva sabotato.  
\- No, è la nostra occasione per entrare - disse il Jedi disattivando la lama.  
Avanzarono fino alla porta principale, che l'uomo aprì con un congegno da scasso rubato anni prima da una postazione di contrabbandieri. Fate si preparò al combattimento, ma il corridoio di fronte a loro era vuoto. La struttura era quasi del tutto in metallo, con stretti corridoi e stanze dalla porta a scorrimento. Il suo aspetto era neutro e freddo, privo di qualsiasi peculiarità, ma il Maestro era sicuro della loro direzione.  
\- Il pagamento per il riscatto del Senatore Berulda dev'essere qui - disse concentrato. - Dobbiamo dividerci. Io prenderò l'ala est, tu prenderai quella ovest. Per qualsiasi cosa, teniamoci in contatto -  
\- Siete sicuro, Maestro? - domandò Fate, incerto. - Non sappiamo cosa potremmo trovarci davanti... -  
\- Non sei più un Iniziato, Fate - gli rispose con un sorriso incoraggiante. - Usa la tua intelligenza per affrontare le situazioni, non solo la tua spada - aveva la sua arma in mano, ancora spenta. - E che la Forza sia con te -  
\- Che la Forza sia con voi, Maestro - 

Realizzò solo in un secondo momento, mentre si aggirava furtivo per i corridoi del lato ovest della base, che il suo Maestro l'aveva mandato nel settore più tranquillo. In seguito al loro diversivo, era probabile che i droidi si fossero concentrati più sul lato est, dov'era andato lui. La preoccupazione si fece strada dentro di lui con sinuosa rapidità, facendogli temere il peggio per il suo giovane Maestro: era tentato di attivare il bracciale per contattarlo e solo uno sforzo di fiducia lo costrinse a concentrarsi sulla missione. Non era il primo Iniziato che capitava e qualche droide in più, che di certo aveva già considerato nel suo piano, non sarebbe stato un problema per lui. Fate, dal canto suo, procedette spada alla mano, pronto ad attivarla e difendersi se necessario; c'era una gran tranquillità lì, i passi dei suoi stivali rimbombavano appena sul metallo e non ricevevano rumori in risposta. Non si lasciò ingannare da quella situazione e amplificò al massimo possibile le proprie percezioni alla ricerca del minimo suono che potesse insospettirlo. La presa sull'impugnatura della sua arma aumentò a più riprese, sentiva le dita sudate per l'agitazione. Cercò di controllarsi e calmare le proprie emozioni, di lasciare che la Forza lo assistesse come diceva sempre il Maestro e lo trovò più difficile di quanto pensasse. Di solito, non andava da solo in missione, non si separava a lungo dal Jedi, tenendo il passo e assistendolo in caso di bisogno. Vedeva le sue mosse e apprendeva da lui tutto il possibile, spesso si concedevano scambi di battute come quello prima di entrare: Fate non credeva di poter imparare molto restando da solo. Che il Maestro decidesse di lasciarlo andare per conto suo lo impensieriva, ma forse era solo un modo per verificare la sua effettiva preparazione. Non sarebbe rimasto un padawan per sempre, dopotutto.  
Svoltò l'ennesimo angolo aspettandosi di non trovare nulla: trovò invece due droidi di pattuglia, che per sua fortuna gli davano le spalle. Impugnò la spada laser in obliquo portandola al fianco sinistro, un sorrisetto compiaciuto in viso. Sarebbe stata un'azione veloce. Puntò un piede a terra e corse verso i droidi, per poi darsi lo slancio e spiccare un salto. A mezz'aria accese la lama ed effettuò una piroetta, atterrando agilmente sulle gambe. Le teste dei droidi, seguite subito dai loro corpi metallici, caddero con fragore sul terreno.  
\- Bene - mormorò soddisfatto, spegnendo l'arma.  
Proseguì dando un'occhiata alle stanze che trovava: il pagamento del riscatto era a base di cristalli ergelliani, un minerale estremamente raro che si trovava solo nel sistema del sole Ergel e doveva essere tenuto in appositi contenitori onde evitare che si rovinassero al contatto con l'atmosfera. I gioiellieri che non appartenevano a quel sistema dovevano lavorarlo sotto condizioni specifiche. Era ovvio che ci fosse di mezzo un giro di contrabbando, forse lo stesso che lui e il Maestro stavano cercando di intercettare da mesi. I contenitori dovevano essere dei grossi cilindri di stasi, due, il cui tesoro aveva un valore che si aggirava intorno ai venti miliardi di Crediti della Repubblica per ognuno: quando Fate seppe di quella cifra vertiginosa, la testa gli vorticò. I cilindri erano anche estremamente delicati, il che non aiutò la sua ansia a calmarsi.  
Si trovò di fronte ad un altro sgabuzzino, ma niente che corrispondesse alla descrizione dei cilindri. Il Maestro si era adirato quando aveva scoperto che il pagamento era stato trafugato: aveva insistito lui stesso perché il trasporto fosse scortato da almeno un Jedi, ma né il Senato né il Consiglio gli avevano prestato ascolto. Secondo loro, la presenza di un Jedi avrebbe minato le negoziazioni con i pirati galattici. Quelli del Consiglio erano, a detta di Fate, dei perfetti idioti.  
Sospirò sconfortato e richiuse la porta. Nemmeno la Forza lo stava aiutando: non aveva la più pallida idea di dove andare a cercare. Aveva perquisito buona parte dell'ala ovest, ciò gli faceva pensare che, forse, il Maestro aveva avuto più fortuna. Ansioso di portare a termine quell'incarico e ricongiungersi al Jedi prima di trovare qualche sgradevole sorpresa, Fate accese il trasmettitore.  
\- Maestro? - chiamò, l'avidità di risposte ben presente nella sua voce. Sentì lo sparo di un blaster e il ronzio della deflessione, seguito da un gran fracasso di ferraglia.  
\- Come sospettavo, si sono concentrati a difendere il lato est - disse il Maestro con calma. - Hai trovato il carico, Fate? - altri spari di blaster, altre deflessioni. Un altro droide caduto.  
\- No, speravo che voi aveste avuto più fortuna - disse Fate con rammarico. - Man mano che avanzo per questa base, mi sento... strano, Maestro. Ho una brutta sensazione -  
\- Era ora che te ne accorgessi - disse l'uomo, con bonaria ironia nella voce. - C'è effettivamente qualcosa di più, qui, e non sono i cristalli Ergelliani. Ho sentito una vibrazione insolita nella Forza nel momento esatto in cui ho fatto saltare la carica - sentì la spada laser del Maestro tranciare in due un droide.  
\- Cosa faccio se ne trovo la fonte? - la voce di Fate ebbe un tremito di paura. Per quanto lo affascinassero i misteri, non sapere cosa ci fosse dietro quel disturbo nella Forza lo spaventava.  
\- Riferiscimi subito e, nel peggiore dei casi, raggiungimi - disse il Maestro. Si trovò rasserenato dal suo tono ancora una volta. - Nessuno ti chiede eroismi -  
\- Farò del mio meglio - concluse Fate pensieroso, chiudendo la comunicazione.  
Rintracciare un'anomalia nella Forza era difficile anche per numerosi Cavalieri e Fate, dall'alto della sua poca esperienza, non poteva sperare di identificarla senza sforzo. Rinfoderò la spada alla cintura e, assicuratosi di non avere visitatori provenienti dalle zone che aveva già controllato, proseguì la sua esplorazione. I suoi sensi, tanto acuiti da permettergli di camminare a occhi chiusi, lo guidavano verso quella che stava identificando come la fonte di quel disturbo. Come poco prima nella foresta, Fate si trovò al centro di onde continue, che accendevano i suoi sensi ogni volta che colpivano qualcosa. La mappa mentale che aveva, seppur fatta solo di percezioni, lo portava alla meta senza indugi. Il peso della spada laser si fece sentire, come un avvertimento del pericolo imminente; la attirò alla propria mano destra e aprì gli occhi. I suoi istinti lo avevano portato di fronte ad una porta piuttosto nascosta rispetto alle altre, in una rientranza nel muro. Tese una mano con trepidante indecisione verso il pannello di apertura, conscio del pericolo che poteva trovarsi oltre essa: trasse un profondo respiro e accese la spada laser, ricevendo sicurezza dal suo ronzio. Poggiò la mano sul pannello con decisione e la porta si aprì di scatto, rivelando la stanza che proteggeva. Fate entrò di un paio di passi, quanto bastava per superare la porta.  
Era piuttosto spoglia, con un'ampia zona centrale e appena una finestra piazzata in alto per far entrare un minimo di luce: nella penombra, poteva vedere un duro letto di metallo e una scrivania con sopra del cibo appena consumato. _Qualcuno vivo c'era, dunque_. Strinse i pugni, i suoi occhi saettarono da una parte all'altra della stanza senza trovare altri segni di vita lì dentro. Il suo istinto gli disse, senza motivo apparente, di spostare la testa all'indietro: nello stesso momento in cui lo fece, un lampo rosso sfrecciò di fronte al suo collo, con un familiare, minaccioso ronzio che gli fece ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene.  
\- Ecco chi ha causato tutto quel rumore - disse una voce giovane e dura. Fate voltò il capo in sua direzione, trovando una figura alta e incappucciata e reggere una spada laser rossa.  
_Non l'aveva sentito arrivare_. Quello era l'unico pensiero che girava nella sua mente in quel momento: per quanto accese fossero le sue percezioni, non aveva avvertito per nulla l'arrivo di quella minaccia. Quella spada laser, poi, non lasciava alcun dubbio sulla natura dell'aggressore. Era finito in trappola.  
\- Sith... - biascicò, cercando di muoversi all'indietro: sentì solo un veloce sibilo e la sua schiena andò a sbattere contro la porta.  
\- E tu, stupido padawan, sei andato ad immischiarti nelle faccende dei Sith - disse l'altro in risposta. - Sarai un ben magro premio, ma un Jedi morto non si rifiuta mai -  
\- Sono solo qui per il riscatto del Senatore Berulda - replicò Fate, con la fronte imperlata di sudore. - Non c'è motivo di combattere... -  
In realtà, il suo sangue ribolliva per l'istinto di difendersi. Solo la paura della facilità con cui quell'uomo avrebbe potuto tagliargli la testa lo lasciava immobile in sua balia: cercava una via di fuga, un piano alternativo... i suoi occhi non smettevano di muoversi. Le mani gli tremavano. _Calma_ , si diceva. Non era così che un Jedi affrontava il pericolo. Doveva placare la tempesta delle sue emozioni, trovare la tranquillità dell'occhio del ciclone. E se quel Sith voleva tanto ucciderlo, perché esitava? La sua mano era immobile. La sua spada non si muoveva.  
\- I cristalli Ergelliani troveranno un uso migliore qui che nelle mani di qualche pirata - sbuffò il Sith. Lo vide ghignare da sotto il cappuccio. - Quanto a te... - fece per punzecchiarlo avvicinandogli la spada al collo, ma si fermò prima che potesse sentirne il calore più del dovuto. La mente di Fate continuava a lavorare. - So che il tuo Maestro è qui nella base. Vediamo se le tue urla di pietà lo chiameranno -  
\- Quanto parli - rispose Fate con sdegno, guardandolo negli occhi, o almeno dove ipotizzava che fossero. Sembrava umano, in ogni caso. - Credevo che i Sith non fossero chiacchieroni come i Jedi... -  
\- Stai cercando di provocarmi, padawan? - ringhiò il Sith a denti stretti. - Pensi che non possa ucciderti quando voglio? - Fate, adesso, sapeva cosa fare.  
\- Quanto parli! - ripeté. Puntò la mano sinistra verso di lui e lo Spinse via con tutta la forza che riusciva a raccogliere in quel momento. Quando lo vide volare contro il muro con un urlo sorpreso, capì di aver messo comunque a segno un ottimo colpo. Balzò in avanti e mise la spada laser di fronte a sé, lo sguardo serio e concentrato. Il Sith si alzò con un gemito dolorante, riaccendendo la spada laser. Si liberò rabbiosamente del mantello nero, rivelando sotto di esso una lunga tunica aperta sotto la vita, pantaloni stretti e stivali, le mani inguantate, tutto dello stesso colore. Sorpreso, Fate vide che si trattava di un ragazzo che doveva avere sì e no la sua età, con capelli lisci, corti, occhi neri e un'espressione inferocita in volto. Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, ma rimase concentrato. - Parlare tanto quando si ha un ostaggio è sbagliato, Sith - disse con un ghignetto. - Gli dai tempo di agire -  
\- Non mi faccio dare lezioni da un cucciolo di Jedi - rispose il Sith sputando per terra. - In guardia, feccia! - aggiunse, portando la spada di fronte a sé: era una lama normale, come la sua, ma l'impugnatura era dritta, mentre la sua era ricurva per facilitare l'uso del suo stile. Fate roteò la lama dal basso e la portò di fronte al viso, per poi rotearla di nuovo verso il terreno.  
\- Fatti sotto, Sith - disse Fate in tono basso e risoluto, tenendo la spada di fronte a sé e una mano dietro la schiena, le gambe appena flesse.  
Il Sith si fiondò su di lui con furia animalesca, vibrando un possente fendente dall'alto che Fate parò prontamente: il peso del colpo gli arrivò comunque fino alla spalla, facendogli stringere i denti per il momentaneo dolore e la sorpresa. Fece scivolare via la lama e tirò un affondo, che il Sith deviò agilmente; con una veloce piroetta Fate parò l'attacco successivo e cercò di raggiungere la spalla del nemico con la punta della spada, ma la forza pura e semplice del Sith era sufficiente a bloccare tutti i suoi sforzi. Il suo stile, fatto apposta per i duelli, era inefficace contro la forza bruta di stili più aggressivi se non si sapeva come reagire, come diceva sempre il Maestro. Si concentrò nella difesa, continuando a deviare un attacco dopo l'altro, tenendo sempre d'occhio la spada dell'avversario: balzò di lato e costrinse il suo rivale a far compiere un ampio giro alla propria lama, riuscendo a liberare la propria da un altro attacco. Dove quello usava la potenza, Fate cercava di disperderla con parate precise al momento giusto. Volteggiò quasi sopra la sua testa per evitare un fendente al suo fianco, ma notò troppo tardi la mano del Sith: una Spinta ben più potente della sua lo fece schizzare contro la porta, con un grosso rimbombo metallico. Mandò un grido sorpreso di dolore e si scostò da un affondo che penetrò nella porta con una facilità inquietante. Era forte, e ben versato nelle arti della Forza: Fate rimase sulla difensiva, sostenendo un nuovo brutale assalto. Deviò due veloci fendenti, i suoi occhi erano impregnati delle scie rosse che la spada avversaria si lasciava dietro; si abbassò per evitare un colpo decapitante e balzò all'indietro quando lo vide piroettare. Le punte delle spade si incontrarono per un soffio e il Sith accorciò le distanze. Fate cercò di parare un fendente obliquo che non arrivò mai: la spada laser del suo nemico scomparve da sotto i suoi occhi, solo per ricomparire in basso, diretta alle sue gambe. Torse appena il braccio per incontrarla, ma la sua forza non era sufficiente neanche alla lontana a contenere l'impeto dell'altro ragazzo, che la teneva anche con entrambe le mani. Facendo appello solo al proprio istinto, Fate attirò la lama nella mano sinistra e si spostò appena per dare più resistenza: con un braccio messo nella posizione giusta riuscì a trattenere con successo l'avversario, che riprese il proprio assalto con furia sempre maggiore.  
\- Tutto qua, _cucciolo di Sith_? - lo provocò, cercando di mascherare la paura che aveva avuto. Sapeva che aveva mirato alle sue gambe di proposito: aveva trovato il punto debole del suo stile nel giro di pochi istanti. E lui non era certo un Maestro di esso. - Non mi sembri motivato -  
\- Fa' silenzio - ringhiò il Sith, irritato. Non sapeva per quanto avessero duellato, ma erano entrambi sudati, ansanti e con il viso paonazzo per la fatica. Quel che davvero irritava Fate era che, mentre il suo avversario era riuscito a trovare le sue debolezze, lui non c'era riuscito affatto. Gli attacchi che portava sembravano solo mossi da brutalità e istinto, ma non era riuscito neppure una volta ad aprirgli la guardia. - Sei tu quello che sta perdendo. Sento la tua paura - ghignò. Stava trovando quella sua abitudine estremamente fastidiosa. Intrappolò ancora in uno stallo la sua arma, spostò i piedi in modo da avere un maggior controllo della posizione.  
\- Davvero? Eppure non mi hai neanche sfiorato - continuò a provocarlo. - E sembri anche parecchio stanco -  
\- Devi essere veramente un _idiota_ per metterti a provocare un Sith... - commentò l'altro ragazzo, aumentando la pressione su di lui.  
Che si fosse fatto intrappolare, convinto di aver fatto il contrario? Fate sentiva il muro poco distante dalle proprie spalle. Era un avversario più difficile di quanto credesse. E non stava riuscendo a trovare i suoi punti deboli: era rimasto sulla difensiva tutto il tempo. Lo Spinse via da sé: lo vide chinarsi e strisciare i piedi a terra mantenendo l'equilibrio. Decise di ingaggiarlo a propria volta, con un rapido affondo: nel momento in cui quello lo parò, fece strisciare la lama sulla sua e si abbassò, facendo una piroetta veloce e mirando alle sue gambe: quello balzò sorpreso all'indietro e Fate lo Spinse di nuovo, facendolo sbattere con violenza contro la porta. Scattò per incalzarlo, ma trovò il vuoto: quello si era spostato in fretta e ora mirava alla sua testa. Si abbassò e sentì un dolore sconvolgente al viso, il sapore del sangue a inquinargli la bocca: cadde a terra e vide solo in quel momento il ginocchio del Sith, la gamba che tornava a toccare il pavimento con assoluta sicurezza. Scosse la testa, confuso, e usò la Forza per sgusciare via da quello che sembrava il colpo finale. Nei suoi movimenti c'era qualcosa di strano: per quanto forte, non sembrava vibrare i colpi con la dovuta letalità, ciò che ci si sarebbe dovuti attendere da un Sith. Era come se esitasse ogni volta. Sputò un grumo di sangue e si rimise in guardia; il Sith sorrise vittorioso e andò alla carica, ma si bloccò a metà strada con il braccio alzato: lo vide cercare di dimenarsi, ma fu solo un istante. Quello dopo, schizzò contro una parete come un fantoccio, emettendo un urlo di dolore all'impatto. La spada laser gli volò via dalla mano, finendo in quella _del suo Maestro_.  
\- Maestro Logwayn! - disse senza poter trattenere la gioia. - State bene! -  
\- Che disastro - rispose il Maestro, un'espressione sconfortata in viso. - Un droide ha distrutto uno dei cilindri. Il Consiglio mi sentirà - si passò le dita sul viso, che la sua stanchezza fosse vera o solo un gesto di teatrale insofferenza, non ne era sicuro. - E qui cos'abbiamo? -  
\- È un... - fece per dire, ma il giovane Sith lo bloccò.  
\- Sono un apprendista Sith, schifosa feccia Jedi! - ruggì, rizzandosi in piedi. Per quanto apparisse stanco, sembrava ancora determinato a combattere. - Non importa se siete in due, adesso vi ucciderò entrambi! -  
\- Certamente - disse il Maestro con tranquillità, facendo appena un delicato gesto della mano verso di lui: quello emise solo un'esclamazione sorpresa, prima di cadere di sasso sul pavimento, privo di sensi.  
Il combattimento doveva essere finito.  
\- Maestro... - deglutì Fate, conscio di averlo deluso. - Mi dispiace non essere stato in grado... -  
\- Era il tuo primo combattimento contro un vero avversario - rispose l'uomo senza scomporsi. - Un apprendista Sith è, in media, molto più forte di un normale padawan. Le prove che affrontano sono massacranti e terribili. Noi non isoliamo i deboli, li aiutiamo a diventare forti... - il suo sguardo si spostò sul ragazzo. - Loro lasciano in vita solo i forti. La tirannide Sith non accetta esitazioni e debolezze -  
\- Allora questo Sith era atipico - rispose Fate, rinfoderando la spada. - Ha avuto molteplici occasioni per uccidermi e non le ha sfruttate -  
\- Davvero? - disse il Maestro, alzando le sopracciglia. - Interessante. È troppo debole per ribellarsi ancora, perciò lo porteremo alla nave -  
\- Ne siete sicuro? - domandò, perplesso.  
\- Sì - annuì il Maestro. Gli diede un dispositivo quadrato, un legaccio magnetico.  
Fate mise i polsi del Sith dietro la sua schiena e attivò il legaccio: filamenti blu uscirono da esso e si strinsero attorno ai polsi del ragazzo, bloccandoglieli. Il Maestro prese il loro prigioniero in spalla fece per uscire dalla stanza: vide il droide della loro astronave, R8-C3, trascinare l'unico cilindro sopravvissuto fuori dalla base. Salutò i due con un trillo allegro, prima di riprendere a svolgere il proprio compito.  
\- Che cosa direte al Consiglio? - chiese Fate, accusando solo ora i dolori dello scontro. Spalle, braccia e gambe gli dolevano come se glieli stessero tirando da ogni direzione.  
\- Sono sicuro che il soccorso del Senatore non sarà impossibile - disse il Maestro con calma. - Ma saranno interessati di più a questo Sith. Ci capita raramente di catturare un apprendista -  
\- Mh - annuì Fate, impensierito e incupito nei propri pensieri.  
\- Tecnicamente, non hai perso - disse il Maestro, come se gli leggesse la mente. - Sono arrivato io a interrompervi. Non abbatterti, Fate. Hai ancora molto da imparare - concluse, raggiungendo l'uscita.  
Fate si sentì rincuorato da quelle parole, sebbene il germe del fallimento cercasse ancora di insinuarsi dentro di lui. Strinse i pugni e si fece convinto dell'apprezzamento che gli aveva fatto il Maestro Logwayn: dopotutto, avevano catturato un Sith a capo di un'organizzazione criminale, recuperato parte del riscatto e ne erano usciti entrambi vivi.  
Sebbene con i suoi difetti, quello restava un successo.


	2. Coruscant

Tutto il pianeta era un'immensa, unica città di decine, no, centinaia di milioni di abitanti. Coruscant era un'uniforme massa grigiastra di metallo, pietra, materiali sintetici ; quando calava la notte, miliardi di luci si manifestavano sulla sua superficie come se specchiassero la galassia che la sovrastavano. I palazzi, che formavano blocchi unici di metri e metri, si estendevano tanto in altezza da non permettere di vedere cosa ci fosse alla loro base. Ogni parte della città era abitata, ma com'era ovvio un luogo così grande, nonostante fosse la Capitale, il Cuore della Repubblica e la sede dell'Ordine Jedi, non era scevro di corruzione. Essa dilagava nelle sue fondamenta, nelle fogne e nelle zone più basse dove la luce del sole non era che una vaga diceria. C'era chi pensava che il pianeta fosse interamente artificiale, poiché non ne aveva mai visto il terreno, all'infuori dei grandi ecosistemi artificiali piazzati in punti strategici del pianeta. Il Maestro Logwayn sosteneva spesso che Coruscant godesse di una pace precaria, mantenuta solo con la forza della polizia della Repubblica che intimidiva la maggior parte dei criminali. Non che questo impedisse a mercenari esperti e tagliagole professionisti di intrufolarsi nel Senato e trafugare qualche informazione ogni tanto. C'era un gioco spietato e torbido dietro ascesa e declino dei politici galattici, qualcosa di così vorticoso e oscuro che nessun Jedi era intenzionato a metterci il naso, salvo forse i componenti più forti ed eminenti del Consiglio.  
Per la maggior parte del viaggio, Fate tenne d'occhio il prigioniero. Aveva rifiutato cibo e acqua, ostentava una testardaggine orgogliosa e manteneva un rigido silenzio di fronte a qualunque domanda gli ponesse. Il Maestro Logwayn non si impegnò molto: dopo un paio di domande senza risposte che non fossero insulti, si alzò e tornò al posto di guida. Fate invece rimase a sorvegliarlo, chiedendogli almeno una decina di volte come si chiamasse, quanti anni avesse, che cosa facesse in quella base e ogni altra cosa che gli venisse in mente; purtroppo, la sua strategia non parve funzionare e l'unica cosa che ottenne fu uno sputo dritto in faccia da parte del Sith, con l'ordine di accontentarsi della risposta. Fate dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio addestramento Jedi per non tempestarlo di schiaffi, calci e pugni.  
Ne era incuriosito, però.  
La sconfitta gli bruciava ancora. Il Maestro poteva anche ripetere a oltranza che la sua interruzione aveva lasciato lo scontro senza un vincitore, ma Fate era abbastanza conscio delle proprie capacità per non cadere nell'autocompiacimento e nella fallace idea di essere all'altezza di un vero duello; quell'apprendista Sith aveva sfondato le deboli difese del suo Makashi senza troppe difficoltà, aveva trovato tutte le sue lacune e aveva preso a sfruttarle senza pietà, mentre lui arrancava tanto sulla difensiva da essersi costretto a cambiare persino lo stile e impugnare, a volte, la spada a due mani. Proprio lui che era un aspirante duellante, che aveva fatto il possibile per imparare il Makashi a tempo di record, non era stato in grado di superare il suo primo vero test. Se non fosse arrivato il Maestro... non voleva neppure pensarci.  
Si accorse che il prigioniero lo stava fissando. Aveva gli occhi di un blu incredibilmente scuro, tanto da sembrare nero, ma minuscole sfumature dorate risaltavano come le scie luminose visibili su Coruscant dallo spazio. Dunque, almeno una parte di lui stava _provando_ ad abbracciare il Lato Oscuro. Quello che lasciava perplesso Fate era quel continuo esitare, quel minuscolo tremolio alla mano che lo bloccava dallo sferrargli un colpo mortale. Le spade laser erano le armi più rapide e letali dell'universo intero, soprattutto in mano ai Jedi e ai Sith; lo scontro si sarebbe dovuto risolvere in poco tempo. Invece, quel ragazzo aveva esitato, aveva forse avuto dei ripensamenti, e questo non lasciava un istante di pace nella sua mente. Non quadrava, non aveva il minimo senso, secondo lui. Continuava a chiedersi che razza di addestramento gli avessero impartito per aver generato un Sith tanto magnanimo e tranquillo; se fosse stato un altro, starebbe ringhiando cercando di strappare a morsi il collo del suo carceriere. A sentire il Maestro, una volta era successo davvero.  
Ricambiò lo sguardo del Sith con astio. Sembrava fin troppo rilassato, per essere un prigioniero; aveva passato tutto il viaggio con l'ansia che qualcuno venisse a salvarlo, timore non condiviso dal Maestro, che guidava e meditava sull'incontro con il Consiglio rivestito della serenità dei giusti. Fate avrebbe voluto imitarlo, avrebbe voluto mettersi in ginocchio ed esercitare lo spirito come ogni giorno, anche se Coruscant era ormai vicina. Decise di seguire le proprie mansioni, anche di fronte a quel prigioniero maleducato, e si genuflesse con le mani sulle cosce; incontrò uno sguardo incerto del Sith, a cui rispose chiudendo gli occhi. Lo avrebbe ignorato... o, almeno, l'intenzione era quella. Una risata strozzata, palesemente fatta per schernirlo, lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi; un ghignetto vittorioso gli fece ribollire il sangue. Non si spostò, ma prese la spada laser del ragazzo, poggiandola di fronte a sé. L'espressione orripilata dell'apprendista era segno che aveva già capito cosa avesse intenzione di fare, manifestazione a cui Fate rispose a propria volta con un sorrisetto maligno. Si concentrò sull'arma, che si sollevò a mezz'aria e con una serie di crepitii e ticchettii essa si scompose in almeno venti pezzi diversi. Un'esclamazione rabbiosa fu la sua ricompensa.  
\- Maledetto imbecille! - ringhiò il prigioniero, protendendosi verso l'arma. - Rimettila subito in ordine! -  
\- Tanto non ti serve più - disse Fate con uno sbuffo. - Sei un Sith. Non riavrai mai più la possibilità di impugnare una spada laser -  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare? - replicò l'apprendista, feroce. - Magari riuscirò a liberarmi. E la prima cosa che farò sarà staccarti la testa. Voi padawan siete tutti uguali, non valete niente senza i vostri preziosi Maestri - lo schernì; Fate avrebbe voluto ignorarlo, ma si sentì comunque punto nel vivo. - Ti avrei ammazzato, laggiù. Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo niente di te -  
\- Sogna pure - ribatté Fate, alzandosi con il turbamento nel cuore.  
Purtroppo, quell'essere aveva ragione e questo, su quella nave, lo sapevano tutti. L'idea che a quattordici anni fosse ancora incapace di reggere il confronto in uno scontro vero lo faceva star male, lo avviliva, lo faceva dubitare delle sue vere capacità e persino della sua vocazione da Jedi. Non era certo la prima volta - il Maestro finiva sempre per cercare di consolare i suoi sfoghi sconfortati - ma non poteva certo mentire a se stesso. Non migliorava, non riusciva a vincere uno scontro con un nemico degno di tal nome. Se un apprendista Sith riusciva così facilmente a far breccia nelle sue difese e nella sua mente, non c'era Jedi in tutto l'universo che fosse peggiore di lui. 

Fu con sollievo che vide l'immensa volta di Coruscant farsi sempre più grande, la ragnatela sfavillante di luci cittadine che si estendeva per tutta la sua superficie in una geometria perfetta; Fate si prese qualche istante per ammirarla, dimenticandosi del prigioniero e della sua sconfitta per quel breve lasso di tempo, un sorriso sognante di fronte al più grande baluardo della civiltà intergalattica, che si rifletteva sui suoi occhi punteggiandoli d'oro. Poggiò una mano sull'oblò e si isolò del tutto in quella vista, senza pensare a nient'altro. Fu solo la voce del suo Maestro a interrompere la sua contemplazione, quando lo avvisò che stavano per atterrare. Fate sospirò, tornando alla realtà costituita dai capelli unti di quel dannato prigioniero, dal suo ghigno infame e i suoi occhi sottili. Se non fosse stato addestrato a reprimere e scacciare certe emozioni, era sicuro che l'avrebbe odiato. Gli si avvicinò e lo fece alzare, facendolo volutamente inciampare all'indietro; si guadagnò una smorfia rabbiosa, ma nel momento in cui la nave atterrò allo spazioporto, sul volto del Sith calò un pallore atterrito, come un fugace sudario. Fate non perse quella reazione, annotandola e gioendone appena; in effetti era raro che un Sith venisse portato al cospetto del Consiglio dei Jedi, non accadeva ormai da diversi anni, ed era la prima volta che uno lo faceva in catene. Di solito venivano di loro volontà, consci di non avere scelta, oppure interrogati direttamente su uno degli incrociatori della Repubblica, quelli con la grande sala circolare per interagire con il Consiglio. Fate non poteva che sentirsi orgoglioso di un evento del genere, cui non pensava neppure di poter mai assistere.  
Faceva pesare molto meno la sua sconfitta.  
\- Andiamo - disse il Maestro Logwayn, facendo loro spazio.  
Fate esitò per un attimo, prima di afferrare il Sith per un braccio e spingerlo fuori dalla navetta, sulla passerella. Quello non faceva la minima resistenza, i suoi arti erano molli, la sua andatura docile e spedita come una bestia domata; ogni traccia della sua spavalderia era svanita nel momento esatto in cui il sole di Coruscant aveva toccato il suo viso. Per Fate, d'altra parte, fu uno spettacolo rassicurante; il traffico cittadino, gli alti edifici e, soprattutto, la sagoma del Tempio Jedi erano visioni che testimoniavano il ritorno a casa, alla sicurezza, a un po' di meritato riposo.  
Fu Vol Balaan, un Kel Dor avvolto in una tunica nera e con la caratteristica maschera sul viso color mattone, ad accoglierli; al suo seguito c'erano due Cavalieri Jedi e alcuni soldati di Coruscant dalle armature blu e l'elmo dal pennacchio nero, tutti con le armi tese. Di fronte a quello spettacolo, il giovane Sith parve così intimorito che Fate, per un attimo, provò pietà per lui.  
\- Maestro Logwayn - salutò Vol Balaan con cortesia. - Siamo felici del vostro ritorno -  
\- _Koh-toh-yah_ , Maestro Vol - salutò Logwayn a sua volta, esprimendosi nella lingua dei Kel Dor con educazione. Sul viso protetto dal respiratore e dalle placche oculari del Maestro Vol, Fate parve di vedere l'accenno di un sorriso. Non erano in molti a rispettare i Kel Dor all'infuori del tempio Jedi, a causa del loro aspetto e della loro vulnerabilità all'ossigeno. - Posso dire di esserlo altrettanto. Il Margine Esterno è meglio visitarlo a piccole dosi -  
\- Il Lato Oscuro è potente in quei mondi - rispose Vol, la sua voce profonda che rimbombava nella maschera. - È normale per dei Jedi tornarne spossati. Siete anche piuttosto giovani -  
\- Maestro Vol - salutò Fate con un inchino.  
\- Ah, il nostro coraggioso padawan - si congratulò Vol, con un cenno di assenso. - Sei stato fondamentale per la cattura di questo Sith, ho saputo. Complimenti, è molto difficile affrontare la loro risma -  
\- Vi ringrazio, Maestro Vol - disse Fate, arrossendo.  
\- Quanto al nostro ospite, presumo che non parli molto - il Kel Dor si avvicinò all'apprendista Sith, tranquillo, con le mani dietro la schiena e un'aria indagatrice che traspariva dai pochi gesti che faceva. - Tra non molto lo interrogheremo. Lasciatelo pure alla nostra custodia -  
\- Gradirei presenziare all'interrogatorio - disse il Maestro Logwayn. Fate udì una certa fermezza nella sua voce.  
\- Sempre a caccia di prede da redimere, Maestro Logwayn? - chiese Vol Balaan con ironia. - E sia. Presenzierete all'interrogatorio sotto il mio permesso. Pertanto... -  
\- Cercherò di tenere le mie idee lontane dalle orecchie del Consiglio - sospirò Logwayn. - Fate, va' pure a riposarti. Il tuo lavoro per oggi è terminato -  
Fate salutò entrambi i Maestri, per poi allontanarsi a passo svelto verso il Tempio; il piccolo corteo che scortava il prigioniero presto divenne solo una miniatura alle sue spalle, ma sentiva su di sé lo sguardo del Sith. Quei suoi occhi sottili, di quel blu quasi nero, che continuavano a fissarlo con scherno. Per qualche secondo, su quelle iridi strafottenti era passato un velo di _paura_ \- non avrebbe saputo neppure come spiegarlo. I Jedi facevano loro una forte empatia, cercavano di comprendere ciò che stava loro accanto per il solo scopo di capire, laddove i Sith usavano quelle percezioni per il male, per la sopraffazione; già in quello quel ragazzo gli era sembrato anomalo, così esitante e privo di quella luce maligna che permeava gli occhi dei Sith; non aveva fatto neanche in tempo a parlarne col Maestro e ora la curiosità lo divorava. Spiegarsene la causa era difficile; aveva percepito qualcosa di diverso, di _insolito_ , una sorta di falla nei suoi insegnamenti. I Sith non risparmiavano le loro vittime, non avevano alcuna pietà del nemico, ogni ritardo nell'uccidere era dovuto solo al piacere della tortura. Se quel ragazzo era poco più grande di lui, doveva già essere un Sith affermato, con qualche uccisione alle spalle, non certo un agnellino spaventato e indeciso sull'agire. Era quel pensiero che continuava a fargli da tarlo nella testa, che lo spingeva ad indagare.  
L'illuminazione lo colse proprio a metà strada verso il suo alloggio; nei corridoi, diversi giovani padawan lo salutarono con rispetto, tutti già a conoscenza del suo eroico duello con l'apprendista Sith, contenti di vederlo tutto d'un pezzo. Alcuni facevano una sorta di cronaca, descrivendo ogni passo che i Maestri e la scorta percorrevano nel Tempio, le descrizioni che variavano di bocca in bocca. Quando il drappello arrivò nella grande sala d'ingresso dalle grandi colonne bianche e il pavimento grigio, il Sith era al centro dell'attenzione, ammanettato e schernito da alcuni dei Cavalieri più inesperti e dei padawan meno rigorosi; anni di studio e di timore dell'Oscurità si palesavano sotto forma di insulti, di risa, di provocazioni provenienti dalle balconate superiori, da dietro le colonne, dall'alto della scalinata centrale, e che il giovane Apprendista incassava senza fiatare, le sue gote prive del minimo rossore di vergogna o rabbia. Concentrandosi bene, però, Fate vide che i suoi occhi erano _lucidi_ , le sue mani tremavano. Spese tante energie nell'aguzzare la sua vista con la Forza che gli venne una fitta atroce alla testa.  
\- Silenzio! - la voce tonante di Vol Balaan riecheggiò per le mura marmoree. - Dovreste vergognarvi, tutti quanti. Cosa v'insegnano i vostri Maestri? Tu, Nakthar! - indicò un Mon Calamari con la tunica da Cavaliere. - Sei stato mio allievo e ti presti a ingiurie e insolenze? Ti ho forse insegnato a disprezzare il tuo nemico? -  
Il Maestro Logwayn mormorò qualcosa al Kel Dor, che rispose scuotendo la testa. Sembravano entrambi piuttosto corrucciati. Nakthar interruppe qualsiasi ostilità e si dileguò; il rimprovero del Maestro Vol riuscì a placare gli animi, per il momento, ma Fate temeva che sarebbe stato solo l'inizio. Per il bene di quel ragazzo, sperò che non lo trasferissero nelle segrete del tempio... salvo poi cercare di capire _perché_ gliene importasse qualcosa. Ma, forse, erano gli insegnamenti giusti a guidarlo. Un Jedi non doveva dimenticare la pietà, la misericordia. Erano quelle le cose che li differenziavano dai Sith.  
E man mano che lo osservava, sempre più piccolo in quell'enorme sala, Fate iniziò a pensare che tutto sommato si trattava solo di un ragazzo. 

Il Consiglio Jedi era di diverso avviso. Non ci furono altre umiliazioni pubbliche per il Sith, che venne scortato fino alla torre dei Consiglieri senza ulteriori incidenti. Vol Balaan scacciò con un'occhiata i padawan che volevano assistere all'interrogatorio e lasciò i due Cavalieri a sorvegliare l'entrata, mentre le guardie di Coruscant furono congedate. Fate si avvicinò pian piano alle porte della sala del Consiglio, venendo subito fulminato da uno dei Cavalieri, robusto e alto, con corti capelli neri ben pettinati; l'altro, invece, lo accolse con un gran sorriso circondato di barba ispida e bruna. Era Athos, un coetaneo del Maestro Logwayn, ma con un carattere di gran lunga più facile. L'altro Cavaliere, Eldrest, era una loro conoscenza, rigoroso nei dettami dell'Ordine e spesso perso in profonde e lunghe meditazioni nelle zone più remote dei pianeti della Repubblica. Era raro che si trovassero entrambi nello stesso posto e il disappunto sul volto spigoloso di Athos era evidente; voleva assistere a sua volta all'interrogatorio, Fate poteva quasi leggerglielo in faccia.  
\- E qua c'è il nostro piccolo eroe - ridacchiò Athos. Era sempre allegro, in effetti. - Non puoi passare neanche tu, lo sai -  
\- Vorrei solo capire che succede.. - ribatté Fate. Athos si fece da parte per permettergli di poggiarsi alla porta, ma non arrivava alcun suono. Lanciò un'occhiata perplessa al Jedi castano, che fece spallucce.  
\- Siete due idioti - Eldrest sospirò stancamente. - Potete anche attaccarvi alla porta, non sentirete nulla. La camera è insonorizzata -  
\- Potremmo andare al sistema di sorveglianza! - disse Athos, battendosi una mano sulla fronte. - È solo qualche piano più in basso. Chi se ne occupa è un mio amico -  
\- Spero più amico di quei cacciatori Mandaloriani - disse Fate alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Se il tuo amico è disposto a violare il codice di sicurezza... - sibilò Eldrest minaccioso, assottigliando gli occhi.  
\- Ci fa solo dare una sbirciata, suvvia! - Athos alzò le spalle. - Fate dovrebbe essere lì dentro, a questo non ci pensi? -  
\- Onestamente, no - rispose Eldrest. - Se non è lì dentro, è perché è stato giudicato non idoneo a presenziare ad un interrogatorio. Il Sith potrebbe cercare di controllare la sua mente -  
\- Davanti ai Jedi più potenti della Galassia?! - Athos scoppiò a ridere. - Di' piuttosto che non lo fanno entrare perché è un pivellino -  
\- Anche quello - Eldrest annuì. Fate gonfiò una guancia, indeciso se arrabbiarsi o lasciar correre. Eldrest era alto, cupo e minaccioso, ma non era cattivo; la sua rigidità nei regolamenti non gli impediva di trascorrere giornate spensierate e Athos controbilanciava la sua eccessiva serietà, finendo a volte per trascinarlo nelle sue battute. Erano due Jedi anomali, come in un certo senso anche il Maestro Logwayn.  
\- Vieni, Fate - disse Athos, trascinandolo con decisione. - Eldrest ci coprirà - un sospiro fu l'unica risposta.

Saltò fuori che l'amico di Athos era un Nautolan con una concezione particolare di _segretezza_ ; non esitò un istante a far loro posto, con un gran sorriso e i grossi occhi neri che scintillavano di complicità. All'occhio di Fate risaltarono subito i suoi tentacoli blu scuro, stretti in più punti da anelli dai colori più bizzarri; spiccavano sulla sua pelle azzurra, piena di lentiggini violacee. Lui e Athos sembravano in incredibile sintonia, eppure Fate non si sentiva preoccupato da quelle che sembravano palesi violazioni del Codice Jedi; forse era l'egoismo a parlare, forse era la sua enorme curiosità, ma tutto gli pareva perfettamente in ordine. Eldrest non sarebbe stato dello stesso parere, ma ora tutto quello che contava era scoprire qualcosa di più su quel misterioso Sith. Avevano certamente perso tempo prezioso nell'arrivare lì e nei convenevoli con il Nautolan Gellu, non potevano permettersi altre distrazioni.  
Non appena un'immagine nitida apparve sullo schermo, sotto le risatine di Athos e Gellu, Fate balzò in avanti, reggendosi direttamente alla console dei bottoni, gli occhi fissi sui monitor, su di _lui_. Era lì, in piedi di fronte ai consiglieri, chino e ormai spogliato di tutta la sua caparbietà. Indossava ancora il suo logoro manto nero, ma non appariva più tetro e minaccioso, solo una sfumatura che strideva sul grigio e sul bianco immacolato della sala del Consiglio Jedi. Il Maestro Logwayn e Vol Balaan erano alle sue spalle, ritti e composti. Fate ebbe un colpo al cuore nel vedere tutti e dodici i membri del Consiglio, fatta eccezione per Vol Balaan, seduti ordinatamente, quattro di loro sotto forma di ologramma; aveva pensato ad un interrogatorio privato con il Gran Maestro, ma quella aveva l'aria di un processo. Le mani del Sith si stringevano nervosamente le une sulle altre, senza sosta.  
\- Come stavamo dicendo, ora che il Maestro Talarro è qui... - la voce gentile e velata della Magistra Kantia Xanadari, Gran Maestro dell'Ordine Jedi, si levò come una dolce melodia persino attraverso i microfoni. - Possiamo continuare questo interrogatorio - Era una Mirialana, dalla pelle giallo-verdastra e gli occhi di un azzurro quasi bianco, da tempo privi della vista; il suo viso era cosparso di tatuaggi geometrici, punteggiati con perfezione millimetrica, sotto il labbro inferiore, dietro la mascella, e due linee sottili anche sotto gli occhi, a tinte leggere, come lacrime. Avvolta in una lunga tonaca di numerose sfumature scure di viole e blu e col capo coperto da un velo squadrato, le mani giunte in grembo, aveva un fare materno e gentile, ma Fate era sempre stato colto da una grande soggezione al suo cospetto. - Rilassati, giovane Apprendista. Non sei tra esecutori, qui - sorrise. Gellu deglutì. - Nessuno ti farà del male, te l'ho già detto. Sei qui per una semplice conversazione -  
\- Allora... - il Sith biascicava come se rantolasse. - Perché vi sento nella mia testa...? - Fate lo vide, il viso stravolto, sudato, la sua voce spezzata. I Maestri Jedi dovevano aver cercato le risposte da sé, prima di iniziare l'interrogatorio vero e proprio. - Se volete sapere qualcosa _chiedetemela_! - le sue parole giunsero alle orecchie di Fate come un guaito.  
\- Sei anomalo - disse Magistra Kantia, arroccata nella sua impassibile gentilezza. - Non opponi molta resistenza. La tua mente è... -  
\- Sorprendentemente pura - disse un Maestro Twi'lek dalla pelle verde. - Corrotta, sì, la marcescenza del Lato Oscuro è visibile e palpabile... -  
\- A quest'età, i Sith sono già potenti guerrieri - proseguì l'imponente Maestro Aznot, una mano sulla coscia, il corpo curvo e teso verso il prigioniero; i suoi piccoli occhi da rettile scrutavano attentamente. In quella posa, la sua grossa gobba da Krogan era doppiamente visibile, non che facesse nulla per nasconderla. Le tuniche Jedi gli stavano scomode proprio per essa. - Molti dei miei giovani padawan sono stati falciati senza pietà. Che i cieli me ne scampino, uno di loro per poco non mi staccava un braccio. Ed era uno scricciolo, la metà di te. Umano anche lui. Si dibatteva come un verme marino - ridacchiò con la sua voce rasposa e tonante. Il prigioniero non rispose alla provocazione. - Di' un po', chi è il tuo Maestro? -  
\- Maestro Aznot - Magistra Kantia intervenne nella discussione; il possente Krogan tacque un istante, e quando riprese la parola, ogni traccia di scherno scomparve dalla sua voce.  
\- Ci sono notevoli falle nel tuo addestramento. Sei completamente impreparato ad uno scontro mentale - sbuffò il Krogan. - Sei già pallido e sudato. Per non parlare della tua costituzione fisica. Il tuo Maestro ti ha abbandonato su quel pianeta sperduto, dico bene? -  
\- NO! - ruggì improvvisamente l'apprendista, rosso di rabbia. - Non mi ha abbandonato! SMETTETE DI SCAVARE NELLA MIA TESTA! - Fate si sorprese nel sentire il proprio corpo ritrarsi per la sorpresa. Il Twi'lek e un Maestro Togruta ebbero la stessa reazione. Magistra Kantia chinò il capo pensierosa, ma non fece nulla. Il Sith annaspava come se avesse respinto un Rancor a mani nude.  
\- Inizia col dirci chi sei, dunque - ordinò Vol Balaan alle sue spalle. - Non ti sarà fatto del male, ma non sei in territorio amico. Rispondi alle domande, giovane Sith - il ragazzo lo guardò con rabbia, ma essa si spense presto in un'espressione di rassegnata sconfitta. Era davvero un Sith anomalo.  
\- Io... - esordì il Sith con un sospiro. - Il mio nome è Issar -  
_Issar_. La sua nemesi aveva finalmente un nome. Fate strinse un pugno, più attento.  
\- Issar - ripeté Magistra Kantia. - Bene, giovane Issar. Io sono Kantia Xanadari, Gran Maestro dell'Ordine Jedi. Loro sono tutti Consiglieri, fatta eccezione per il Maestro Logwayn, che è qui in quanto tuo custode - le sue mani si muovevano lentamente, con gesti minuscoli, aggraziati, accompagnando le sue parole. - Adesso, in quanto nostro ospite, godrai della nostra protezione. Ma, naturalmente, ogni cosa ha un costo in tempi di guerra - aggiunse, con rammarico. - Dicci di te, Issar. La tua storia è il prezzo che dovrai pagare -  
\- Cosa ve ne fate della mia storia? - disse Issar, stretto nelle spalle.  
\- La ciclicità della nostra guerra non è casuale - dichiarò Magistra Kantia. - Quando un ciclo ha fine, è perché qualcuno ha iniziato a guardare al passato - Issar parve dubbioso di fronte a quelle parole, ma dopo alcuni secondi di esitazione, parve comprendere la domanda.  
\- Io... non ricordo bene da dove vengo, ero molto piccolo - iniziò, ma era evidentemente reticente. Magistra Kantia non parve darvi peso. - Sono al servizio del mio Maestro da che ho memoria, e... - man mano che parlava, sembrava afflosciarsi sotto il peso di mille fatiche. I Consiglieri lo osservavano tutti con grande attenzione. - Da alcuni anni mi addestravo in quell'avamposto abbandonato. Il mio Maestro, però... - si interruppe. Esitò ancora. - Non lo vedo più da almeno un anno. I suoi insegnamenti erano leggeri... piacevoli. Mi ha insegnato molto della sua tecnica, ma mi lasciava altrettanto da carpire. Non so che fine abbia fatto -  
\- Capisco - Magistra Kantia annuì. - E qual è il nome del tuo Maestro? -  
Il Sith sollevò lo sguardo, come in un'improvvisa realizzazione.  
\- NON TRADIRO' IL MIO MAESTRO! - tuonò a pugni stretti, facendo un passo in avanti. Fate notò solo allora che le sue mani erano libere. Nessuno sembrava impensierito, ma gli sguardi dei Consiglieri erano tutti attenti. - SONO PIU' FORTE DEI VOSTRI TRUCCHETTI JEDI! - un velo d'interessamento volò così rapido sul viso del Gran Maestro che quasi nessuno avrebbe potuto notarlo.  
\- Sei forte - annuì il Maestro Aznot con un ghigno pieno di denti aguzzi. - Ma indisciplinato e avventato, come un cucciolo - ridacchiò. - I tuoi contrattacchi sono penosi -  
Fu un attimo. La mano di Issar si tuffò nel suo manto nero, estraendone l'inconfondibile sagoma di una spada laser; inorridito, Fate si rese conto di aver lasciato i componenti proprio di fronte a lui prima di alzarsi, mentre erano sulla nave. Sbiancò nel vedere la lama rossa eruttare dalla sua impugnatura come un fiotto sanguigno, ma il suo orrore aumentò nel vedere come nessuno dei Consiglieri sembrasse intenzionato a muoversi.  
\- PERCHÈ NESSUNO FA NIENTE?! - ululò Fate, sbattendo le mani sulla console. Athos era preoccupato, ma Gellu aveva un'aria quasi divertita.  
Con un urlo rabbioso, Issar si scagliò su Magistra Kantia a spada tratta, furioso, in uno sprazzo di nero e rosso; Fate sentì le unghie scavargli nelle braccia in preda alla paura al panico, alla rabbia verso la propria stupidità e quella dei Consiglieri Jedi che si erano portati il lupo proprio dentro casa. Vide la spada calare sulla Magistra, cacciò un urlo di terrore e chiuse gli occhi.  
Cadde il silenzio. 

\- Fate... -  
Athos lo richiamò alla realtà.  
Togliendo il viso dalle mani, il padawan vide Issar immobile sulla Magistra, la lama tesa a pochi centimetri dal suo copricapo, le mani che tremavano senza sosta. Improvvisamente, l'apprendista Sith, la sua Nemesi, eruppe in singhiozzi.  
La spada cadde con un tonfo sordo sul pavimento. Vol Balaan afferrò il ragazzo per un braccio, mentre Athos si volatilizzava per tornare al dovere. Gellu, a braccia incrociate, annuiva soddisfatto.  
Il Maestro Logwayn era stato di parola, non dicendo nulla per tutta la durata dell'interrogatorio. Fate lo vide mettere una mano sulla spalla di Issar, prima di lasciare che Vol Balaan lo conducesse chissà dove, forse alle segrete. Fate si lasciò cadere su una sedia, sentendosi invecchiato di cent'anni. Magistra Kantia parlò, riscuotendolo dal suo spavento.  
\- C'è molta rabbia in te, Issar - disse con dolcezza, ergendosi nella propria modesta altezza. Incedette con passo lento verso il Sith, le numerose falde della sua tunica che ondeggiavano come acqua. - Ma il tuo Maestro ha fallito, non è stato capace di offuscare la luce del tuo cuore - esibì un delicato sorriso. - Forse non puoi vederla, ma c'è. E ti spinge a non uccidere indiscriminatamente. A non perseguire il male - giunse le mani poco sotto il ventre, facendo un lieve inchino. - C'è ancora tempo... - sussurrò. - Non rifiutare una mano tesa, Issar -  
\- Io non sono un Jedi - disse Issar in un ringhio, ma non c'era più ribellione nei suoi occhi. - Io sono un Sith, sciocca vecchia. Se ti avessi uccisa, mi avrebbe atteso un destino peggiore della prigionia. Ho dovuto ragionare -  
\- Guarda la tua mano e dimmi se mi avresti colpita - disse Magistra Kantia. Issar ammutolì di colpo.  
Passarono diversi istanti di silenzio. I Maestri, ancora seduti, non gli toglievano gli occhi di dosso. Maestro Aznot sembrava più interessato e divertito che mai.  
\- Invictus... - disse Issar in un mormorio sconfitto. - Il mio Maestro è Darth Invictus -  
\- Grazie - disse Magistra Kantia. - Siate gentile, Maestro Vol. Dategli una cella che mostri il cielo -  
\- Come comandate, Magistra - annuì Vol Balaan con un inchino. - Vieni, ragazzino. Non abusare della mia pazienza -  
Uno ad uno, i Consiglieri si allontanarono a loro volta, gli ologrammi si spensero. Sullo schermo rimasero solo Magistra Kantia e il possente Krogan, che si sgranchiva le grosse braccia. Fate si sentì costretto a guardare ancora.  
\- Invictus... un nome che porta alla mente dei ricordi - grugnì Maestro Aznot, divertito. - E adesso ci troviamo il suo cucciolo sulla porta -  
\- Può essere solo un'eco infelice - rispose la Magistra. - Ma, a ben vedere... Invictus è sempre stato un Sith insolito -  
\- Mi chiedevo che razza di guerrieri potesse produrre una mentalità come la sua. Se questa è la nuova generazione dei Sith... - sbuffò, quasi amareggiato. - Non abbiamo più niente da temere -  
\- Vi sbagliate, amico mio - il Gran Maestro sorrise con malinconia. - Da una genia del genere abbiamo _tutto_ da temere - il Krogan doveva aver espresso perplessità, poiché l'anziana Mirialana parlò ancora. - Una generazione di insicuri può corrodere, coi propri dubbi, più cuori di quanto possa fare la malvagità abietta dei Signori Sith più crudeli -  
Fate trasalì, allontanandosi dallo schermo.  
Uscì senza neppure salutare, scosso improvvisamente dai brividi. Non aveva alcun dubbio.  
La Magistra si era voltata _verso di lui_. 

 

\- Non prendermi per sciocco, Logwayn - la voce di Vol Balaan, colma di apprensione e rimprovero, riecheggiava nel respiratore con prepotenza. Le orecchie del giovane Maestro Jedi ne erano sopraffatte, ma i richiami del Consigliere Kel Dor non erano sufficienti a intimidirlo. Conosceva il Codice, conosceva la mentalità del Consiglio, non si sarebbe mai arrischiato a fare più di quanto concessogli dal volere della Forza. La sua domanda, quella che fece imbestialire Vol Balaan, era proprio inerente a quello. - Non mascherare i tuoi capricci con il volere della Forza. Hai sempre avuto questo brutto vizio -  
Camminavano lungo i corridoi di pietra nera delle carceri del Tempio, un luogo in cui avevano posto solo criminali che avessero peccato contro i Jedi e i Jedi soltanto.  
\- Voi lo chiamate vizio, Maestro Vol - Logwayn sorrise. - Per me è un'aspirazione. Abbiamo combattuto troppo a lungo questa guerra, nessuna popolazione è rimasta intoccata dalle diatribe tra Sith e Jedi. Issar potrebbe essere un primo passo -  
\- Un primo passo per cosa? - il Consigliere non era convinto. - La pace? Parli come se tutto l'universo aspettasse le tue intuizioni, Logwayn. Abbiamo fatto i nostri tentativi, perso tanti bravi Cavalieri, Maestri e padawan per cercare un'intesa col nemico - scosse la testa, la voce scossa dal rammarico. Logwayn, comprendendone il motivo, se ne dispiacque. - No, amico mio. Non ci sono altre vie se non la guerra. I Sith sono un cancro nella Forza, tutto ciò che possiamo fare è asportarlo a colpi di spada -  
\- E Issar? - il Kel Dor si fermò a quel nome.  
\- Non puoi salvarlo, Logwayn - rispose, con un malinconico sospiro. - L'Oscurità ha attecchito in lui. Non sarà mai un Jedi... e non possiamo permettere che diventi un Sith -  
\- E credete che in questa cella cambierà idee? - s'infervorò Logwayn. - Coverà solo altro odio, continuerà a desiderare la morte dei Jedi e di ogni essere benigno della galassia. Maestro Vol... - si fece conciliante, protendendosi verso di lui. - Issar non conosce altro che l'Oscurità e il male. È stato educato alla violenza e alla sopraffazione, ma nel suo cuore c'è ancora del bene -  
\- Tu credi che sia un Sith solo perché non conosce altro - sintetizzò Vol Balaan. - Quest'ingenuità non è da Maestro Jedi - concluse; gli voltò le spalle, allontanandosi a passi veloci.  
\- Almeno non isolatelo! - esortò Logwayn alzando la voce.  
\- Magistra Kantia ti ha preceduto, Logwayn - gli rispose Vol Balaan.

Lasciato con quelle parole, Logwayn si ritirò a propria volta presso la propria stanza, negli alloggi dei Maestri. Era stato un lungo viaggio, quello alla ricerca del riscatto, e non si era ancora concesso nemmeno un briciolo di meritato riposo. Nemmeno il suo padawan, ne era sicuro; Fate aveva un'insolita tendenza a mettersi nei guai, violare regolamenti e scavalcare autorità in nome della propria fame di sapere. La riteneva un'attitudine encomiabile, ma come tutte le cose andava placata, onde evitare di ritrovarsi impantanati in qualcosa di pericoloso. Per essere così giovane, infatti, aveva già cercato almeno due volte di intrufolarsi nella Camera degli Olocroni, ansioso di scoprire di più sull'arcana saggezza dei Jedi, quando solo cinque membri del Consiglio erano autorizzati ad entrarvi; quella volta aveva rischiato grosso e solo una sua accorata difesa di fronte allo sguardo implacabile di Magistra Kantia aveva impedito che Fate venisse degradato e privato dei suoi riconoscimenti nello studio.  
Era successo qualcosa, su quel pianeta. Logwayn aveva percepito l'intensità dello scontro tra i due ragazzi, la concentrazione sorprendente della Forza tra loro due, il ciclone che si agitava attorno a loro. Era strano, dal momento che si trattava di apprendisti inesperti. Ma se sapeva tutto su Fate, Issar era un'incognità. Qualcosa di lui lo intrigava, così come intrigava gli altri Maestri; era sicuro che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe voluto mettere le mani su di lui, per istruirlo e guidarlo, ma quanti di loro sarebbero stati accettati? Il Legame non era cosa da sottovalutarsi. Chi lo ignorava finiva per trovarsi con un padawan o un Maestro inadatti alla propria filosofia.  
Si concesse, infine, di sdraiarsi sul suo letto, la testa immersa in una torma di pensieri. Chi credeva che i Jedi non avessero emozioni aveva torto; ne provavano eccome, erano solo più bravi e consapevoli di altri nel gestirle. Agivano con raziocinio e lucidità anche nei momenti più difficili, ma senza dimenticare il valore dei sentimenti. Ognuno aveva le proprie idee, ovviamente. L'inquietudine e la preoccupazione, però, erano punti saldi per tutti, emozioni troppo forti per essere soppresse o razionalizzate. In quel caso, Logwayn sentiva che qualcosa si stava avvicinando, che il ritrovamento di Issar fosse un passaggio ben preciso nel grande disegno della Forza, un disegno nel quale il Lato Oscuro gravava come un incubo persecutore.  
Restava solo da capire che ruolo avesse il giovane Sith in tutto questo.


	3. L'Apprendista Sith

Il settore carcerario del Tempio Jedi era situato sotto la base della struttura, con solo alcune celle in possesso di finestre. In generale si trattava di cubicoli sufficienti ad essere considerati come spazio vitale, grigi e con giusto un letto a fare da arredamento. Una porta ben mimetizzata permetteva l'accesso ad un piccolo bagno, in cui comunque si faceva parecchia fatica a distendere le braccia. Per quanto l'Ordine Jedi parlasse di misericordia, offrire al nemico tutti i comfort non era nei loro piani; erano _prigionieri_ e non ospiti, dopotutto.  
Fate detestava andarci. Non che lo facesse granché - i suoi compiti esulavano dalle visite ai carcerati - ma quelle poche volte che gli capitava di farlo era sempre un'angoscia. Chi usava la Forza aveva uno spirito molto più libero di altri esseri viventi, e le prigioni del Tempio erano dotate di protezioni e costrizioni non indifferenti per tenere a bada la maggior parte di costoro. La sofferenza e la rabbia intrise nelle sue mura erano percettibili, palpitanti come un cuore stanco e agitato, si imprimevano anche sui Jedi guardiani, costretti ad assentarsi da quel luogo per lunghi periodi di meditazione e depurazione dall'affaticamento che portava la presenza del Lato Oscuro.  
Le celle erano quasi del tutto vuote. In quel periodo era difficile catturare dei Sith, poiché gli scontri erano per la maggior parte mortali o si concludevano con fughe precipitose. La debolezza di Issar era stata la chiave per avere finalmente un Sith vivo a disposizione, ma purtroppo per il Consiglio non sembrava in possesso di informazioni rilevanti, stando a quanto aveva detto il Maestro Logwayn.  
Erano passati alcuni giorni dall'interrogatorio e l'apprendista non aveva smesso di suscitare interesse nei padawan e nei Cavalieri più giovani. I Maestri faticavano a mantenere l'ordine e le prigioni erano costantemente sotto assedio; la situazione si normalizzò nel momento in cui Magistra Kantia intervenne di persona e disperdere richieste e insistenze, con un semplice sguardo e l'invito a tornare agli studi. La sua voce, come sempre melodiosa e carica di trasporto, era arrivata alle orecchie di tutti con tale potenza da spingerli a dileguarsi col capo chino.  
Per Fate, tuttavia, le cose erano diverse. Lui non aveva voluto andarci, perlomeno all'inizio. Si era tenuto lontano dai crocchi di persone che cercavano di intrufolarsi nelle prigioni, non aveva tartassato i Maestri di domande, aveva cercato di focalizzarsi solo sui suoi obiettivi e sull'addestramento. Il Makashi era uno stile difficile da padroneggiare e lui ne conosceva a malapena le basi, nonostante si fosse detto pronto ad uno scontro. C'era voluto l'odioso Issar a fargli capire quanto avesse torto. Da Jedi, metabolizzò la sconfitta e l'umiliazione, comprendendo ciò che c'era di vero e cercando di fare del proprio meglio per superarsi, tuttavia, la sua mente era sommersa dai pensieri, pensieri in cui Issar era una figura costante. Era il bersaglio di odio e insofferenza, di preoccupazione e curiosità; più pensava al loro duello e all'interrogatorio, più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse _differente_ dall'idea che aveva dei Sith, cosa che lo lasciava spiazzato e pieno di domande. E le risposte poteva averle solo da lui.  
Il corridoio triangolare delle celle gli si aprì dinanzi, col suo tetro grigiore e le strie blu sul soffitto a fare da illuminazione. Si addentrò, subito accolto dalla familiare sensazione di disagio e abbandono che permeava l'intera sezione, la Forza presente solo in minuscoli sussurri che mormoravano parole di solitudine. Si mantenne il più impermeabile che poteva a quelle emozioni, cercando con lo sguardo la cella di Issar; c'era solo un altro ospite, un padawan che ronfava beatamente. Se ricordava bene, era stato spedito lì per aver violato le regole sulla sobrietà; quando un padawan cresceva troppo con un Maestro concessivo, poteva invischiarsi in brutte faccende. Il tempo in cella gli sarebbe servito per riflettere.  
Il suo obiettivo era inginocchiato, seduto sui talloni al centro della sua cella. Issar stava _meditando_ ; la visione lo lasciò ancor più perplesso di quanto non fosse inizialmente, perché i Sith non meditavano. Era più facile trovarlo a girare per la cella come un Rancor in gabbia, borbottando maledizioni, urlando, picchiando sui muri e sulla barriera energetica; invece era calmo, con un'espressione rabbiosa in viso, ma immobile e concentrato. Fate si bloccò a fissarlo, con la scheda di apertura in mano sospesa a mezz'aria, completamente incerto sul da farsi. Il Jedi guardiano si fece da parte senza una parola e si limitò ad osservarlo. Rimase lì per diversi minuti, prima di trovare il coraggio di aprire la porta della cella. La sua mano scattò subito alla spada laser; tuttavia, Issar sembrò non essersi neppure accorto di lui.  
Nel momento in cui fece un passo nella cella, il Sith aprì gli occhi, perforandolo con le sue iridi blu scuro. Lo stava sfidando, Fate poteva percepirlo; lo sfidava ad entrare, a parlargli. Dopo alcune esitazioni, il giovane padawan fece qualche altro passo, sotto l'espressione astiosa di Issar, fino a giungergli vicino, nemmeno mezzo metro l'uno dall'altro. Lo guardò con attenzione, sostenne il suo sguardo coi brividi lungo la schiena. Issar si era liberato del suo logoro manto nero, rivelando una corta casacca, pantaloni comodi, stivali di cuoio, sempre neri com'era nell'abitudine dei Sith; le sue mani erano scoperte e Fate notò che aveva le dita sottili e lunghe, pallide, dalle nocche poco arrossate. Una mano sembrava più scura dell'altra. A osservarlo bene, i suoi occhi a volte rilucevano vagamente dell'oro che segnava le iridi dei Sith. In silenzio, Fate rimase indeciso per lungo tempo su cosa dirgli, come salutarlo, come iniziare una discussione. Cominciò presto a maledire se stesso per essere arrivato fin lì senza neppure avvisare il suo Maestro, rimproverò mentalmente quest'ultimo per avergli addirittura fatto avere un permesso dal Maestro Vol Balaan per entrare e uscire dalla prigione quando voleva. Era già tentato di rivolgersi al guardiano e andarsene. La sua visita lì non aveva senso.  
\- Se hai intenzione di dire qualcosa, muoviti - soffiò Issar senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. - O lasciami in pace -  
Quelle parole bastarono a riscuoterlo. Issar mostrava poca reticenza, forse avrebbe apprezzato un dialogo; la solitudine non faceva bene a nessuno, dopotutto, e quella mattina il colloquio col suo Maestro era stato piuttosto eloquente al riguardo. _Non deve stare troppo da solo_ , gli aveva detto. _Deve poter conoscere il Bene, oltre al Male_. Parole che avevano un significato di un certo livello, ma Fate si era deciso diverse ore dopo a fare un tentativo. E solo perché la curiosità era troppo forte. Davvero, si sentiva un pessimo Jedi.  
\- Mh - esordì, deglutendo a vuoto. - Salve - Issar alzò un sopracciglio, con l'aria di chi non sapeva se stesse venendo preso in giro. - Ti... trattano bene? - chiese, avvampando di vergogna. Non voleva partire così male, ma all'improvviso si sentiva incapace di continuare a parlare. Gli occhi aguzzi di Issar non lo lasciavano un secondo, lo tramortivano con tutta quell'ostilità indagatrice. Non aveva provato tanta soggezione nel loro primo scontro, eppure aveva sempre l'impressione che quel Sith vedesse _oltre_ le sue misere barriere mentali. Un po', gli faceva paura.  
\- Mi trattano come un nemico in gabbia - rispose Issar annoiato. - Tre pasti al giorno, un letto tutto sommato comodo. Nessuno viene ad insultarmi e qualsiasi scocciatore viene mandato via. Il guardiano ogni tanto viene a salutarmi - reclinò il capo. - Ma dubito che te ne freghi qualcosa -  
\- Ti sbagli! - si affrettò a dire Fate, incrociando le braccia. - Se qualcuno ti trattasse male, sarebbe aperta disubbidienza nei confronti della Magistra -  
\- La vostra Magistra Xanadari fa paura - ammise in un borbottio, liberandolo finalmente da quel suo sguardo fisso e implacabile. Fate ne fu riconoscente. - Non... non credevo esistessero Jedi così forti - le sue mani si strinsero sui pantaloni, stritolandone il tessuto. Fate annotò con perplessità quella reazione.  
\- So che hai cercato di ucciderla - disse Fate, con tono più accusatore del voluto.  
\- Perché sei un idiota - sbuffò Issar. - Hai lasciato la spada laser scomposta proprio di fronte a me. Non ci ho messo nulla a ricomporla e infilarla nella tasca -  
Fate ne era già a conoscenza, avendo visto tutto; per non mettere Gellu e Athos nei guai aveva taciuto al riguardo, ma il senso di colpa lo perseguitava da allora. Aveva fatto un gravissimo errore di valutazione, nonostante sapesse che nessun Jedi fosse invincibile e nessun Sith andasse sottovalutato, neppure il più infimo degli apprendisti. Issar lo aveva giocato, di nuovo nell'arco di poche ore, annullando qualsiasi suo sforzo di contenerlo.  
\- Non che sia servito a qualcosa - proseguì Issar, con un sospiro. - La mano mi fa ancora male... credevo di averla in pugno. Lei continuava a fissarmi con quell'aria comprensiva che mi mandava in bestia -  
\- Male? - ripeté Fate, alzando le sopracciglia. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, sedendosi un po' più comodamente. Il viso di Issar era più disteso, con un'ombra di intimorita tristezza a velarlo.  
\- Mi ha detto "guarda la tua mano e dimmi se mi avresti colpita" - rispose Issar. - Era... tutta livida. E faceva male, nemmeno quando il Maestro Invictus mi colpiva durante gli addestramenti ho provato tanto dolore. La mia mano... - deglutì. - È come se l'avesse accartocciata e poi rimessa a posto. Senza neppure muovere un dito - sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. - È una persona terrificante -  
\- È una grande guida - lo contraddisse Fate. - E riesce a mantenere l'indipendenza dell'Ordine -  
\- Voi Jedi e il vostro Ordine - disse Issar, con un sospiro. - Quando guardo ai millenni passati, nei Sith c'è sempre grandezza. Bane, Revan, Malak, Malgus - enumerò; solo a pronunciare quei nomi, sembrava che i muri della cella vibrassero impercettibilmente. Come se il Tempio stesso mostrasse sentimenti indistinguibili verso quelle figure controverse, malvagie, le cui anime risuonavano ancora nella Forza come una sinfonia dolorosa. - Exar Kun, Darth Sidious - continuò. - Sono passate migliaia di anni da allora, ma tutti continuano a ricordarli. Persino i Jedi pronunciano i loro nomi con paura e rispetto -  
\- Dove vuoi arrivare? - chiese Fate, guardingo. - Noi rispettiamo il nemico, Issar. Guardiamo alla storia per imparare gli errori dei nostri avi e cercare di non rifarli -  
\- Quando si parla dell'Ordine Jedi, non spunta mai nessun nome illustre - Issar continuò, come se non lo stesse ascoltando. - Siete... anonimi. Non vi distinguete l'uno dall'atro - sbuffò. - Visto un Jedi, li hai visti tutti -  
\- Ma davvero? - replicò Fate, piccato. - Voi Sith siete tutti uguali, parlate solo di distruggere, ammazzare e conquistare e saremmo _noi_ quelli noiosi?! - s'innervosì.  
\- Vedo che siamo d'accordo - ghignò Issar. - A nessuno dei due piace essere amalgamato alla sua fazione -  
\- Io sono diverso dagli altri Jedi, come ogni Jedi è diverso l'uno dall'altro - aggiunse Fate, ancora irritato.  
\- Lo stesso vale per noi - disse il Sith, con un'espressione tronfia in viso. - È davvero facile farti arrabbiare, cucciolo di Jedi -  
\- _Piantala_ di chiamarmi così - sibilò Fate stringendo i pugni.  
\- Oh - Issar sollevò le sopracciglia. - Devo dire al guardiano di cacciarti? Non picchieresti un prigioniero, spero... -  
\- Non ti ho coperto di pugni prima, non lo farò ora - ribatté Fate, corrucciato. - Sei solo odioso, come un bulletto dei bassifondi. Basta imparare a ignorarti -  
\- Tu non sai neppure cosa siano i bassifondi, vero? - disse Issar, divertito. - Il tuo Maestro ti tiene al sicuro. I droidi da battaglia sono molto più rassicuranti di quello che c'è sotto la superficie dorata di questo mondo -  
\- Io... - si bloccò, amareggiato. - È vero, lo ammetto. Non sono mai stato nei bassifondi - confessò, sentendosi imbarazzato e vulnerabile. - Cosa c'entra? -  
\- Non ci sono _bulletti_ , lì - l'apprendista scosse la testa. - C'è gentaglia della peggior specie. Mezz'ora lì e se non stai attento ti troverai nudo, abbandonato a te stesso e con qualche pezzo mancante -  
\- Sei di Coruscant? - domandò Fate, ammorbidendo il tono.  
\- No - rispose Issar. - Ma conosco città del genere. So cosa si nasconde nelle sue fondamenta -

Sembrò essersi stabilita una sorta di tregua. Nessuno dei due era intenzionato a litigare, a quanto pareva; le parole di Issar avevano un timbro amaro. Era cosciente che molti Sith non avessero un passato facile. Alcuni erano solo Jedi tentati dal Lato Oscuro, che si erano calati in esso e vi avevano trovato un nuovo obiettivo, aspirazioni di potere assoluto, un forte individualismo. Tuttavia, c'erano anche altri che erano diventati Sith perché era l'unica cosa che potessero fare in un mondo ostile, l'unico modo per affrontare una realtà crudele. Non tutti i Sith miravano al potere assoluto, ma quelli erano marchiati come deboli e braccati dai loro stessi compagni.  
\- Ad ogni modo - Issar interruppe i suoi pensieri. - Posso solo chiamarti _cucciolo di Jedi_ , visto che non conosco il tuo nome - Fate fece tanto d'occhi.  
\- Certo che conosci il mio nome! - esclamò. - Lo avrai sentito milioni di volte mentre eravamo in viaggio... -  
\- Non ero attento - rispose Issar, cristallino. - Avevo altro a cui pensare, se permetti -  
\- Mi prendi in giro - sospirò Fate. - Mi chiamo Fate - si presentò. Fate Lyntallah -  
\- Che razza di cognome è? - fu il turno di Issar di strabuzzare gli occhi.  
\- Vengo da Nesthor - spiegò, con una smorfia spazientita. - Lì... è costume avere dei cognomi stravaganti. Musicalità e cose del genere -  
\- Capisco - il Sith parve divertito, senza scherno. - Sembra un bel posto. Lyntala? -  
\- _Laintalla_ \- pronunciò seccamente. - Ma chiamami solo Fate. Per favore -  
Issar scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Va bene , va bene! - esclamò, a capo chino per nascondere il viso. Era scosso dalle risa come se avesse sentito una barzelletta. - La tua faccia... - grugnì. - Accidenti, lo odi proprio il tuo nome -  
\- Lo tollero - sospirò, sentendo le labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso involontario. - La mia famiglia è piuttosto normale, quindi... perlomeno non devo sbandierarlo ai quattro venti. Però... mi ricordo i tramonti. Erano molto belli, sai. Il sole dipinge il cielo di un arancione stupendo... - concluse, con una certa nostalgia. Cercò di ricacciarla, di pensare alle motivazioni per cui era lì al Tempio e non a vendere frutta con suo padre. Il Maestro Logwayn lo aveva sempre avvisato del rischio di lasciarsi trasportare dai ricordi e dalle emozioni. L'occhio del ciclone, non il vento, doveva essere la sua guida.  
\- Nemmeno un Sith può rivedere la sua famiglia - disse Issar, come se avesse letto la sua espressione. - Ci indebolirebbe -  
\- Perché? - domandò Fate distratto, in lotta coi suoi stessi ricordi.  
\- L'abbraccio di un padre, l'amore di una madre... sono gesti che rendono vulnerabili - spiegò Issar con innaturale tranquillità. - Inteneriscono. Non dobbiamo provare questo genere di emozioni, se vogliamo sopravvivere. Dobbiamo odiare il nostro passato perché ci avrebbe reso deboli -  
\- Immagino che abbia un senso, per voi - disse Fate. Chissà cosa stavano facendo i suoi fratelli, in quel momento. Chissà se Kamsa aveva iniziato ad aiutare in casa. - Mi sembra una cosa molto triste -  
\- A volte può esserlo - ammise l'apprendista. - Ma la via del Sith è un cammino di sofferenza. Lo dite anche voi Jedi, no? La paura porta alla rabbia, la rabbia porta all'odio... -  
\- E l'odio porta alla sofferenza - concluse Fate. - La sofferenza porta altra paura, e così via - adombrato, chinò lo sguardo. - In un circolo vizioso -  
\- È il ciclone delle emozioni che ci guida - disse il Sith, fiero. - È in quella tempesta che troviamo la nostra forza. Possiamo padroneggiarla e scatenarla contro il nemico. Il cammino del Sith è fatto di cambiamento e movimento, mentre voi Jedi siete immobili come montagne da migliaia di anni. È per questo che continuiamo a tornare. L'universo cambia e voi non volete cambiare -  
\- Non pensavo che avessimo catturato un filosofo... - rispose Fate irritato. - In ogni caso, voi tornate solo per venire sconfitti ogni volta. Il vento può soffiare quanto vuole, la montagna non si sposterà -  
\- Chi è il filosofo ora? - replicò Issar con un ghignetto. Fate gli rispose con una smorfia imbronciata, ma non sentiva alcun astio verso di lui, né da lui. Era come se stessero dibattendo pacificamente. - Ah... - sollevò lo sguardo, impensierito, quindi si rivolse di nuovo al padawan. - Il mio nome è Issar, ma credo che ormai lo sappia tutto il Tempio -  
\- Già - rispose Fate, azzardando una risatina.  
\- Issar Nothvo. Vengo da Fal'lundan - si presentò del tutto, forse per ricambiare le sue informazioni.  
\- Fal'lundan? - ripeté Fate, stupito. - Cielo... -  
\- Vedo che lo conosci - notò Issar.  
\- Solo per qualche rapporto. Una grande città che si estende sul ghiaccio, temperature sempre gelide... - ebbe un brivido. - Com'era la vita lì? -  
\- Io ero povero - rispose Issar, stringendo i pugni. - E solo. Mio padre mi cacciò via di casa... mia madre morì di parto in una cloaca della città. Mi chiamavano il "figlio delle fogne" - Fate inorridì. Cercò di evitarlo, ma lo fece ugualmente. Sentì una fitta allo stomaco, di fronte ad una simile crudeltà.  
\- È orribile... - farfugliò. Si rese conto di non aver contribuito affatto alla conversazione, fino a quel momento.  
\- Già - rispose Issar, adirato. - Mi derubavano di continuo e passavo giorni interi senza mangiare. Camminavo tanto per le strade ghiacciate da scorticarmi i piedi. Nessuno faceva caso a me - scosse la testa. - Se i pirati non si erano ancora presi i miei organi, era solo perché andavo a dormire in mezzo ai liquami di scarto. Nessuno sano di mente si spingeva in quel letamaio, ma io ero un bambino e dovevo sopravvivere -  
_Ha mentito_. Quando aveva detto di non ricordare, Issar aveva mentito. La sua infanzia sembrava marchiata a fuoco nel suo cervello, tanto da avere gli occhi lucidi e colmi di rabbia. Rabbia, sì. Sempre quell'emozione, l'eterna musa dei Sith.  
\- E i Jedi?! - domandò, stupendosi per la sensibilità che stava mostrando. Stava sbagliando tutto. Stava provando un'empatia eccessiva. - Avrai pur mostrato sensibilità alla Forza -  
\- Non avevo mai visto un Jedi in vita mia. Non sapevo nulla della Forza - scosse la testa. - Avevo in mente delle cose. Riuscivo a spostare degli oggetti, a capire al volo le intenzioni di chi mi stava vicino. I miei sensi mi avvertivano quando qualcuno si avvicinava al mio puzzolente rifugio - spiegò. Le sue mani si rilassarono. - Un giorno arrivò un uomo con un'armatura. Era così bianca... - la voce di Issar tremava. - Entrò nel pantano che mi faceva da culla, senza mostrare il minimo disgusto. Mi prese in braccio, mi osservò con attenzione e... mi portò via - disse, con un affetto insolito per un Sith. - Il mio Maestro. Mi disse che avevo una grande affinità con la Forza e cose del genere. Mi ha curato, ha sanato il mio corpo e mi ha impartito un addestramento severo - sospirò. - Ma poi è stato sempre meno presente. Non so neppure se si sia accorto della mia assenza - divenne pensieroso, cambiando posa e mettendosi seduto comodo a gambe incrociate. - Ehi? - alzò le sopracciglia. - Non starai mica piangendo? -  
Fate si riscosse, tirando su col naso. Si tastò gli occhi, lucidi, ma nessuna lacrima traditrice era scesa sulle sue guance. In compenso sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime, poteva capirlo anche senza guardarsi allo specchio. Fece un bel respiro prima di proferir parola, richiamò gli insegnamenti Jedi, cercò di assumere un giusto stoicismo.  
\- Certo che no - disse, tirando ancora su col naso. - Ma mi hai sorpreso. Sei il Sith meno Sith che abbia mai visto -  
\- Il che non vuol dire nulla, visto che sono il primo - replicò Issar, acido. - Che ho che non va? - chiese dopo qualche istante di silenzio. - Anomalo. Tutti me lo ripetete alla nausea. Che accidenti c'è di strano in me? -  
\- Tu sei... - Fate esitò. - _Buono_! - esclamò, con una smorfia. - Guardi al tuo Maestro con affetto e non con voglia di sopraffazione, mostri pietà verso il nemico, ti riempi la bocca degli insegnamenti dei Sith ma non ne applichi neppure la metà, sei rabbioso ma ti costringi ad esserlo. Hai appena conversato con me come se fossimo due vecchi amici! - spiegò tutto d'un fiato, quasi senza fermarsi. Issar lo ascoltò attento, con un'espressione indagatrice e di quando in quando ostile, come se temesse di essere colto in fallo o punto nel vivo. - Quello che voglio dire è... - deglutì. - Non credo che il tuo Maestro ti abbia voluto davvero insegnare la via dei Sith. Se l'avesse fatto, io adesso non sarei qui - concluse, smorzando la voce. Riguardò le mani di Issar, simili a pallidi ragni, conscio che esse si sarebbero potute sporcare del suo sangue. La sua spada laser rossa avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, e l'unica cosa ad averlo salvato, prima ancora dell'intervento di Maestro Logwayn, fu l'addestramento carente impartito da Darth Invictus. - Non so cosa Darth Invictus volesse fare di te, ma... forse sei ancora in tempo per tornare indietro -  
Issar parve soppesare sia le sue parole che la risposta. Per diversi attimi la cella fu pervasa da un silenzio disagevole, preoccupante, che faceva sentire Fate insicuro sulle proprie scelte. Azzardò di sedersi comodamente a propria volta, sopprimendo l'istinto di torturarsi le mani e concentrandosi solo sul suo interlocutore. Studiò il linguaggio del suo corpo, i suoi impercettibili gesti di imbarazzo ed esitazione, poté quasi vedere i dubbi che si agitavano dietro i suoi occhi blu quasi neri. Rimase ad attendere che arrivasse alla fine dei suoi ragionamenti, senza abbandonare la sua figura. Non si sentiva più preoccupato, solo curioso. Troppo, sempre troppo curioso. 

\- Un Jedi...? - disse Issar, infine. - Stai dicendo che dovrei diventare un Jedi? -  
\- È un'idea - rispose Fate. - Noi non siamo degli stupidi che restano immobili di fronte alle catastrofi, Issar. Siamo molto più di tutto ciò che i Sith ti abbiano mai detto su di noi -  
\- In realtà... Maestro Invictus vi rispettava - ammise Issar. - Diceva che eravate degli sciocchi e dei deboli, ma ammira tuttora il vostro il coraggio. Nessun Jedi può batterlo, ma lui accetta la vostra caccia -  
Darth Invictus era stato battuto diverse volte, ma doveva aver taciuto per non perdere il rispetto del suo allievo. Almeno in tre occasioni, il potente Sith in armatura bianca era stato costretto alla fuga, o in ginocchio, di fronte ai suoi avversari. L'ultima volta, aveva affrontato Maestro Aznot in duello, uno scontro mortale senza freni, interrotto solo dal provvidenziale intervento di Magistra Kantia. Il vincitore era impossibile da discernere.  
\- Anche lui viene considerato anomalo - disse Fate. - Anche il modo in cui ti ha addestrato è insolito. Susciti molta curiosità nei Maestri... sono sicuro che verranno in tanti a cercare di insegnarti -  
\- Non ho intenzione di apprendere le arti dei Jedi - disse Issar con disinteresse. - Io ho già un Maestro. Dovete solo pregare che non venga a prendermi -  
\- Voglio proprio vedere che farà - disse Fate, incrociando le braccia. - Nel cuore del potere Jedi, poi -  
\- Un modo lo troverà - disse Issar, vago. Si fece serio, meditabondo. - Però... - strinse appena i pugni, stropicciando ancora i pantaloni. - Forse hai ragione. Forse ha voluto tenermi lontano dalla vera via dei Sith. Una volta vidi un apprendista di un altro Darth, ma... era diverso. Completamente diverso da me. I suoi occhi erano già dorati, la sua pelle pallidissima come quella di un cadavere. Faceva paura - sospirò, deglutendo a vuoto. - Mi vide, mi chiese come andava il mio addestramento e poi iniziò a picchiarmi. Mi difendevo, certo - disse inorgoglito. - L'ho spinto contro uno spuntone e ha quasi perso un braccio. Più lo colpivo più si infuriava, ma era ancora incapace di controllarsi. Non sono riuscito a sconfiggerlo, però... - fece un sorriso storto. - A un certo punto, mi ha sopraffatto. Ha abbandonato la spada laser e ha iniziato a colpirmi sempre più forte, urlando insulti... sputavo sangue e credevo di morire. Ho dormito per quasi una settimana. Il mio Maestro non ha mai lasciato il mio capezzale -  
\- E l'altro apprendista? - chiese Fate, attentissimo.  
\- Maestro Invictus lo ha fatto a pezzi - rispose Issar, soddisfatto. - Aveva sfidato anche lui. Un Sith non si tira mai indietro, quando viene sfidato... a quanto ne so, di lui erano rimaste solo frattaglie irriconoscibili - fece un sorriso amaro. - Se lo meritava -  
\- E non ti ha punito per la tua debolezza? - domandò Fate.  
\- Stranamente... no - mormorò l'apprendista, incerto. - Mi ha solo tirato uno schiaffo -  
\- Stai iniziando a pensarci anche tu, eh? - proseguì il padawan, reclinando il capo. - Il tuo Maestro... -  
\- Fa' silenzio - sbottò Issar, alzando una mano. - Non... non voglio parlarne oltre -  
\- D'accordo - Fate mise le mani avanti. - Mh... - si voltò e vide che il guardiano se n'era andato. Ebbe un colpo al cuore, sentendo il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene; al pensiero di essere stato lasciato da solo con quello che l'aveva sconfitto, il terreno gli crollava da sotto i piedi. Il suo disagio era evidente, ma non riusciva a controllarlo.  
\- Non voglio più alzare un dito contro di te - disse Issar, guardandolo fisso. - Non attaccherò nessun Jedi qui dentro. Puoi rilassarti -  
\- Sarà comunque meglio che vada - disse Fate, facendo per alzarsi. Un'espressione incomprensibile passò sul volto di Issar per qualche istante, come una nube passeggera. - Mi aspettano le lezioni -  
\- Sei uno strano Jedi - disse Issar con un sorrisetto. - Conversare così tranquillamente col nemico - Fate si arrestò, girato parzialmente verso la porta. Evitò accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi, sentendo il cuore battergli all'impazzata.  
\- Forse non voglio vederti come tale... - fece un sorriso storto.  
\- Ti faccio pena? - disse Issar senza accusa nela voce. - La mia triste storia ti ha fatto rivalutare il crudele Sith che ti ha umiliato? -  
\- Forse - ammise Fate, voltandosi verso di lui. - Quando sei entrato qui... - esordì, con sguardo perso nel vuoto. - Eri un fagottino tremante. Ti sei fatto piccolo piccolo di fronte a tutti quegli insulti... e a quanto ne so, l'interrogatorio ti ha provato parecchio - Issar emise giusto un "mh", esortandolo tacitamente ad andare avanti. - Sei un nemico, ma non sento minacce provenire da te. Mi sono sentito a mio agio, oggi. Mi è piaciuto parlare con te... - gli diede le spalle. - E so che non ha senso -  
\- Siamo entrambi schifosamente soli, vero? - Fate strinse involontariamente i pugni. - Il tuo Maestro è il picchiatello della famiglia, si vede. Lo trattano tutti come se fossero costretti a sopportarlo - Fate non rispose. - E tu vuoi essere amico di un Sith - sbuffò, divertito. Lo udì alzarsi e si voltò verso di lui. - Darete un gran mal di testa alla vostra Magistra -  
\- Non ho mai detto di volerti essere amico - replicò Fate, fronteggiandolo.  
\- Però è quello che vuoi - Issar incrociò le braccia. - Perché, dai, sono più interessante di quasi chiunque, qui - ghignò. - E perché sei tentato di entrare nel ciclone. Ammettilo, Fate - sentire il suo nome pronunciato da quel dannato Sith lo mise a disagio. - L'ho sentito subito. Sei troppo irrequieto per le scemenze dei Jedi -  
\- E tu troppo buono per le scemenze dei Sith, _Issar_ \- Fate fece spallucce. - Vuoi fare a cambio? Io vado con Darth Invictus e tu con Maestro Logwayn? - il Sith scoppiò a ridere. Fate, per qualche motivo, non riuscì a mantenere una serietà e lo seguì, poggiandosi al muro con una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Non dureresti un giorno - sghignazzò Issar. - E io nemmeno. Che _noia_ questo posto - si poggiò schiena al muro, sospirando. - Però ammetto che sei forte. Faresti grandi cose -  
\- In un giorno solo? -  
\- Sai che intendo - sbuffò Issar.  
\- Se si trattasse solo di scuole di pensiero... - Fate esitò, col cuore che riprendeva ad accelerare. Le mani gli tremarono. L'espressione soddisfatta di Issar lo infastidiva, così come il terrore di stare per pronunciare parole eretiche, folli, che qualsiasi Maestro gli avrebbe rimproverato duramente. Eppure, la sua voglia di conoscere, la sua curiosità, tutto stava avendo la meglio su di lui. - Sì. Forse... proverei interesse per il Lato Oscuro, per i suoi segreti - stava tremando, tanto da faticare a mantenere un tono normale. - Ma non è solo una corrente filosofica - con un gesto risolutivo del braccio, bloccò il suo tremore. - È una via che porta morte e distruzione agli innocenti, in cui il più grande prestigio consiste nello scannarsi a vicenda -  
\- Anche a voi Jedi piace combattere - replicò il Sith, alzando le sopracciglia.  
\- Non è la stessa cosa - insistette Fate. - Adesso vado, Issar - si congedò, camminando con decisione verso l'entrata della cella.  
\- Tornerai a trovarmi? -  
Si fermò sull'entrata, deglutendo a vuoto. La voce di Issar era un invito, quasi una velata esortazione, un bisogno di parlare ancora.  
Esitò. 

Perse il conto dei momenti passati a contemplare il vuoto assoluto. La sua mente era piena di Issar, dell'anomalo apprendista Sith, dei suoi discorsi, dei suoi ghigni, del suo sguardo indagatore che lo perforava ogni volta che si concentrava su di lui. Era quasi un interesse maniacale, quanto di più malsano potesse esistere nel Codice Jedi... e quelle cose che aveva detto sul Lato Oscuro lo avrebbero messo nei guai. Gli venne in mente solo in un secondo momento che le celle potessero essere monitorizzate, di certo lo erano per tenere d'occhio certi prigionieri e un Sith come Issar non faceva eccezione. Era strano che il suo Maestro non fosse già venuto a sgridarlo per la leggerezza con cui si stava approcciando al nemico, alla facilità con cui permetteva alle sue idee di filtrare attraverso le sue difese.  
C'era qualcosa di _magnetico_ in lui, un carisma che aveva visto in poche persone. Era una cosa naturale, o forse il problema era che lui non riusciva a non essere un ingenuo credulone che tutti potevano raggirare a proprio piacimento. Issar era un Sith, e come tale era pericoloso.  
Ma se la sua storia fosse stata vera? Quello era l'assillo che gli toglieva il sonno. Ciò che lo spingeva a fraternizzare col nemico era proprio quel passato sfortunato, unito all'incontro con uno dei Darth più potenti dell'universo che, tuttavia, non lo aveva iniziato davvero agli orrori della via Sith. Fate voleva sapere, voleva conoscere, voleva _capire_ ogni cosa. La sua fame di conoscenza, che l'aveva messo nei guai più di una volta, era incontrollabile, nervosa, lo flagellava con una voracità insostenibile. Nel momento stesso in cui aveva lasciato il piano carcerario, aveva sentito il bisogno di tornare lì e riempirlo di domande delle quali ignorava addirittura l'esistenza.  
Si decise ad alzarsi dal tappeto sul quale cercava invano di meditare. La sua testa pensava solo a paesaggi ghiacciati, bambini maltrattati e Sith in armatura bianca. Issar lo aveva colpito come una pugnalata, aveva fatto breccia nella sua tranquilla solitudine e nell'isolamento che lo legava al Maestro Logwayn. Per la prima volta dopo anni, si era sentito un ragazzino che condivideva una conversazione con un coetaneo, non solo un padawan con un pesante futuro sulle spalle, fatto di responsabilità e doveri. Aveva dimenticato la zavorre del Codice e dei suoi dettami, in favore di se stesso, di poche risate genuine.  
Ma Issar era il nemico, non doveva né poteva dimenticarlo. Il suo destino, presto o tardi, sarebbe stato quello riservato a tutti i Sith, una volta che si fossero resi conto della sua indomabilità, dell'impossibilità di farlo tornare nella Luce. C'erano stati altri tentativi, in passato, finiti tutti male; quel giorno, allo stesso modo, Fate si sentì parte di un qualche esperimento. Gli era parso strano che, tra tutti, il Maestro Logwayn chiedesse proprio a lui di tentare un approccio col prigioniero, quando esistevano persone più qualificate, ma la fiducia e l'ubbidienza lo spinsero ad accettare.  
Voleva che quell'ossessione finisse. Voleva tornare alla sua normalità, agli addestramenti e alle lezioni, senza pensare a Sith insoliti e tentativi di approccio al nemico. Voleva essere il solito Fate, quello che non dubitava del Codice Jedi e non ammetteva apertamente il proprio interesse verso il Lato Oscuro. E, soprattutto, odiava sentirsi così _vulnerabile_ ; aveva pensato di essere nient'altro che un libro aperto per l'apprendista, che riusciva sempre a pungerlo nel vivo e toccare tutti i suoi nervi scoperti. Aveva persino intuito quanto fosse solo, distante dal resto dell'Ordine, anche a causa delle parole spesso fraintese del suo Maestro, considerato un caposaldo dell'Ordine Jedi e al tempo stesso un povero stolto con idee troppo particolari.  
Era stato _disarmato_ , in quella conversazione. La sua nostalgia, i suoi rimorsi, la sua irrequietezza, tutto era stato messo alla luce del sole, evidente anche ad uno stupido. E lui, invece di difendersi, era rimasto lì ad incassare con frasi inconcludenti.  
Si rannicchiò sul letto, il viso nascosto dietro le gambe. Il labbro prese a tremargli per lo sconforto, un'amarezza scivolava in lui come veleno gelido. Aveva ceduto a tutte le sue emozioni senza controbattere, ignorando gli insegnamenti di persone di gran lunga superiori a lui per le paroline di un prigioniero Sith. A quanto ne sapeva, poteva anche aver mentito...  
Issar era ormai entrato nella sua testa. Aveva preso possesso di un pezzo delle sue emozioni, dei suoi pensieri. Non avrebbe saputo come liberarsene, nemmeno impegnandosi. Era partito male ed era finito dritto in pasto ai lupi.  
Gli partì un singhiozzo. Tirò su col naso.  
Il fallimento prese a bruciargli con dolorosa intensità nel petto, devastando ogni sua credenza e positività. La coscienza di aver appena condannato se stesso si fece largo sgomitando in lui, senza alcuna resistenza. Si era aperto, con quei discorsi, _al Lato Oscuro_. Era davvero il peggior Jedi che potesse mai esistere.  
Però... forse non era un vero problema. Non aveva _davvero_ ceduto all'Oscurità, dopotutto.  
E, chissà, forse l'amicizia con Issar non sarebbe stata così male.


	4. Makashi

Un altro dei padawan con cui si allenava finì rapidamente al tappeto, scottato in ben cinque punti dalla velocità dei suoi affondi. Fate, soddisfatto dei propri progressi, fece un piccolo inchino e rinfoderò la spada, per poi aiutare il suo avversario ad alzarsi da terra. Era una bella ragazza, giovane e volenterosa, ma ciò che importava maggiormente a Fate era il suo utilizzo di stili che privilegiavano la forza bruta; doveva colmare le sue lacune e usare quello scontro a tale scopo lo aveva aiutato notevolmente. Si sentiva sicuro di sé, orgoglioso dei propri progressi, pronto ad una nuova missione; il Maestro Logwayn era stato insolitamente calmo in quei giorni, lo aveva cercato giusto per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni e dell'andamento dei suoi studi, per poi congedarsi con una pacca sulla spalla e tornare alle sue faccende. A differenza sua, sembrava molto stanco e provato, all'apparenza stressato da qualcosa. Faceva su e giù dalla torre del Consiglio, a volte si dirigeva al piano carcerario, passava diverso tempo fuori dal Tempio Jedi. A ben vedere, non sembrava in sé da diverso tempo e Fate iniziava a preoccuparsi.   
Del suo Maestro, poteva dire che fosse uno spirito libero. Non gli piaceva stare molto tempo a Coruscant, se Fate aveva lezioni importanti da seguire si volatilizzava dal pianeta per giorni e tornava solo se c'era un briefing da fare, con conseguente partenza. A sentire Athos, era dalla sua nomina a Cavaliere che il Maestro Logwayn passava solo pochi giorni l'anno a Coruscant, lo stretto necessario perché non si parlasse di abbandono o diserzione. Ormai erano in città da più di un mese e l'insofferenza del Maestro, unita a chissà quale cosa che lo rendeva ancora più teso e stanco, era tangibile. Non che non avesse provato a parlargli; l'affetto profondo e malcelato che provava per il suo Maestro gli imponeva di chiedere, anche più di una volta, se andasse tutto bene, ma il Jedi non era una preda facile per domande del genere. Si limitava a liquidare la faccenda con un'aria innaturalmente tranquilla, rassicurandolo e dicendo che era tutto sotto controllo e che l'aria di Coruscant era irrespirabile.   
Quanto doveva credergli? Fate si ritrovò a domandarselo, per l'ennesima volta, in uno dei suoi momenti di riflessione. Si avvolse nell'accappatoio morbido dopo una lunga doccia in camera sua, pensieroso, lo sguardo che vagava sul traffico cittadino, sulla coda ordinata di velivoli che si avvicendavano a velocità sostenuta come formiche. A lui piaceva, Coruscant. Era molto differente da Nesthor, piena di prati verdi e alberi dai frutti succosi. Le città del suo mondo erano piccole, un pugno di case, insediamenti con al massimo duemila abitanti; tutt'intorno si estendevano coltivazioni e persino terre selvagge di grande bellezza, sempre visitate dai ricchi del pianeta durante i periodi di vacanze. Coruscant era una massa di ferro e cemento, eppure gli piaceva proprio per quella sua differenza con il suo mondo natale; certo, doveva concordare col suo Maestro sul fatto che a lungo andare l'aria fosse pesante e difficile da sopportare. D'altro canto, non poteva tornare a Nesthor, non finché era solo un padawan soggetto all'autorità del suo insegnante. Era ancora troppo influenzabile, come aveva capito in quei giorni.   
Questo voleva anche dire che non era pronto per le Prove. Ci aveva sperato, per diverso tempo; i suoi addestramenti procedevano bene, il suo distacco sembrava farsi sempre più netto. Invece, tutto era andato a rotoli e si trovava regredito alla condizione di un novizio appena prelevato da casa. Aveva persino passato un paio di notti a piangere, ferito dalla nostalgia che provava per casa sua, dilaniato dai dubbi e da mille domande sulle condizioni della sua famiglia. Aveva però evitato accuratamente di discuterne con chiunque, preferendo concentrarsi sugli allenamenti e sfogare frustrazioni e angosce nel sudore e nel vibrante sibilo delle spade laser, perlomeno sarebbe migliorato in vista di nuovi scontri, dato che il Maestro non aveva più problemi a farlo combattere. Quello sulla base in disuso era stato il suo definitivo battesimo del fuoco, l'atto che sanciva la sua capacità di scendere in battaglia al fianco di Jedi più esperti. Da allora le cose sarebbero state in salita, pensava; tuttavia, a parte lezioni ed esercizi, in quel mese non aveva fatto nulla di simile. Nessuno scontro, nessuna guerra, l'universo godeva di una labile pace e il Senato non chiedeva più aiuto ai Jedi.   
Si rivestì, indeciso sul da farsi. Non aveva lezioni quel giorno, aveva già combattuto a sufficienza, il Maestro taceva come al solito e non richiedeva i suoi servigi. Non voleva finire di nuovo nelle prigioni, stava cercando di mantenere una regolarità senza improvvisate, senza eccessi, senza lasciarsi troppo andare. I Jedi guardiani sembravano protestare, non gli impedivano il passaggio, ma era Fate stesso a volersi dare una regolata in nome della sua pace interiore. Ogni incontro con Issar lo devastava moralmente. Non glielo dava a vedere, che fosse per evitargli la soddisfazione o per orgoglio personale, ma quando si rimetteva a letto, si sentiva più insicuro e confuso che mai. Cercava di persuaderlo dalle vie dei Sith, ma per ogni passo che gli sembrava di fare, l'apprendista controbatteva con qualche parola, miele calato nelle sue orecchie. Sfruttava la sua sete di conoscenza, stuzzicava la sua curiosità. Gli parlava delle arti da combattimento Sith, cercava anche di dargliene qualche esempio senza insospettire i guardiani. E ogni volta che Fate sentiva la necessità di alzare un muro di diffidenza, Issar gli sorrideva. O lo ringraziava per essere lì. Il suo viso era molto più disteso, rilassato, anche quando meditava. Fate era sicuro di aver lasciato il segno su di lui, di averlo convinto almeno un poco, ma non poteva dimenticarsi di se stesso. Non poteva esimersi dal pensare che, forse, Issar aveva lasciato a sua volta un marchio dentro di lui. Aveva spesso il desiderio di fare domande poco consone ai Maestri, voleva andare negli archivi a documentarsi sui Sith, sulla loro storia. Gli tornò la tentazione di intrufolarsi nella camera degli Olocroni. Tuttavia, a parte quell'ultima cosa, ciò che poteva essere scambiato per un banale interesse accademico lo metteva a disagio. Si sentiva vulnerabile, colpevole. Aveva paura di venir tacciato di tradimento, di aver aperto il proprio cuore al Lato Oscuro, di essersi lasciato corrompere. Quella paura non lo abbandonava, riaffiorava ogni volta che si trovava di fronte ad uno dei Maestri; si controllava ripetutamente gli occhi, la pelle, cercava di capire se i _sintomi_ della presenza del Lato Oscuro fossero visibili. Sentiva di stare lentamente impazzendo. 

 

\- Sei qui con due giorni di anticipo - disse Issar a sopracciglia alzate.  
Fate si maledì con tutte le sue forze. I suoi piedi lo avevano condotto alla prigione quasi automaticamente, il guardiano lo aveva fatto passare senza troppe domande, aveva fatto il percorso fino alla cella del Sith senza neppure rendersene conto; quando si accorse di essergli davanti, fu troppo tardi.   
\- Già - riuscì solo a dire, sconsolato. - Io... non avevo niente da fare oggi - borbottò, sentendosi anche in colpa per stare trattando Issar come un passatempo.  
\- Nemmeno io - l'altro ragazzo fece spallucce, grugnendo una risata. Fate gli fece un sorriso storto. - Hai davvero una brutta cera - aggiunse, incrociando le braccia.  
\- Cosa? - Fate drizzò il collo, allarmato. - I-in che senso? - Issar parve stranito.  
\- Hai l'aria _stanca_ \- specificò. - E va avanti da un bel po' -  
\- Io... - deglutì. - Non è niente -  
\- Sono io - dichiarò Issar. - Ti tolgo il sonno, vero? I miei discorsi e tutto - sospirò. Fece qualche passo lontano da lui. - Sei sempre più turbato ogni volta che esci da qui. Ho cercato di limitare i miei pareri, ma sembra che ormai abbia fatto un danno irreparabile - parve sinceramente dispiaciuto per quello che diceva di aver fatto.  
\- Ma... no, no - Fate mise le mani avanti, frettoloso. - Non c'entri, è solo stanchezza - disse nervosamente.  
\- Mi prendi per stupido? - Issar alzò un sopracciglio. - Sei un _Jedi_ , Fate. Fare amicizia con un Sith è complicato per un padawan, sei troppo influenzabile - gli sembravano le parole del Maestro Logwayn. - E... be', vale anche per me - biascicò, sedendosi sul letto con aria imbarazzata e confusa.  
\- Che cosa intendi? - domandò, a occhi spalancati per la curiosità e la trepidazione. Forse aveva davvero fatto qualcosa di buono? Se fosse riuscito a far cambiare idea ad Issar anche solo un pochetto, non gli sarebbe importato più di tanto di essersi macchiato con il Lato Oscuro.  
\- Verrò rilasciato - disse l'apprendista Sith, torturandosi le mani. - Il tuo Maestro è venuto a dirmelo oggi. E... - ebbe un tremito e si fece minuscolo ancora una volta. Con quell'atteggiamento, Fate non poteva fare a meno di pensare quanto potesse essere diverso rispetto al suo standard. - Ho... ho d-deciso di diventare un... - deglutì. - Un padawan -  
Fate strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Rimase letteralmente immobile come una statua, le labbra schiuse in un'espressione di meraviglia, la testa appena reclinata come un uccellino in indecisa contemplazione di fronte a qualcosa che voleva comprendere. Issar scostò i capelli da dietro l'orecchio, rivelandone una ciocca più lunga delle altre. Era violentemente imbarazzato per quello, si vedeva lontano un miglio; Fate rispose con stupore, mostrando la propria, di un castano appena più chiaro dei suoi capelli già tendenti al rosso-arancio, lasciata crescere per quasi sette anni. Issar sbuffò.   
\- È ridicolo - borbottò, con le gote e le orecchie paonazze. - Come diavolo fate a portare questa stupida treccina senza sentirvi degli idioti? -  
\- Hai già iniziato a fartela crescere? - ridacchiò. - Guarda che prima deve sceglierti un Maestro - incrociò le braccia, poggiando una spalla al muro. - E per quello servono gli incontri di allenamento. Il problema è che sei troppo grande... -  
\- Vuoi dire che non troverò nessun bambino prodigio in grado di disintegrarmi? - disse Issar, ironico. - Voi Jedi siete proprio delle schiappe -  
\- Ehi! - replicò Fate, fintamente piccato.  
\- Comunque... - fece un sorriso storto, avvicinandosi appena. Il suo sguardo lo evitava in tutti i modi possibili. - Ecco... io un Maestro ce l'ho - si strinse nelle braccia. - Il... il tuo. Mi ha preso come suo padawan -  
Se prima era meravigliato, adesso Fate provava soltanto _orrore_. Pietrificato, non riusciva neppure a sviluppare un pensiero; perché il Maestro Logwayn non gli aveva detto nulla, perché aveva deciso di abbandonare il suo insegnamento? Fate si voltò, indeciso se scappare a gambe levate o meno. La cella era stretta e soffocante, il Tempio era una scatola sempre più piccola man mano che la guardava. Voleva fuggire, voleva isolarsi in un ecosistema artificiale di Coruscant oppure tornarsene direttamente a Nesthor, in mezzo agli alberi. Le sue mani tremavano, il suo viso era diventato di un pallore mortale; l'idea improvvisa che il suo Maestro avesse deciso di lasciarlo lo pugnalò ripetutamente, rigirò la lama nel suo cuore, fece bruciare i suoi occhi.   
\- Lui ha già un padawan - ribatté, apertamente ostile. - E sono _io_ \- possibile che il Legame non contasse più nulla per il Maestro? Non aveva più interesse ad allenarlo? Issar aveva ragione, allora. Era davvero lui la persona più interessante nel Tempio. - Non sono pronto per le Prove, non sono pronto per una battaglia, io... - stava piangendo? Pregò che la sua voce rotta non fosse avvisaglia di lacrime. L'ultima cosa che voleva era piangere davanti ad Issar.  
\- Ci ha presi entrambi! - esclamò Issar ad occhi spalancati. Parve protendersi per qualche gesto di conforto, ma si ritirò subito. - Non so come... ma credo che abbia insistito parecchio presso il vostro consiglio -  
\- Ce ne devono essere sempre due... - Fate non era convinto. - Maestro e allievo. Non si è mai sentito di un Maestro con due padawan, o un Darth con due apprendisti -  
\- I casi ci sono - replicò Issar. - Pochi ma ci sono. Alcuni hanno anche avuto successo. Maestro Invictus veniva addestrato assieme a sua sorella, ad esempio - Fate non sapeva quanto potesse essere valida quell'informazione, si parlava pur sempre di Sith ed essi avevano regole proprie; forse il loro legame di parentela ad un certo punto era stato rotto e Invictus aveva ucciso sua sorella. - Lei è anche diventata una potente guerriera Sith - Issar contraddisse i suoi pensieri.  
La possibilità c'era, ma Fate si sentiva inquieto comunque. La sola idea di addestrarsi con Issar lo faceva star male. Era su tutt'altro livello, più forte, più abile, più intelligente. Sembrava aver appreso le basi della dottrina Jedi con una naturalezza inspiegabile, persino l'aura che emanava suggeriva che fosse una sorta di giovane prodigio. Si pentì di avergli già spiegato così tanto, di essersi esposto in quel modo con tutta i propri limiti e incapacità. Deglutì a vuoto, con un'amarezza sconosciuta a bruciargli nello stomaco. Avrebbe voluto mettersi ad urlare, sputare quantità abnormi di disprezzo in faccia ad Issar e ai suoi ridicoli tentativi di sembrare un Jedi. Pensieri cattivi e malsani gli tarlarono il cervello, minacciarono di farlo parlare a sproposito; strinse un pugno, perché voleva tirarlo dritto sul suo brutto muso, in mezzo ai suoi occhi aguzzi e indagatori. Non voleva condividere i suoi progressi, il suo Maestro, il suo apprendistato con chicchessia, non importava quanto potessero illudersi di essere amici; la presenza deleteria di Issar avrebbe finito per danneggiarlo ulteriormente, frenarlo, spingerlo sempre più indietro.   
\- Il mio Maestro non mi ha detto nulla - disse con voce fremente di rabbia.  
\- Magari voleva essere sicuro di tutto questo - Issar fece spallucce. - Non sembrava molto convinto delle sue parole. Sospetto che faccia ancora trattative con il vostro Consiglio -  
 _Che falliscano_ , pensò serrando la mascella. Il possibile ritiro di quella minacciosa prospettiva lo calmò appena, ma la possibilità era sempre troppo alta.   
\- Sei _geloso_ \- disse Issar senza sorpresa. - Come immaginavo. Gli avevo detto che non l'avresti presa bene -  
La cosa lo sorprese, ma non apprezzò quella cura nei suoi confronti. Si sentì come un bambino capriccioso, al quale era meglio evitare di dire certe cose per non farlo strepitare. E il suo Maestro, nonostante l'opinione di Issar, aveva perseguito quel suo tentativo di averlo come padawan? Si chiese cosa _diavolo_ trovasse il Maestro Logwayn in quel Sith di tanto interessante ed importante. Aveva già un padawan, perché non darlo ad Eldrest? O magari al Maestro Aznot. Loro erano liberi.   
\- Ma davvero - sibilò Fate. - Mi conosci tanto bene da pensare come reagirei alle cose? - il suo pugno, già stretto, prese a tremare. - O sei già capace di leggermi nel pensiero come Magistra Kantia? -  
\- Nel tuo caso non occorre neppure - Issar lo stava provocando deliberatamente, ne era sicuro. Doveva essere più forte di lui. E della sua rabbia. Doveva essere in grado di dominarsi, come un vero Jedi. Perché _lui era_ un vero Jedi, non sarebbe mai stato una _cosa a metà_ come Issar. - Ho un po' imparato a conoscerti -  
\- Non sai un _accidente_ di me, _Sith_ \- le sue parole gli risultarono distorte e aliene, come se fosse qualcun altro a pronunciarle. L'espressione poco meravigliata di Issar lo mandò in bestia. - SMETTI DI GUARDARMI IN QUEL MODO, FECCIA GALATTICA! - abbaiò a denti stretti, il volto deformato in una maschera di rabbia. - Chi diavolo ti dà il permesso di trattarmi con tanta condiscendenza?! Di guardarmi dall'alto in basso?! -  
\- Non è quello che sto facendo - rispose Issar con calma forzata.  
\- SI', INVECE! - lo incalzò Fate, facendo un passo verso di lui che risuonò come una cannonata. - Ti metti a discutere col mio Maestro di cose per le quali non vengo nemmeno interpellato! Non fai che provocarmi e cercare di inculcare la tua spazzatura Sith nella mia testa! - vomitò una parola dietro l'altra, tremando dalla testa ai piedi in preda ad una collera irrefrenabile. - Mi prendi in giro con il tuo atteggiamento e le tue parole! Mi avvilisci di continuo con le tue trovate e... - la voce gli si spezzò all'improvviso. - E... - ripensò al Lato Oscuro, che lo tentava. Alle notti insonni che passava, scosso da mille pensieri che vorticavano nella sua mente. La risvegliata nostalgia per il suo Nesthor, angosce sopite, ricordi rinchiusi in cassetti sempre più traboccanti. In quella torma buia che lo avviluppava, la figura di Issar troneggiava in trionfo, con la sua mano tesa, dalle dita pallide e ossute come zampe di ragno. - Mi hai... - singhiozzò, allontanandosi fino a toccare l'arcata d'ingresso con la schiena. - Mi hai rovinato la vita... - cadde seduto, non potendo più frenare un torrente di lacrime dagli occhi. - Prima l'umiliazione dello scontro, e ora... ora cerchi anche di rubarmi il mio Maestro... - singhiozzò. - Avrei dovuto _ucciderti_ -  
I suoi singhiozzi furono l'unico suono udibile nella cella. Per un tempo lunghissimo, Issar rimase in un pesante silenzio, dandogli le spalle. Teneva le braccia incrociate, da quel poco che riusciva a intuire, il capo chino. Si chiese se fosse tutta una recita; la sua non lo era. Non si aspettava neppure di avere un crollo del genere, di mostrarsi ancora più fragile di fronte a lui, come se non gli avesse già confidato qualsiasi cosa. Issar non era meno chiacchierone, ma si rendeva conto di ricordare molto poco di quello che si dicevano. Soprattutto, di quel che diceva lui. Non sopportava quel silenzio. Era fatto di tensione, di cose non dette. Di ombre, di bugie, di maschere. Odiava quel tipo di silenzio, quello greve di emozioni inespresse. Ammorbava l'aria, rendeva pesante respirare e persino ragionare, specie se si era padawan alle prime armi.   
Stava impazzendo. Era sicuro di star impazzendo.  
\- Di' qualcosa - rantolò Fate in supplica, col volto nascosto dietro le ginocchia. - Qualsiasi cosa... -  
\- Voglio che tu te ne vada - disse Issar. La sua voce, seria e cupa, aveva un tono indecifrabile. - E... non voglio nemmeno che torni - lo vide stringersi nelle spalle. - È ovvio che parlare con me ti fa soffrire. È ovvio che _io_ ti faccio soffrire. Manderò al diavolo il tuo Maestro. Cercherò qualcun altro. Dopotutto la regola dei Due esiste per un motivo - scandiva con cura ogni parola. La sua voce era come un calderone che qualcuno teneva chiuso a fatica. - Mi ha fatto piacere credermi tuo amico, Fate. Mi spiace non averti fatto lo stesso effetto - un sospiro. - Guardia! - esclamò a gran voce, facendolo sussultare. Il guardiano Jedi accorse immediatamente, di sicuro aveva sentito tutto e assistito alla scena, pronto ad intervenire. La sua sorpresa era solo un'altra bella farsa, pensò. - Abbiamo finito -  
Fate si alzò con gli occhi gonfi e la testa vuota, nebbia incolore fissa nella sua mente come piombo. Sentì a malapena il braccio del guardiano che lo sollevava e scortava fuori dall'ala carceraria. Non sentì subito la misteriosa fitta, l'impietosa scudisciata della Forza e del cuore, che gli prese il petto. In breve, fu nella sua stanza senza neppure accorgersene, lo sguardo imbambolato sul traffico di Coruscant. Cadde in ginocchio, floscio come una bambola rotta, gli artigli del fallimento e della delusione appena percettibili nella bruma d'inerzia che lo aveva avvolto con pesantezza. Non gli sembrava di poter sentire più nulla.   
Non aveva neanche sentito Issar accasciarsi sul letto e scoppiare a piangere. 

 

 _Rabbia_. Era ciò che avrebbe dovuto provare. Furia, odio, frustrazione. Il suo sangue avrebbe dovuto iniziare a ribollire in preda ad una collera sempre più forte, pensieri nefasti si sarebbero dovuti accavallare nella sua mente, i suoi muscoli tesi avrebbero quindi spinto le sue braccia a colpire i muri, la porta energetica, qualsiasi componente di quella schifosa cella che lo imprigionava in territorio nemico, lontano dal suo Maestro, lontano dagli altri Sith. Invece, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu accucciarsi tra le coperte e piangere come un bambino. Gli era sembrato di poter tenere tutto sotto controllo, di potersi ancorare alle conoscenze dei Sith per impedire alla dottrina Jedi di fare breccia dentro di lui, credeva anche di esserci riuscito; quella sua reazione, quella sua _debolezza_ , diceva il contrario. Fate aveva scavato in lui, lo aveva spinto a ricredersi sulle sue convinzioni. L'aveva costretto ad ammettere la sua scarsa istruzione, la sua imperdonabile apertura al Lato Chiaro... il tutto senza nemmeno farci caso. Non sembrava neppure interessato all'influenza che stava avendo su di lui, tutto preso dalla minaccia che le idee Sith rappresentavano; e ora si era permesso addirittura di vomitargli addosso tutto quel veleno, come se fosse la causa di tutti i suoi mali.   
Issar continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, sommerso in una frustrata tristezza, incapace di manifestare tutta la sua rabbia e, al contempo, desideroso di non farlo. Si era già trattenuto dal piangergli davanti, era pur sempre un fiero apprendista Sith e non un bamboccio qualsiasi; non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di mostrargli quanto l'avesse ferito con le sue parole.   
Aveva _creduto_ in quell'amicizia. Era stato un mese strano, la tensione che filtrava da ogni loro discorso era evidente e palpabile, ma pensava fosse solo il consueto tentativo da parte del Jedi di difendersi dalle sue parole. Non aveva idea di quanto avesse scavato a sua volta in lui. La sua reazione, poi, era tutto fuorché quella di un Jedi. La rabbia che traboccava da ogni sua parola, l'odio, il disprezzo verso di lui e la dottrina da cui veniva; Fate sembrava un Sith alle prime armi, non un Jedi. Intorno a lui, la sua aura era confusa, fremente, come se un velo di angosce e ansie lo avvolgesse in una cappa soffocante, mentre quella di Issar andava distendendosi. Si sentì in colpa.  
Colpa. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Fate sapeva bene a quale rischio andasse incontro. Se sapeva di non essere in grado di reggere il confronto ideologico con un Sith, non si sarebbe dovuto arrischiare così tanto in territorio nemico. Era stato la causa dei suoi stessi mali, lui non aveva voce in capitolo.   
Eppure, aver contaminato in quel modo l'aura pura di Fate non gli dava alcuna soddisfazione. Non pensava neppure a quello che, a tutti gli effetti, era uno schiacciante successo ai danni dei Jedi; le parole di quel padawan troppo curioso seguitavano a rincorrersi nella sua testa, togliendogli il sonno e la ragione. Il suo cuore continuava a pompare quella tristezza che gli schiacciava i polmoni. Il suo disprezzo non gli dava alcuna forza, il suo rancore non stimolava la gioia selvaggia che caratterizzava altri Sith.   
Si sentiva solo. Nient'altro.   
Le sue dita stritolarono i cuscini, le lenzuola, come artigli che sfogavano pian piano quell'accumulo di angustia improvviso. Sentiva un groppo in gola sempre più grosso che gli impediva persino di respirare, doveva forzarsi di tenere la bocca aperta e mandar giù rantolanti bocconi d'aria, tentando di sfondare quella barriera che gli bloccava il respiro; convincersi che fosse solo la sua mente a giocargli strani scherzi non bastava. Fate, con quei suoi occhi castani che fiammeggiavano di collera, gli ripeteva di morire. Sebbene non l'avesse mai detto, la sua mente aveva compreso bene il messaggio che quello sfogo aveva consegnato. Si era pentito di non averlo ucciso. E Issar, a sua volta, si pentì di non essere fuggito com'era suo programma; era stato preso dal panico, inizialmente, terrorizzato di fronte a due risonanze della Forza che corrispondevano all'aura dei Jedi, proprio come il suo Maestro gli aveva insegnato. L'orgoglio di essere un Sith, il discepolo di Darth Invictus, lo aveva inchiodato in quella stanzetta, nella condizione di vivere da vincitore o morire combattendo. Non si aspettava di venir catturato, umiliato pubblicamente, interrogato...  
E cambiato.   
Digrignò i denti, serrò le dita sulle lenzuola, quando sentì la parete energetica spalancarsi in vista di un nuovo ospite. La rabbia, finalmente, si impadronì di lui; scattò come una serpe, gli occhi spalancati, in direzione del visitatore. Doveva essere Fate, che forse veniva a scusarsi. Sarebbe stato plausibile per il suo carattere.   
Due occhi di un azzurro nebbioso ricambiarono i suoi. La rabbia di Issar si gelò all'istante, sprofondandolo in una nuova disperazione. L'uomo che aveva davanti rappresentava troppe cose che non poteva raggiungere, accendeva in lui i tizzoni di una nostalgia imperdonabile per qualsiasi fazione di quella guerra perenne.   
\- Perdona il disturbo - disse Logwayn, con quel suo sorriso serafico. - Ho saputo della tua lite con Fate -  
\- La colpa è solo tua - ringhiò Issar. Si alzò, dandogli le spalle. Odiava lo sguardo di quell'uomo. Odiava sentire il suo cuore invaso da quegli occhi, che scavavano, perforavano, controllavano ogni cosa. - Razza di imbecille. Cosa ti aspettavi di ottenere, tenendolo all'oscuro di tutto? -  
\- Delle risposte - rispose Logwayn. Mise le mani nelle larghe maniche della tunica, con aria quasi assente. - Volevo chiarire dei dubbi che mi erano sorti in mente -  
\- Che sei un totale fallimento come Maestro? - sibilò Issar sprezzante. - Penso che lo abbiano capito tutti i tuoi colleghi, Jedi. Sei lo zimbello dell'Ordine, è evidente - si forzò ad una risata di scherno, ma lo sguardo impassibile di Logwayn gliela fece morire in gola.  
\- Hai colto nel segno - disse il Maestro Jedi con calma. - Ho fallito. La mente di Fate non è addestrata. E la sua abilità come combattente Jedi è a malapena nella media -  
\- Non è quello che credo io - Issar si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, rivolgendo al suo ospite sguardi carichi d'astio. - È un bravo combattente -   
\- Potrebbe essere molto di più - rispose Logwayn. - La sua mente è irrequieta, inquinata da legami ed emozioni indomite, in pieno contrasto con ciò che il suo stile rappresenta - sospirò chinando il capo, pensoso. - E ho peccato nella mia smania di ricondurti nella Luce - confessò. - Ho sacrificato l'integrità del mio pupillo per una causa incerta -  
\- Allora è vero - Issar scattò in piedi, ad occhi spalancati. - Ho sentito davvero il Lato Oscuro dentro di lui! -  
\- È così - Logwayn annuì con gravità. - La Magistra Kantia Xanadari me l'ha confermato. Fate è attratto dal Lato Oscuro. La sua mente sta combattendo una dura battaglia, ma il fascino che le tue idee hanno esercitato su di lui è irrefrenabile -  
\- Per colpa mia... - Issar abbassò lo sguardo, con una smorfia colpevole. Strinse i pugni, assottigliando le palpebre. Era stato davvero uno scambio, come aveva temuto, la loro reciproca influenza aveva iniziato a ribaltare le carte in tavola. E adesso, la situazione era rimasta invariata. C'era comunque un Sith sotto il tetto dei Jedi, con la differenza che in quanto padawan... - Fate rischierà l'esilio, magari? Oppure... -  
\- Non rinunceremmo a Fate per un po' di apertura al Lato Oscuro - si affrettò Logwayn, smentendo parte delle sue preoccupazioni. - Se non abbiamo esitato a cercare di portarti sotto l'ala dei Jedi, tu che sei un apprendista Sith, con lui non sarà diverso -  
 _Ma certo_. Era stato sciocco a preoccuparsene in quel modo. Non erano Sith, non lo avrebbero cacciato o, peggio, ucciso solo perché non era all'altezza delle loro aspettative. Era il motivo per cui l'Ordine pullulava di deboli, come diceva il Maestro Invictus; i Jedi perdonavano gli errori, aiutavano i loro adepti a correggerli e tutti avevano uno scopo.   
\- Dovrei affidarlo ad un altro Maestro - proseguì Logwayn, percorrendo la stanza a passi lenti. - Aznot, magari. Oppure Vol Balaan... ma non posso sottovalutare il Legame -  
\- Fate verrebbe consumato dalla gelosia! - ringhiò Issar. - È per colpa della tua decisione se si è arrabbiato in quel modo. Ha paura di perderti, Jedi. Glielo si legge in faccia. Si sente tradito -  
\- E non dovrebbe - Logwayn scosse la testa. - È un Jedi, ormai anche di una certa età. Dobbiamo acquietare le nostre emozioni, per comprendere ciò che ci circonda -  
\- Sì, sì - fece Issar, roteando gli occhi. - Fate me ne ha parlato per un mese intero -  
\- Eppure non ha colto gli insegnamenti - gli fece notare il Jedi. - Proprio come te. Siete rimasti vulnerabili alle interferenze esterne... - sospirò con gravità. - È il marchio di Invictus. Un maestro dal cuore molle, per allievi troppo influenzabili - Issar alzò le sopracciglia con sorpresa.  
\- Eri suo allievo...? - disse con tanto d'occhi. - Com'è possibile? Il mio Maestro è giovane... - aggiunse confuso. - Insomma... avrà la tua età, più o meno -  
\- La _mia_ età? - ridacchiò Logwayn. - Non penso proprio. Tante sono le illusioni del Lato Oscuro. Il tuo Maestro è più vecchio di me... di qualche anno. Quando divenne Cavaliere, un vero prodigio, scelse me come suo padawan. Esattamente come feci io con Fate - Issar colse della malinconia del suo sguardo. - È buffo... - sorrise, la sua voce quasi un sussurro. - Siamo tutti qui, segnati dalla stessa persona -  
\- E Fate? - chiese Issar, con impazienza. - Che ne sarà di lui, visto che avete questo Legame? - lui non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando; non aveva percepito niente di particolare con il suo Maestro, se non una forte gratitudine e un certo affetto che furono sradicati a suon di schiaffi. Ma non abbastanza. Per ogni schiaffo, c'era una carezza. Per ogni rimprovero, una parola gentile. Qualsiasi cosa fosse Darth Invictus, forse _non era del tutto un Sith_.  
\- È colpa mia - dichiarò Logwayn con serietà. - E io devo porvi rimedio. Sarete entrambi sotto la mia tutela e studierete, entrambi, per diventare dei veri Jedi. Forse, con un'influenza positiva reciproca, sia tu che Fate vi distaccherete del tutto dal Lato Oscuro -  
\- Improbabile - sbuffò Issar senza entusiasmo. - Lo dite sempre anche voi. Quando attecchisce nei cuori, l'Oscurità non se ne distacca più -  
\- Questo non vuol dire che non la si possa tenere a bada. O controllarla - rispose il Jedi, vago. - Ma non è ancora il tempo delle lezioni - con un sorriso conciliante, si fece da parte nella cella, con un braccio teso, come un invito, verso la porta. - Sei libero, Issar - era più sincero, più rasserenante, com'era di solito. - Da questo momento sei un padawan a tutti gli effetti, con tutti i diritti e i doveri che ne conseguono -  
\- Tutto qua? - chiese Issar, fissando dubbioso la porta energetica. - Nessuna strana cerimonia? Posso andare dove mi pare? -  
\- Hai gli occhi del Consiglio addosso - disse Logwayn in tono d'avvertimento. - Per il resto, sei libero di muoverti all'interno del Tempio -  
\- Una prigione più grande - disse Issar, stirando braccia e gambe fin ad alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi. - Ma mi sta bene - fece qualche titubante passo, prima di fermarsi sull'uscio. - Dove... devo andare, ora? - chiese, voltandosi verso il Jedi. Doveva chiamarlo Maestro, adesso? - Ho una stanza? -  
\- Sì, hai una stanza - confermò Logwayn. - Qualche piano più in alto, nel corridoio orientale. C'è il tuo nome sopra -  
\- Va bene - annuì Issar. - Io... uhm - strinse i pugni, colmo d'imbarazzo. - Grazie per l'opportunità, immagino - disse, per poi muoversi per la prima volta dopo un mese fuori da quella cella.  
Il Maestro Logwayn sbuffò divertito, guardandolo allontanarsi a grandi passi. 

 

L'aria che si respirava fuori dall'ala carceraria era completamente diversa. Non appena varcò le porte di quel luogo opprimente, deciso a non rivederlo mai più, i suoi polmoni e la sua mente furono pervasi da una sensazione di pace, di _comunione_ col mondo. La presa delle angosce, della cupa disperazione che albergavano tra quelle mura, si allentò man mano che se ne allontanava, sempre più libero, sempre più tranquillizzato. Nel vederlo girare senza scorta e senza manette, molti Jedi si scostavano guardinghi, sguardi indagatori a trapassarlo parte a parte, sussurri e parole di sospetto strisciavano alle sue orecchie come vermi velenosi, ma Issar decise di ignorarli. Non credeva poi così tanto nella dottrina dei Jedi, gli sembrava ancora tutto così assurdo; lo avrebbe fatto comunque per salvarsi la pelle, poiché sapeva che al minimo segno di ribellione mille spade laser sarebbero calate sul suo collo. Era in territorio nemico, sicuro che tutti quei Maestri e Consiglieri sapessero bene con chi avevano a che fare; lo avevano placato, ma non domato. L'Oscurità si dibatteva ancora dentro di lui con forza, desiderava uscire, distruggere, bruciare tutto al proprio passaggio. Non era semplice uscire dal ciclone, un mese era insufficiente a cancellare una vita di insegnamenti _opposti_ a qualsiasi cosa volessero insegnargli lì. Si strinse nel suo logoro manto nero, raggelato dal disprezzo che lo inseguiva; gli dispiaceva essere disarmato, per quanto fosse meglio così. Non voleva la sicurezza di un'arma, in quella passeggiata forzata.   
Un vibrare sibilante raggiunse le sue orecchie. Mosse precise, veloci, piccoli fendenti e affondi. Amava il suono delle spade laser, la loro velocità e leggiadria. Aveva imparato a riconoscerne i movimenti in base alle loro vibrazioni, agli scoppiettii quando toccavano qualcosa in terra o a mezz'aria; persino il pulviscolo poteva causare piccoli crepitii, mentre gli insetti si disintegravano in minuscoli scoppi luminosi, ben evidenti. _Quattro affondi di fila. Fendente. Colpo ascendente. Fendente calante._ Elencava con dettaglio ogni mossa, quasi con nostalgia. _Ora_ avrebbe voluto una spada in mano e dimostrare quanto valesse, ma solo in allenamento. Il suono però era anomalo, smorzato; dovevano essere spade da addestramento, create apposta per non farsi troppo male; i Sith non badavano a certi accorgimenti. Chi si feriva con la propria arma era già un fallimento di per sé.   
Provò ad acuire i sensi tramite la Forza, per riconoscere la figura e trovarla. Era vicina. Realizzò, leggendo un'insegna, di essere finito in una sala d'addestramento. I suoi passi, per quanto lievi, rilasciavano una leggera eco; si accorse che la sala era del tutto vuota, salvo per il Jedi che si allenava. Balzava e giocava rapido di gambe, fronteggiando avversari immaginari. Il suono gli ricordava lo scorrere di un fiume, ora lento, ora rapido e insidioso. Si bloccò, con una stretta al cuore. Quante ore erano passate dall'ultima volta che si erano visti? Due? Tre?   
Era impossibile che gli fosse passata l'arrabbiatura, testardo com'era. Tuttavia, non si sarebbe tirato indietro dall'affrontarlo e fargli capire come stavano le cose. Dopotutto, quell'idiota del suo Maestro era l'unico responsabile di tutta quella confusione; Issar era d'accordo con le sue preoccupazioni, per quel che riguardava l'attaccamento eccessivo di Fate nei suoi confronti, ma non sapeva quanto fosse utile per tutti e tre restare a contatto. Era stato _lui_ a influenzare negativamente Fate, con chissà che rischi futuri. Forse, quello di Logwayn sarebbe stato solo un altro fallimento.   
Una cosa alla volta, concluse mentalmente. Fece alcuni passi, e Fate entrò nel suo campo visivo. Ora che lo vedeva, la sensazione di essere a contatto con un fiume imprevedibile si acuì; poteva percepire come la Forza fluisse nei suoi movimenti, ma in piccole dosi; aveva già notato, in precedenza, come lui cercasse più di farlo stancare, forse ignaro delle risorse potenti e soverchianti del Djem-so. La sua curiosità si accese come un incendio, facendogli dimenticare ogni precauzione; non nascondendo più la propria presenza, fu subito percepito da Fate, che si voltò con tanto d'occhi.   
Rimasero a fissarsi per diversi secondi di imbarazzato silenzio, Fate bianco come un cencio, Issar esitante a proferire qualsiasi parola. L'ex-apprendista Sith racimolò tutta la calma e la decisione che poteva, per parlargli a quattr'occhi senza aggredirlo verbalmente. Avrebbe voluto sputargli in faccia di essere un completo idiota e l'avrebbe fatto, se non ci fosse stato il suo buon senso a trattenerlo. Inspirò profondamente.  
\- Ciao - Fate lo anticipò, rapido come una stoccata. Lo squadrò un istante. - Ti... hanno liberato -  
\- Più o meno - disse Issar, deglutendo. - Sono ancora sotto sorveglianza, e... - fece spallucce. - Non posso uscire dal Tempio -  
\- Nessun padawan può, se non riceve un'autorizzazione - rispose Fate con disinteresse. - Durante la Guerra dei Cloni, con la mobilitazione generale, c'era un viavai di gente incredibile. Ma sono passati millenni -  
Altro silenzio. Ancora più pesante.   
\- Ecco... credo di essermi perso - azzardò Issar. Era vero, ma a Fate non sarebbe importato di certo. Ma perché era lui a tentare di ricucire le cose? Era stato lui ad averlo aggredito, lui a dirgli qualsiasi insulto gli passasse per la testa. E sempre lui a pretendere anche di essere nel giusto.  
\- Le stanze sono due piani più in alto - disse Fate atono. Issar notò che aveva una spada verde, stavolta. Gli diede le spalle per riprendere ad allenarsi, ma si bloccò con un sospiro. - Che cosa vuoi? - domandò, apertamente ostile.  
\- Non dovrei essere io ad allungare una mano, non trovi? - disse Issar, irritandosi. - Ti ho offerto la mia amicizia, nonostante tu sia un Jedi. Ho dibattuto con te. Ho riso con te. E solo per sentirmi dare della feccia alla tua prima insicurezza -  
\- Cosa può saperne un Sith dell'amicizia? - ringhiò Fate. - Non fingere di essere dispiaciuto per tutta la rabbia che circola in questa stanza -  
\- Invece lo sono! - esclamò Issar. - Perché... - esitò. Già... perché? Non traeva alcuna forza, alcun godimento da quelle ostilità. Si sentiva solo _ridicolo_. - Perché non sono più quello di un mese fa -  
\- E allora? - replicò Fate.  
\- E allora... - sospirò, con il torace schiacciato dalle emozioni. Non sapeva per niente come esprimersi. Era la _prima volta_ che parlava a cuore aperto con un suo coetaneo _armato_ , senza il rischio di venirne ucciso. Non che questo mancasse, date le circostanze. - Io e te lavoreremo _insieme_ , Fate! Il tuo Maestro vuole insegnare ad entrambi! -  
\- Questo lo so già - ribatté Fate. - E credevo di poterne essere felice. A volte ci pensavo. Ma... -  
\- Sei geloso - rispose Issar senza esitare. - Geloso e spaventato. Temi che il tuo Maestro smetta di darti attenzione -  
\- Non lo saresti anche tu? - domandò Fate a bruciapelo.  
\- Sì. Ed è questo il problema - la risposta di Issar non si fece attendere di nuovo. - Tu non dovresti esserlo -  
\- Ecco, è per questo che non sono felice di questa situazione - la presa sulla spada laser si fece più stretta. - Mi hai sconfitto. Mi hai umiliato. E mi hai _cambiato_ \- sebbene la sua espressione fosse furiosa, manteneva un tono di voce posato, seppur carico di rancore. - Non c'è niente che mi faccia sperare in bene. Eppure tutti sono convinti del contrario. Nessuno tiene in conto come mi senta -  
\- Io sì - rispose Issar. Azzardò un paio di passi verso di lui, deglutendo a vuoto. Si rese pian piano conto di essere disarmato, che Fate era uno spadaccino abile e che lo detestava con tutto se stesso. Ebbe un tremito alle gambe. - Per questo volevo trovarti. Io... vorrei che le cose andassero bene, tra noi... visto che dovremo studiare insieme. Persino i Sith comprendono l'importanza della collaborazione, anche se per noi è più un pugnalarsi alle spalle alla prima occasione - stava divagando, pur di mantenere l'attenzione di Fate. Girava attorno al punto, vergognandosi come un poppante senza cervello. - Mi dispiace - disse, con le gote paonazze. Non credeva di potersi mai scusare con qualcuno. - Se ti ho rovinato la vita... se i miei discorsi ti hanno fatto così male... mi dispiace, Fate - concluse, sentendosi immediatamente un cretino.  
Se si fosse chiesto che razza di discorso avesse fatto, non si sarebbe dato una risposta concreta nemmeno in un milione di anni. Era sicuro che ci fosse un senso, ma faticava a trovarlo; voleva solo dirgli che gli dispiaceva, non in quel momento e con quelle modalità, ma era sincero. I lati che stava scoprendo di sé erano incomprensibili, ma tutti gli dicevano la medesima cosa: non voleva rancori tra lui e Fate. Erano stati degli sciocchi, si erano rovinati a vicenda; non aveva senso indugiare ancora sui loro errori.   
\- Wow - disse Fate dopo qualche secondo, stupito. - Un Sith che si scusa -  
\- Non sono più... così sicuro di essere un Sith - borbottò Issar con voce mogia. - Non... non so cosa diavolo sono, adesso -  
\- Adesso sei un padawan al servizio dei Jedi - rispose Fate. - E anche inferiore di grado, rispetto a me - aggiunse, con un sorrisetto superiore. - Immagino che sia giustizia -  
\- Gioisci della mia umiliazione? - chiese con malizia. - Non ti credevo così maligno -  
\- Vorrei - ammise Fate, grave. - E al tempo stesso no - esalò un sospiro, portandosi una mano alla testa. Gli diede le spalle, per poi girarsi con un'espressione molto più serena, di nuovo a guardarlo negli occhi. Era la prima volta che se lo trovava così vicino, solo per constatare quanto fosse _basso_ rispetto a lui. Di solito, in cella stavano entrambi inginocchiati a parlare, o seduti. Non si era mai accorto della loro differenza, prima. - Voglio affrontarti - disse, serio in viso. - Senza interruzioni. Spade da allenamento, così potremo scatenarci - tese una mano verso uno scaffale; una lama laser, ancora disattivata, volò verso di lui, finché non la direzionò su Issar, che la prese al volo. Sentire di nuovo la rassicurante consistenza metallica della spada gli diede un po' di tranquillità.  
\- Una rivincita? - chiese Issar, con un ghigno.  
\- Non mi hai battuto, tecnicamente - disse Fate asciutto. - Voglio confrontarmi _davvero_ con te. Voglio capire... - si rabbuiò. - Quanto mi sei superiore -  
Issar sospirò, ammettendo a se stesso di essere frustrato da quell'ostinazione. Non credeva ce l'avesse ancora con lui per lo scontro, o che avesse una tale mancanza di giudizio; gli aveva tenuto testa, non era una cosa facile. Certo, lui era più debole di molti Sith, ma Fate si era dimostrato all'altezza. Avevano entrambi paura, tutto lì. Paura di uccidersi a vicenda.   
\- Come vuoi - disse Issar; la lama blu scaturì dall'impugnatura, sfrigolando rassicurante. Era una buona arma, per quanto poco efficace. - Niente ostacoli, stavolta. Fammi vedere che sai fare, _cucciolo di Jedi_ \- ghignò, sentendo ribollire nel suo sangue la gioia del combattimento; se Fate voleva affrontarlo, dovevano essere entrambi al loro massimo, e ciò voleva dire che non poteva farsi fermare dall'immondizia Jedi.  
\- In guardia, _cucciolo di Sith_ \- rispose il padawan, facendo di nuovo quel bizzarro saluto con la spada davanti al viso. Fate aveva un sorrisetto che, per qualche motivo, calmò i suoi timori.

Non stettero troppo a guardarsi; preso dalla trepidazione, Issar scattò subito verso Fate a spada tratta, per ingaggiarlo nel combattimento ravvicinato. Fu su di lui in un paio di balzi e subito le loro spade cozzarono con stridori vibranti, emanando scintille e calore; la spada di Fate parve diventare sempre più piccola, e Issar si accorse solo dopo qualche istante che stava scivolando via da lui. Ricevette un calcio allo stomaco che gli strappò un gemito, ma ricambiò subito con una serie di ampi fendenti, per difendersi; quindi lo incalzò di nuovo, lo costrinse sulla difensiva, dove aveva già percepito quanto fosse debole. La sua spada era un'unica striscia blu e bianca continua, tanto erano veloci i colpi che tirava. Fate, sebbene con l'aria preoccupata, cercava di tenere il passo con lui, finché ad un certo punto scomparve da sotto i suoi occhi. Un ronzio lo avvisò alla propria sinistra e subito si voltò a spada orizzontale, incontrando la lama di Fate. Il ragazzo parve sorpreso; Issar ne approfittò e gli restituì il calcio, amplificato con la Forza, facendolo sbalzare con violenza all'indietro per almeno un paio di metri. Ghignò, il suo cuore che ruggiva di trionfo.   
\- Contento? - disse, avvicinandosi. - Hai capito tutto? - con sua sorpresa, Fate gli sorrise di rimando.  
\- Sì - annuì. - È esattamente quello che mi serviva -  
Issar alzò le sopracciglia, dubbioso; l'istante dopo, con una piroetta, Fate si sollevò a mezz'aria come un lampo arancione, e una forza prorompente al petto fu l'unica cosa che poté sentire prima di venir sbalzato all'indietro con violenza. Ansante, si portò una mano al torace, mentre Fate si rimetteva in piedi. Doveva avergli tirato un calcio, ma era stato così veloce che non l'aveva neppure visto. La cosa lo stimolò a proseguire ancora di più, intenzionato a combattere finché non fosse crollato esausto.  
In una sequela di lampi verdi e blu, le due spade ripresero a scontrarsi, ma qualcosa sembrava essere cambiato; Fate era _sfuggente_ , agile, non opponeva la resistenza di prima. Issar sentiva di nuovo lo sciabordare del fiume, le acque che lo circondavano. Trovarlo dopo le sue schivate stava diventando sempre più difficile, i suoi sensi erano confusi dalla furia, dalla smania dello scontro. Cercò di controllarsi, ma i suoi attacchi persero forza. Una bruciatura improvvisa lo colpì al petto. Con orrore, ebbe un secondo per vedere la punta della lama trapassare con facilità la sua casacca nera, imprimendosi sulla pelle. Cacciò un urlo sorpreso e dolorante, scattando di diversi balzi all'indietro con gli occhi spalancati. Fate, madido di sudore e scuro in volto, lo seguiva col respiro pesante, a passi lenti e la spada puntata.   
\- Come... come diavolo.. - deglutì Issar, spaventato. - Non... non vale, io sono rimasto fermo un mese...! - blaterò, conscio della stupidità delle sue parole.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Fate lo incalzò con un sorrisetto. - È un'ustione da niente -  
\- Come hai fatto a _prendermi_? - lo vedeva, era affaticato, ma la sua mano era ferma. - Tu... non potevi neppure avvicinarti, l'ultima volta! -  
\- Già - disse Fate. - Ma mi sono allenato. Ho studiato il tuo stile. In uno scontro prolungato avrei la peggio... ma tu non sei certo un Signore dei Sith. Sei al mio livello, e quindi non sei così resistente - Issar indietreggiò ancora, puntandogli la spada addosso. Le gambe gli tremavano in modo incontrollabile. Perché? Era solo allenamento. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli faceva del male. Perché Fate lo spaventava tanto? - La tua guardia è piena di buchi. I tuoi movimenti sono goffi e sconclusionati. La tua furia può spaventare un avversario impreparato... ma stavolta _ero_ preparato - disse con sicurezza. - La disciplina è la chiave del mio stile -  
Issar, con un ringhio, prese la spada con entrambe le mani.   
\- Va bene - sorrise beffardo, sovrastando il tremore alle gambe. - Mi hai preso di sorpresa, nanerottolo. Non si ripeterà, perciò non darti tante arie -  
\- Questo è da vedere - Fate mise l'arma in orizzontale di fronte a sé. - Secondo round -  
Altri lampi, altre esplosioni elettriche; il loro scontro si accese come un incendio, con ringhi rabbiosi e provocazioni furiose. Issar sfogava la sua frustrazione aumentando la forza dei propri attacchi, Fate restava saldo nella sua concentrazione, schivava, parava; ben presto, i loro vestiti divennero stracci anneriti che mostravano porzioni di pelle arrossata e ustionata. Eppure nessuno dei due cedeva, sovrastavano il dolore e la stanchezza con una foga sempre maggiore nel combattimento, finché la rabbia e i ringhi non si trasformarono in istigazioni giocose, in risate. Ogni provocazione era più uno scherzo, ogni urlo una risata. Coi vestiti laceri e i corpi ridotti a un ammasso di bozzi rossastri e lividi, sia Issar che Fate caddero esausti a terra, ad un paio di metri l'uno dall'altro. Le spade tintinnarono nella loro caduta, rotolando goffamente sul pavimento metallico senza che nessuno dei due se ne curasse.   
Ansante, disteso e dimentico di qualsiasi rancore o furia lottatrice, Issar dovette fare molta fatica per riprendere la parola. Quando nei suoi polmoni parve riprendere un minimo di attività regolare, la sua voce roca e tremolante per la stanchezza si sollevò abbastanza da essere udita.   
\- Con... - deglutì, la gola riarsa. - Conto...? -  
\- Venti per me - annaspò Fate. - Diciotto per te -  
\- Maledetto... - ridacchiò Issar. - Se non mi avessi preso di sorpresa... - con un gemito dolente si girò a pancia in giù, per potergli parlare faccia a faccia. Fate però resta disteso supino, apparentemente disinteressato al mondo intero. - Ehi - lo richiamò.  
\- Hm? -  
\- Come si chiama... questo stile? - domandò, curioso ancor più di prima. - È fantastico. È davvero forte -  
\- Makashi - rispose Fate, girandosi nella stessa posa subito dopo. - Non te l'ho mai detto? -  
\- Non che ricordi - Issar scosse la testa. - Be'? - reclinò il capo, curioso. - Cosa ne dici? Ti sono così superiore? -  
\- No - sospirò Fate. - Direi... che ci equivaliamo - sorrise. - Ma non ci sto così male come credevo. Anzi... - sorrise, esitante. - Non mi sentivo così bene da parecchio -  
\- Allora, direi che siamo a posto - si alzò, con le gambe che tremavano. - Da adesso lavoreremo insieme, dopotutto - fece un sorriso storto. - Sempre che tu voglia... -  
\- Certo - Fate si tirò su a propria volta, con le palpebre evidentemente pesanti. Doveva essere una di quelle persone che si addormentavano di colpo, se esauste. - Non vedo l'ora, Issar. Dico sul serio -  
\- Grazie - disse il neo-padawan, notando che gli aveva teso la mano. La accettò, stringendogliela con decisione; notò una smorfia sul viso del compagno di studi, con tanto d'occhi. - Che... che c'è? -  
\- Sei viscido... - gemette Fate asciugandosi la mano sulla casacca.  
\- Ma ti sei visto? - ridacchiò Issar, spintonandolo appena. Espirò, sentendosi incredibilmente sollevato. - Be', è stato interessante - si grattò la nuca. Tutta la testa gli prudeva e pizzicava al punto che avrebbe voluto staccarsela. - Dovremmo rifarlo, qualche volta -  
\- Concordo - annuì Fate.  
Cadde un silenzio stanco, provato dagli eventi di quel giorno. Fate si stiracchiò, in una cacofonia di ossa scricchiolanti; quindi, seppur a malincuore, fece qualche passo lontano da lui.   
\- Ci vediamo in giro, allora - disse, congedandosi. - Buon riposo, Issar -  
\- Anche a te - disse Issar, senza riuscire a levarsi un sorrisetto dal viso.  
Dopo qualche secondo, decise di incamminarsi verso la sua stanza, sperando di riuscire a trovarla in fretta. La sua nuova vita da padawan era cominciata... sperava solo che ne valesse la pena.


	5. L'Invincibile

La nave era salva. Issar e Fate spensero le spade laser con sguardo attento, studiando lo spiazzo roccioso in cui erano atterrati con circospezione. Era un posto ben protetto e nascosto. L'agguato dei predoni era arrivato all'alba, come il Maestro Logwayn aveva previsto; era stato uno scontro cruento, letale per qualsiasi soldato impreparato. Fortunatamente per entrambi, non erano semplici soldati, ma padawan Jedi, ormai prossimi a diventare Cavalieri. I progressi di Issar erano stati così eclatanti da spingere il Consiglio ad addestrarlo per le Prove ben prima di quanto immaginato; nell'arco dei sei mesi in cui era stato sotto gli insegnamenti del Maestro Logwayn, aveva accettato quasi del tutto la dottrina Jedi, moderato la propria irruenza, imparato le basi di nuovi stili di combattimento. Era come se la sua istruzione stesse venendo _completata_ ; Fate era arrivato a ipotizzare che il suo ex-Maestro avesse lasciato apposta delle lacune, ma non lo disse mai apertamente. Issar si dimostrava, nonostante gli insegnamenti e i tentativi di distaccarlo del tutto dal Lato Oscuro, reticente ad abbandonare l'affetto per Darth Invictus. Nelle sue parole c'era sempre una vibrante nostalgia e Fate lo aveva scoperto più volte a mormorare rivolto al cielo.  
Non riusciva a biasimarlo. Dal canto suo, Fate sospettava che sarebbe stato lo stesso per lui; aveva quasi perso il controllo quando aveva saputo che Issar sarebbe diventato un padawan con lui, aveva avuto il _terrore_ di perdere il suo Maestro. Andava contro ogni legge dei Jedi, ma era un affetto che non riusciva a controllare, come la sua onnipresente malinconia per la sua famiglia a Nesthor. Il Maestro Logwayn restava stranamente silenzioso in materia, dandogli l'impressione che lo stesse ignorando. Conosceva abbastanza quell'uomo da sapere che non era vero, che erano sempre sotto il suo sguardo attento. Era la paura del suo giudizio che impediva a Fate di esternare quei pensieri più del dovuto, ma la cosa non valeva per Issar. Nei primi tempi, la severità degli insegnamenti Jedi lo aveva portato a litigi particolarmente violenti con il Maestro Logwayn, che sfociavano in giorni di teso silenzio. Fate agiva da ago della bilancia, cercando di rimettere Issar sul giusto cammino in quanto parte neutrale. Aveva l'impressione che fosse un altro tipo di addestramento, in effetti.  
Riappese la spada laser alla cintura, facendo un sospiro stanco mentre Issar si avvicinava alla nave per controllare eventuali danni da blaster. I briganti erano bene armati, grazie all'equipaggiamento che avevano trafugato da un convoglio Mandaloriano; la Magistra Xanadari era dovuta intervenire nelle trattative con il bellicoso pianeta di persona, per evitare che decidessero di abbattersi sul mondo di Vorges per vendicarsi dell'onta subita. Il Gran Maestro dell'Ordine Jedi considerò quelle minacce come la prova che non esisteva alcuna reale evoluzione nell'universo, approfittandone per spiegare la sua teoria sulla ciclicità della storia. Issar l'aveva ascoltata con un'attenzione sorprendente, arrivando anche a dibattere con lei in tono naturale e spontaneo. I suoi progressi avevano causato un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul volto del Maestro Logwayn.  
\- È a posto - disse Issar, dando una pacca sullo scafo. - Qualche bruciatura leggera, niente di serio. Possiamo volare tranquillamente -  
\- Ottimo - rispose Fate sollevato. - Il Maestro non ha ancora dato sue notizie - aggiunse con un'occhiata alla trasmittente. - Però è nei dintorni -  
\- Spero che non stia affrontando il grosso di quei briganti da solo - borbottò Issar, assumendo un piglio sospettoso. - Ha delle inaspettate tendenze suicide -  
\- Effettivamente... - ridacchiò Fate. Da che avesse memoria, il Maestro Logwayn era solito addossarsi le parti più impegnative delle missioni anche in presenza di Jedi più abili.  
\- E lo fa sempre da solo... - mormorò Issar perplesso. - Non l'ho mai visto combattere sul serio - si sedette su una roccia, le braccia penzoloni sulle ginocchia, una smorfia pensosa in viso. - Secondo te quant'è forte? - Fate alzò le sopracciglia.  
\- Che domande fai? - domandò, sbuffando divertito. - Più forte di noi di sicuro -  
\- Ma davvero - replicò Issar, sarcastico. - Guarda che è una domanda seria -  
\- Non ne ho idea - Fate fece spallucce. - So solo... _storie_. Ma niente di concreto. Non l'ho mai visto combattere davvero, ma intorno a lui la Forza è... -  
\- Dormiente - completò Issar, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. - Non sono l'unico a sentirlo, allora -  
\- Già - Fate annuì. - Emana un'aura di tranquillità innaturale. Non mi ha mai dato alcun fastidio, fino a poco tempo fa. Mi piaceva sentirmi così sereno accanto a lui -  
\- Bambinone - lo schernì Issar a bruciapelo. Fate lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma si trovò a corto di argomenti brucianti con cui controbattere.  
\- Ultimamente è diverso - proseguì in tono stizzito. - Mi... mette a disagio. Non riesco a capire davvero che cos'abbia in mente. E ci sono addirittura momenti in cui mi fa paura - confessò, torturandosi le mani.  
\- Troppo e niente sono la stessa cosa - disse Issar, meditabondo. - Non sappiamo di cosa sia realmente capace... - Fate lo vide rabbuiarsi, chinando il capo. - Sai cosa dicono di lui, vero? -  
\- A parte che gli danno tutti del pazzo? - rispose Fate a braccia conserte. - Be'... solo voci. Ma so che si è guadagnato un posto nella Camera degli Olocroni. E... - la sua mano ebbe un fremito, artigliandogli il braccio per qualche istante. - Che ha sconfitto un Signore Oscuro dei Sith da solo. Quando era ancora un Cavaliere fresco di Investitura -  
\- Eppure non ha un seggio nel Consiglio - disse Issar, perforandolo con lo sguardo. - I Maestri lo guardano dall'alto in basso... E lui stesso non sembra avere particolari ambizioni -  
\- Nessun Jedi ha ambizioni particolari - specificò Fate in tono d'avvertimento. - Ci accontentiamo del nostro posto nell'ordine delle cose, Issar. Siamo guardiani, non arrampicatori sociali -  
\- Quanto ti odio quando inizi a ripetere quelle scemenze come un iniziato - borbottò l'ex-Sith lasciandosi cadere seduto a terra. - Non ci credi neanche tu -  
\- Sono le nostre _leggi_ , Issar - replicò lui con rimprovero.  
\- I dogmi Jedi si aprono a numerose interpretazioni - sbuffò l'altro. - Non sei curioso di scoprire cosa c'è nella Camera degli Olocroni? Non vorresti conoscere le sezioni nascoste dell'Archivio? - Fate si sentì a disagio. Issar aveva il dono di capirlo al volo. - Ovvio che sì. Me l'hai detto centinaia di volte. Tutta quella conoscenza in mano a poche persone! - scosse la testa, contrariato. - No, questo è il modo di pensare dei _Sith_. Loro sono accentratori -  
\- Non tutte le menti sono pronte a conoscenze simili. La Magistra Kantia non ha il controllo assoluto dell'Ordine - ribatté Fate con un sospiro.  
\- Perché non dovremmo sapere di più dei grandi Jedi e Sith del passato? - domandò Issar, retorico. - E tu sei d'accordo con me - gli puntò un indice contro. - Potremmo imparare molto -  
\- Potremmo imparare _troppo_ \- disse Fate, risoluto. - Troppo e niente sono la stessa cosa, no? C'è la Forza di mezzo, Issar. Non sono semplici registrazioni o testi scritti - ebbe un tremito. - Gli Olocroni sopravvissuti di Darth Sidious traboccano di malvagità. Quando la Magistra Kantia li consulta o li studia, ne è debilitata per giorni interi - i suoi occhi erano colmi di rimprovero. - Pensi di essere più resistente di lei? Dicono che basti un Olocrone corrotto a manifestare la volontà di un Lord Sith caduto. Innumerevoli Jedi sono stati posseduti in loro ricerca -  
\- Va bene, va bene! - protestò Issar mettendo le mani avanti. - Hai ragione. _Su questo_ hai ragione - sbuffò. - Ma io voglio sapere. Voglio diventare un Consigliere importante -  
\- Allora impegnati - disse Fate con una smorfia, in tono di superiorità. - Iniziando a lavorare sulla tua umiltà... - ghignò. Issar fece un sorriso storto di rimando, per poi abbandonarsi contro la roccia con aria spazientita.

Un'esplosione rombò nell'aria, possente come un tuono, violenta come il rutilare di una tempesta. 

Sconvolto, Fate fissò a occhi spalancati in direzione di quel rumore spaventoso, la spada laser già accesa alla mano in un gesto istintivo; Issar scattò in piedi, anche lui con l'arma già pronta.  
\- Cosa diavolo...?! - boccheggiò, il pugno tremante, le gambe che rifiutavano di rispondere ai suoi ordini. Guardò verso il trasmettitore, notando con orrore che il segnale del Maestro Logwayn era sparito. - Il Maestro... -  
\- Vado a vedere - disse Issar, deciso. - Farò un toccata e fuga. Se il Maestro si è messo nei guai lo preleverò in tutta fretta e lo porterò qui - lo fissò in cerca di risposte affermative, ma Fate ci mise più secondi di quanto volesse a riprendere in mano le proprie facoltà decisionali.  
\- Io... s-sì - annuì, confuso. - Va bene -  
\- Sei _così_ spaventato? - domandò Issar con sorpresa. - Abbiamo appena detto che ha sconfitto un Signore dei Sith da solo e ti _preoccupi_? -  
\- Allora perché stai andando a vedere? - borbottò Fate. - Ovvio che sono preoccupato, Issar! -  
\- Sono preoccupato anche io - ammise Issar. - Vuoi andare al posto mio? -  
\- Sei più bravo di me a deflettere i proiettili... - dichiarò Fate, mostrando la bruciatura sulla spalla. - Portalo qui in fretta. Io terrò la nave pronta alla fuga -  
\- Ricevuto - Issar fece un sorriso incoraggiante, dandogli una scrollata al braccio. - Vedrai che mi caccerà via dicendo di avere tutto sotto controllo -

Lo vide andare via con due rapidi balzi sulla rupe, fino a svanire nella boscaglia sovrastante. Fate incrociò le braccia, con il cuore accelerato dalla preoccupazione, lo sguardo rivolto alla minacciosa nube di fumo nero che si levava in cielo. Vide il segnale di Issar sparire ai bordi del radar e si diresse in tutta fretta nella nave, iniziando l'accensione dei motori. Continuò a ripetersi che non c'erano rischi e che sarebbero tornati entrambi, normalizzò il respiro. Doveva riprendere il controllo dei propri sensi, potevano esserci minacce in agguato nell'ombra; forse i briganti avevano fatto saltare in aria qualcosa al solo scopo di dividerli ulteriormente, nel qual caso Fate era pronto a difendersi con le unghie e con i denti. Se necessario, avrebbe usato i cannoni della nave, il codice lo prevedeva in casi di pericolo estremo. Non ricevevano un'educazione militare per sfoggiare buffe acrobazie. Il familiare e rassicurante ruggito dei motori lo fece entrare in uno stato di trepidante attesa, con il trasmettitore sott'occhio e il puntino di Issar che continuava a non trovare compagnia. Forse quello del Maestro era andato distrutto nell'esplosione, erano marchingegni delicati dopotutto; le ipotesi si affollarono nella sua mente. Dovette impegnarsi a scacciarle e riprendere una parvenza di serenità mentale, i pugni stretti sulla console dei comandi.  
\- Sbrigati, Issar... - mormorò.  
Sussultò. Nell'occhio del ciclone, nella quiete guardinga dei Jedi, fu d'un tratto percorso da una sensazione disagevole, inquietante; un'improvvisa anomalia, un disturbo potente quanto l'aprirsi della terra sotto i suoi piedi, lo fece vacillare in preda a brividi incontrollabili. _Passi rimbombarono._ Si portò una mano al petto, tentando di placare il suo cuore ancora una volta. _Rimbombarono ancora_. Espanse i suoi sensi alla ricerca della fonte di quel disturbo immenso, ma d'un tratto la testa sembrò doverglisi spaccare in due in preda ad una fitta lancinante; cadde a terra, gemendo di dolore.  
\- Non c'è rischio che fallisca - disse una voce ovattata. _I passi si fermarono._ \- Il mio Issar è destinato ad essere un grande -  
Il respiro di Fate si mozzò. _Era dietro di lui_. Come aveva fatto a non vederlo prima? Come _avevano_ fatto a non accorgersi della sua presenza fino a quel momento? Il suo respiro andò del tutto fuori controllo. Si voltò, trasalendo fino a rischiare di svenire.  
\- D... Darth... - farfugliò, reggendosi alla console. - Invictus...? -  
Era bardato in una splendente armatura bianca, che lo rendeva massiccio e possente; dalla cintura, cui era appesa una spada laser dall'impugnatura argentea e oro, pendevano drappi blu istoriati che nascondevano parte dei gambali e sfioravano di poco il pavimento. Un elmo a celata dalla calotta tonda, con una feritoia per gli occhi distorceva la sua voce, ma la sua impronta era gentile, in netto contrasto con la presenza insostenibile della sua aura. Una maglia blu spuntava dai punti non coperti dalla corazza.  
\- Non accusare Issar, ero qui da molto tempo - disse, come se gli leggesse nella mente. - Solo il vostro Maestro avrebbe potuto scovarmi. Ma non è nelle vicinanze -  
\- Hai fatto male a mostrarti! - ringhiò Fate, estraendo la spada laser; la puntò subito su di lui, riempendo l'abitacolo del suo sibilo vibrante. - Arriveranno presto, Sith. E stavolta verrai catturato sul serio -  
\- Un cucciolo di Jedi tremante è una pessima rappresentazione per l'Ordine - rispose Invictus con tranquillità. Mosse pochi passi verso di lui, ognuno che rimbombava come se sotto di essi si scatenasse un terremoto. Fate cercò di calmare il tremore della sua mano, tenendo a distanza il Sith con la spada puntata alla sua gola. - Cerchiamo di mantenere tutto questo ad un livello civile... - poggiò una mano sulla lama; Fate affondò istintivamente, ma si trovò sbilanciato, la lama _spenta_ senza alcuna spiegazione logica. Cadde in avanti e un dolore improvviso gli fece emettere un gemito strozzato; il pugno di Darth Invictus affondò nel suo addome come se colpisse un morbido cuscino. La sua visione divenne confusa e opaca, ma non riuscì né a perdere i sensi né a toccare terra. Si sentì afferrato per la casacca e trascinato con leggerezza verso il portello della nave. - Sono deluso da questa mancanza di educazione. Quanta irruenza in un corpo così minuto - galleggiò in aria. La sua visuale si rischiarò, i suoi sensi si ripresero, giusto in tempo per accorgersi che Invictus lo aveva scaraventato fuori dalla nave; fece appello a tutte le sue energie per girarsi a mezz'aria, e atterrare pesantemente sui piedi, strisciando e sollevando polvere per alcuni metri prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Aveva ancora la spada in mano. La riaccese, rimettendosi in guardia; Invictus scese la scaletta con indifferenza, clangore metallico ad accompagnarlo.  
\- Non avvicinarti, Invictus! - latrò con voce acuta, ancora più spaventato di prima.  
\- Sei indegno di studiare al fianco di Issar - disse Invictus con durezza. - Sei approssimativo, scadente. Indegno persino di studiare sotto il Maestro che ti ritrovi. Una vera delusione. Un pessimo Jedi -  
\- FA' SILENZIO! - esclamò Fate, col sangue che iniziava a ribollirgli; le mani gli tremavano. Afferrò la lama con entrambe, il respiro affannoso. - ARRENDITI O VATTENE! -  
\- Guarda quanta rabbia - sbuffò il Sith, portando una mano alla lama. Fate sentì le gambe cedergli. - Quanto dolore. Quanta _gelosia_. Sai bene che Issar è molto più forte di te. Sai bene che è più potente di quanto tu possa mai aspirare - nella sua voce risuonava lo scherno, ma le sue vibrazioni, come frustate, lo sottomettevano alla sua logica. Fate fece appello a tutte le proprie forze per restare saldo, sovrastò il tremore delle sue mani, lo guardò dritto nella celata, sapendo di stare incrociando il suo sguardo. - Non merita di studiare tra voi Jedi, in questo gregge di pecore. Sono venuto a riportarlo dove merita - una lama dorata brillò alla sua mano, sfrigolando e rilucendo come una scheggia di Sole; Fate indietreggiò, deglutendo a vuoto. - Al suo giusto posto nell'ordine delle cose -  
\- I-Issar è un Jedi ora! - balbettò Fate. - Ti ha rinnegato! Non sei più il suo Maestro! - non poteva indietreggiare ancora.  
\- Quando il Lato Oscuro attecchisce, non c'è più modo di liberarsene - Invictus scosse la testa. - Credevo che lo sapessi, padawan. Ha messo le radici così a fondo, in te - gli occhi di Fate si spalancarono. - Disonori il tuo stesso Ordine, ripetendone il codice senza entusiasmo. Studi dottrine che scivolano su di te come acqua -  
\- Non cercare di portarmi dalla tua, _mostro_! - ringhiò Fate. - Io sono un Jedi! UN JEDI! - si lanciò contro Invictus a spada spianata, ma di nuovo il suolo gli mancò da sotto i piedi; il Sith teneva una mano tesa con leggerezza. L'istante dopo, Fate si trovò lanciato lontano, senza che potesse difendersi. Rotolò sul terreno con gemiti di dolore. Perse la spada laser.  
\- Sta germogliando così bene - c'era quasi meraviglia nella sua voce. - Che cos'è che lo fa crescere tanto? La paura? Il dubbio? La sensazione di star restando indietro? - sbuffò. - Forse non c'è posto nemmeno per te in questo gregge di pecore -  
\- Io... sono... - boccheggiò Fate. Non aveva neppure combattuto, ma si sentiva _stanco_. Fiaccato, piegato dal peso insostenibile delle parole di Invictus che, come pugnalate, colpivano ogni suo punto vitale e lo forzavano nella sua stessa miseria. Mettevano a nudo tutto.  
\- Un ipocrita - completò Invictus. - E stai perdendo tutto. È Issar che sta cercando il vostro Maestro. È Issar quello che dibatte con gli altri Jedi. È Issar quello che sta guadagnando il rispetto dell'Ordine, mentre tu resti solo un'erbaccia alla sua ombra - si chinò su di lui. Il calore della lama sfrigolante era a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. - Il tuo Maestro ha smesso di essere quella presenza rassicurante che credevi, il motivo è semplice - fece una pausa, come se pregustasse la rivelazione. - Ha smesso di prestarti interesse - Fate strinse i denti, cercando di non ascoltarlo, ma il suo cuore annegava in una sofferenza soverchiante. - E' per questo che la Regola del Due deve essere rispettata -  
Voleva sprofondare. Voleva sparire, lontano da tutto quel male che stava subendo. Invictus parlava come se lo percuotesse con ferri roventi, rigirava nel suo cuore ogni lama. Parlava come se conoscesse _tutto_. Non solo di lui e di Issar, ma anche dei Maestro Logwayn. Parlava con totale cognizione di ciò che diceva, la sua assoluta sicurezza era dolorosa e bruciante. Il respiro gli tremava, affannoso e gemente, desiderava solo che lo uccidesse e ponesse fine a quel tormento.  
\- Oggi mi riprenderò Issar - disse Invictus, alzandosi. - Potresti sempre venire con noi. Se gli accadesse un _incidente_ , nessuno te ne farebbe una colpa -  
_Uccidere Issar._ Il peggiore degli atti Sith, il tradimento puro e concreto. L'uccisione dei rivali, del proprio Maestro, in nome della propria ascesa nella gerarchia di potere del Lato Oscuro. Fate rabbrividì, lo stomaco martoriato alla sola idea di fare una cosa del genere.  
\- Io non sono così... - gemette, girandosi a pancia in giù e alzandosi a fatica. - Io... non voglio fare alcun male a Issar -  
\- Non potresti fargliene in ogni caso - sbuffò Invictus. Lo vide alzare la testa. Nel cuore di Fate si riaccese la speranza.  
Strinse i pugni e si lanciò su di lui, urlando come una bestia alla carica; Invictus lo spinse via senza fatica, ma perse attimi preziosi; una lama azzurra si schiantò sulla sua emanando scariche e scintille, mentre un'altra lama, verde, si avvicinava alle sue spalle. Invictus tese una mano e Issar volò via a gran velocità, rotolando fino a fermarsi ad alcune rocce.  
\- MAESTRO! - gridarono i due padawan.  
Logwayn si manifestò, privo del manto marrone, la casacca dalle maniche bruciate; il suo volto era una maschera di collera, intorno a lui la Forza fremeva, si agitava, tuonava come una tempesta infernale. Le braccia di entrambi tremavano nel confronto di forze.  
\- Era tutto un tuo piano, Invictus?! - la voce del Maestro Logwayn era distorta dalla rabbia. Liberò la lama dal confronto, i due si scambiarono colpi tanto rapidi da essere solo scie blu e oro; sorpreso, Invictus si trovò a schivare per un soffio un fendente alla testa, che sfilò il suo elmo spaccandolo in due. Allibito, Fate vide che si trattava di un uomo giovane, dal viso pulito, con lineamenti fini. Aveva i capelli biondi, gli occhi di un azzurro celeste. Non sembrava per niente un Sith.  
\- Mi sopravvaluti, mio buon vecchio padawan - disse Invictus suadente, balzando via dai colpi incalzanti di Logwayn. - Sono qui solo per riprendere ciò che è mio -  
Issar sbiancò, pallido come un cencio, restando seduto contro le rocce. Si fece piccolo, come se volesse sfuggire a quell'attenzione improvvisa.  
\- Ti ha rinnegato - disse Logwayn con freddezza. - Adesso appartiene ai Jedi -  
\- Nessun Sith si piegherà mai alla debolezza! - ribatté Invictus; i due ripresero a scontrarsi in un trionfo di vibranti sibili elettrici, le scie delle spade che li nascondevano come mantelli. Fate rimase sconvolto dalla potenza che manifestavano, dalla velocità, l'agilità, la capacità inumana di predire ogni singola azione. Nessuno dei due appariva in vantaggio, la loro era un'equivalenza perfetta. Tenendosi il fianco, il corpo un concerto di dolore, Fate avanzò verso Issar per sincerarsi che non fosse ferito a sua volta. Sembrava illeso, solo tanto spaventato da _tremare_.  
\- Il Maestro... - farfugliò il ragazzo, senza neanche accorgersi di Fate. - Il Maestro... non sapevo... non... -  
\- Issar! - Fate gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani. - Andrà tutto bene - ma Issar scosse la testa con gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Non dovevo... - chinò il capo. - Non... -  
\- I tuoi padawan sono terrorizzati - rise Invictus; aprì la guardia di Logwayn, ma il suo colpo successivo fu bloccato da un calcio che lo spinse all'indietro. Un fendente che avrebbe tagliato in due una navetta di Coruscant si abbatté sul terreno, seminando cenere e polvere al suo passaggio. - Non sei cambiato per niente, Logwayn -  
\- Nemmeno tu - disse Logwayn. - _Vattene_ , Invictus. Prima che ti uccida -  
\- E credi di esserne in grado? - lo sguardo del Sith tradiva l'euforia che provava da quel combattimento. - L'allievo supera il Maestro? Ah! - ruggì, scagliandosi su di lui in una nuova tempesta di fendenti; la lama di Logwayn si muoveva con velocità tale da parare ogni colpo senza smettere di fissare gli occhi dell'avversario. Fate non credeva che il suo Maestro celasse tanta abilità. Soresu, Djem-So, Ataru. I due contendenti passavano con naturalezza da uno stile all'altro, le spade cozzavano con tanta veemenza da minacciare di infrangere i loro fasci energetici. - Non sarai _mai_ alla mia altezza! - avvertì uno schianto, come una crepa nella Forza, e il Maestro Logwayn fu sbalzato all'indietro con violenza, seguito da una folata di vento che investì i due padawan obbligandoli a coprirsi il viso.  
Quando si riscossero, videro i due combattenti ancora faccia a faccia, le spade laser brandite e pronte a scontrarsi ancora. D'un tratto, Invictus abbassò l'arma, recuperando i pezzi del suo elmo con un cenno della mano. Essi si ricomposero sul suo capo, coprendolo ancora.  
\- Issar - pronunciò con autorità, voltandosi verso il suo ex-apprendista. Issar si irrigidì come se l'avesse punto un insetto velenoso; scattò in piedi con la massima attenzione, chinando subito lo sguardo. - Hai intenzione di restare qui? - il ragazzo non rispose. Un'inspiegabile sensazione di disagio si impadronì di nuovo di Fate, un'ansiosa trepidazione. Un'attesa di qualcosa che non capiva. - Con queste persone? Questi _deboli_? -  
\- I-io... - balbettò Issar, stringendo i pugni. Tremava come un bambino disubbidiente che si aspettasse una punizione. - Io... –  
\- Hai davvero rinnegato tutto il nostro lavoro? - incalzò Invictus, avvicinandosi. Il Maestro Logwayn non tardò a raggiungerlo, spada in pugno, frapponendosi tra i due. Invictus guardò oltre.  
\- Voi mi avete abbandonato, Maestro... - biascicò Issar. - Ero solo. Sono stato sconfitto perché ero solo -  
\- Ho visto - disse il Sith. - Sei stato debole. Hai avuto paura. So bene di aver commesso un errore, a lasciarti solo prima del tempo - a parte il Jedi più anziano, furono meravigliati delle sue parole. Era come diceva Issar, allora? Era davvero così _diverso_ dagli altri della sua risma? - Il tuo carattere doveva essere temprato. Si è risolto in un fallimento, certo... - in un leggero tintinnio dell'armatura, si voltò su Fate, che sentì di nuovo le gambe rammollirglisi. - Ma non credere di trovare te stesso in mezzo a loro, Issar. Tu sei molto di più. Hai un talento _straordinario_ , di una rarità assoluta. Più tempo rimarrai in mezzo ai Jedi, più le tue abilità verranno sprecate - stese un braccio, la mano rivolta al suo apprendista con fermezza. - Devi tornare, Issar. Completeremo il tuo addestramento. Ti insegnerò a bearti del sangue -  
Il Maestro Logwayn abbassò l'arma a sua volta, guardando Issar con espressione neutra. Intorno a lui sembrava essere tornata la calma. Fate, ancora più teso e fremente di prima, aspettava una risposta del ragazzo, pendeva dalle sue labbra, non capendo cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. Quell'esperimento sarebbe fallito, minando la credibilità del loro Maestro... ma al tempo stesso avrebbe riportato le cose alla normalità. Se invece Issar fosse rimasto con loro, Invictus li avrebbe attaccati? Per quanto il Maestro fosse abile, quel Sith avrebbe potuto ucciderli entrambi senza fatica, per poi concentrarsi sul loro mentore. Issar restava in silenzio, col capo chino e i pugni tremanti, il viso contratto in un'espressione di dolorosa incertezza. Poteva quasi immaginare cosa stesse pensando: si era creato un legame tra lui e loro, avevano condiviso numerosi giorni da quando era diventato un padawan, anche prima, nella cella. Si erano lasciati un marchio addosso a vicenda, non potevano tornare sui loro passi. Ma poteva capire quanto si sentisse attratto dall'idea di tornare dall'uomo che l'aveva cresciuto ed educato, che aveva coltivato i suoi talenti e la sua intelligenza. Invictus aveva ragione, su quello: Issar era _un genio_. E aveva ragione sulla sua invidia... sulla sua gelosia. Sulla sua rabbia. Per quanto si sforzasse, era sempre un passo indietro rispetto a lui. Glielo nascondeva, ma i loro progressi erano sempre più distanti.  
Forse una parte di lui voleva che Issar se ne andasse, che quell'esperimento ridicolo finisse e lui potesse tornare a concentrarsi sui suoi studi. E un'altra più ingenua, la voce di un Fate che cercava disperatamente di non morire, lo supplicava di essere indulgente, di superare le gelosie, di non gettare al vento un'amicizia che fino a quel momento, per quanto dolore avesse portato all'inizio, gli stava dando tanto. Aveva smesso di sentirsi solo, di sentirsi incompreso in mezzo agli altri padawan. Issar capiva la sua curiosità, non giudicava le sue esternazioni sui dogmi Jedi, dibatteva con lui. Issar era diventato _indispensabile_.  
E la cosa lo spaventava.  
\- Maestro Invictus... - la voce di Issar era un rantolo.  
\- Non ti ho insegnato a esprimerti come una prostituta Twi'lek - soffiò Invictus con disprezzo.  
\- Maestro - ripeté il giovane padawan, ergendosi in piedi e dando fondo ai polmoni. - Io... _Io non voglio_ tornare da voi - dopo un momento di esitazione, Invictus abbassò la mano. - Sto... sto bene tra i Jedi. I-io... - lo vide tremare, ma la sua voce, salvo qualche balbettio, era ferma. - Vi rinnego. Non voglio più essere il vostro apprendista -  
Le sue parole risuonarono come una frustata. Il Sith parve intontito da quel rifiuto così netto, ma l'elmo impediva di capire quali fossero le sue reali reazioni. Issar rimase immobile, cercando di imporsi nella sua figura, proteso in avanti come a sfidarlo.  
\- E' un vero peccato - Invictus incrociò lo sguardo del Maestro Logwayn, ma non parve intenzionato a combattere oltre. - Non preoccuparti, Logwayn, abbiamo finito per oggi - si voltò, muovendo qualche passo lontano da loro. - Adesso sei mio nemico, Issar. Non dimenticarlo... - dichiarò in tono velato, minaccioso. Detto questo, saltò sulla rupe e svanì nella boscaglia.  
Issar poté concedersi di svenire. 

 

Incontrò gli occhi di Fate, al suo risveglio. Grandi, di un castano tendente all'ambra, che gli generavano sempre confusione in testa. Era ancora sporco di polvere, con un brutto livido sotto l'occhio sinistro che andava scurendosi nel tempo. Vide le sue pupille allargarsi quando riprese coscienza, sentì la sua mano sul braccio. Un sorriso sincero gli si palesò in viso, tenuto a bada a fatica.  
\- Bentornato - disse, rimettendosi composto sulla sedia. - Hai dormito parecchio... - la sua voce trasudava preoccupazione. - Ti ho dovuto rattoppare -  
\- Fate... - gemette Issar nel tentativo di alzarsi a sedere. Il lenzuolo gli scivolò giù dal petto nudo, rabbrividì per la sorpresa e per la bassa temperatura della nave. Diresse lo sguardo ancora appannato all'oblò, realizzando che erano già in viaggio da un pezzo. - Parla piano, per favore. Mi scoppia la testa -  
\- Hai preso una brutta botta - annuì Fate, rallentando la velocità della sua parlata e scandendo con cura le parole. - E avevi una ferita alla schiena. Non avevamo bacta a portata di mano, così ti ho dovuto sistemare alla vecchia maniera -  
\- ...tu? - Issar non nascose la sua perplessità.  
\- A differenza tua, ho anche fatto anche lezioni di primo soccorso e medicina di base - disse Fate, apertamente provocatorio. - Un Jedi deve essere pronto a tutto. Non siamo bravi solo a combattere -  
\- Mh - mugugnò Issar tenendosi la testa. - Mi aggiornerò... -  
\- Riposa un altro po' - consigliò Fate. - L'importante è che ti sia svegliato - Issar si sdraiò, concedendogli un sorriso.  
\- Avevi paura che non mi svegliassi più? - chiese con gentilezza, una punta di divertimento nella voce. Con sua sorpresa, vide le gote di Fate tingersi lievemente di rosso. Il suo viso era quello di una persona colta in pieno in qualcosa di illecito.  
\- Sì - ammise, chinando il capo. - Ho... ho avuto una paura tremenda. Il Maestro si è chiuso nel silenzio, tu non ti svegliavi neppure chiamandoti e... - Issar alzò una mano, impossibilitato a raggiungerlo. La schiena gli doleva, la testa gli pulsava impedendogli di ragionare.  
\- Fate - ripeté con voce mozzata. - Sto bene. Dammi solo qualche ora per riprendermi - deglutì. - E comunque tu sei stato abbastanza forte da rassicurarmi... mentre io tra poco me la facevo sotto... - provò a ridacchiare, ma la testa gli mandò una violenta ondata di rimprovero che gli fece digrignare i denti.  
\- Non c'è stata battaglia - replicò Fate, cupo. - Non ha neppure usato la spada. Mi ha sconfitto a mani nude - strinse i pugni, le sue labbra si assottigliarono. - Il secondo Sith che affronto e vengo sconfitto di nuovo... -  
\- Non hai il senso della misura - disse Issar. - Come puoi paragonarmi a lui? Sarebbe come se mi lamentassi di aver quasi sconfitto te, per essere poi umiliato dal Maestro Logwayn. C'è un abisso tra le nostre facoltà e le loro - parlare sembrava calmare il dolore alla testa, sebbene quello alla schiena restasse.  
\- “Quasi”... - ripeté Fate col capo chino.  
\- _Quasi_ \- rimarcò Issar, senza retrocedere.  
Rimasero in silenzio per diverso tempo, assorti nei propri pensieri. Fate restava cupo, le labbra cucite, i pugni stretti sulle cosce. Era una situazione familiare, in un certo senso, ma non c'erano aperte ostilità tra loro questa volta. Qualunque problema stesse affliggendo Fate, Issar faticava a comprenderlo, ancora troppo debilitato e con i postumi dello spavento a fiaccarlo ulteriormente. Tutta quell'agitazione, lo scontro tra due titani che si fronteggiavano per _lui_ , erano cose che stava faticando ad assimilare. Era davvero così dotato come dicevano, al punto da scatenare una lotta tanto feroce tra Jedi e Sith? Se non fossero arrivati in tempo, forse il suo ex-Maestro avrebbe ucciso Fate. Quel giorno aveva capito che Darth Invictus non era un uomo prevedibile, da qualsiasi punto di vista: si era arreso quando credeva che avrebbe ucciso tutti, aveva lottato e persino attaccato il suo stesso apprendista quando pensava che vedendolo si sarebbe fermato.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi ancora appesantito e debole. Fate gli rivolse un'occhiata obliqua, senza alzare la testa. Fu l'ultima cosa che vide prima di calarsi in una riposante tenebra. Immagini di quella giornata gli passavano davanti, le sue palpebre tremavano nel tentativo di prendere ancora sonno; si conosceva e dubitava che fosse possibile, specie dopo aver già dormito per un tempo indefinito. Era impensierito dalle parole di Fate, dal silenzio del Maestro Logwayn, da qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto il suo ex-mentore a Fate per ridurlo in quello stato di prostrazione. Non era solo una sconfitta in combattimento, no. Per quanto Fate potesse essere orgoglioso in materia, c'era dell'altro, perché era di Darth Invictus che si parlava. Non si sarebbe mostrato a Fate senza un motivo ben preciso.  
Lo sentì alzarsi e uscire dalla stanzetta. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di restare, ma faceva fatica persino a parlare, la bocca era impastata e la gola grattava. Aveva sete e fame, il desiderio di mettere sotto i denti qualcosa di _buono_ e realmente commestibile che non fosse una barretta nutritiva. Purtroppo, sulla nave c'erano solo quelle. Aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne prese una, sgranocchiandola senza entusiasmo, per poi attaccarsi alla borraccia d'acqua svuotandola quasi del tutto. La posò con veemenza sul comodino e riprese affannosamente fiato, pronto ad alzarsi seppur a fatica.  
Toccò terra, il pavimento freddo, che gli gelò la pianta dei piedi e lo fece rabbrividire fino ai capelli. Infilò gli stivali tenendosi in equilibrio precario e mise la casacca sulla spalle, stringendosi nelle braccia. Esitante, uscì dalla stanza alla ricerca di informazioni; Fate doveva essere nella loro cabina, mentre il Maestro... di sicuro non voleva essere disturbato. Il cuore tornò a battergli velocemente al ricordo dello scontro, del ritrovamento del Jedi in mezzo alle fiamme di quell'esplosione. Ebbe un tremito alle gambe, che superò proseguendo il cammino.  
La cabina di pilotaggio era vuota; il pilota automatico stava muovendo verso Coruscant. In base alle strumentazioni erano in viaggio da almeno dieci ore. Si meravigliò di aver dormito così tanto, lui che di solito non superava le sei ore di sonno a notte, preso com'era dall'addestramento e dal desiderio di imparare, di leggere ogni cosa dell'Archivio Jedi e bombardare di domande qualsiasi Console, Cavaliere e Consigliere che potesse. Vol Balaan in particolare si era rivelato un interlocutore interessante, come la Magistra Kantia, ma la Mirialana era il Gran Maestro e come tale difficilmente raggiungibile. Dormire era tempo sprecato, per lui, per questo cercava di farlo solo quanto bastava. Il suo corpo doveva essere parecchio provato per essersi concesso il lusso di almeno dieci ore ininterrotte di riposo. Tenne chiusa la casacca con un pugno, avvolgendovisi e cambiando direzione, la testa che faticava ancora a fare qualsiasi ragionamento. Durante quei tesi istanti non aveva avuto alcun problema, ma ora che l'adrenalina era scemata e la situazione era tornata tranquilla stava subendo qualsiasi impedimento, persino un principio di nausea. Riprese fiato contro il muro, prima di tornare a muoversi e curiosare per le cabine. Il Maestro teneva la sua porta ben chiusa, dalla sua stanza non proveniva alcun suono; ipotizzò che stesse dormendo o meditando. Quanto a Fate, la sua camera era spalancata e il suo proprietario era in piedi, le mani che si muovevano lentamente a mezz'aria, circondato dalle componenti sparse della sua spada laser, che gli orbitavano attorno come uno sciame di satelliti.  
\- Ah! - sussultò nel vederlo; in una cacofonia di tintinnii e ticchettii tutti i pezzi della sua spada rovinarono a terra, seminandosi dappertutto. - Issar, maledizione...! - imprecò, fermo in mezzo alla stanza. - Che ci fai in piedi? Dovresti riposare - Issar ridacchiò a quello scenario. Gli facevano male persino le costole.  
\- Se resto a letto un'altra ora impazzisco - rispose sincero, stringendosi un po' nella casacca. - Stavi facendo manutenzione? - domandò, facendo per chinarsi ad aiutarlo a raccogliere i pezzi. Una fitta alla schiena, dove Fate gli aveva messo i punti, lo costrinse a tornare in piedi in tutta fretta.  
\- Appena arriveremo a Coruscant ti applicheremo del gel di bacta - disse Fate come se avesse capito cosa lo affliggeva. - Sì, comunque. Credo di aver messo qualche componente fuori posto l'ultima volta, il tasto di accensione è troppo duro e la lama ha delle interferenze -  
\- Il cristallo? - non potendo fare altro, si poggiò all'arcata.  
\- Perfetto - dichiarò Fate. - Quelli arancioni sono molto rari e incredibilmente duri. Avrei dovuto consegnarlo al Consiglio, ma il Maestro Logwayn ha detto che ero destinato ad averlo io -  
\- Chi trova tiene - commentò Issar con uno sbuffo divertito.  
\- _Quello_ \- Fate fece spallucce. - E Athos dice che s'intona coi miei capelli - si prese una ciocca tra pollice e indice. - In effetti, sembrano più arancioni che castani -  
\- Nah, sono castani - assicurò Issar. Alzò le sopracciglia. - Circa. Potresti... - fece una smorfia imbarazzata. - Controllare anche la mia? Credo che la botta del Maes... - si ammutolì. Fate lo fissò alzando le sopracciglia per qualche istante. _Troppi_ istanti, secondo i canoni di Issar.  
\- Già fatto - Fate risolse l'impasse dandogli l'arma. - Tra parentesi, il verde non ti si addice per niente -  
\- Preferisci il rosso? - chiese Issar, retorico.  
\- Arancio _e_ rosso? Un pugno in un occhio per qualsiasi campo di battaglia - Issar iniziava a notare che Fate lo guardava sottecchi di continuo, ogni volta che si girava.  
\- Che hai da guardare? - lo incalzò bruscamente. - Stai iniziando a mettermi a disagio -  
\- Ah... scusa - biascicò Fate a labbra strette. - Non... be', _ammetto_ di essere curioso - Issar assunse un'espressione ebete.  
\- Curioso? - ripeté assottigliando gli occhi.  
\- Be'... - arrossì lievemente. - Non hai un... corpo da Sith -  
\- Che accidenti ha il mio corpo che non va?! - avvampò Issar, chiudendo la casacca in tutta fretta.  
\- È _pulito_ \- disse Fate evitando il suo sguardo. - L'unica cicatrice è il mio intervento maldestro sulla tua schiena. I Sith sono sempre pieni di cicatrici, i più anziani presentano sfregi e mutilazioni ovunque e li sfoggiano come marchi d'onore - c'era qualcosa nel tono di Fate che non lo convinceva per niente. - Tu no. Sei immacolato - si interruppe, come se stesse realizzando qualcosa. - Non più - si corresse. - Ehm. Mi dispiace -  
\- Mai fregato qualcosa - ammise Issar con più durezza di quanto volesse. - Anche Invictus è come me. Almeno credo. Non può avere un aspetto così giovane... - intanto, i pezzi della spada laser di Fate tornarono a mezz'aria. Gli occhi del padawan controllavano ogni componente con cura, in una conta silenziosa. - Tu... - disse, dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio. - Tu sapevi che il Maestro Logwayn era il suo padawan? -  
\- Me lo disse quand'ero più piccolo - annuì Fate. - Non ci feci molto caso, ai tempi. Darth Invictus è solo un nome, un nome temuto, ma un nome - scrollò le spalle. Avvicinò lentamente le mani, facendo congiungere i pezzi con un contatto alla volta. - Specie per i padawan della mia età. Sappiamo che ha tradito l'Ordine Jedi, che è diventato un potente Signore dei Sith, ma niente di più. Di certo, non sembra un Sith neanche lui - mise una mano in orizzontale, coordinando l'unione degli altri pezzi con l'altra. - Ecco perché sei riuscito così -  
\- Mi... - Issar si sorprese a parlare con un tono più amareggiato del normale. - Mi consideri ancora un Sith? - si trovò lo sguardo di Fate addosso, ma non c'era alcuna curiosità stavolta. Era indagatore, serio, quasi scoraggiante.  
\- No - ammise, stringendo le dita attorno alla spada ricomposta. - Lo hai rinnegato. Sei un padawan Jedi a tutti gli effetti, combatti per la Repubblica e per l'Ordine. E la tua acquisizione giova di sicuro a tutti noi -  
Issar strinse un pugno con nervosismo e mosse passi decisi verso di lui. La sua irruenza mise Fate sull'attenti, cosa che spinse il ragazzo a fermarsi; aveva ancora la lama in mano ed era fin troppo facile che gli partisse un colpo per sbaglio. Fate era dotato di un autocontrollo straordinario quando voleva, ma preferiva evitare di sfidare la sorte.  
\- Voglio sapere cosa pensi _tu_ \- insistette, corrucciato. - Risparmiami queste frasi fatte. Lasciale ai Maestri -  
\- Il fatto che non ti abbia ucciso nel sonno non è una risposta sufficiente? - ribatté Fate, sulla difensiva. Era capace di assumere una fermezza e una freddezza dolorose nello sguardo in un attimo. Issar cercò di nascondere a se stesso quanto la cosa lo sconfortasse, in quel momento. - Bella gratitudine la tua - aggiunse. - Hai anche la faccia tosta di considerare i Maestri degli ipocriti -  
\- Non cambiare discorso! - esclamò Issar, imponendosi. - Voglio sapere cosa pensi di me, Fate! -  
\- Che diavolo vuoi che ti dica?! - Fate gettò la spada sul letto con rabbia. - Ti ho chiuso una ferita prima che ti dissanguasse! Ho vegliato su di te mentre dormivi con il terrore che morissi! Che vuoi ancora?! -  
\- Capire... - il tono di Issar si ridusse. - Perché adesso mi stai guardando in quel modo. Non è il momento di essere così distante, non trovi? -  
\- Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo - replicò Fate.  
\- Stavo _dormendo_ quando hai fatto quello che hai detto - disse Issar lentamente. - Ma da quando sono sveglio, mi eviti. Ed eviti anche il Maestro con la scusa che non vuole essere disturbato -  
\- Piantala di delirare... - disse Fate in un sussurro.  
\- Cosa ti ha detto? - Issar gli sbarrò la strada. - So che ti ha detto qualcosa - il viso di Fate si trasfigurò in una maschera di angosciosa incertezza. - È stato il mio Maestro. _So_ di cosa è capace. Cosa ti ha detto? - ripeté, prendendolo per le braccia. Fate era teso, rigido, col respiro accelerato. Poteva sentire lo scalpitare del suo cuore senza neppure acuire i sensi.  
\- Stupidaggini... - la sua voce era un lamento. - Da Sith... -  
\- Pensavo di essere tuo amico - disse Issar con severità.  
\- Lasciami in pace, Issar! - scattò Fate, spintonandolo. - E' inutile che cerci di capire! Un _genio_ come te non può capire! - la sua voce si fece stridula, i suoi occhi erano spalancati per una rabbia dolorosa. - Mi ha detto _solo la verità_ , niente di più! -  
\- E tu gli hai dato retta?! - Issar continuava a sbarrargli la strada come poteva. Alzare la voce aveva solo l'effetto di fargli grattare la gola, ma in quel momento non aveva importanza. - E' un Sith! -  
\- ANCHE TU LO SEI! - sbraitò Fate, picchiando contro il muro. Issar sussultò, gelandosi sul posto. - Eppure tutti ti amano, tutti guardano i tuoi progressi con ammirazione, non fanno che ripetere che essere _straordinario_ tu sia, tutti... - il suo respiro accelerò fino a diventare una serie di singhiozzi. Issar sentì gli occhi lucidi, un nodo stringergli la gola. Era _invidia_. Fate lo invidiava al punto da soffrirne, starci male, e se conosceva almeno un po' il suo ex-Maestro era quello il punto su cui doveva aver battuto. Come sapesse certe cose, come fosse riuscito a leggere nei segreti di Fate, era un mistero come ogni cosa che lo circondava. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per calmarlo. Ma forse era meglio lasciarlo sfogare. - I _miei_ progressi, il _mio_ impegno, non importano a nessuno. Nemmeno al mio Maestro, ormai. Preferisce te. _Tutti_ preferiscono te - tirò su col naso, asciugandosi nervosamente gli occhi con una manica. - Issar Nothvo, il Redento, il Sith diventato Jedi! - pronunciò con enfasi piena di scherno. Un altro singhiozzo. - Non... - un altro, tremante. - Non importa più niente a nessuno, di me... -  
\- A me importa -  
Fate sollevò lo sguardo di scatto. Avrebbe visto la sua espressione mesta, amareggiata, carica di rimorso. Issar si sentiva pieno di responsabilità per la sua condizione. Non voleva mai fermarsi dall'imparare, ma riconosceva che Fate aveva ragione per certi versi. Tutti i Maestri lo guardavano con interesse, curiosità, ammirazione; persino il testardo Aznot lo salutava con la brutale giovialità dei Krogan. I Maestri avevano smesso di fissarlo con disprezzo. I padawan e gli Iniziati gli si affollavano intorno chiedendogli consigli. Lui cresceva, a spese di Fate, come un'erbaccia. Era cresciuto tanto da _oscurarlo_. E quelle emozioni portavano solo in una direzione.  
\- A me importa di te, Fate - proseguì. Il padawan tirò appena su col naso. - Io ti ammiro. Dico sul serio! - esclamò, con entusiasmo. - Ti impegni in tutto quello che fai. Lavori con una dedizione incredibile persino sulle piccole cose. Ci sono pochi padawan più intelligenti di te... - gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sentendolo irrigidirsi. - Ti prego, non scacciarmi - esalò, avvicinandosi. - Io non sarei qui... non sarei _da nessuna parte_ senza di te. Sei stato tu a venire da me, a parlare con me, quando nessun altro l'avrebbe fatto - fece un sorriso sincero e gentile. Fate distoglieva lo sguardo ogni volta che le loro iridi si incrociavano. - Il mio ex-Maestro vuole solo metterci gli uni contro gli altri. Vuole un apprendista... - chinò il capo. - Ha cercato di riempirti di invidia e rancore, ma tu non hai _niente_ da invidiarmi, Fate. Io non so nemmeno prendermi cura decentemente della mia spada laser! - scosse la testa. - Sei... - arrossì, a disagio. Deglutì a vuoto, con lo sguardo che andava da tutte le parti per non incrociare il suo. - _Qualcosa_ che avrei voluto incontrare molto prima. Mi hai fatto vedere una vita che non mi sarei potuto neanche sognare - mostrò la treccia da padawan come prova. Un anello d'acciaio la stringeva a metà. Un regalo di Fate come buon augurio, secondo la tradizione di Nesthor. - Quindi ti prego... non odiarmi - Fate si strinse nelle spalle. - Non allontanarmi da te -  
\- Non ti odio... - mormorò Fate. - Non posso. Non è per il Codice - si affrettò a dire, decidendosi a guardarlo negli occhi. C'era qualcosa che Issar non riusciva a comprendere. - Non posso e basta. Odiarti mi è impossibile. Ma t'invidio, per tutto... - mandò giù a vuoto. - E Darth Invictus ha messo tutto questo a nudo come se nulla fosse - sbuffò con amarezza. - Non riesco più a controllare le mie emozioni, non riesco più ad avere il controllo di me stesso, che razza di Jedi sono...? -  
\- Sei solo scosso - disse Issar. - Ne conosco pochi con più autocontrollo di te -  
\- Bugiardo - soffiò Fate. - Guardami, ti sto piangendo davanti per la seconda volta. Come un Iniziato che ha nostalgia di casa -  
\- Questi sono casi eccezionali - Issar scosse la testa. - Hai visto com'era il Maestro? Era folle di rabbia. La Forza intorno a loro sembrava risucchiata in un buco nero. Ho avuto paura - sbottò un sorriso. - E tu vuoi farmi credere di non essere importante per nessuno? Hai idea della sgridata che mi ha fatto appena mi ha visto lì da solo? - ridacchiò, dandogli un pugnetto sul braccio. - Il Maestro tiene a te. _Io_ tengo a te. Ho alzato la spada contro l'uomo che mi ha cresciuto, per proteggerti -  
\- Ma se sei durato un secondo scarso... - protestò Fate con debole ironia.  
\- Apprezza il gesto - replicò Issar, fintamente stizzito.  
\- Lo apprezzo... - ammise Fate, rivolgendogli un sorriso.  
A Issar venne in mente la brezza calda di Fal'lundan, nei rari giorni in cui poteva concedersi di uscire dal suo rifugio di rifiuti e scorie industriali. Deglutì, sentendosi spinto da un non meglio specificato impulso; la Forza intorno a loro sembrava sonnolenta, li cullava in pensieri benevoli, li avvicinava nello spirito. Nel tiepido sorriso di Fate, Issar vedeva un invito che non capiva. Trovò le proprie mani a stringergli la casacca, mentre la sua, ancora sulle spalle, scivolava a terra senza che niente la tenesse. Fate pronunciò il suo nome in preda alla confusione, ma non si opponeva nemmeno con un muscolo al suo movimento. Issar lo strinse tra le braccia, con tutta la forza concessagli dal dolore alla schiena e dalla testa che cercava ancora di pulsargli. La Forza parve esplodere con il calore dell'estate, nel momento in cui sentì le mani di Fate toccare con esitazione la sua schiena ferita mentre ricambiava l'abbraccio.  
Il cuore di Fate stava impazzendo. Lo sentiva contro il petto, separato dal suo da una misera barriera di tessuto lanoso. Non che Issar fosse meno agitato. Erano troppo grandi, troppo _addestrati_ per lasciarsi andare in quel modo, per liberare un affetto dal quale dovevano distaccarsi; ma il Maestro non guardava, il Consiglio non c'era. Erano soli, alla fine di una giornata che li aveva provati e segnati, al principio delle conseguenze di scelte importanti. Per un istante, si spaventò nel sentirlo staccarsi da lui; le mani di Fate risollevarono la casacca da terra con un gesto, posandola sulla sue spalle, e tornarono a cingere la sua schiena, con suo immenso sollievo. Non voleva che se ne andasse. Non voleva che sfuggisse dalla stretta delle sue braccia. Per un motivo che non capiva.  
Cielo. Non capiva davvero niente.  
\- Issar - mormorò Fate, pianissimo, con un suono che lo fece fremere fino alla punta dei capelli. - Perdonami, io non ho alcun autocontrollo... - la sua presa, esitante, si strinse su di lui, lo avvinse. - Questi mesi... ogni giorno, uno dopo l'altro... -  
\- Fate, non... - cercò di rispondergli, la voce roca e ridotta quasi ad un rantolo. Era perso in un mare di calore, come se Fate fosse ovunque, come se Fate lo avvolgesse per ogni centimetro del suo corpo. - Non è così -  
\- Sono il peggior Jedi che esista - soffiò Fate. - Non vorrei metterti in mezzo, ma... - i suoi capelli gli facevano il solletico sul collo. - In realtà, non ci sei altro che tu... -  
\- Fate...? - Issar si staccò appena. Si accorse del vivo rossore sulle guance di Fate, del suo respiro affannoso, del suo cuore che scalpitava sempre di più. Ma non poteva capire, perché come si rimproverava di continuo, lui non capiva mai niente. Non comprese cosa stesse accadendo, fino a che le labbra di Fate non si impressero sulle sue. Non comprese di starlo ricambiando, nemmeno quando ne accolse il calore afferrandogli il viso con possessiva delicatezza. Rabbrividiva, convinto di avere freddo, dimenticando che con Fate accanto era impossibile.  
Era un disastro.  
Erano i peggiori Jedi dell'intero universo.


	6. Nove anni

_Non dobbiamo rifarlo_.  
Quante volte l'avevano detto, nell'arco delle settimane successive? Almeno una volta al giorno, il tempo in cui si isolavano dalle lezioni e dal mondo intero, per immergersi in quel piccolo, dolce momento in cui c'erano solo loro. Fate provava in ogni modo a resistere, a ricordarsi di tutti i dogmi, ma gli bastava incrociarlo per scordare qualsiasi impedimento; nessuno sembrava accorgersi di quello che accadeva di nascosto, nemmeno i Consiglieri e i Maestri più esperti. Uscivano dal Tempio, di nascosto o sotto qualche scusa ufficiale, si aggiravano per Coruscant abbigliati come semplici cittadini. Si arrampicavano sul Palazzo del Senato, seduti sulla grande cupola eretta a immagine e somiglianza del vecchio edificio risalente alla Guerra dei Cloni, ad antiche Repubbliche passate, e lì ammiravano albe e tramonti, il passare delle navi di ogni provenienza, contavano le poche stelle visibili attraverso la foschia. Quel che contava era non abbandonare mai il contatto. Che fosse un abbraccio o solo stringersi la mano, anche un semplice scambio di sguardi, cercavano di non lasciarsi mai neanche un istante, finché potevano; di recente, Issar aveva iniziato ad andare in missione con altri Jedi, per poi tornare dopo qualche tempo.   
Erano giorni carichi d'ansia, per Fate. Le meditazioni e gli allenamenti lo aiutavano a farli scorrere più velocemente, lavorava sul mascherare le emozioni che lo dilaniavano, lentamente aveva imparato a dissimulare di fronte ai Maestri meno potenti. Aveva sempre l'impressione di essere guardato, perforato dai loro sguardi come un criminale sotto interrogatorio, sotto un continuo esame dal quale liberarsi era impossibile. Avrebbe accusato, in altri tempi, una simile pressione, come ai tempi in cui temeva che il Lato Oscuro lo stesse divorando. Tuttavia, ora era tutto totalmente diverso. Le parole di Darth Invictus erano un'eco soffocata, lontana e sbiadita come un incubo sotto il mezzogiorno; il suo cuore sembrava più pulito e sereno che mai, solo la paura che potessero venir scoperti scompigliava le sue giornate. Aveva elaborato numerosi piani per assicurarsi di restare indisturbato. Eppure, a volte i ripensamenti caricavano in massa, con la potenza di una mandria di Bantha.   
_Non dobbiamo rifarlo._   
Fate era cosciente non solo dei rischi, ma anche dello sbaglio che stavano commettendo. Due Jedi non potevano scambiarsi effusioni del genere, lasciarsi andare così all'istinto. Fate era tentato, _troppo_ , di andare oltre i suoi baci, le sue strette, era sempre più avido. Voleva _di più_ , sempre di più. Insisteva tanto da lasciare Issar senza fiato, immergeva le mani sotto le sue vesti per sentire la sua pelle soffice e calda, percorrere coi palmi la forma dei suoi muscoli. Temeva di contrariarlo, di metterlo a disagio, ma Issar non si tirava indietro e contraccambiava con eguale enfasi, incendiando ogni germoglio di razionalità e facendolo cadere in quell'abbandono infinito, in cui esistevano solo le sue dita lunghe sotto la casacca, i suoi occhi sottili dalle iridi di quel blu siderale, quei finissimi capelli neri simili a fili d'inchiostro tra le sue dita. Le sue percezioni si sgretolavano, dilatavano, udiva distintamente il suo fiato affannoso e il cuore scalpitante, il suo tatto gioiva di ogni pulsazione che avvertiva sotto la sua pelle pallida.   
Così tanto. Ma voleva ancora di più.   
Era la sua adolescenza, il suo aver compiuto ormai sedici anni ed essere nel pieno della crescita di un Umano. Ogni istinto era amplificato, ogni desiderio diventava impellente. La sua mente saltava da un'emozione all'altra nell'arco di pochi istanti, lo spettro della sua razionalità andava allargandosi e restringendosi ad un ritmo insopportabilmente imprevedibile. Era stato un medico a dirglielo, una volta che si era presentato in incognito in uno studio. Lo disse ridendo, aggiungendo che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi e di lasciarsi andare visto che era tanto fortunato da essere innamorato di qualcuno.   
_Innamorato_.   
Poteva davvero chiamarsi in quel modo, quello che provava? Il suo era stato un gesto istintivo, il coronamento di mesi di agonizzante attesa. Guardava Issar, si sforzava di odiarlo o ignorarlo. Man mano che il tempo passava, man mano che viveva accanto a lui condividendo gioie e dolori, successi e fallimenti, Issar si era trasmutato ai suoi occhi. Aveva iniziato a guardarlo in modo diverso, a notare particolari come il neo sul suo collo, lì nell'incavo con la spalla destra, che faceva capolino ogni volta che allargava la casacca per darsi aria durante gli allenamenti; riconosceva al volo il suo passo, marcato e con pesanti affondi del tacco dello stivale; ricordava sempre più particolari _stupidi_ che, tutti assieme, formavano un Issar di cui non aveva la minima idea.   
E aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo. Aveva imparato a bearsi della sua compagnia, a cercare scuse per sfiorarlo. Con la scusa dell'umorismo e della goliardia, lo spintonava e gli dava pacche per avere anche solo un secondo quel corpo caldo e palpitante sotto il palmo. La sua opinione era diventata _fondamentale_ per lui.   
Al contempo, lo detestava e invidiava, la sua presenza era lacerante e umiliante; Issar il perfetto, che tutti osannavano e ammiravano, a cui tutti volevano ispirarsi, il barlume di speranza, l'anello di congiunzione tra Jedi e Sith. Troppo importante, troppo _unico_ perché tutto quanto avesse un seguito. Si era isolato da lui, ma Issar lo inseguiva, come se tra loro ci fosse un magnete; era impossibile stare un giorno intero senza vedersi. La sua presenza era diventata così _normale_ che Fate si sentiva perso in sua assenza. I particolari si intensificavano. Il suo sguardo andava spesso alle sue labbra, alle sue mani.   
Per gioco, una volta, aveva pensato di baciarlo.   
Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di quanto quel gioco gli piacesse. Quando, dopo lo scontro con Invictus, si trovò tra le sue braccia, fu come se quei lunghi mesi di attesa, di trepidazione, di desideri sempre meno sopportabili, avessero trovato il compimento che cercavano. Fu naturale. Fu esattamente come voleva che fosse. Si beò, godette della sua iniziativa. Attese di venir scacciato, ma le labbra di Issar si schiusero, accolsero ogni istante del suo bacio. Lo aveva sorpreso ancora, ridotto di nuovo all'estrema vulnerabilità, e ne fu felice.   
Ma se tutto questo si potesse chiamare _amore_ , non lo sapeva. Non sentiva l'impulso di dire parole così pesanti, di fare scelte di vita troppo improntate al futuro. Non aveva neppure l'interesse a farlo. Gli bastava quel momento della giornata in cui potevano isolarsi e dedicarsi al loro desiderio di contatto, avvolti dal calore della Forza, che intorno a loro sembrava diventare rovente, una morbida essenza che calava su di loro allentando ogni freno.   
Quei freni allentati, però, lo spaventavano. Aveva paura di andare davvero così _oltre_ , di lasciarsi andare del tutto e celebrare la totale unione delle loro anime, dei loro corpi. Solo pensare a Issar in quel modo lo faceva avvampare, con artigli roventi che gli stringevano lo stomaco; fantasie tanto forti da penetrare nei suoi sogni, rendendoglieli agitati. Sapeva bene che Issar non si sarebbe tirato indietro, che forse stava solo aspettando un suo effettivo invito per abbandonare a sua volta ogni pudore e dubbio. Con una tale responsabilità, Fate si rendeva conto del peso di una decisione simile. Sarebbe stato come ufficializzare definitivamente l'aver deviato dal Sentiero, il loro fallimento come Jedi. Voleva affrontare le Prove, diventare un Cavaliere e magari, in futuro, un Maestro. Era stato sempre il suo obiettivo e per Issar doveva essere lo stesso, vista la determinazione con cui studiava; come poteva privilegiare i propri istinti fino a quel punto, a scapito di aspirazioni così grandi?   
Non poteva, questa era la risposta. E forse, prima o poi lui e Issar si sarebbero stancati di quella vita. Forse nessuno li notava perché per i padawan era un passaggio normale, lasciato tacitamente scorrere in modo da notare le loro reazioni. Era impossibile che un Jedi, nemmeno il più saldo e sicuro, non avesse mai ceduto almeno una volta alle tentazioni, alla carnalità, al sentimento puro e inarrestabile.   
E lui e Issar, dove si collocavano? In quale spazio, tra sentimento e carnalità? Forse ci pensava troppo.   
Forse doveva lasciar semplicemente scorrere il fiume. 

Era ancora notte fonda, quando un trillo improvviso scosse i suoi sonni confusi. Mugolando intontito, afferrò il trasmettitore sul comodino, trovandovi un messaggio; premette sulla parte anteriore del piccolo disco metallico, facendo scaturire dal suo centro l'ologramma di Issar; era una comunicazione registrata. Sul pianeta dove si trovava doveva essere giorno.   
\- _Mi spiace per l'ora_ \- disse in tono colpevole. - _Credo che da te sia notte, ma volevo aggiornarti. Abbiamo quasi finito l'operazione..._ \- il suo viso era sporco di polvere e aveva l'aria esausta. - _Non vedo l'ora di tornare a Coruscant e farmi una doccia come si deve. Ah..._ \- Fate si mise improvvisamente in allerta, di fronte al mutamento dell'espressione di Issar; era serio, titubante, ma nei suoi occhi c'era una convinzione che lo mise a disagio. - _Devo parlarti di una cosa, quando tornerò a Coruscant. E' importante, Fate..._ \- si avvicinò all'obiettivo. Il cuore di Fate saltò un battito. - _Importantissimo. Ora è meglio che vada_ \- sospirò, allontanandosi di nuovo. - _Scusami ancora se ti ho svegliato. Buonanotte_ -  
L'ologramma venne risucchiato nel disco, che si spense. Fate lo riprodusse. Ancora. Ancora. Tre, cinque, dieci volte. _E' importante, Fate_. Importante, quella parola riecheggiava nella sua testa con il frastuono di mille gong. _Importantissimo_. Ipotesi disparate si affacciarono nei suoi pensieri, rendendogli il sonno decisamente più difficile di prima. Dovette confermare la mancanza di tatto di Issar, che lanciava ultimatum simili nel cuore della notte; forse era una faccenda davvero seria, ma che senso aveva pensarci finché erano così lontani?   
Spense il trasmettitore e si rannicchiò tra le coperte, dando la caccia al sonno. La sua mente era più colma di Issar di quanto non fosse in precedenza, impiegò diverso tempo a sentire di nuovo il suo corpo abbandonarsi al riposo. Quando i suoi occhi si chiusero, aveva di fronte a sé le immagini del suo ritorno, di ipotetici scenari tutt'altro che rosei, altri fin troppo piacevoli per essere considerati. Le sue mani si stringevano ritmicamente sulle lenzuola, in cerca di quell'illusione sonnolenta che stava guidando la sua vita verso un baratro pieno di luminose speranze. 

 

\- Ah, Fate - lo salutò il Maestro Logwayn.  
Era appena tornato dall'Orlo Esterno, una delle sue missioni in solitaria. Era come sempre avvolto nel suo manto marrone, la postura eretta e serafica, le mani nascoste nelle maniche della casacca grigia. Portava ancora sul volto la stanchezza del suo ultimo viaggio, ma era lontano dalla figura spaventosa in cui si era trasformato durante lo scontro con Darth Invictus. Dopo quel giorno, rivedere il Maestro gli portava sempre una certa soggezione, che nascondeva accuratamente per non dargli preoccupazioni superflue; si era reso conto di cosa ribollisse sotto quella quieta superficie e quella realizzazione lo aveva portato ad una coscienza assai diversa del suo Maestro e di ciò che credeva di sapere di lui.   
\- Maestro - salutò Fate con un sorriso. Soggezione o no, non voleva trattarlo in modo diverso dal solito. Era il suo mentore, la sua guida, non poteva dimenticare il Legame che li univa, creato dalla Forza stessa. - Vi vedo stanco -  
\- Sempre a preoccuparti - disse Logwayn con leggerezza, avvicinandoglisi. - Hai già svolto i tuoi doveri, per oggi? - domandò, con un'espressione appena più seria che lo impensierì. - Ho bisogno di parlarti, ma non voglio interrompere le tue mansioni -  
In quei mesi in cui Issar era diventato padawan, il Maestro aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. C'era una strana formalità, come una sorta di rispetto primigenio, un tentativo di trattarlo non più come un ragazzo, un allievo, ma come qualcosa di più. Fate voleva prenderlo come il segno che le sue Prove fossero vicine, i Maestri tendevano a cambiare il loro modo di approcciarsi agli allievi durante quei momenti.   
\- Sono libero - annuì Fate. - E sapete bene che sono sempre a vostra disposizione, Maestro -  
\- Non credo che lo sarò ancora per molto - Logwayn sbuffò un sorriso, facendogli cenno di camminare accanto a lui. - Stai crescendo, Fate. Più in fretta di quanto mi aspettassi -  
\- Ho ancora molto da imparare - ribatté Fate con amarezza nella voce. Si adeguò al suo passo, sorprendentemente lesto per un uomo provato da una lunga missione.  
\- Menti a te stesso - disse il Maestro con uno strano compiacimento nella voce. Si dirigevano verso l'hangar, cosa che Fate non riusciva a comprendere. - Come vanno gli studi? -  
\- Meglio di quanto sperassi - ammise Fate. - Lo scontro con Darth Invictus mi ha spronato a impegnarmi maggiormente, ma non so come prendere i consigli di Maestro Vol -  
\- Il Soresu, presumo - disse alzando un sopracciglio, ricevendo un cenno di assenso da Fate. - Può diventare un'estensione naturale del Makashi, sai. Il tuo stile da duello non è in grado di reggere i colpi di blaster allo stesso modo. Con un po' di fantasia, puoi renderli uno stile unico -  
\- Voi non siete assolutamente di parte - ridacchiò Fate in tono ironico.  
\- Giuro che il mio essere uno dei principali fruitori del Soresu, altrimenti detto Forma Difensiva, non influenza la mia opinione - rispose il Maestro con pompa fasulla. - Ma potrebbe davvero servirti. Non hai una muscolatura adatta al Djem-So. Ti dirigerei anche verso l'Ataru, ma dovresti prima sbloccare le tue potenzialità nell'uso della Forza -  
Fate serrò la mascella come se avesse rivelato un segreto imbarazzante. Le sue abilità nella Forza non superavano poche accortezze basilari, mentre non riusciva ad accedere ai livelli maggiori. Era già tanto che riuscisse a sollevare oggetti e usare la Spinta, figurarsi fare cose complesse come la schermatura mentale o addirittura la Guarigione; il Maestro si era impegnato, ma lui non era mai riuscito ad imparare davvero. Era il suo più grande rimorso, e sapeva che non sarebbe mai diventato Cavaliere se non fosse riuscito nell'impresa. Un Jedi incapace di usare la Forza in modo avanzato era, agli occhi dell'Ordine, poco più di un bambino.   
\- Non capisco cosa mi blocchi... - rispose Fate, sconsolato. - Faccio tutta la pratica necessaria. Persino la Magistra Kantia sembra perplessa - chinò il capo, senza smettere di seguire il Maestro. - Le mie percezioni sono potenziate, così come i miei riflessi e le mie doti atletiche. Ma quando si arriva a facoltà mentali... - sospirò, incrociando le braccia. - Sarete deluso -  
\- Affatto - il Maestro Logwayn scosse la testa. - Non è una novità, nell'Ordine. Ci sono traumi che possono ostacolare i legami con la Forza... ma anche l'assenza di essi. Tu hai avuto una vita normale, Fate, anche come padawan - sentenziò, alzando un indice al suo indirizzo. - Nessuna particolare sorpresa, nessuna avventura fuori dal normale. Anche lo scontro con Issar, o quello con Darth Invictus, non sembrano averti scosso -  
\- Mi hanno scosso, in realtà - corresse Fate. - Ma... non saprei. Non mi hanno dato alcuno stimolo, se intendete questo -  
\- Per l'appunto - erano arrivati alla fine del corridoio. L'hangar era proprio oltre la porta, poteva già sentire il cicaleccio degli operai e dei Jedi che si preparavano alle partenze. In quel periodo c'era sempre un gran da fare, coi Sith che sembravano sempre sul punto di tornare in azione. - La Forza in te resta latente. Ma c'è, la possiamo percepire. Spero solo di riuscire a fartela sbloccare gradualmente. Alla tua età è facile perdere il controllo del proprio legame con la Forza -  
Seguì il Maestro fino alla loro navetta, sempre quella da anni ormai, con la sua forma affusolata, lo scafo bianco e grigio, le alette sostituite più volte dopo ogni missione a causa dei colpi, delle sbandate, degli atterraggi d'emergenza. La loro vita era stata movimentata, eppure non era sufficiente a far uscire allo scoperto le sue vere potenzialità. Era diventato sempre più abile nell'uso della spada, ma la Forza continuava a non rispondergli. Era oltremodo frustrante.   
\- Maestro, siete appena tornato - disse Fate con preoccupazione. - Volete già ripartire? -  
\- E' necessario - rispose il Maestro.  
Aprì il portello, situato nella parte posteriore della nave; una scaletta calò fino a terra. Fate seguì il Jedi fino all'interno, incuriosito e, al tempo stesso, turbato da quella sua fretta, da quella noncuranza nei confronti del proprio benessere; era come se fosse tornato appositamente per portarlo via dal Tempio. Non sapeva nemmeno di cosa dovesse parlargli, ipotizzava soltanto che per qualche motivo aveva bisogno di discuterne lontano dalla sede dell'Ordine. Non era la prima volta; il Maestro parlava molto più liberamente quando il Consiglio non tendeva le orecchie, mentre al Tempio manteneva un atteggiamento pacato e distante. Dopo lo scontro con Invictus, aveva addirittura detto a lui e Issar di non far parola di quanto accaduto, all'infuori dell'incontro stesso con il Sith. Fate lasciò che fosse Issar a fare il rapporto, poiché a differenza sua era riuscito a domare il tornado di emozioni che gli infuriava nell'anima; tra la battaglia e il bacio, Fate si sentiva ridotto ai minimi termini. La Magistra avrebbe avuto bisogno appena di uno sguardo per scoprire tutto.   
Il portello si chiuse alle loro spalle e andarono a sedersi alla cabina di pilotaggio. Non andavano mai in missione senza Issar, da quando era diventato un padawan; l'idea di tornare alla vecchia formazione lo lasciò stranito per qualche istante e, allo stesso tempo, _elettrizzato_.   
Sentiva di nuovo l'attenzione del Maestro tutta per sé, anche il fatto che fosse venuto apposta a prenderlo dal Tempio gli regalava una rinnovata sicurezza, un'improvvisa, insperata importanza proprio nel momento in cui pensava di essersi pian piano ridotto ad una figura marginale. Sebbene l'invidia per Issar si fosse attenuata, l'idea che nell'ordine preferissero lui era innegabile, era _oggettiva_. Persino i padawan più scettici guardavano all'ex-Sith con grande rispetto. Fate aveva i punteggi migliori nei tornei di addestramento, era diventato un duellante ammirato da molti Cavalieri, ma nessuno lo fermava per i corridoi a chiedergli consigli. Certo, la cosa gli dava fastidio anche e soprattutto perché il tempo che Issar buttava a parlare con altri era tempo sottratto ai loro momenti di intimità... ma non gli occorreva ricordarlo, ora. 

La nave prese rapidamente il volo, staccandosi dall'hangar e aumentando la distanza con Coruscant nel giro di pochi minuti, durante i quali il Maestro Logwayn restò in meditabondo silenzio. Il suo viso era sereno, ma il suo sguardo tradiva una gran concentrazione, le sue pupille erano perse in un vuoto pensieroso. Fate poteva intuirlo; quello non gli era mai mancato, fin da bambino. Che fosse empatia o semplice istinto, riusciva sempre ad afferrare le emozioni altrui. Altrimenti, non avrebbe mai baciato Issar esattamente in quel momento. La cosa lo faceva sentire colpevole, in parte, come se avesse pianificato tutto.   
\- Adesso possiamo parlare tranquillamente - il Maestro ruppe il silenzio e deviò il flusso dei suoi pensieri, lanciandogli uno sguardo enigmatico. Si mise comodo sulla poltrona, fece scrocchiare le dita, parve rilassarsi parecchio. Fate, d'altro canto, era teso. Trepidava, incuriosito da quella situazione.  
\- Di... cosa? - domandò, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Di te - sorrise il Maestro. - E di quello che ti sta accadendo -  
Fate avvampò, di colpo come immerso nel vuoto siderale. A qualsiasi cosa il Maestro Logwayn stesse alludendo, i suoi pensieri volsero subito al peggio; il suo istinto parve congelarsi e lasciarlo lì in balia di quel sorrisetto inquisitore, di quello sguardo gentile e autoritario.   
\- N-non capisco - prese tempo, allargandosi ritmicamente il colletto della casacca. Il Maestro sbottò una risata sommessa.  
\- Dipende da quale lato vogliamo cominciare - sembrava volesse solo dargli corda. Aveva il sospetto che sapesse già qualsiasi risposta, come sempre. - Forse potremmo addirittura fare un discorso unitario - giunse i polpastrelli, tamburellando ritmicamente pollice, indice e medio. - Dunque, partiamo dal lato piacevole - e lo disse con un tono così _paterno_ , così _imbarazzante_ , che Fate si trovò a sudare. - Issar -  
 _No_ , avrebbe voluto gridare. Issar era proprio l'ultimo argomento di cui avrebbe voluto parlare con il Maestro. Con _chiunque_ , ma con il Maestro Logwayn meno che mai. Il fatto che l'avesse colto con le mani nella marmellata tanto in fretta, nonostante tutte le loro precauzioni, era a dir poco destabilizzante. Si sentì di nuovo vulnerabile e non nel modo ormai piacevole in cui si trovava quando era con l'ex-Sith.   
\- Come...? - boccheggiò, paonazzo in viso. - Abbiamo... abbiamo fatto di tutto per restare nascosti... -  
\- Ci siete riusciti - il Jedi mise la mani avanti. - Ma Athos vi ha pescati sul tetto del Tempio, una volta. Mentre sorvolavo Coruscant vi ho trovati su un altro tetto... quello del Senato - alzò le sopracciglia, con un sorrisetto che mise Fate parecchio a disagio. Iniziò a torturarsi le mani, desiderando solo che smettesse di fissarlo. - E lasciatelo dire, mandare _Issar_ a fare rapporto sulla battaglia con Darth Invictus è stata una pessima idea - Fate sbiancò. - Era troppo calmo. La Magistra Kantia ha scoperto tutto nell'arco di un minuto. Ma è stato un colloquio privato - si sistemò sulla sedia. - Nemmeno io so cosa si sono detti, ma visto che fino adesso vi siete _incontrati_ liberamente, non deve aver posto nessun veto particolare -  
\- Maledizione... - imprecò Fate nello sconforto più nero. - Ero sicuro che nessuno potesse vederci. Prendevo ogni precauzione possibile -  
\- Tre persone non sono una sconfitta - il Maestro fece spallucce. - E poi... siete padawan. Siete giovani - Fate osò rialzare lo sguardo. - Se dovessimo punire ogni padawan che fa una scappatella, l'Ordine sarebbe vuoto -  
\- Ma non è ammesso! - esclamò Fate, proteso verso di lui. - Il Codice vieta questo genere di relazioni... -  
\- E ti sei mai chiesto perché? - domandò il Maestro, retorico.   
\- Mille volte - annuì. - Ma mi sfugge qualcosa. Ora più che mai -  
\- Non è un caso che il Cavalierato arrivi in età adulta, molte volte - esordì il Maestro. - Essere padawan non è solo avere un rango nella gerarchia dei Jedi... l'abbiamo capito dopo la crisi di Lord Sidious. Pensaci. Gli Iniziati sono bambini. I padawan, di norma, non superano i diciotto anni... massimo venti. Dipende anche dalle razze, ovviamente -  
\- Stadi di crescita... - realizzò Fate. - La gerarchia è solo una sfaccettatura -  
\- Esatto - annuì il Maestro Logwayn. - Un padawan che si appresta a diventare Cavaliere non deve superare solo prove del corpo e dello spirito, ma anche del cuore. Questo non è cambiato. Noi Jedi facciamo un giuramento e per quel giuramento dobbiamo lasciarci tutto alle spalle - Fate ascoltava con attenzione, le sue paure e le sue ansie tradite dalla sua espressione incerta e titubante. - Tuttavia... le epoche e le necessità hanno spesso richiesto delle revisioni del Codice Jedi. I Cereani possono sposarsi e avere figli, a causa della bassa natalità del loro pianeta. Dopo lo sterminio dei Jedi fatto da Lord Sidious, i Maestri prendevano diversi padawan sotto la loro ala e potevano procreare. Lo stesso Luke Skywalker ebbe dei figli, come sua sorella Leia - questo Fate lo sapeva. Aveva studiato appieno la storia dell'Ordine, affascinato dalla capacità che avevano di rialzarsi dopo ogni caduta; nemmeno l'Imperatore, Sidious, era riuscito a sterminarli tutti. - E ora immagino tu ti stia chiedendo cosa c'entri questo con voi - si interruppe, prendendo Fate alla sprovvista.  
\- N... no - Fate scosse la testa. - Penso di averlo capito, in realtà - si strinse nelle braccia, cercando di elaborare. - L'Ordine è diventato più flessibile... ai padawan viene permesso di frequentarsi in relazioni più intime, ad esempio. Ma poi ci viene chiesto di rinunciare, è questo che non capisco - aggiunse. Guardò il Maestro negli occhi, bisognoso di risposte.  
\- Ecco perché ci si limita a perdonare queste relazioni, senza incoraggiarle - fu la risposta. - Dal momento in cui siete scelti dalla Forza, venite messi al corrente delle rinunce che dovrete fare. E' un percorso a senso unico -  
Dover rinunciare a Issar. La cosa sembrava più difficile, ora che doveva pensarci _concretamente_. Celata nella leggerezza di una frase di circostanza, soffocata da baci e carezze, quell'idea non aveva mai fatto male come, invece, stava facendo in quel momento. Si portò una mano sul petto, stritolando la casacca.   
\- Non c'è passione, c'è serenità - pronunciò Fate con un filo di voce. - Non c'è emozione, c'è pace... - deglutì, con un dolore insopportabile al petto.  
\- E bisogna ammetterlo - il Maestro si protese verso di lui, con un fare vagamente complice. - Tu costituisci una violazione di almeno due terzi del Codice -  
\- Mi dispiace... - rispose Fate con voce tremante. - Non... non pensavo che fosse così grave, io... - onorava il suo Maestro, rispettava il Codice, ma non teneva a bada la sua curiosità, tendeva a sovrastimare le proprie forze, mostrava arroganza in duello. E ora, con Issar, aveva violato la regola sui legami esterni, quella cui ogni Jedi doveva sottostare in nome del proprio onore, del proprio compito.  
\- Tu non hai proprio niente di cui scusarti -  
La voce del Maestro era dura, inflessibile come mai prima. Quel nuovo tono di voce lo lasciò senza fiato, al punto da portarlo a fissarlo con tanto d'occhi; c'era una serietà mai vista sul suo volto, ma qualcosa, in lui, continuava a tranquillizzarlo. Come sempre.   
\- Maestro...? - domandò in un sussurro.  
\- E' una domanda che mi assilla di continuo - chinò il capo. - Come possiamo proteggere qualcosa che _non capiamo_? - La nave viaggiava a velocità iperluce. Fate non si era neppure accorto del salto. - Le nostre regole ci impongono il distacco, la dominazione totale delle nostre emozioni. Essere al di sopra di ogni istinto, di ogni slancio vitale - si alzò, come faceva spesso quando intavolava un lungo discorso. - I Sith... loro sono anche peggio. Si fanno scudo dell'odio, delle passioni, ritengono di essere liberi, ma sono solo schiavi di se stessi. Si lasciano andare al vento del ciclone, odiando di esserci dentro - quella precisazione fu per Fate un ammonimento. Le parole di Invictus risuonarono nella sua testa. - Io credo... - parve _esitare_. Guardò Fate, un'occhiata eloquente, come se volesse studiarlo, volesse verificare qualcosa. Fate si rizzò sulla poltrona, col fiato sospeso nell'attesa. - Credo che i Jedi stiano sbagliando tutto -  
\- Intendete... - qualcosa si manifestò nella mente di Fate. Un campanello d'allarme, forse, un'epifania improvvisa.  
\- Siamo i guardiani di sentimenti che non possiamo provare - rispose il Maestro Logwayn. - Combattiamo contro noi stessi, siamo noi il nostro nemico. Le nostre emozioni, le nostre gioie, i nostri dolori... i nostri istinti. Siamo chiamati a proteggere l'universo, a vegliare su di esso, tenendocene distaccati. Aiutare gli altri, senza placare le loro angosce. Sinfonie atone, fiori senza profumo, cibo senza sapore. Castità e povertà, distacco e alterigia - qualcosa nel tono del Maestro gli provocava emozioni contrastanti. Lo spaventava, ma dall'altra parte lo confortava. Aveva sempre pensato lo stesso. Si chiese se il Legame non avesse previsto tutto questo fin dal primo momento. - Come ci si può accontentare di vivere come gusci vuoti? - proseguì, come se parlasse a se stesso. - Per questo avevo intenzione di parlarti, Fate. Non volevo che qualcun altro venisse a metterti i bastoni tra le ruote -  
Fate rimase folgorato da tanta attenzione, al punto che si sarebbe voluto lanciare verso il suo Maestro ed abbracciarlo. Solo l'educazione e le rigide regole di comportamento lo trattennero dal farlo, ma il suo sguardo era carico di gratitudine.   
\- E so... cosa pensi di me ultimamente - il discorso cambiò, ma Fate ne era meno preoccupato.  
\- E' stato solo un momento, Maestro - assicurò, mettendo le mani avanti.  
\- Non è vero - il Jedi scosse la testa. - Pensi che non abbia più fiducia in te o che ti consideri meno importante di Issar. Sei stato accecato dall'invidia per mesi - nella sua voce c'era una punta di rimprovero che Fate colse senza protestare. Aveva ragione, dopotutto: quella era una violazione inaccettabile non solo del Codice, ma della moralità stessa. La sua invidia lo aveva portato a intossicarsi, ad avvelenarsi nell'anima, impossibilitato a godere dei suoi progressi e dei suoi enormi successi. - Avevo notato un calo generale del tuo apprendimento. Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi... e se non fossero cambiate le cose dopo Invictus, sarei venuto a parlarti prima -  
\- Cambiate? - domandò, pur intuendo la risposta.  
\- Ne abbiamo parlato prima - rispose il Maestro Logwayn con un sorriso. - Intorno a te c'è un'aura diversa. La Forza ti avvolge con rilassatezza, mentre prima era come un muro fra te e il mondo. Non credo che tu abbia abbandonato del tutto il livore che ti ha invaso - ammise scuotendo la testa - ma, se non altro, le tue invidie si sono placate. Tuttavia, il tuo atteggiamento si è fatto diverso - avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Era impossibile che non se ne accorgesse. - Mi guardi con timore, Fate. Il tuo rispetto sembra più portato dalla paura, che dalla fiducia e dall'affetto che ci legavano in precedenza -  
\- Lo so - confessò Fate, contrito. - La verità è che... non avevo idea di _cosa_ foste realmente. Quando vi siete scagliato contro Darth Invictus, la Forza sembrava impazzita. Non eravate voi circondato dal ciclone. Era come se _due uragani_ si stessero scontrando. In mezzo non c'era pace, ma una furia terrificante - ebbe un tremito alle mani. - Persino Issar sragionava di fronte a quello spettacolo. E il vostro viso... non vi avevo mai visto con un'espressione del genere. Ho avuto paura, Maestro. Ho avuto paura di voi... - chinò il capo. - E di questo, vi chiedo scusa -  
\- Un vecchio detto suggerisce di guardarsi dai mansueti, più che dagli iracondi - rispose il Maestro con uno sbuffo ironico. - Mi dispiace averti spaventato, dico sul serio. Ma in quel momento, ho sentito che fosse giusto abbattermi su Darth Invictus come un uragano, per usare le tue parole - chiuse gli occhi, meditabondo. Quando li riaprì, Fate vi trovò una serenità quasi contagiosa. - Mi prendo cura di te da quando eri piccolo, Fate. Abbiamo condiviso pezzi immensi delle nostre vite... e per te provo molto più di quanto possa rappresentare un legame tra Maestro e allievo - Fate lo guardava pendendo dalle sue labbra, le mani avvinghiate tra loro, il cuore che scalpitava. - Sei un fratello... un _figlio_ , per me. Quando Issar si presentò davanti a me, lo rimproverai per averti lasciato solo. Con veemenza, perché in quel momento potei sentire la presenza di Darth Invictus. Il pensiero che potesse farti del male mi fece perdere la testa. Liberai tutta la mia forza, in quel momento... perciò non dubito che Issar ne sia rimasto turbato - ridacchiò, lasciandolo sorpreso per quella mancanza di modestia.  
\- Era come se... - Fate cercò di ricordare. - Era come se steste risucchiando la vostra furia a vicenda. Un vortice in mezzo ad altri due. E' stato assurdo -  
\- E' il Vaapad - disse il Maestro Logwayn, con totale serietà. - Mace Windu aveva capito che per affrontare i Sith, a volte, bisognava usare le loro stesse armi. Il Vaapad attinge dalla furia, dall'ebbrezza del combattimento. Assorbe l'oscurità dell'avversario e la usa per alimentarsi. Se non fosse stato tradito da Skywalker, Windu avrebbe potuto combattere contro Sidious all'infinito - nella sua spiegazione c'era un'incredibile ammirazione. Di Mace Windu si sapeva pochissimo, poiché i registri erano stati danneggiati o distrutti dopo la Purga Jedi. - E' la Settima Forma del combattimento Jedi. Una risorsa estrema ed incompleta... io, Invictus e il Maestro Aznot lavorammo parecchio per trovare l'Olocrone del Maestro Windu. Rielaborare le informazioni fu difficile, perfezionare quello stile un'impresa disperata -  
\- E' per questo che non me ne avete mai parlato - realizzò Fate. - E' incompleto. O pericoloso -  
\- Ci vuole un autocontrollo totale, per maneggiare il Vaapad. Windu stesso rischiava di venirne sopraffatto, motivo per cui non lo usò mai troppo apertamente. Ed era secondo in potenza solo a Yoda, il Gran Maestro del tempo - aggiunse. La cosa non lasciava dubbi sulla pericolosità del Vaapad, ma Fate non poteva che sentirsene affascinato. - Da quello che abbiamo capito, è più uno stato mentale. E' una condizione di furia controllata. Invece di stare nell'occhio del ciclone, lasciamo che esso guidi i nostri colpi -  
\- Pericoloso - si rispose Fate, preoccupato. - Ecco perché dopo vi siete isolato -  
\- Sì. Avevo bisogno di riprendermi - annuì il Maestro. - E' uno stile sfiancante, oltre che rischioso. Un attimo di deconcentrazione e si può venir sopraffatti da se stessi -   
\- Vi ringrazio... per avermi salvato - disse Fate con un sorriso, il cuore invaso da un calore che non ricordava. - E per quello che avete detto. Ma questo... - si incupì, chinando il capo. - Questo non va contro il Codice? -  
\- Il Codice si contraddice - disse il Maestro, tornando a sedersi. - Non si può onorare la vita senza viverla. Non si possono dominare le emozioni senza provarle. Non si può raggiungere l'armonia senza il caos - sospirò. - E i legami esterni... se è la Forza a governare le nostre azioni, perché mai dovremmo ripudiarli? -

Il viaggio iperluce terminò. In quel momento, Fate fu colto di nuovo da quella sensazione, quella sorta di _epifania_ che aveva già avvertito poco tempo prima. E, di fronte agli occhi sinceri del suo Maestro, che sembravano confessare più di quanto potesse fare qualsiasi parola, cercò il coraggio di porgli l'unica domanda che avrebbe risolto quella matassa di dubbi. L'amore paterno che provava, le sue idee sul Consiglio e sul Codice. Il Maestro era sempre stato impopolare, nonostante si dicesse che avesse battuto un Signore dei Sith da solo; perché un eroe doveva essere trattato alla stregua di un folle?  
\- Maestro... - esordì. Aveva la risposta. Forse, ora aveva la risposta. - Da quanto tempo? -  
\- Circa nove anni - rispose prontamente il Maestro. - Poco prima che ti prendessi come padawan -  
La nave iniziò una veloce discesa verso un pianeta dominato dal verde e dall'azzurro;, non c'era l'ombra di satelliti o navi nei dintorni, come se fosse disabitato. Fate si strinse nella casacca, pervaso da mille dubbi mentre si avvicinavano alla superficie. Vide alte montagne, un mare immenso oltre un continente di un verde brillante, pieno di foreste dagli alti alberi di tutte le sfumature possibili di quel colore; il Maestro guidava con mano sicura. Fate noto che la radio era spenta da diverso tempo. Il suo cervello lavorava a pieno regime, fino a farlo giungere in fretta alla conclusione che non volesse essere seguito o rilevato. Quel posto era segreto.  
E il Maestro ci aveva portato _lui_. Il cuore riprese a scalpitargli nell'incertezza, domande che cercavano una risposta esauriente ad offuscargli il giudizio; voleva sapere di più, fece uno sforzo immane per domare la sua curiosità irrefrenabile, per rispettare il Codice almeno una volta. Se il Maestro avesse voluto dirgli qualcosa, lo avrebbe fatto. Non doveva forzarlo.   
\- Siamo arrivati - disse il Maestro Logwayn. Fate rimase stupito dal cambiamento della sua voce, dal sorriso leggero e caloroso che gli incurvava appena le labbra.  
La Forza fremeva, in una trepidante fibrillazione, faceva vibrare le corde del suo cuore come ad intonare una sinfonia di serena comprensione. Non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo, né aveva mai trovato una simile luce nei suoi occhi negli otto anni in cui era rimasto sotto la sua tutela. Scese con lui dalla nave e lo seguì fedelmente, scoprendo che erano atterrati in una zona riparata, protetta da un'alta barriera di rocce. Il Maestro fece cenno di imboccare un corridoio formato da due costoni vicini. L'erba riluceva appena al contatto, come se cercasse di salutarli ad ogni passo.   
\- Maestro - disse Fate, superando la propria meraviglia. - C'è ancora qualcosa che vorrei capire... -  
\- Presto sarà tutto chiaro - disse il Maestro con gentilezza.  
\- Permettetemi comunque di chiedervelo - insistette. - Avete davvero ucciso un Signore dei Sith? -  
Il tempo parve fermarsi. La Forza stessa ebbe una palpitazione, ad eco della tensione e della sorpresa che emanavano entrambi. Il Jedi esitò a rispondere, dandogli le spalle, le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi, la schiena appena ingobbita sotto il probabile peso di quel ricordo. Fate ebbe un istante di pentimento, che si dilatò per ogni secondo in cui il silenzio del suo Maestro imperava nel piccolo corridoio roccioso.   
\- Sì - disse con serietà. Persino l'atmosfera parve tornare a respirare. - E' stato circa nove anni fa. Darth Invictus aveva tradito l'Ordine... e ci fu una battaglia in grande stile - riprese il cammino, con passi grevi. - Io ero nell'avanguardia, con una padawan appena promossa a Cavaliere, come me. Anche Invictus aveva violato la Regola. Tu e Issar non siete il primo esperimento - fece un pesante sospiro, destreggiandosi tra le rocce. Fate lo seguì, sgusciando più agilmente grazie al suo fisico agile e mingherlino. - Eravamo cresciuti insieme, per un po'. E combattemmo insieme contro il nostro Maestro, finché Aznot non venne ad aiutarci. I Krogan non hanno bisogno di trattenersi... usò il Vaapad a piena potenza su Invictus. Il duello sarebbe finito con la morte di entrambi, se la Magistra Kantia non fosse intervenuta - c'era una fessura, abbastanza larga da far passare una persona robusta. Fate non vedeva bene cosa ci fosse oltre. - Noi proseguimmo, da soli, ignari del pericolo. Quando quell'uomo piombò su di noi, mi resi conto che non avevo mai provato davvero terrore. Mai. Fino a quel momento ero sempre stato un bambino, cieco e sordo ai mali dell'universo - la voce del Maestro Logwayn era colma di amarezza, che affondava la lama della colpa nella coscienza di Fate ad ogni parola. Eppure, voleva continuare a sapere. - Lottammo. Eravamo soli, isolati dal resto dei Jedi. Avevamo paura e quella paura ci teneva in vita. Lei combatteva con una furia spaventosa, si difendeva come se ne andasse ben più che della sua vita -  
\- Maestro, voi... - realizzò Fate. Adesso ogni cosa iniziava a tornare.  
\- Sì, Fate - Logwayn si concesse un sorriso. - Io l'amavo. E fu quell'amore a farmi perdere la testa, quando quell'uomo la ferì mortalmente - il suo tono si aggravò ancora. - Mi lanciai su di lui dimenticando ogni insegnamento, forte solo del mio dolore. Impugnati la mia rabbia come una spada. Discesi così a fondo nel Lato Oscuro da guadagnarmi lo sgomento del mio avversario - poggiò una mano alla parete. Era come se quei ricordi lo sfiancassero. - Mi appellai a qualsiasi Forza, conosciuta e non, perché lei non morisse. Il nostro avversario giaceva morto, ma non volevo che quel giorno portasse via anche lei - chinò il capo. - _Loro_... -  
Fate spalancò gli occhi, con un tuffo al cuore. Il Maestro gli rivolse un sorriso mesto, prima di passare avanti e scostarsi; davanti ai suoi occhi si palesò l'immagine di una valle minuscola, ben racchiusa tra monti e colline, in un paesaggio paradisiaco che trionfava del verde cristallino dell'erba e quello scuro delle fronde degli alberi. In lontananza un lago rifletteva il sole con intermittenza, Quel paesaggio gli riportò alla mente la sua casa di Nesthor, la grande villa con la porta dorata e le finestre bianche. Il loro vecchio servodroide, che sua madre provava ancora a far funzionare, il frutteto che suo padre curava con amore. Era tutto così simile che, per uno speranzoso attimo, Fate credette che il Maestro lo avesse riportato a casa.   
C'era andato vicino, però.   
\- Lei era incinta - mormorò Fate, con ammirata commozione. - Ecco perché lottava con tanta ferocia -  
\- Sì. Nostro figlio cresceva nel suo grembo, a mia insaputa. Me lo rivelò, tra le lacrime e gli spasmi - persino lui, notò, sembrava ancora toccato dal ricordo. - La portai via da lì. Sparii dagli occhi del Consiglio per mesi, lasciandomi dietro solo vaghi indizi e dichiarazioni frettolose - gli fece cenno con una mano di seguirlo. Poco lontano vedeva una casetta, quasi primitiva, fatta solo coi materiali della natura; legno, metallo forgiato in maniera rozza e semplice, vetro. La tranquillità che si respirava lì era quasi _sonnolenta_ per il suo cuore agitato. - Conoscevamo il Codice. Conoscevamo la legge. Avremmo dovuto rinunciare a tutto ciò che avevamo coltivato, per restare tra i Jedi - trasse un lungo respiro, ammutolendosi in contemplazione.  
\- E...ora lei dov'è? E il bambino? - domandò Fate con urgenza.  
\- Avrai presto una risposta - disse il Maestro con un sorriso, guardando verso la casa.  
Fate percepì del movimento, quasi un'onda improvvisa nella quiete che la Forza costituiva tra quelle mura naturali; istintivamente portò la mano alla spada laser, ma la tranquilla immobilità del suo Maestro lo spinse ad abbandonare l'arma nello stesso istante. 

\- _PAPÀ_! -

La voce acuta ed euforica di un bambino gli fulminò le orecchie; guardò verso il sentiero formato dagli alberi, in fondo al quale si scorgeva la casupola di legno, e distinse una figura minuta, dagli indomabili capelli castani e un sorriso luminoso come il sole, che si avvicinava a loro di gran carriera. In una corsa forsennata, gli occhi color nocciola che brillavano alla vista del Maestro, ignorò del tutto la presenza di Fate, concentrandosi solo sull'uomo. Portava indumenti marroni, comodi e un po' larghi per la sua misura. Quando fu abbastanza vicino saltò dritto tra le sue braccia, accolto senza la minima esitazione.   
\- Sei già tornato! - cinguettò il bambino, stringendogli le braccia al collo con forza. Fate lo guardò con un groppo alla gola. Il bambino era _identico_ al Maestro, salvo gli occhi e i lineamenti del viso, più affilati e meno squadrati. Stessi capelli bruni, solo più arruffati; stesso sguardo, stesso naso dritto.  
\- Sì - rispose il Maestro Logwayn, con un sorriso che non aveva mai visto sul suo volto. Scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli al bambino e lo posò a terra, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Quello si voltò verso Fate, come se lo notasse per la prima volta, e fece un sussulto imbarazzato.  
\- Ah! Mi scusi! - si affrettò a dire. Tese una mano, piccola e affusolata, a Fate. - S-sono N-Nytas... - Fate fece un sorriso perplesso e gli strinse la mano, trovando una stretta piuttosto salda e nervosa ad accoglierlo. Sembrava molto emozionato.  
\- Fate - si presentò, cordiale.  
\- Sei _Fate_? - ripeté Nytas a bocca spalancata. - Papà! Non avevi detto che avresti portato Fate! - esclamò, euforico. - Papà parla sempre di te - aggiunse, rivolgendosi di nuovo al padawan.  
\- Spero bene - azzardò Fate con una smorfia intimorita, rivolto al Maestro. Si sorprese nel vedere che stava guardando da tutt'altra parte.  
\- Benissimo - disse una voce di donna.  
Fate scattò in piedi, sentendo le lacrime inondargli gli occhi. Rivolse tutta la propria attenzione alla nuova arrivata, una donna dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi color dell'oro, vestita con un completo da Jedi bianco, flessuosa e alta poco più di lui; aveva un'espressione meravigliata e interrogativa, ma nella sua voce c'era solo un grande calore. Aveva la pelle pallida, con un viso dai lineamenti fini e delicati.   
\- Antharia...! - singhiozzò Fate, in preda ad una gioia incontrollabile; balzò verso di lei, stringendola in un abbraccio colmo di parole impossibili da pronunciare nel trasporto del momento, le mani aggrappate alla sua casacca bianca. Non riuscì a contenersi, non di fronte ad una notizia così _bella_. Percorso dai tremiti, il viso scosso dalle lacrime, Fate quasi la accucciò a sé, le parole che si accavallavano in gola e uscivano solo sotto forma di singulti carichi di commozione. - Eri tu... non avevo idea che fossi tu... - biascicò, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla.  
\- Mi dispiace - mormorò Antharia, ricambiando il suo abbraccio. La delicatezza con cui lo fece per un attimo lo riportò all'infanzia, quando quei gesti per lui erano un'inapprezzata consuetudine. E adesso era lì, ad elemosinare attenzione materna da una donna che non era affatto quella che l'aveva messo al mondo. Non per questo Antharia era stata meno importante.  
Ai tempi dell'Accademia Jedi, tutti la amavano. Nel tempio era una sorta di idolo per tutti gli Iniziati; si prendeva cura di loro, spiegava le cose che non capivano fino allo sfinimento, dava loro quel briciolo di affetto di cui avevano bisogno alla loro giovanissima età. Non si era mai accorto di ciò che era nato tra lei o il Maestro Logwayn, non si era accorto del dolore che quest'ultimo si portava dietro dopo la sua lunga sparizione, ma ricordava benissimo quanto aveva pianto lui, di nascosto, quando seppe che Antharia Sido non era tornata dalla missione.   
Quando dissero, con fastosi funerali, che la ragazza che tutti i bambini avevano preso come una sorella maggiore, come una madre, come una cara amica, era morta.   
\- Se fossimo rimasti nell'Ordine, ci avrebbero ordinato di prendere provvedimenti drastici - disse Antharia, affranta. - Mi avrebbero obbligata a rinunciare a Nytas... a rinunciare a Logwayn - fece un sorriso al Maestro. - Non potevo permetterlo. Avevo difeso mio figlio come una belva feroce, e non certo per permettere a un Consiglio di repressi di portarmelo via - Nytas era troppo impegnato ad accoccolarsi al padre per prestare attenzione. - Mi siete mancati - disse carezzando una guancia di Fate. - Tutti voi, tantissimo... - si avvicinò, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. - Certo che sei cresciuto... - apprezzò, dandogli un paio di pacche sulle spalle. - E sei diventato davvero bello, aggiungerei - gli sorrise dolcemente, facendolo arrossire. Era davvero come stare davanti ad una madre... provava lo stesso imbarazzo.  
\- Quindi ti sei data per morta - completò Fate, riprendendosi dal rossore. - E... avete costruito il vostro piccolo angolo di paradiso... - aggiunse, osservando il paesaggio bucolico che li circondava. Non sembrava possibile, l'esistenza di un posto del genere. Tirò su col naso, asciugandosi gli occhi con una manica.   
\- L'abbiamo tenuto segreto per nove anni - disse Antharia incrociando le braccia. - Solo Athos ed Eldrest ne sono a conoscenza -  
\- Capisci, Fate? - chiese all'improvviso il Maestro Logwayn, posando Nytas a terra. Il bambino lo osservava con tanto d'occhi, pieno di ammirazione. Sentiva la Forza scorrere con intensità nel suo piccolo corpo. Da grande, se il padre avesse voluto, sarebbe diventato un Jedi di tutto rispetto. - Ti sto confessando il mio più grande segreto - Fate lo fronteggiò, deglutendo a vuoto. Sulle spalle, sentì all'improvviso il peso di un'enorme responsabilità. Il suo cuore, d'altro canto, era inspiegabilmente leggero. - E lo faccio perché per me sei come parte di questa famiglia - gli mise le mani sulle spalle. - Io mi fido _ciecamente_ di te, Fate. Non dimenticarlo mai - sorrise, con tanta sincerità da spiazzarlo. - E... - aggiunse, con un cenno d'intesa alla compagna. - Questo penso ti dimostri che c'è una terza via... e che non sei obbligato a seguire i tuoi incubi -  
Fate realizzò subito di cosa stesse parlando, e rivolse al Maestro un sorriso immenso, carico di gratitudine; si sentì tornare bambino e al tempo stesso essere un giovane adulto, guidato da una mano ferma e risoluta come quella del suo Maestro, un uomo al quale si era sempre affidato come un padre e che, nonostante ogni suo timore, non l'aveva mai tradito.   
\- Non tradirò la vostra fiducia, Maestro - disse con voce tremante. - Io... sono onorato... della considerazione che avete di me -  
\- L'onore è mio - rispose il Jedi. - Di avere te come padawan -  
Fate non resistette più. Con uno slancio colmo di indomabile felicità, abbracciò il suo Maestro, come avrebbe voluto fare da anni. Era come con Issar, un'altra relazione clandestina, altro affetto da nascondere. Segreti su segreti si accumulavano nella sua vita, senza concedergli un momento di tregua, ma non erano così pesanti come potevano sembrare. Ne era felice, era quasi grato di averli, di sentirsi finalmente vivo da qualsiasi punto di vista. Quella confidenza azzerò qualsiasi dubbio e, semmai ci fossero state inquietudini, non riusciva ancora a sentirle. Ora sapeva che il suo Maestro non aveva mai fatto preferenze, che lo aveva sempre trattato con dignità. Aveva sempre reso onore al suo padawan, come dettato dal Codice. Come se già questo non fosse sufficiente, vederli così felici, così uniti nell'amore, accese nel suo cuore una scintilla insperata, una consapevolezza, una _speranza_.   
Issar...   
Forse, poteva diventare qualcosa di più.


	7. Scelte

La permanenza a casa del Maestro Logwayn, per le prime ore, riempì Fate di un certo disagio: un imbarazzo di difficile spiegazione che lo faceva sentire costantemente fuori posto, di troppo in quel contesto così minuziosamente curato, perfetto in ogni suo ambito. Non era una vita agiata. La tecnologia era al minimo indispensabile, quanto bastava per non avere freddo la notte, avere pasti caldi, vestiti puliti, Ben lontani dai livelli di eccellenza di Coruscant, con decine di droidi di ogni forma e dimensione a occuparsi di qualsiasi esigenza dei loro padroni; l'unico droide lì presente era la vecchia unità R8 rossa e nera del Maestro, dalla caratteristica forma cilindrica e la testa a cupola, le braccia inclinate all'indietro. Il piccolo droide correva in giro per la tenuta, che si estendeva per tutta l'area compresa nel cerchio di rocce; si occupava dei macchinari agricoli e di rimettere in sesto la nave del Maestro in caso di necessità. Era così strano, per Fate, avere a che fare con una realtà così lontana e primitiva; c'era qualcosa in quella dimora che lo faceva sentire appartenente a un'epoca lontana, preistorica. Persino i pianeti di coloni e contadini erano dotati di tecnologie più avanzate. Si chiese più volte se il Maestro non avesse trovato qualche altra strana reliquia, oltre all'Olocrone del Maestro Windu, che gli avesse inculcato quelle strane idee in testa.  
Superati quei primi momenti, Fate iniziò ad ambientarsi. Nytas si rivelò un bambino incredibilmente vivace, che non faceva altro che correre e giocare con l'unità R8, con il Maestro, con gli animali. Rideva molto, quasi a compensare le espressioni spesso gravi e malinconiche dei genitori, la cui felicità e serenità erano minate dalla consapevolezza di vivere un'esistenza segregata, in fuga. Fate faceva una gran fatica a star dietro all'esuberanza del piccolo, che lo aveva invitato a giocare più per fargli vedere quali prodezze acrobatiche fosse in grado di fare; con una madre come Antharia, era probabile che avesse iniziato presto un vero addestramento, pur restando sotto l'ottica del gioco e dell'esplorazione. La Jedi aveva un talento naturale per l'insegnamento, anche più del Maestro Logwayn, ma non era mai sembrata davvero interessata ad istruire gli Iniziati. Dava consigli, li aiutava nell'apprendimento, ma nulla di più.  
Il vero momento magico fu la sera. Cenarono fuori, con i frutti della caccia che Antharia aveva portato a termine con successo quella mattina; l'erba intorno alla casa emanava pallidi bagliori ad ogni leggero soffio del vento, dando l'impressione di star posando su qualcosa di vivo e dormiente, una docile bestia che reggeva con noncuranza la loro presenza. L'odore della carne di Tokral arrostita si spandeva nell'aria, mentre per l'occasione sorseggiavano una birra profumata proveniente dal pianeta di Antharia. A quanto pareva, il Maestro aveva fatto una visita a quel luogo, con la scusa di porgere i suoi rispetti alla tomba della “defunta” amata. Nemmeno la sua famiglia era al corrente della relazione, dunque? La cosa oscurò per qualche tempo la gioia del momento, lo portò ad immaginare Antharia osservare la sua famiglia da lontano, col cuore dilaniato dall'incertezza e dalla tentazione di raccontare loro tutta la verità, di rassicurarli sulla sopravvivenza della loro figlia. Entrambi notarono l'oscurità che prese il suo volto, realizzò, poiché sia il Maestro che Antharia lo guardarono intensamente. L'espressione carica di materno conforto della donna lo fece sentire piccolo, per qualche istante.  
\- E' stata una mia scelta - disse Antharia. - Potrei presentare Nytas ai suoi nonni in qualsiasi momento, ma l'Ordine ha orecchie dappertutto. Questo pianeta è lontano dallo sguardo della Repubblica - sorseggiò un goccio di birra, con le sopracciglia inarcate dalla nostalgia.  
\- Ma ormai sta diventando troppo grande per essere un Iniziato... - mormorò Fate, guardando il bambino di sottecchi. Nytas era troppo impegnato ad inseguire un'enorme lucciola per dar loro retta.  
\- Lo so - intervenne il Maestro. - Siamo consumati dalla preoccupazione, al riguardo. Ma siamo entrambi dei Maestri, poiché Antharia avrebbe ricevuto presto la nomina. Non gli mancano i punti di riferimento -  
\- E non rimarrà isolato per sempre - proseguì la Jedi, poggiando le braccia sul tavolo. - Prima o poi, lo presenteremo all'Ordine. Ma solo quando sarà in grado di discernere le loro lacune -  
\- Volete iniziare una rivoluzione ideologica? - chiese Fate, gli occhi spalancati e la mano che reggeva il bicchiere bloccata a mezz'aria.  
\- Niente di così elaborato - Antharia scacciò il pensiero con un gesto della mano. - Ma non vogliamo che nostro figlio diventi un altro burattino nelle mani di un sistema debole - un pensiero troppo vicino ai Sith, pensò Fate. - Vogliamo che sia in grado di fare le sue scelte e valorizzare se stesso... che segua il Lato Chiaro, ma mantenendo il controllo delle proprie azioni. Logwayn è riuscito dove Invictus ha fallito e sta continuando a fallire, a giudicare dall'allievo che vi ha lasciato - _Issar._ Sperava di passare almeno un giorno senza pensare a lui, pur conscio dell'assurdità e impossibilità della cosa.  
\- Non capisco - negò Fate. - Continuate tutti a parlare delle lacune di Invictus, ma vedo solo un Sith incapace di esserlo -  
\- Per l'appunto - disse Antharia. Si poggiò alla sedia, unendo i polpastrelli. Sembrava così simile al Maestro che rimase interdetto. - La sua visione era quella di un Jedi capace di operare in modo indipendente, che mantenesse il proprio io senza farsi sopraffare dai dogmi. Per quanto encomiabile e condiviso, il suo ideale lo portò al Lato Oscuro - il suo sguardo andò verso Nytas. R8 lo seguiva con una certa premura. - Non aveva valutato quanto fosse facile cadere vittime dell'egoismo. I Jedi non hanno paura di sacrificarsi per una causa, poiché credono nel volere della Forza. Io e Logwayn non abbiamo rinunciato agli insegnamenti dei Jedi, li abbiamo solo reinterpretati - Fate cercava di tenere il passo con quella spiegazione. Gli risultava difficile, continuava a sfuggirli qualcosa. - Invictus cedette. Quando affrontò il Signore dei Sith, temette per la propria vita. Cadde in ginocchio, lo supplicò di risparmiarlo - sentì il Maestro sospirare. - Non valorizzò se stesso come avrebbe voluto. Fu _vittima_ di se stesso -  
\- In altre parole, è un uomo distrutto - cercò di sintetizzare Fate. - Da compatire -  
\- Noi Jedi esercitiamo sempre la compassione - rispose il Maestro. - Persino per il nemico. Ma non dobbiamo lasciare che la pietà offuschi il nostro giudizio. Non dobbiamo valutare neutralità e diplomazia con qualsiasi avversario - giunse le mani, sedendosi comodamente. - Invictus è troppo pericoloso per essere lasciato in vita... - si bloccò, di fronte al deciso diniego di Antharia. - Sai cosa bisogna fare, Fate - si limitò a dire, schiarendosi la voce.  
Fate portò lo sguardo su Nytas, che sembrava aver percepito l'incupirsi dell'atmosfera. Fece un gran sorriso verso i genitori, prima di riprendere a rincorrere le lucciole. Il giovane padawan sorrise a quella placida innocenza, beandosi del silenzio rilassato che calò su di loro; solo il fruscio del vento tra l'erba luminescente e il ronzio degli insetti notturni facevano da sfondo alla loro presenza, un accompagnamento quieto e piacevole, unito allo stormire delle fronde degli alberi dal legno solido come roccia. _Un piccolo angolo di paradiso..._  
\- C'è una cosa che vorremmo chiederti - esordì Antharia, con un cenno d'intesa al Maestro. Fate portò tutta la propria attenzione su di loro, inspiegabilmente teso. - So che presto farai le Prove -  
\- E' una definizione... generosa - borbottò Fate, arrossendo. - Il mio legame con la Forza è instabile. Non riesco a imbrigliarla. E' bloccata -  
\- Sono sicura che riuscirai a risolvere la faccenda - disse Antharia con sbrigativo ottimismo. - Hai sempre avuto difficoltà nei primi stadi dell'apprendimento. Una volta instradato, andavi più spedito di un treno levitante di Coruscant - l'imbarazzo sulle guance di Fate si fece vivo, sentì decine di pizzicori sulla testa. Resistette alla tentazione di grattarli via. - Ad ogni modo - proseguì la Jedi - presto farai le Prove. E diventerai Cavaliere -  
\- Secondo Vol Balaan, saresti persino un buon Maestro - intervenne Logwayn, con una certa fierezza nella voce. - Il Makashi ti ha insegnato una notevole disciplina. E hai un notevole talento nell'analizzare le persone, nell'empatizzare con loro -  
\- Mh... - mugolò Fate, desiderando sprofondare. Troppi complimenti in una volta. Ma stava iniziando a sospettare che ci fosse qualcosa dietro, nessuno dei due pareva farne mistero.  
\- Io e Logwayn, una volta che Nytas sarà diventato abbastanza grande... - sospirò Antharia, tormentandosi le mani. - Probabilmente dovremo uscire di scena. Quindi... - fece un sorrisetto storto, colmo di trepidazione e titubanza. - Vorresti istruirlo tu? -  
Fate rimase a occhi e bocca spalancati. Fissò i due come se fossero impazziti del tutto; le braccia gli caddero inerti lungo i fianchi.  
\- Si parla di almeno un paio d'anni - precisò Logwayn. - Hai ancora tempo prima che ciò accada. Tuttavia, non lo affiderei a nessun altro. Athos e Eldrest non sono adatti a lui, la media dei Maestri è... be', desolante. Non lo capirebbero, lo _schiaccerebbero_ -  
\- Io non so... - farfugliò Fate, paonazzo. - Mi chiedete parecchio. Non so neanche se arriverò a diventare Maestro -  
\- I Cavalieri possono prendere dei padawan - rispose Antharia con un cenno di assenso. - Fate, tu e Nytas avete un legame. E' ancora latente, perché le tue percezioni non sono ancora abbastanza sviluppate, ma Nytas lo ha sentito -  
\- Un legame? - guardò il Maestro. - Ma quella volta l'avevo sentito... -  
\- Io no - rispose il Maestro Logwayn con un sorriso. - Inizialmente no. Ma quando ho percepito il tuo sguardo su di me, come se mi stessi chiamando, l'ho sentito. Ed era forte -  
\- Un Legame è sufficiente a definirti un Maestro - disse Antharia. - Ma da lì in poi il percorso è solo in salita. Sapessi quante volte Logwayn andava nel panico... - ridacchiò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stizzita del compagno.  
\- Non sei obbligato a rispondere subito - concluse il Maestro, alzando una mano. Aveva ripreso in un attimo la sua compostezza. - Dormici su. Domani torneremo a Coruscant e riprenderemo la solita vita. Quando sarai pronto a darmi la tua risposta, io ci sarò -

 

Ascoltò il consiglio del Maestro Logwayn e ci dormì su, per molto tempo. Fu una notte agitata, nonostante la comodità del suo letto e il calore delle coperte. La casa odorava di vissuto, di unione familiare, sembrava quasi stringersi intorno a lui in un dolce abbraccio che lo cullò fino a farlo piombare in un sonno profondo e rilassato, durato fino a mattino inoltrato; quando si svegliò, al termine di una serie di sogni confusi che stava già dimenticando, si trovò davanti il sorriso sdentato di Nytas, che gli augurò un caloroso buongiorno. Il sole era già altissimo nel cielo, ma il Maestro non aveva una traccia di rimprovero sul viso; al contrario, lo salutò con gentilezza e gli indicò il tavolo, dove il bambino aveva posato la colazione.  
\- Ci teneva - disse Logwayn con un sorriso. - Sembra che ti abbia preso in simpatia -  
\- Inizio a sentirlo - mormorò Fate, azzardandosi a scompigliare i capelli del piccolo. Nytas rispose con una risatina e sparì fuori di casa, rapido come una folata di vento. - Io... non so cosa fare. Non so neppure se diventerò Cavaliere... -  
\- Hai tempo, Fate - disse il Maestro, senza scomporsi. - Non lasciare che le nostre aspettative ti schiaccino. Sei solo tu il padrone delle tue scelte -  
\- Ma va contro questo stesso Legame - protestò debolmente Fate. Non sapeva di quale animale fossero le uova, ma erano _buone_. - Io vorrei... dico sul serio. Nytas sembra instradato per diventare una brava persona. Come voi, Maestro - aggiunse, con un sorrisetto. - Non so fino a che punto potrò contribuire, né se sarò in grado di insegnargli qualcosa. Io stesso ho molto da imparare... -  
\- Non si finisce mai - sbuffò il Maestro Logwayn con divertimento. - Persino i grandi Maestri non smettono mai di imparare, Fate -  
\- Mi credete in grado di prendermi una responsabilità del genere? - domandò Fate, dopo qualche istante di esitazione.  
\- Fermamente -

 

Nel momento in cui rimise piede sulla nave, fu come svegliarsi da uno splendido sogno, uno di quelli che lo tenevano coccolato e avvolto in uno stato di pace profonda per tutta la notte, rendendosi conto che fuori dal letto imperversava il freddo dell'inverno. Persino a Coruscant, inquinata e invasa dal calore delle luci e dei suoi milioni di macchinari, era possibile che arrivasse la neve, come se il pianeta si rifiutasse di darsi per vinto e accettare lo scempio compiuto dai suoi abitanti; il risveglio durante le sue fredde notti era spesso traumatico, lasciava Fate intirizzito dalla testa ai piedi per ore. La sensazione che provava in quel momento era più o meno la stessa.  
\- Tornerai? - aveva domandato Nytas, con gli occhi lucidi, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio. Che fosse per i racconti del Maestro Logwayn o per il Legame, quel bambino sembrava _davvero_ affezionato a lui, al punto che Fate per un attimo meditò di abbandonare sul serio l'Ordine Jedi e vivere come un eremita assieme a loro. Solo il ricordo delle sue aspirazioni e il fatto di dover ancora decidere il da farsi in merito all'addestramento del bambino lo tennero saldo sulle sue gambe, impedendogli di fare sciocchezze di cui sapeva si sarebbe pentito in futuro.  
Si era limitato a rispondergli con un cenno di assenso, ricambiando il suo abbraccio.  
In verità, per Nytas provava un'immensa invidia. Doveva ammetterlo a se stesso: aveva ancora una famiglia che si prendeva cura di lui, non un Ordine di asceti che lo privava della gioia della sua infanzia. Le accuse infamanti rivolte all'Ordine da parte del Maestro non erano rimaste inascoltate alle sue orecchie, man mano che ci pensava le comprendeva sempre di più.  
Dopo gli Skywalker, in effetti, un cambio di rotta sarebbe stato un ottimo passo avanti, invece i Jedi erano regrediti per l'ennesima volta al loro stato iniziale, in quella dimensione di isolamento dal mondo. Ne era infastidito, nonostante la sua impotenza al riguardo; i padawan con idee eccessivamente rivoluzionarie sopportavano un processo lungo e logorante di rieducazione, fatto di lezioni e sermoni interminabili, dimostrazioni plateali degli effetti delle loro idee e, soprattutto, l'astio aristocratico dei Jedi più anziani, presso i quali finivano per perdere ogni credibilità fino ad un eventuale ravvedimento. I padawan, visti come semplici ragazzini in attesa di crescere, non venivano _mai_ presi sul serio. Se ne rese conto proprio perché col Maestro Logwayn era molto diverso. Forse, in questo Invictus aveva visto giusto... quando stava col Maestro non avvertiva nostalgia, né per Issar né per la sua famiglia. Chissà se Issar aveva provato lo stesso, quando studiava con lui; per quanto gli riguardava, sperava che con loro si sentisse _a casa_.  
L'entrata nell'iperspazio aveva sancito la fine di quel breve idillio. Poteva già sentire di nuovo il puzzo dell'atmosfera pregna di fumi e scarichi, il frastuono delle navette incolonnate. Il Tempio Jedi godeva di un certo isolamento, poco frequentato e solo circumnavigato dalle vie aeree; tuttavia, i rumori della città arrivavano fin lì, a causa delle loro percezioni sovrasviluppate. Niente di cui meravigliarsi, certo. Rimase in silenzio per buona parte, concentrato in una tormentata meditazione nella sua cabina. Il Maestro lo lasciava libero dalla propria presenza, a sua volta taciturno, forse già preso dalla nostalgia per la sua adorata famiglia. Impossibile rimproverarglielo. Il suo segreto sarebbe rimasto al sicuro con lui, Fate non avrebbe mai concesso un'informazione simile nemmeno se minacciato di morte. La prospettiva di poter, un giorno, insegnare a Nytas come il Maestro faceva con lui lo riempiva di trepidazione man mano che pensava di riuscire a razionalizzarla; era così strano vedersi in una posizione tanto elevata nella gerarchia, con una giovane vita a carico da guidare e proteggere. Gli sfuggì un sorriso, intenerito e bramoso. L'immagine cambiò, per qualche istante. Non più Nytas, ma un bimbetto sorprendentemente basso, dai capelli del suo castano fulvo, lisci e morbidi come seta pregiata, gli occhi blu come il firmamento di Nesthor; agitava una spada da addestramento verde, sfoggiando acrobazie e prodezze ginniche fuori dal comune.  
E correva da lui.  
Fate avvampò, scuotendo con decisione la testa e cercando di allontanare in ogni modo quei pensieri; sfociavano in qualcosa di proibito e pericoloso, di troppo _oltre_ per lo status quo. Il fatto che il Maestro e Antharia avessero avuto un figlio non voleva dire nulla. Loro erano già Cavalieri, erano disposti anche a sacrificare se stessi e le loro ambizioni in nome della famiglia che avevano creato; Fate non trovava la forza di riuscirci. Forse, solo se Issar glielo avesse chiesto con ogni fibra del suo cuore...  
Ma tra di loro c'era ancora troppa irrazionalità, fiamme troppo accese per fare simili ragionamenti. Non era il tempo giusto. E una parte di lui sperava che quel tempo non arrivasse mai.  
Il malessere per la partenza si trasformò rapido in sollievo, quando la volta grigiastra e luminescente di Coruscant entrò nel loro campo visivo. Le sue meditazioni lo avevano portato solo ad affaticarsi nello spirito, fiaccato da tanti dilemmi, da scelte che esitava a compiere. Avvicinandosi al pianeta-città, Fate avvertiva sempre di più il bisogno di isolarsi nel suo privato con Issar. Avevano anche loro un piccolo angolo di paradiso, seppur mentale e formato dalle loro mani intrecciate e sguardi carichi di sentimento; in quei momenti non c'era pensiero che potesse fustigare le loro menti, impegnati com'erano a scambiarsi effusioni e calore. Sperava che fosse già tornato dalla sua missione. Gli andava bene anche tutto sporco di polvere e con le occhiaie che gli aveva visto addosso durante la registrazione.  
Il Maestro era già in plancia, sempre che se ne fosse separato durante il viaggio; comunicò il loro imminente atterraggio al controllo di Coruscant, per poi dirigere verso il Tempio Jedi a tutta velocità. Era rimasto in silenzio per gran parte del tragitto, facendo solo qualche domanda leggera che non lo riguardasse nel personale. Fate gliene fu immensamente grato, conscio di non avere idea di come rispondere a qualsiasi quesito riguardante il suo stato d'animo. Al pensiero di tornare a Coruscant, il giorno passato a casa del Maestro perdeva parte della propria importanza. Al pensiero, soprattutto, di incontrare Issar. Il suo cuore stava già riprendendo a scalpitare. Sorvolando il Palazzo del Senato, Fate fu colto da un familiare e malcelato desiderio, una sorta di sussurro lontano e ovattato che lo spingeva a ricadere in quella dolce bravata. Il Maestro li aveva visti proprio lì sopra, ricordava mentre guardava fuori dall'oblò. Spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, il petto invaso dall'emozione.  
Issar era lì.

\- Potevi aspettarmi! - esclamò una volta sul tetto, trafelato e col fiatone. Aveva corso con tanto di ausilio della Forza per arrivare lì il più in fretta possibile. Issar, stretto nella sua casacca nera, si voltò ad accoglierlo con uno sguardo che non gli diede il consueto conforto. C'era _un'ombra_ negli occhi del suo compagno padawan, un'inquietudine che lo fece esitare dal corrergli incontro. La sua esitazione fu annotata, impressa nel cambio d'espressione di Issar, d'un tratto come avvilito da qualcosa. - Issar...? -  
\- Mi sei mancato - disse Issar. - Tanto... -  
\- Anche tu - rispose Fate, quasi a ribattere, temendo che l'altro gli stesse rinfacciando qualcosa.  
Vinse ogni timidezza, ogni esitazione e dubbio, e si lanciò ad abbracciarlo a passi rapidi, accolto dalla sua consueta e calorosa stretta; Issar lo avvolse con le proprie braccia, sussultò nel farlo. Fate lo sentì emanare un sospiro mozzato, un misto di sollievo e agitazione. C'era un bisogno _eccessivo_ in quel gesto, Fate notò come esso fosse ben più affezionato e prolungato del solito. Le sue labbra fremevano per la voglia di baciarlo, ma Issar restava avvinghiato a lui in quella morsa, il viso sepolto nell'incavo della sua spalla.  
\- Issar - lo chiamò ancora, sforzandosi per sciogliere quell'abbraccio e guardarlo negli occhi. - Che cosa sta succedendo? -  
\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda - mormorò Issar. - Tu e il Maestro siete spariti nel nulla per due giorni -  
\- Voleva solo mostrarmi qualcosa - rispose Fate, a disagio. Il peso di quel segreto di aggrappò alle sue costole, mozzandogli il respiro. Avrebbe voluto confidarsi, almeno accennarvi, ma aveva giurato al Maestro che non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Issar era un padawan da troppo poco.  
\- Qualcosa che richiedeva la mia assenza? - domandò Issar a bruciapelo. Fate, improvvisamente, capì dove voleva andare a parare.  
\- Non penserai che... - Fate lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. - Non sarai _geloso_ , Issar! - avrebbe voluto ridere, ma sentiva che non fosse il caso di minimizzare così i suoi dubbi.  
\- Io... un po' - ammise, arrossendo. - Scusami... - si sciolse dall'abbraccio e gli diede le spalle. Sembrava provato da qualcos'altro, più che dai suoi sciocchi dubbi sul Maestro. L'idea stessa era così ridicola che Fate si chiedeva se il suo non fosse tutto un pretesto. Non era da Issar essere così irrazionale, così cedevole a gelosie ingiustificate. - Mi sento tutto scombussolato - riprese a parlare. Il suo tono era mesto e affannato. - E volevo subito parlare con te una volta arrivato, ma non c'eri... mi sono... - lo vide stringersi nelle spalle. - Mi sono sentito perso -  
\- Ero col Maestro, non mi sarebbe potuto accadere nulla - rispose Fate in totale sicurezza. - Di cosa volevi parlarmi? -  
Sul volto di Issar apparve un'espressione indecifrabile, un insieme di dubbio e paura, ansia, vergogna. Nell'opprimente silenzio che seguì alla sua domanda, Fate si trovò a studiarlo nel tentativo di capirlo, esercizio che non gli risultava mai facile; non lo richiamò, non insistette, si limitò ad aspettare che si decidesse a dire la sua nonostante la curiosità e la preoccupazione lo stessero divorando vivo. Si spostò di fronte a lui, lo guardò meglio, reclinò il capo con una muta esortazione. Issar evitava il suo sguardo, ma Fate poteva distinguere un'espressione _colpevole_. D'un tratto, l'ansia prese il sopravvento, minacciando di farlo insistere con gesti ben più incisivi di una semplice occhiata. Strinse i pugni, in attesa.  
\- Sembrava più facile... - mormorò con voce tremante. - Non ci riesco -  
\- A far _cosa_? - sbottò Fate spazientito. - Mi stai facendo preoccupare, Issar -  
\- Volevo parlarti di _noi_ , Fate - rispose Issar, chiamandolo finalmente per nome. Un familiare fremito, come una piuma, gli carezzò la schiena. - Volevo sapere cosa provi per me... - deglutì a vuoto. Fate sentì le guance incandescenti. - Perché... tu provi _qualcosa_ per me, vero? - provò un imponente senso di tenerezza verso l'espressione dolente e bisognosa di Issar, che lo guardava speranzoso e trepidante. Le sue mani dalle belle dita lunghe afferrarono le sue in una stretta delicata. Notò che aveva le mani sudate. Doveva essere oltremodo a disagio.  
La domanda era esattamente quella a cui non avrebbe voluto rispondere. Di fronte all'aperta dimostrazione d'amore del Maestro e di Antharia, Fate aveva provato invidia, ammirazione, si era sentito proteso verso lo stesso obiettivo. Quando però arrivava a pensarci davvero si sentiva bloccato, come se la ragione lo stesse avvisando dell'azzardo che avrebbe compiuto seguendo quella via. Era attratto da lui, certo. Gli piaceva la sua mente sveglia, apprezzava i loro scambi di battute e i loro dibattiti di quando in quando; fisicamente, poi, non aveva certo da obiettare. L'attrazione fisica per lui era fin troppo palese, tanto da faticare a contenersi quand'erano in pubblico e ancor di più quando, da soli, si lasciavano andare nel loro piccolo rifugio fatto di attenzioni e tenerezze. Non c'era un lato di Issar che non gli piacesse; persino i suoi difetti, come la sua sconfinata spavalderia e la mentalità ribelle, lo rendevano solo più intrigante. Se avesse dovuto rispondere con onestà, a bruciapelo, gli sarebbe certo sfuggito un _sì_. Ma aveva troppa paura delle conseguenze di quella risposta per darla senza un minimo di ragionamento. Adesso, però, era il turno di Issar di spazientirsi. Forse non era il caso di essere così misteriosi.  
\- Credo di sì - biascicò, assottigliando le labbra.  
\- _Credi_? - mancava l'indignazione nella sua voce. L'indignazione sarebbe stata prevedibile e giusta.  
\- Quando parti per tutti quei giorni, sono sempre in ansia - replicò Fate, quasi a rimproverarlo. - Ti sogno quasi tutte le notti. Aspetto impazientemente solo i momenti in cui possiamo isolarci per conto nostro a... baciarci e stringerci - odiò sentire il rossore sulle guance. Non voleva imbarazzarsi, non voleva trasformare quella situazione in un momento di dolcezza, perché sentiva che non fosse quello lo scopo della domanda di Issar. Quale fosse, però, era la vera domanda. - Ogni momento che passo senza di te mi sembra un momento sprecato! Non t'invidio più, non ti _detesto_ più - era una mezza verità o una verità completa? Fate non riusciva a distinguere con chiarezza se la sua invidia si fosse davvero estinta. Aveva ancora dei momenti di sconforto di fronte all'abilità di Issar. - La mia vita è piena di te, Issar - sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo. Non aveva mai visto quello splendido blu così cupo.  
\- Ma non riesci a darmi una risposta così semplice - rispose l'altro, con un sospiro. - Fate - da quando riusciva a perforarlo con gli occhi in quel modo? - _Mi ami o no_? -  
_L'amore_. Quella parola così grossa, così pericolosa e inquietante, sfondò la discussione con la violenza di una bestia selvaggia. Spalancò gli occhi, le labbra semiaperte nello stupore più puro. Non si aspettava che parole del genere potessero venire proprio da _Issar_ , che aveva sempre considerato quello meno incline a lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti. Proprio per quello riusciva a vivere quella relazione senza spaventarsi delle conseguenze. Era convinto che con un po' di sforzo sarebbero riusciti a staccarsi, a rinunciare a quei momenti in favore dei loro sogni.  
Certo, questo era _prima_ che Issar diventasse _parte integrante_ di quei sogni.  
\- Siamo _Jedi_! - protestò Fate, scuotendosi Issar di dosso. - Solo parlare d'amore è pericoloso, come puoi pensare che io... che possa... - scosse la testa, si portò per un istante le mani nei capelli. Faticava a ragionare, come ogni volta che parlava con Issar. Finiva per essere vittima dei suoi pensieri. È  
\- È _un mese_ che ce ne freghiamo dei Jedi! - incalzò Issar, proteso verso di lui. - Maledizione, Fate, è così _difficile_?! -  
\- PER ME LO È! - vociò Fate esasperato. - Perché so, Issar! So che ci tengono d'occhio, so che la Magistra Kantia ti ha detto qualcosa... - non doveva lasciarsi andare come al solito. Non doveva sentire l'istinto di singhiozzare. Di piangere. No, doveva diventare più forte di se stesso per reggere un confronto con Issar e con i suoi stessi sentimenti. - E ci sono altri che sanno, persino il Maestro - Issar parve preso in contropiede. - Vuoi la verità? La verità è che sì, _sono innamorato di te, Issar!_ \- pronunciò, terminando la frase a denti stretti. Tirò su col naso, ma non uscì una lacrima. Le guance gli avvampavano. - Ma non... Non so se è il caso di continuare. _Ho paura_ di tutto questo. Ho paura dei miei desideri -  
\- Dei tuoi desideri? - ripeté Issar.  
\- Devo essere _esplicito_? - sbuffò Fate, con l'imbarazzo che gli montava in corpo come un'onda anomala. - Mi piaci. Mi piaci da morire. I baci e le carezze non mi bastano. _Voglio di più_ \- strinse i pugni, chinando il capo. - Ma questo è sbagliato - concluse, cupo. - Siamo Jedi -  
\- Anch'io... - la voce di Issar era appena un sussurro. Il suo viso pallido era chiazzato di rosso. - Voglio _di più_. Da un bel po', ormai... anch'io fatico a contenermi, cosa credi? - fece un sorrisetto storto, ma nei suoi occhi c'era solo una tristezza enorme. - Ci è sfuggito tutto di mano... -  
_No_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli. _Il Maestro ce l'ha fatta. Ha addirittura un figlio._  
\- Perché mai? - domandò, invece. - Non volevi parlarmi di cose che sai già, Issar - scosse la testa. - Non mi isolerei con te, non mi metterei a rischio, non mi scambierei mille attenzioni con te ogni giorno se non fossi innamorato di te. E per te presumo sia lo stesso - Issar annuì. Il suo viso tornò pallido, quasi cereo. Non c'era più alcuna tenerezza nell'aria, come temeva. Un'inquietudine profonda e divorante si fece strada dentro di lui.  
\- La Magistra mi ha fatto una proposta - esordì, a pugni stretti. Era la prima volta che Issar sembrava _spaventato_ all'idea di parlargli. - Sa che tenere a bada le emozioni è difficile anche per i Jedi più esperti. E non siamo i primi padawan ad avere una relazione... -  
\- Arriva al punto - disse Fate sbrigativo, con un tremito nella voce. Il terreno sembrava sgretolarglisi da sotto i piedi. In cuor suo aveva già una risposta.  
\- Finché le cose non fossero diventate eccessivamente serie, nessuno ci avrebbe detto nulla - spiegò Issar. Anche la sua voce iniziava a tremare. Fate percepì il proprio respiro accelerare vertiginosamente. - Ma una volta che l'amore vero e proprio fosse entrato in gioco... -  
_Mi sarebbe bastato mentire._  
\- No... - gemette Fate. - Issar, no... - il vento si alzò, scompigliando gli orli dei loro abiti, gettando oscurità sui loro sguardi.  
\- Questa storia è meglio che finisca ora - rispose Issar in un singhiozzo. - Per il bene di tutti e due. Io... io cambierò Maestro - Fate scosse repentinamente la testa. - Non voglio rovinarti ancora la vita... - _ancora_. Le parole dette mesi prima, quando ancora Issar era un prigioniero per il quale provava solo un'eccessiva curiosità, gli erano rimaste impresse. - Ti ho già creato abbastanza problemi -  
\- Non l'hai mai fatto! - disse Fate con voce rotta, afferrandogli un polso con forza. - Non dare peso a parole dette in un momento di rabbia, Issar! Sei stato la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata... - deglutì a vuoto, sconvolto dal dolore sul volto del ragazzo, che sembrava sul punto di esplodere in lacrime. - Che vadano al diavolo i Jedi, che vada al diavolo il Cavalierato, non m'interessa! - scosse la testa, non si preoccupò più di abbassare i toni. - Se devo rinunciare a _te_ per un titolo, preferisco mandarli tutti all'inferno! - esclamò, la voce colma di frustrazione. Sul volto di Issar c'era stupore. E c'era quella tristezza che non andava via, nemmeno ora che aveva messo a nudo i suoi sentimenti. Aveva così tanta paura di perderlo da capire, una volta per tutte, cosa provasse per lui. - Ma tu... - non era il solito Issar. Non c'era la sua consueta spavalderia, non c'era quel suo carattere sferzante. - Hai già fatto la tua scelta... - realizzò, deglutendo a vuoto con lentezza. - Per te è già finita... -  
\- Non ho nessun altro posto dove andare - mormorò Issar. - Se mi cacciassero dall'Ordine resterei solo... -  
\- Avresti _me_ \- protestò Fate. - Perché caccerebbero entrambi. Sempre che non me ne vada prima io -  
\- Ma cosa stai dicendo, Fate?! - Issar si dimenò dalla sua presa, fronteggiandolo. - Siamo marchiati da Invictus, lo capisci? Non dureremmo neanche un mese da soli, senza la protezione dell'Ordine! -  
\- MA ALMENO MORIRÒ LIBERO! - ribatté Fate in un ringhio. - Ne ho abbastanza dei Jedi, Issar! Sono anni che vedo i loro limiti e le loro lacune, sono anni che mi rendo conto delle _ingiustizie_ a cui siamo sottoposti! Come possiamo difendere cose che non capiamo?! - Issar indietreggiò. Fate era ignaro dei suoi pensieri, preso com'era dall'esigenza di vomitare una parola dopo l'altra. - Come possono i Jedi combattere contro se stessi? Dovremmo accettare l'amore! Dovremmo celebrare la famiglia! Dovremmo... - chinò il capo, col labbro tremante. - Non è giusto... - singhiozzò. - Non posso accettarlo, Issar, non posso e non puoi neanche tu. So che non puoi neanche tu! -  
\- Hai ragione - confessò Issar, avvicinandosi. Fate si protese verso di lui, verso le sue labbra. Aveva bisogno di quel contatto, di lasciarsi alle spalle quella discussione terribile. Voleva direttamente dimenticarla, abbandonarsi nel calore di Issar e nulla di più. Ma Issar si allontanò dai suoi tentativi di porre fine alla questione. - Ma... è giusto, Fate. Adesso sembra spaventoso, ma ci passeremo sopra... - le gambe minacciavano di cedergli. Si sentiva sul punto di svenire, il cuore ghiacciato nella frustrazione. Per quanto dolore avesse negli occhi, Issar era irremovibile. Come pensava, aveva già fatto la sua scelta.  
\- Come puoi permettere ad altre persone di decidere per te...? - biascicò Fate, in un rantolo. - Per te era solo un passatempo, allora?! - lo afferrò per il bavero, tirandolo a sé in un gesto disperato. - Hai sempre pensato di poterti liberare di me quando volevi?! Di poter finire questa storia quando ti andava?! -  
_Baciami_ , lo supplicava mentalmente. _Non farmi credere che saresti disposto a perdermi così._

Issar tacque, col respiro affannoso. 

_Ti prego._

Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, Fate rimase allibito dalla fermezza, dal gelo che imperava in quel cosmo perfetto. Lo lasciò andare, con le mani che tremavano. Esalò un respiro tremulo, trattenersi dal piangergli davanti ancora una volta stava risultando troppo difficile. 

_Ti prego..._

\- Sì - rispose Issar con freddezza, allontanandosi da lui. - Ho trovato la mia strada, Fate - lo sentì deglutire rumorosamente. - Non posso gettarla via -  
\- E... - disse Fate, con una mano tesa debolmente verso il ragazzo, verso quell'appiglio che stava svanendo. Il suo cuore pesava come un macigno. Un senso tremendo di asfissiante gravità si impadroniva del suo corpo, togliendo ogni forza alle sue membra. - E io...? -  
\- Tu capirai - Issar era rigido, in modo quasi innaturale. - Abbiamo giocato sul filo del rasoio per troppo tempo. Dobbiamo tornare alla realtà -  
Fate cadde in ginocchio, tremando. Come spire invisibili, un dolore mai provato si avvinghiava al suo corpo, lo teneva ancorato al terreno, al tetto di quel maledetto palazzo che avrebbe distrutto volentieri, se fosse servito ad alleviare le sue sofferenze.  
\- Come puoi...? - farfugliò, le braccia inerti lungo i fianchi.  
\- È la cosa giusta - per un attimo, la voce di Issar parve incrinarsi. - Partirò domani... per un po' sarà meglio non vederci -  
\- NO! - strillò Fate, scattando in piedi. - ISSAR, TI PREGO! - lo vide bloccarsi sulla porta che conduceva ai piani inferiori; lo avrebbe raggiunto, se le sue gambe non l'avessero tradito ancora. - Possiamo... possiamo fingere... - tirò su col naso. - E poi... tra un po', quando le acque si saranno calmate... - lo sguardo di rimprovero di Issar gli fece ghiacciare il sangue.  
\- Questo ragionamento non è degno di un Jedi - disse soltanto. Senza guardarlo oltre, si precipitò attraverso la porta in tutta fretta, svanendo dalla sua vista. Fate rimase a guardare il vuoto con gli occhi spalancati, con l'unico suono dello schianto della porta chiusa a riecheggiare nelle sue orecchie.


	8. Il Codice

Fate non tornava al Tempio da giorni.  
Paura e preoccupazione fecero presto a sostituirsi a speranza e confidenza; Issar, in preda ad un'attesa febbrile, girava come una bestia in gabbia per tutta la struttura, col cuore pervaso di agitazione, lo stomaco attorcigliato dall'ansia. Aveva fatto perdere la pazienza a qualsiasi abitante del Tempio, nella sua ricerca di informazioni e con le sue continue domande; i Maestri ormai gli dicevano brevemente di non aver visto né sentito alcuna notizia di Fate non appena sentivano la sua presenza, per poi congedarlo in malo modo.  
Le poche volte che trovava la propria immagine riflessa da qualche parte, faticava a riconoscersi. I capelli arruffati, occhiaie profonde, la pelle pallida e tirata, Issar aveva assunto le connotazioni di un fantasma tormentato e come tale deambulava per le sale del Tempio in una caccia sconsolata alle risposte di cui aveva disperato bisogno, trovando solo silenzio, sopracciglia alzate, fronti aggrottate, espressioni di rimprovero. Non sapeva se la storia tra lui e Fate fosse trapelata e, in tutta onestà, neppure gliene importava qualcosa. Solo il Maestro Logwayn e i suoi due compagni si erano premurati di mettersi alla ricerca del giovane padawan, senza trovare piste soddisfacenti; Eldrest aveva ristretto il raggio delle ricerche ad un blocco piuttosto distante dal Tempio, pieno di locali di dubbia fama e bische clandestine che portavano avanti con sfacciataggine il proprio mestiere, sostenute da diversi Senatori compiacenti. Issar aveva cercato altrove, convinto che quella fosse una pista troppo ovvia per far perdere le proprie tracce, ma era rimasto deluso. I pochi indizi conducevano sempre a quel blocco gigantesco, posizionato nell'ombra di edifici più alti, una macchia disonorevole dalla quale era ben visibile il Tempio Jedi.  
Non poteva arrendersi proprio ora. Aveva cercato Fate per tutti quei giorni, aveva persino provato a intrufolarsi in un paio di pub, ma ne era stato cacciato via per il suo essere un Jedi, per giunta troppo giovane. Un paio di ballerine Twi'lek lo avevano guardato con aria di scherno, per poi mettersi in pose stuzzicanti alle quali aveva risposto con astio e irritazione, troppo trafelato per premurarsi di arrossire di fronte a quella _ridicola_ manifestazione di lascivia. Tra le risate delle due ballerine, si era allontanato sconfitto, sempre più sconfortato e senza alcuna idea di dove potesse essersi andato a infilare Fate. Aveva cercato di acuire le proprie percezioni il più possibile, cogliere anche la minima vibrazione nella Forza, gesto al quale non corrispose alcun ritrovamento. Fate _non voleva_ farsi trovare, questa era l'unica spiegazione a quella scomparsa tanto repentina. Poteva essersi dileguato con quell'idea in mente e, forse, si era anche camuffato per non farsi riconoscere. In quel caso, era possibile che avesse direttamente lasciato il pianeta. Non l'avrebbero mai trovato.  
Doveva sforzarsi di pensare ottimisticamente. I Maestri non sembravano preoccupati, fatta eccezione per Logwayn che proseguiva nelle ricerche; la Magistra Kantia, in primo luogo, non pareva impensierita dalla scomparsa di un padawan talentuoso come Fate, forse fiduciosa che tornasse da solo non appena avesse ripreso a sentire nostalgia per l'Ordine. Issar avrebbe voluto condividere un pensiero così ingenuo. L'avrebbe anche accolto, se non avesse udito le parole dette dal ragazzo sul tetto del Palazzo del Senato. Non c'era alcun amore per l'ideologia Jedi nelle sue parole, alcun rispetto per gli insegnamenti che aveva acquisito nel corso di quegli anni di faticosi addestramenti. Dei Jedi non poteva importargliene di meno, tutto il suo mondo ruotava intorno a quella relazione che avevano portato avanti. C'era una risolutezza incredibile nei suoi occhi, da quel punto di vista. Ogni volta che ci pensava, Issar si chiedeva cosa fosse successo con il Maestro Logwayn per spingerlo ad una presa di posizione tanto netta. Prima della sua partenza per Ontaron, Issar aveva sempre visto esitazione, quasi senso di colpa sul suo viso. Era un'emozione che condivideva, che capiva, che gli stava facendo lentamente capire che, forse, la loro storia fosse destinata a finire presto. Eppure, su quel tetto non era successo nulla del genere. Fate aveva _confessato_ i suoi sentimenti senza curarsi di qualsiasi orecchio potesse sentirli, aveva quasi rinnegato lo stesso Codice Jedi con le sue parole, dato importanza solo a loro e a quello che avevano costruito. E ne era uscito distrutto e combattuto. Aveva seguito le istruzioni che gli erano state date alla lettera, credeva di avere la forza di sostenere il dolore di Fate, ma ne fu schiacciato. Il suo cuore si trovò completamente vulnerabile di fronte a quella sofferenza così netta, quelle suppliche che calpestavano ogni orgoglio di chi le pronunciava; Fate voleva solo lui, voleva che la loro realtà non finisse con tanta freddezza sullo stesso luogo dove avevano condiviso tante notti di tenerezza. Quando lo aveva preso per il bavero, tempestandolo di accuse e richieste di spiegazioni, Issar era rimasto allibito dalla sua tenacia, e aveva subito in pieno la tentazione di tornare sui propri passi. Avrebbe voluto afferrare quel suo bel viso così carico di rabbia e posarvi un bacio che avrebbe chiarito tutto.  
Non era certo la prima volta che avevano una discussione tanto pesante. Le labbra di Fate erano una tentazione sempre nuova, baciarlo e poi stringerlo, accarezzarlo, soffocare nella spasmodica passione di quei gesti esitanti che urlavano “DI PIU'!” ogni volta che muovevano un passo di più verso l'intimità totale, ogni movimento era una tessera in più nel mosaico di perfezione che riuscivano a diventare le loro giornate. E niente di quello che aveva detto Fate era rimasto inascoltato. Anche lui aveva paura dei limiti che avrebbero presto superato andando avanti a quel ritmo; come poteva restare indifferente, quando gli bastava intravedere l'incontro delle sue clavicole per desiderarlo, per diventare paonazzo e trattenersi dall'impadronirsi ancora di lui? La sua voce, il suo odore, la sua precisione. Il fruscio impercettibile che lo accompagnava in ogni movimento, il timbro basso e velato con cui gli si rivolgeva nel pronunciare il suo nome, facendolo rabbrividire. La sua presa, così forte per un corpo così minuto, il suo sguardo, che trovava sempre su di sé. Fate lo guardava _sempre_ negli occhi quando parlavano. Cercava sempre il contatto visivo, lo faceva sentire sempre così vulnerabile, così facilmente letto da lui, come un libro banale, ma persino questo gli piaceva, perché sapeva di poter trovare in lui una comprensione che non avrebbe ottenuto da nessun altro. Non c'era niente che non gli piacesse di Fate. _Niente_.  
Ed era riuscito comunque a rovinare tutto.  
Aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a convincersi che non fosse davvero colpa sua. Aveva _cercato_ di crederlo. Si era detto di non avere scelta, che quella fosse l'unica cosa giusta da fare. Per il primo giorno aveva funzionato. Chiuso nella sua stanza, ogni suo sforzo concentrato in una tormentata meditazione volta solo a porre fine al suo lacerante senso di colpa, aveva quasi raggiunto un accordo con se stesso. Una volta che avesse visto Fate, di certo livido in volto e con l'espressione più avvilita e triste che potesse esistere, ma ancora lì con loro a seguire gli studi e avviarsi verso un futuro prestigioso come Cavaliere, ogni suo dubbio si sarebbe dissolto e sarebbe rimasta la certezza di essere stato nel giusto; ma Fate non c'era. Non credeva che quel Tempio affollato e sempre pieno del chiacchiericcio di Jedi di tutti i ranghi potesse apparire tanto _vuoto_ come in quei giorni. Gli mancava il suo sguardo. Gli mancava la sua voce. Gli mancava toccarlo, accarezzarlo, abbracciarlo. Aveva passato tutto quel giorno nella più totale impotenza, ora con le mani sul viso, ora tra i capelli come a volerseli strappare per la frustrazione; le sue nocche erano dolenti e arrossate per tutti i pugni che aveva dato ai muri. Digrignava i denti, trattenendosi dal lasciarsi andare del tutto alle lacrime. Lui e Fate avevano passato troppo tempo a piangere e disperarsi, la loro amicizia era iniziata nell'angoscia di idee divise. Si toccò più volte la lunga treccia da padawan. Il metallo degli anelli che Fate gli aveva regalato riluceva alla luce del bagno, scintillii ammiccanti che gli ricordavano del loro donatore. Si svegliava più volte durante quelle notti, pronunciando il suo nome, illudendosi di trovarlo di fronte a sé col suo calore, col trasporto delle sue attenzioni. Non c'era niente del genere. Solo la sua stanza brutta e grigia, con una finestra minuscola e lo spazio appena sufficiente per respirare. Sempre più stretta, sempre più soffocante. Nemmeno urlando, nemmeno picchiando sui muri essi smettevano di stringersi su di lui come se volessero strangolarlo.  
Non importava quanto tempo avesse passato a cercare di convincersi di essere innocente, di non avere la pesante responsabilità di quel tremendo fallimento. Era stata colpa sua dall'inizio alla fine. Avrebbe dovuto difendersi dalle domande della Magistra, mandarla al diavolo come qualsiasi individuo sano di mente avrebbe fatto, invece di darle corda e ascoltarla in ogni cosa che diceva. Era stato egoista, ingenuo, immaturo. Aveva dato peso a parole vuote, dette per difendere uno status, quando avrebbe potuto dare retta al cuore e al suo istinto, che di solito gli davano le indicazioni giuste. Diventare padawan era stata la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata in quei lunghi anni. E Fate... non avrebbe mai più avuto una fortuna simile. Gli sembrava di impazzire. Continuava a rivivere quella scena sul tetto, le parole di Fate tuonavano nella sua testa intrise d'accusa e rimprovero; come aveva potuto essere così _cieco_? Si detestò con tutto se stesso. Forse, in quel momento, ci sarebbe potuto essere Fate con lui, in barba al Codice e agli stupidi limiti che i Jedi si imponevano senza motivo, convinti di rafforzarsi privandosi di se stessi. Era ovvio che nessun Jedi restasse nella storia per molto tempo. Solo quelli che deviavano dalla loro via troppo ristretta rimanevano come esempio per i posteri, esempio che non veniva mai colto dalle generazioni successive. Comprendeva come non mai il dubbio dilaniante di Anakin Skywalker, diviso tra l'amore e il dovere; a differenza del leggendario Jedi, però, lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare la scelta giusta. Era stata la miopia del Consiglio, unita alle lusinghe e alle illusioni di Sidious, a condannare Skywalker, non il suo amore per Padmè Amidala. L'amore non poteva condannare nessuno.  
_Voleva davvero essere un Jedi?_  
Quella che prima era una sicurezza nella sua vita tumultuosa, aveva assunto l'aspetto di una prigione. Diventare Cavaliere significava accettare la rinuncia a emozioni e sentimenti, vivere come una sorta di automa al servizio degli altri, senza mai _provare_ apertamente qualcosa. Sacrifici senza scopo... una vita vuota, che avrebbe imparato ad accettare una volta _indottrinato_ a sufficienza. Niente famiglia. Niente legami. Niente Fate. Rinunciare a tutto. 

_Per cosa?_

Percorse il corridoio di gran carriera, ignorando qualsiasi saluto o volto noto, con un'unica destinazione in mente. A grandi passi, lo sguardo mirato sull'obiettivo, quasi non si accorgeva delle altre persone. Per tutta la durata del viaggio in ascensore rimase col capo chino e i pugni stretti, tentando di placare l'agitazione e la rabbia che gli montavano in petto. Per quante colpe avesse, non era stato il solo a causare quel disastro. Nel momento in cui entrò di malagrazia nella stanza del Consiglio, dove la Magistra discuteva col Maestro Aznot, Issar la bersagliò con occhi fiammeggianti, le braccia ancora a tenere spalancata la porta.Il volto della Mirialana restò imperturbabile, solo un'alzata di sopracciglia testimoniava la sua sorpresa. Il Krogan fece invece un ringhio divertito, per poi allontanarsi e lasciarli soli.  
\- Issar. È educazione annunciarsi - lo richiamò, giungendo le mani. - A cosa devo la tua visita? -  
\- Non fate la finta tonta con me, Xanadari! - sputò Issar. Scoprì di aver ben poco controllo sulla propria voce, in quel momento. Nel breve istante in cui aveva incontrato il proprio riflesso, aveva visto un pallido spettro della sua persona abituale. - Sapevate cosa sarebbe successo! Sapevate _tutto_! - esclamò, col respiro affannoso.  
\- Era una possibilità, sì - rispose la Magistra con calma. - La peggiore. Ma ne ero al corrente. Ero preparata, come ogni buon Jedi dovrebbe essere -  
\- Risparmiatevi le vostre _prediche_! - disse Issar fra i denti, sempre più irritato. - Non è di esse né dei vostri consigli che ho bisogno. Voglio sapere dov'è Fate -  
\- E dovrei saperlo io? - la Magistra Kantia non aveva fatto un movimento da quando avevano iniziato a parlare. - È invisibile persino a me. Non ha mai fatto scaturire con decisione la sua Forza, dopotutto. È difficile da distinguere dalla gente comune... sempre che sia ancora su Coruscant -  
\- Non può aver lasciato il pianeta - mormorò Issar. - Non ne avrebbe i mezzi... lo avrebbero visto -  
\- Un Jedi senza la tunica e la spada non è diverso da chiunque altro - rispose la Magistra. - Come ho già detto al tuo Maestro, l'ho percepito fino a poco dopo il vostro incontro sul tetto del Senato. Poi, più nulla -  
\- Ed è tutta colpa vostra... - gemette Issar, chinando il capo. - Del veleno che mi avete inculcato in testa... -  
\- _Veleno_? - ripeté la Magistra, austera. - È così che chiami i nostri insegnamenti? -  
\- Se non fosse stato per questi _insegnamenti_ , Fate non sarebbe disperso chissà dove! - ribatté Issar con un gesto irato del braccio. - Avete passato anni a convincerlo che qualsiasi emozione provi è un _errore_! -  
\- I legami sono catene - disse lei, ritta e altera nella sua immobilità. - Ogni catena è collegata all'origine di quel legame e costituisce un peso. Sono i legami e togliere ogni giudizio ai viventi. Trascinano verso il basso, verso la disperazione. Comportano a commettere ogni genere di sbaglio, ignorando il benessere comune - lo sguardo glaciale della Mirialana lo costringeva sul posto, ma non placava la sua rabbia. - I legami portano all'ossessione. Gelosia e odio, incertezza e _paura_. Non capisci, Issar? Ognuna di queste emozioni conduce tra le fauci del Lato Oscuro. Siamo riusciti a salvare te da quel terribile abisso... - la sua espressione si contrasse. - Ma, forse, per Fate è troppo tardi -  
\- Che... volete dire...? - boccheggiò Issar, cercando di non dare peso alle sue parole. Sentiva la verità che si nascondeva dietro di esse, seppur essa non bastasse a convincerlo dell'innocenza della Jedi. Era stata lei l'artefice della loro rovina, con i suoi pessimi consigli e i suoi inviti a smettere di provare l'unico sentimento che li rendesse davvero felici. In ciò, tuttavia, Issar non credeva di essere scevro di colpe. Era stato _lui_ a darle retta e accettare di rovinare tutto.  
\- Non ha mai davvero abbracciato il nostro Codice - la Magistra scosse il capo con grazia. - Il suo cuore è pieno di domande, di malsane curiosità. È troppo vulnerabile alle lusinghe dell'Oscurità... questa sarà la prova finale, per lui -  
\- _Prova?!_ \- sibilò Issar. - Potrebbe accadergli _di tutto_ , là fuori! -  
\- Se tenesse alla sua carriera come Jedi, se tenesse ai nostri insegnamenti e al bene superiore che i Jedi difendono, non si sarebbe mai allontanato - replicò la Magistra, severa. - Puoi forse negarlo? È il suo egoismo a tenerlo lontano da qui. È il suo egoismo a fargli scegliere un testardo isolamento, invece di venire qui a chiedere consiglio -  
\- Voi mi avete fatto distruggere quell'unico sogno che aveva avuto il coraggio di coltivare - ringhiò Issar, l'espressione bruciante d'astio. - Egoismo? Paura? L'unica paura che hanno i Jedi e di provare sentimenti! - alzò il tono di voce, azzardando un passo verso la Magistra. - È per paura che evitate il Lato Oscuro! Avete il terrore che le vostre preziose credenze vengano distrutte da altre verità, è per questo che i Sith tornano di continuo! Perché siete _deboli persino con voi stessi!_ -  
\- Bada a come parli, padawan! - rimproverò la Mirialana, con gli occhi dardeggianti.  
\- Ho ragione, non è vero? - rispose Issar a bruciapelo.  
\- No - la Magistra riprese la sua compostezza. - In nessun aspetto. Io ti ho dato un consiglio, che avresti potuto rifiutare come fa sempre il tuo Maestro. Sei stato tu ad accettare di compiere quella scelta - iniziò. Issar serrò i pugni trattenendo la collera. - Ragione? - proseguì, autoritaria. - Non puoi esserne più lontano, Issar. Prima o poi, ogni Jedi deve capire che il Codice dice la verità. E se non riesci ancora a comprenderlo, vuol dire che non hai studiato abbastanza -  
\- Siete solo dei fanatici - sputò Issar in un sibilo velenoso. - Rimproverate i Sith, ma ragionate per assoluti tanto quanto loro. E parlare con voi non mi avvicinerà a Fate - concluse amareggiato, voltandosi rapido e andando verso la porta.  
\- Issar - lo interruppe la Magistra Kantia. - Percepisco turbamenti nella Forza -  
\- E con ciò? - rispose lui, gelido.  
\- Qualcosa di _terribile_ sta strisciando nelle tenebre. E qualcosa si sta preparando - spiegò lei, avvicinandoglisi. - Per il bene di Fate, spero tu possa trovarlo e riportarlo qui. A prescindere dalle vostre violazioni del Codice, restate dei padawan. Siete vulnerabili - lo sguardo di Issar si rasserenò appena, ma il suo cuore pesava ancora per l'agitazione e la rabbia. - Trovalo. Prima che sia qualcun altro a farlo -

 

Si accorse con parecchio ritardo della pioggia che cadeva sulla sua pelle. Schiuse debolmente gli occhi, avvolto in un infreddolito torpore, trovando già i pantaloni e la casacca inzaccherati per buona parte. I passanti lo schivavano, forse non riconoscendolo neppure, alcuni gli gettavano giusto uno sguardo carico di pietà e gli allungavano una moneta. Altri sputavano e gli intimavano di andarsene. Nel corso di quei giorni era stato cacciato via da diverse strade e aveva ripiegato sui vicoli, mantenendosi su quelli più affollati. Era disarmato, dotato solo del suo scarso controllo sulla Forza; la spada gli era caduta mentre si lanciava dal Palazzo del Senato. Non che avesse davvero pensato di suicidarsi, per fortuna era bravo a controllare gli atterraggi. No, voleva evitare di passare per i corridoi col rischio di inciampare su qualche politico borioso o, peggio, di incontrare Issar. O il Maestro. Non voleva più passare per l'Ordine, quell'istituzione di cui non sentiva più di potersi fidare. Il Tempio Jedi era un ricettacolo di bugie, inganni, di millantatori che indottrinavano bambini ad una vita fatta di solitudine e distacco, in nome di un ascetismo ipocrita. Quei pensieri avevano impiegato poco tempo per attecchire e ormai, da giorni, Fate continuava a credere che quello fosse il modo giusto di vedere le cose. Non aveva la forza del Maestro Logwayn nel restare impassibile di fronte a domande ed eventuali accuse. Sapeva che una volta tornato al Tempio avrebbe dovuto affrontare una torma di facce impervie al suo dolore, incuranti della sua sofferenza. Tutti si sarebbero aspettati che meditasse qualche ora e riprendesse il suo lavoro come padawan fedele e futuro Cavaliere, tutte cose che gli erano sempre andate bene fino a poche settimane prima. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare la Magistra, rivolgerle parole piene di rammarico e chiedere perdono per la propria insubordinazione, per aver osato disubbidire al Codice Jedi e contravvenire a tutto ciò che l'Ordine rappresentava.  
Gli mancava la forza per fare tutto questo. Forse, se Issar non lo avesse abbandonato, ce l'avrebbe avuta.  
Il Maestro aveva avuto una via molto più semplice davanti a sé. Antharia lo amava, perdutamente; avevano uno splendido figlio che lo accoglieva a braccia aperte, una casa che era un rifugio da ogni disgustoso male dell'universo. Soli in mezzo a quello splendido nulla, lontani dalla confusione e dalle tenebre, potevano vivere e celebrare in serenità il loro amore.  
Lui non era stato così fortunato. Si era innamorato di un superficiale, di un codardo, di qualcuno che non era disposto a fare sacrifici in nome di ciò che avevano creato. Issar si era tirato indietro alla prima difficoltà, aveva congelato il fuoco che li pervadeva in favore di una vita spenta, priva di gioie come di dolori. Non credeva che fosse possibile. Non credeva che il giorno in cui Issar avrebbe dato più peso al Codice Jedi rispetto a lui sarebbe mai giunto.  
Riuscì solo a spostarsi col viso rivolto in alto, la bocca socchiusa ad accogliere i rivoli di pioggia. Il cielo era color del ferro, percorso da qualche tuono in lontananza. I palazzi avevano quasi lo stesso colore, nient'altro che masse di metallo che si levavano nel cielo sempre più in alto. Aveva dovuto evitare lo spazioporto, così come ogni possibilità di lasciare il pianeta; era troppo rischioso. Si sentiva come un pericoloso criminale in fuga, quando non aveva commesso nessuno sbaglio di quel calibro; era stato solo un ragazzino sciocco e innamorato. La cosa peggiore era che Issar gli mancava più che mai. Si sforzava di odiarlo, si sforzava di scacciarlo dalla sua mente e denigrarlo in ogni modo, ma era sempre lì a ricordargli dei bei momenti che avevano passato insieme, dell'impossibilità logica del suo rifiuto quando la loro relazione poteva finalmente diventare qualcosa _di più_. Era venuto da casa del Maestro con quell'intento, aveva svuotato il cuore di ogni paura in nome di quella possibilità; e nel momento di maggiore vulnerabilità, Issar lo aveva pugnalato a tradimento. E lo aveva lasciato lì, al suo destino, in balia della pioggia, del freddo, del dolore.  
Era irriconoscibile. I suoi vestiti erano luridi, più in varie tonalità di grigio e nero che del beige, del marrone, del bianco; i suoi capelli erano unti e impiastricciati, il corpo intero immerso in una vuota debolezza.  
Alzarsi, sì. Sarebbe dovuta essere la cosa migliore. Tornare al Tempio, alla comodità della sua stanza e del cibo caldo del refettorio, alle parole di conforto del Maestro Logwayn per uscire da quella terribile situazione. Le sue gambe però non si muovevano. Inerte, non più padrone di se stesso, continuava a lasciare che la pioggia gli inumidisse la bocca, unica fonte di liquidi in quelle giornate in cui non era neppure riuscito a toccare cibo. Tutto quello che riusciva a produrre erano muti sospiri sofferenti, con lo sguardo vuoto rivolto al nulla o al cielo. A volte si sorprendeva a guardare in direzione del lontano Tempio Jedi, le cui torri svettavano persino da quella distanza. Nascondersi lì, in piena vista, gli era sembrata l'idea migliore. Non gli era passato per la mente di travestirsi e fuggire dal pianeta, per quanto volesse abbandonare tutto; qualcosa lo tratteneva lì. Una speranza, un'illusione, forse la vaga possibilità che Issar si ricredesse.  
Chiuse gli occhi, il viso contratto in una smorfia di tacito dolore. Non sapeva neppure cosa lo tenesse in vita in quei giorni crudeli; se fosse stato vero che ogni cosa accadeva per volontà della Forza, essa doveva essere certamente sadica e spietata per lasciarlo languire a quel modo, invece di porre fine alla sua agonia in una maniera o nell'altra. Digrignò i denti, si forzò quantomeno a sedere per non continuare a bere quell'acqua tutt'altro che igienica. Coruscant era avvolta in una cappa di inquinamento, era un miracolo che le strade non si sciogliessero durante i giorni più piovosi. Era bagnato fradicio, ma non sentiva freddo. Non sentiva _niente_. Era quella che definivano _delusione d'amore_? Tuttavia, era troppo forte. Era innaturale soffrire così tanto, pensava. A meno che non fosse la sua natura di Jedi a peggiorare le cose: emozioni a lungo sopite si risvegliavano tutte in una volta, con una furia devastante, come un vulcano che si risvegliava da un'ancestrale quiescenza. Non era preparato ad affrontare una cosa simile. Se prima avvertiva quel dolore al petto, allo stomaco, quella sensazione di soffocamento che gli impediva persino di respirare e pensare, adesso era estremamente lucido, in un vuoto dalla contorta razionalità che lo forzava a rivedere ogni momento con Issar e bollarlo come irraggiungibile. E con lui, i Jedi. Anni e anni della sua vita buttati via in nome di un ideale in cui non credeva più. Non era solo la separazione da Issar. _Tutta_ la sua vita era stata trasformata da quegli ultimi eventi, da quel mese in cui le fiamme della sua passione per Issar avevano incenerito qualsiasi sua credenza. Di fronte a quella terra bruciata, non poteva che sentirsi _solo_ , vuoto. Non aveva più niente.  
I suoi sensi captarono un rumore metallico. Qualche razza aliena con zoccoli che battevano sulla strada, probabilmente. O, qualcuno con scarpe rinforzate... eppure, era sempre più vicino. Fate era troppo intontito per capire per quale motivo i suoi sensi lo stessero avvisando con tanta insistenza di quel rumore specifico, quando si trovava in una strada affollata piena di brusii e cicalecci. La testa gli pesava così tanto che alzarla era impossibile. Vide lucido acciaio bianco, stivali che muovevano ad un passo regolare in sua direzione. Quel suono divenne tonante, come un conto alla rovescia. Sopraffece qualsiasi altro rumore nelle vicinanze, divenne imperante e invadente. Non sentì altro che quei passi sempre più vicini. Ricordò di non avere la spada laser. Gli stivali bianchi si fermarono di fronte a lui. Un mantello nero pendeva su di essi, nascondendoli parzialmente. Delle gambe si piegarono. Una mano sfilò sotto il suo mento, permettendogli di alzare lo sguardo. Un uomo dai capelli biondi e gli occhi dell'azzurro del cielo incontrò il suo sguardo. Un viso giovane, attraente, dal sorriso affabile.  
\- Avevo visto giusto - disse l'uomo con voce calda. Solo sentirlo lo riscuoteva dal freddo torpore delle sue membra. - Per poco non ti avevo perso -  
\- In... - avrebbe dovuto provare genuino terrore. Si sarebbe dovuto dimenare e dirigere a gran velocità verso il Tempio, avvisando del pericolo imminente, della presenza di un _Lord Sith_ a Coruscant. Eppure, rimase fermo. Quella mano che gli sosteneva il viso era il suo unico legame con la realtà. - Invictus... - pronunciò, con voce roca e sgradevole. La gola gli grattava, riarsa e secca da giorni senza cibo né acqua.  
\- Soffrire per amore - il celeste delle sue iridi comunicava una grande empatia. Fate si sentiva avvinto da quello sguardo, così caldo, così _comprensivo_ , che scioglieva il ghiaccio serrato attorno alle sue emozioni. - Non esiste niente di più terrificante, per un Jedi... - esibì un lieve sorriso. _Sapeva_. In qualche modo, Invictus era al corrente di ciò che era successo tra lui e Issar. Sembrava sempre sapere tutto... che stesse bluffando? No, era da escludere.  
\- Come...? - diede voce ai propri dubbi. Era come imparare a parlare di nuovo.  
\- Sapere è ciò che mi riesce meglio - rispose Invictus. Si sfilò il mantello dalle spalle con un gesto repentino, calandoglielo sulle spalle. Era caldo e soffice. Fate notò anche che era perfettamente asciutto. - Dobbiamo andare in un posto migliore - lo esortò. La pioggia ticchettava sulla sua corazza bianca. - Riesci a camminare? - Fate avrebbe voluto rispondere di sì, ma la sua testa fece un secco diniego. Leggero come l'aria, si trovò a galleggiare, ma era solo un'impressione. Invictus lo reggeva come se pesasse solo qualche grammo. Doveva correre. Doveva fuggire. Doveva avvisare i Jedi.  
Si accoccolò meglio alla stretta del Sith, cullato da una sensazione di benessere, di fiducia, che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Voleva sentirsi _piccolo_. Voleva sentirsi _confortato_ , come da un amico, un padre, qualsiasi cosa che potesse lenire quel dolore insopportabile. Se Invictus non lo aveva ucciso, se lo stava tenendo d'occhio, forse voleva dire che non aveva alcuna cattiva intenzione nei suoi confronti. Forse voleva solo parlare. Il cervello di Fate era troppo stanco per ragionare nel modo giusto, recepiva solo che il suo corpo stava finalmente provando calore dopo giorni e notti senza sonno, senza cibo, senz'acqua.  
Aveva bisogno di certezze, non importava da chi provenissero. 

Si era addormentato piangendo. Invictus aveva sciolto ogni sua barriera con poche parole di consolazione, facendolo esplodere in tutto il suo dolore. Come ipnotizzato da quella situazione, Fate aveva parlato di tutto ciò che era successo con Issar, delle sue speranze, della possibilità sempre crescente di abbandonare i Jedi al loro fanatismo e andare a vivere con lui su qualche pianeta sperduto una volta finito l'apprendistato; Invictus taceva, lasciandogli sfogare ogni parola. Fate non riusciva neppure a fermarsi dal farlo, continuava a parlare di Issar e di quanto i suoi sentimenti fossero stati illusi e distrutti dalle menzogne dei Jedi, menzogne che Issar aveva accolto invece di bollarle come idiozie come avrebbe fatto una volta. Per quanto fosse disperato e calato nell'irrazionalità, tuttavia, non fece menzione del Maestro Logwayn e del suo segreto. Riguardava solo lui, sapeva di stare sbagliando a sfogarsi e confidarsi con il _nemico_ , ma i Jedi lo avevano abbandonato e si sentiva in diritto di far ciò che voleva. Il Maestro, invece, era sempre stato gentile con lui. Lo aveva sempre aiutato, si era fiondato in battaglia per impedire a Invictus di ucciderlo. Non avrebbe mai tradito in quel modo la sua fiducia, aveva giurato.  
Invictus si era preso cura di lui come un genitore. Lo aveva fatto rifocillare a dovere, gli aveva preso una stanza in un piccolo albergo del blocco. Si era fatto spiegare ciò che lo stava divorando dall'interno, ascoltando ogni parola senza distrarsi per un solo istante. Fate pensava di potersi sentire così _sicuro_ solo col Maestro Logwayn. Ripensandoci, il Maestro era stato il padawan di Darth Invictus. Forse era proprio il suo modo di fare ad essere stato trasmesso al discepolo. Doveva essere il motivo per cui avevano un atteggiamento tanto simile per certi aspetti. Lavato di fresco, avvolto in un lungo accappatoio che lo copriva quasi del tutto, Fate si era infine accoccolato tra le lenzuola profumate ed era sprofondato in un lungo sonno.  
Fece sogni confusi. Alcuni ritraevano Issar, i loro ricordi. Altri il Maestro. I sogni riportarono alla mente i momenti della sua infanzia, gli fecero immaginare che aspetto avessero al momento i suoi fratelli più piccoli, come stessero i suoi genitori dopo tanti anni a prendersi cura della tenuta da soli. Stralci di vita felice e realtà crudeli si scontrarono ripetutamente, si davano battaglia dentro di lui. E Issar, sempre Issar, appariva da una parte e dall'altra. Sognava le sue labbra, le sue mani, il suo sguardo. Sognava il suo corpo, il desiderio sfrenato che non lo abbandonava neppure in quel dolore. Lo voleva ancora di più, aveva _bisogno_ di Issar. Voleva detestarlo. Voleva essere disgustato da lui. E poi, Issar lo chiamava per nome con quel suo timbro insicuro, come tutte le volte che esitava nell'agire. Sognò di tornare sul tetto del Senato e rubargli quel bacio che avrebbe voluto, zittirlo e fargli capire che i Jedi dicevano solo idiozie. 

Sognò di essere felice. 

Invictus guardava fuori dalla finestra. La sua espressione abbondava di calma assoluta, come se niente potesse scalfire la sua sicurezza. Era un Sith nel mondo dove il potere dei Jedi era più concentrato, tecnicamente avrebbe dovuto avere l'intero Ordine addosso; era difficile da rintracciare, però. Forse si stava nascondendo, come aveva fatto Fate in quei giorni. Per quanto il suo controllo della Forza fosse carente, sapeva ridurre al minimo la propria presenza, come una persona normale.  
Si alzò a sedere sul letto, stringendosi nell'accappatoio non appena sentì la brezza mattutina solleticargli il petto. Trovò lo sguardo del Sith su di sé, con la consueta, affabile serietà. Teneva le braccia incrociate. Si voltò e gli indicò il comodino, dove si trovavano i suoi vestiti.  
\- Quanto ho dormito...? - fu la prima domanda che fece, schiarendosi la voce. La gola gli bruciava ancora.  
\- Una ventina di ore - rispose Invictus.  
\- E sei rimasto qui per venti ore? - Fate allungò una mano verso i vestiti. Erano morbidi, pulitissimi. Invictus si voltò per garantirgli la privacy necessaria mentre si cambiava.  
\- No, sono qui da poco - rispose il Sith. - Ho sbrigato altre faccende -  
Fate rimase in silenzio, concentrato a rivestirsi. Pantaloni, maglia, casacca, stivali. In pochi attimi fu esattamente com'era prima di parlare con Issar. I suoi capelli erano di nuovo di quel castano chiaro che tendeva quasi al rosso. Nessuna traccia della lordura che lo ricopriva fino al giorno prima. Si sentiva meglio con se stesso, perlomeno finché si sforzava di non pensare a Issar.  
\- Grazie - disse sincero, rivolto ad Invictus. A sentire il passo dei suoi stivali, Invictus si voltò verso di lui.  
\- Di nulla - rispose, lanciandogli un frutto rosso. Era un hakor di Nesthor. Era probabile che Invictus lo facesse apposta. - Come ti senti? -  
\- Meglio - ammise Fate, addentando il frutto. La familiare, succosa dolcezza inondò il suo corpo dandogli quasi un brivido. Non ricordava neppure che sapore avesse. - Ma ho una domanda. Uno come te, che sa tutto, la conoscerà già -  
\- Non hai bisogno di difenderti col sarcasmo - rispose Invictus, poggiandosi al tavolino. La stanza era come un piccolo appartamento; c'era persino un angolo cottura, con un piccolo refrigeratore per le bevande. Era tutto immerso nel beige, nel giallo scuro, nel marrone. Sembrava quasi intonarsi a lui.  
\- Sei sicuro di essere un Sith? - chiese Fate, senza preoccuparsi di star parlando con la bocca piena.  
\- Non tutti i Sith sono uguali - rispose Invictus. - Come per i Jedi, dopotutto -  
\- Sì, ma questa è una differenza esagerata dalla norma - replicò Fate. - Sei troppo... gentile. Risparmi il tuo avversario. Non anneghi nella furia del combattimento come tutti. Non miri a sopraffare nessuno -  
\- Non mi conosci così tanto - sbuffò Invictus. - Ho immerso le mie mani nel sangue, come tutti i Sith. Issar è testimone di molte mie uccisioni - Fate ricordò l'apprendista che aveva osato sfidarlo. - Ma penso ci sia altro, nella vita. Sono un Sith perché rivendico il mio diritto a provare emozioni. A valorizzare me stesso prima degli altri - il ragionamento era chiaro.  
Fate chinò il capo, masticando il nocciolo dell'hakor. A differenza di altri, aveva un sapore ancor più buono del frutto stesso e aveva un nucleo cremoso. Stimolava anche i sensi, aiutando a restare più svegli e concentrati. Non poteva nominare il Maestro, non voleva tradirsi dando informazioni eccessive. Forse Invictus aveva una rete di spie, agenti all'interno dell'Ordine o persone che spiavano il Tempio per lui dandogli ogni genere di aiuto... era pericoloso parlare più del necessario. Cercò di agire in maniera naturale, sviando ogni attenzione dal Maestro e dal suo possibile disagio.  
\- Ti sei ribellato ai Jedi per questo? - chiese Fate.  
\- Una storia comune - rispose Invictus con un sorriso nostalgico. - Ho amato. E ho odiato. Più di una volta ho messo me stesso e i miei desideri di fronte al bene collettivo... perché non sempre coloro che aiutiamo lo meritano - incontrò i suoi occhi. Aveva uno sguardo penetrante, ma a differenza di Issar e del Maestro Logwayn, lo metteva solo a disagio. - Affidarsi alla giustizia della Repubblica. Onorare l'Ordine. Annullare la propria curiosità, privarsi dei legami... - sospirò, scuotendo la testa. - Hai affrontato questo discorso _milioni_ di volte, Fate. E la risposta è sempre la stessa - Fate esitò, prima di rialzare il capo e annuire.  
\- I Jedi sbagliano - ammise, con una calma che lo spiazzò. Pensava di provare molto più rammarico nel dire una cosa del genere, nel rinnegare l'Ordine che l'aveva cresciuto e ospitato. - Ma i Sith sbagliano a loro volta, Invictus. Il dominio totale, la furia, il potere... sono ossessioni, cosa c'è di meglio rispetto al Codice Jedi? -  
\- Ti ho già detto che non ti occorre stare sulla difensiva - sbuffò Invictus, divertito. - Non sono qui per combattere. Se i Jedi verranno a scacciarmi, me ne andrò senza ucciderne nemmeno uno -  
\- Fatico a crederci - ammise Fate. - Per questo ti considero anormale -  
\- Anche il Codice Sith può aprirsi alle interpretazioni - rispose Invictus. - I Jedi cercano di dominare se stessi, ma solo per distaccarsi da ogni cosa. Armonia, pace... conosciamo il Codice - Fate annuì. - I Sith credono che la passione porti ad essere forti. Essere forti porta al potere, ed esso alla vittoria... in una catena. Ironicamente, tramite la vittoria siamo liberi. La Forza ci libera, questo recita l'ultimo verso del nostro Codice -  
\- Tu vuoi che mi unisca ai Sith... - lo bloccò Fate, serio.  
\- Passione, il coraggio di vivere davvero, senza farsi frenare dalle restrizioni. Il potere di essere se stessi, di ricordare ciò che siamo - proseguì, senza abbandonare il contatto visivo. - E questo potere ci permette di essere liberi. Vinciamo su noi stessi, otteniamo il dominio totale sulla nostra anima. Impugnare i nostri sentimenti come armi, non è questo che fanno i Sith? -  
\- Non hai risposto - insistette Fate. Rabbrividì quando Invictus gli mise con delicatezza le mani sulle spalle.  
\- In te c'è un dolore enorme, Fate - rispose Invictus. Il suo tono di voce era un'esortazione già di per sé. - I Jedi non ti insegneranno mai a sconfiggerlo. Ti diranno di cacciarlo indietro, con la scusa di distaccartene. I Jedi sono codardi... non hanno fatto altro che fuggire da loro stessi per tutta la loro storia -  
\- E se invece stessi sbagliando ad interpretare le loro idee? Perché ci sono così tanti Jedi? - protestò Fate. - Se la dottrina fosse sbagliata... -  
\- Non è forse più facile fuggire dal dolore, che affrontarlo? - domandò Invictus con un sorriso comprensivo. Lasciò andare le sue spalle, retrocedendo di un paio di passi. - Sacrificarsi per una causa, abbandonarsi ad un ideale. È solo la via più facile, nella sua difficoltà -  
\- E i Sith in cosa credono? - domandò Fate, in tono di sfida. Voleva sentirsi più motivato a difendere i Jedi, ma si sentiva stregato dalle parole di Invictus. Trovava la loro logica. Capiva cosa volesse dirgli. Era un uomo deluso, come lui.  
\- Crediamo in noi stessi - rispose il Sith. - Nelle nostre capacità. E nella continua ambizione di migliorarci -  
\- Sembra tutto paradisiaco - sbuffò Fate. - Ma voi credete anche nella legge del più forte. Nella barbarica idea di dover sempre dimostrare di essere invincibili -  
\- Guarda dove porta la debolezza - disse Invictus, senza sorpresa nella voce. - La debolezza di Issar ti ha fatto questo. Ti avrebbe ucciso, se non fossi intervenuto io - Fate distolse lo sguardo. Non voleva ammettere che avesse ragione. Voleva credere che prima o poi Issar sarebbe venuto a cercarlo... - I Jedi hanno così tanta paura delle emozioni che lo hanno costretto a privarsi di te. Io sono sicuro che fosse altrettanto felice... -  
Non poteva contestare nulla di ciò che diceva. Il Maestro Logwayn non era la norma e, se fosse stato per lui, non sarebbe mai successo niente del genere. In effetti, il Maestro aveva delle idee molto simili a quelle di Darth Invictus, se si escludeva la palese impronta della dottrina Sith.  
\- Il mio Maestro mi ha detto che cadeste in ginocchio di fronte ad un Signore dei Sith - disse Fate, in tono di aperto scherno. - Anche questo fa parte della dottrina Sith? - Invictus parve esitare un istante, guardandolo negli occhi con un'espressione indecifrabile. D'un tratto, sorrise.  
\- Logwayn ha visto ciò che voleva - rispose l'uomo. - Darth Revan mi ha aperto gli occhi -  
\- _Revan_?! - ripeté Fate, allibito. - Ma... è morto millenni fa! -  
\- Ha preso il suo nome e il suo mantello - rispose Invictus. - Intende superarlo in bravura. È stato lui a farmi capire dove stessi sbagliando. Mi ha mostrato la via del Sith. Mi ha concesso di reinterpretarla -  
\- Non è così potente, se il mio Maestro lo ha sconfitto... - disse Fate, perplesso.  
\- O forse è Logwayn ad essere fuori dal comune. Se si fosse unito a noi, saremmo stati inarrestabili - tacque per qualche istante. Fate non proferì parola, iniziando a sentirsi combattuto per tutto ciò che stava accadendo. Le parole di Invictus erano un chiaro invito, una mano tesa verso un mondo di incertezza, ma anche di potere. Dicevano sempre che solo i Jedi più dotati venivano invitati ad unirsi ai Sith, poiché essi cercavano solo i migliori e i forti. Facevano di tutto per corromperli.  
\- Perché io...? - domandò Fate, interrompendo il silenzio. Il suo cuore era pervaso di agitazione.  
\- Perché ho bisogno di un apprendista - rispose Invictus, torreggiando su di lui. - Non saresti il rimpiazzo di Issar. Lui ha perso una grande occasione, ma tu... - sbuffò, con la trepidazione nella voce. - Ah, la Forza che scorre in te - il suo sguardo era quasi famelico. Fate ebbe paura, per qualche istante. - Bloccata. I Jedi hanno costruito intorno ad essa una vera e propria barriera. Ma c'è, scalpita per uscire e mostrare a tutti che cosa sei realmente. Questo dolore, quest'angoscia che Issar ti ha donato... - sorrise. - Puoi trasformare tutto questo in un'arma. Impugna il dolore, impugna la rabbia che ti dilania. Padroneggia il vento e scaglialo sui tuoi nemici, Fate. La via del Jedi non è mai stata per te -  
\- Sono promesse vuote - sbottò Fate sulla difensiva. - Il Maestro... -  
\- Logwayn non potrà mai aiutarti. Ha dei limiti che io non ho. Che _i Sith_ non hanno - lo interruppe, afferrandolo per le braccia. - Fate - lo scosse, serio. - Non sprecare la tua grande occasione. Io posso aiutarti in modi che nessun Jedi può concepire - il respiro di Fate si fece affannoso. Era tentato. _Troppo_ tentato. Era davvero oltre ogni redenzione? Il Lato Oscuro aveva attecchito davvero così bene, in quei mesi? Le parole di Invictus gli sembravano corrette. Giuste. Logiche. L'autorità che emanava era quella di un Maestro, non la minaccia di una nemesi. Ebbe paura, di se stesso e del futuro.  
Proprio come un Jedi.  
\- Io... - deglutì, farfugliando per prendere tempo.  
\- Dai retta al tuo istinto, Fate. È la Forza stessa a consigliarti. La Forza che _vuole_ disperatamente uscire dal tuo corpo - gli afferrò con veemenza una mano e gliela sollevò fino al viso. - Libera la tua rabbia, Fate. Libera il tuo dolore. Posso darti il potere di prendere tutto ciò che vuoi - gli scosse la mano. Fate strizzò un occhio, il braccio percorso da un dolore lancinante che proveniva _dal suo stesso corpo_ ; allarmato, sentì le gambe piegarsi, sostenuto solo dalla presa ferrea di Invictus sul suo polso. La mano iniziava a bruciargli. - _Scatenati_ , Fate! -  
\- BASTA! - gemette, dimenandosi; la furia del suo gesto, _incendiò_ la sua mano. Fate gridò, indietreggiando; la sua mano rinculò come un fucile, e da essa scaturì una luce bluastra. Una linea storta, arzigogolata, che con un boato riecheggiò nella stanza e frantumò la porta d'ingresso. Sconvolto, a occhi spalancati, guardò la porta distrutta, e poi la sua mano. - No... - mormorò.  
\- Impressionante... - persino Invictus pareva sconvolto. - È davvero tutta la vita che la Forza ti preparava per questo, Fate -  
\- Era... - la mano gli doleva come se gliel'avessero tagliata. Gli occhi gli bruciavano. Si guardò ancora la mano, incredulo. Dalle sue dita, uscivano piccole volute di fumo. - Una Folgore...? -  
\- Sì. Un potere incredibilmente avanzato - sorrise Invictus. - Hai studiato molto le vie del Sith, Fate... - lo guardò con aria complice. Fate si sentì improvvisamente sporco, _criminale_. La sua fame di sapere lo aveva portato a tutto questo? - Più di quelle del Jedi. La tua curiosità ti ha sempre indirizzato nella direzione giusta. La Forza ti ha condotto a me... - lo aiutò a risollevarsi da terra. Fate barcollava. Si sentiva ubriaco, intontito. Le parole di Invictus non superavano la barriera della sua sconfitta. - Questo sblocco potrebbe aver attirato l'attenzione dei Jedi - la voce di Invictus si riempì di premura. - Dobbiamo allontanarci -  
\- Per dove...? - Fate lo guardò interrogativo. Cercava risposte, cercava ancora conforto... e Darth Invictus era l'unico che potesse aiutarlo a dominare la tempesta che infuriava dentro di lui. Il cuore gli faceva male, il petto era schiacciato da emozioni contrastanti, da un potere tremendo e nuovo.  
Improvvisamente, capì che Invictus aveva ragione. La Forza in lui si stava liberando. Ed era stato il Lato Oscuro a permettere quel miracolo, dove i Jedi avevano fallito.  
\- Ho una nave - spiegò il Sith. - Protetta da amici fidati. Sbrighiamoci, prima che ci trovino -  
\- Dovrei... dovrei parlare con loro... - biascicò Fate, tenendosi ancora la mano. La sua mente era del tutto vuota. Aveva solo paura. E l'assenza di dubbi lo terrorizzava.  
\- No - il rifiuto di Invictus fu secco e deciso. - Potrebbero arrivare a recidere il tuo legame con la Forza... e questo non lo possiamo permettere - lo stava già scortando fuori dall'albergo, mentre parlavano.  
\- Io... non posso... - disse Fate con voce spezzata. Si dimenò, liberandosi dalla sua presa. - Non posso! Tutto questo... il Lato Oscuro... io... non posso! - gemette, senza una logica.  
\- È il momento di fare una scelta, Fate - lo esortò Invictus con severità. - Non puoi continuare a ignorare te stesso -  
\- Issar... - boccheggiò all'improvviso. _Il suo nome_. Perché, proprio adesso, tornava il suo nome?  
\- Puoi riprendertelo - disse Invictus. - Ha solo deviato dal cammino. Quando ti vedrà, tornerà da te -  
E, in Fate, si riaccese la speranza. Si liberò, liberò ogni singolo frammento della Forza che viveva dentro di lui; risplendette nelle percezioni di Coruscant, come una stella nascente, in un evento di spaventosa e bellissima perfezione, un momento di meraviglia. Nessun Jedi avrebbe perso un simile avvenimento, come voleva. Issar lo avrebbe riconosciuto. Lo avrebbe trovato. Perché il messaggio era esplicitamente per lui. 

_Trovami_. 

 

Una nave atterrò nella piccola rientranza rocciosa.  
Il portello si aprì con un cigolio, rivelando una figura ammantata, dal volto coperto da una maschera di metallo con una feritoia per gli occhi. Il suo respiro irregolare lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo sommesso, carico di soddisfazione. 

_Trovato..._


	9. Il buio su Coruscant

Erano ormai ore che girava per la città. La ricerca di Fate non stava andando affatto come aveva sperato, poiché nemmeno in quel blocco era riuscito a trovare indizi che potessero guidarlo verso una qualsiasi destinazione. Ci si era fiondato subito dopo aver parlato con la Magistra, sfidando pioggia e strade bagnate che minacciavano di farlo scivolare ad ogni passo, le sue percezioni tutte attente a cercare anche una minima, insignificante traccia del passaggio di Fate. Chiunque incontrasse non sapeva dirgli nulla, neppure i gestori di locali o negozietti di alimentari. A sentirli, nessun cliente con le caratteristiche di Fate si era mai avvicinato a loro, come se non avesse mangiato per giorni. L'improvvisa consapevolezza che potesse star morendo di stenti in quel preciso momento lo fece raggelare, rimarcandogli l'impellenza, la necessità di trovarlo _subito_ e riportarlo a casa. La priorità assoluta era curarlo, rimetterlo in sesto, poi avrebbero parlato su cosa fare e stavolta, se l'era giurato, gli avrebbe dato retta senza il minimo ripensamento. Quello che i Jedi avevano fatto, che la _Magistra_ aveva fatto, andava ben oltre la pura follia; ma per loro, braccati dai Sith e con Invictus come nemico giurato, il Tempio restava il rifugio più sicuro. Protetti da tutti quei Jedi bene addestrati potevano allenarsi a loro volta e prepararsi, in vista del momento in cui avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con le minacce del suo ex-Maestro. A ben pensarci, era una cosa che non riguardava Fate, non direttamente, ma cosa vietava a Invictus di usarlo per arrivare a lui o al Maestro Logwayn? Sarebbe stato fin troppo facile. Fate era migliorato mostruosamente nell'arco di un mese, come se l'arrivo del Sith lo avesse stimolato a impegnarsi cinque volte di più, ma dubitava che questo lo rendesse in grado di competere con un uomo del genere. Ricordava che fosse in grado di andare e venire da Coruscant senza che i Jedi potessero sentire la sua presenza, non aveva mai capito come facesse; ciò spiegava come fosse possibile per lui capire dove si trovassero, come fosse a conoscenza di certi dettagli che avevano spiazzato Fate nel loro primo incontro. Era in grado di sapere sempre ciò che gli occorreva, senza dare una spiegazione. Issar aveva passato molto tempo a riflettere su quel suo potere anche quando era suo apprendista, ma mai aveva trovato una spiegazione, un collegamento particolare con la Forza o altro. Invictus _sapeva_. E quel sapere, molte volte, l'aveva reso _invincibile_.   
Issar era di nuovo al punto di partenza. Di nuovo in mezzo a quei maledetti vicoli, da solo, con il cielo plumbeo a sovrastarlo come un fosco, tremendo presagio. Sperava di non tornare di nuovo inzaccherato al Tempio, sebbene la cosa gli importasse poco. Continuava a chiamare Fate, sperava che potesse percepirlo, che almeno lui sapesse che era ancora alla sua ricerca. Che non era solo e che era addolorato, mortificato per aver permesso che tutto questo stesse succedendo. La paura di non trovarlo o _peggio_ aveva fatto presa nella sua mente e nel suo cuore con violenza, offuscandogli buona parte dei pensieri. Era sicuro che avrebbe potuto trovarlo, da qualche parte, se solo avesse continuato a cercare; gli altri Jedi non avevano avuto più fortuna. Il Maestro Logwayn aveva tentato persino nei bassifondi veri e propri, senza successo. Fate sembrava davvero scomparso nel nulla, come se si fosse ridotto in polvere. Le poche tracce che aveva lasciato, ormai sbiadite, portavano sempre lì. Da quel momento era riuscito a camuffarsi alla perfezione, impossibile da distinguere in mezzo a milioni di aure che popolavano Coruscant.   
Ed era tutta colpa sua. Dello scettico, ineffabile Issar, che faceva sempre la scelta giusta e non si faceva mai condizionare da niente e nessuno. Fate lo aveva convinto con facilità disarmante ad unirsi ai Jedi, lo aveva _addomesticato_ , ammorbidendo la sua aggressività e obbligandolo a fare una scelta con pochi gesti impercettibili. Gli aveva mostrato un mondo senza sangue, al quale aveva risposto macchiandolo di un'oscurità invadente, terribile, che lo divorava lentamente dall'interno al punto che persino la Magistra, l'autorità suprema dell'Ordine, lo definiva oltre ogni recupero. Issar aveva deciso di non darle retta e di proseguire nella ricerca. _Al diavolo_ , aveva pensato. Poteva ancora trovarlo e rimettere tutto a posto. E se i Jedi non avessero voluto avere più a che fare con lui, allora lo avrebbe portato via. Conosceva qualche posto sicuro nell'universo, ne aveva trovati diversi in quel periodo in cui sembravano allontanarlo da Fate di proposito. Se solo fosse stato mentalmente più forte, quanto bastava per capire che non si poteva più tornare indietro dopo aver condiviso quei momenti con Fate. Se solo avesse capito quanto contasse per entrambi. Se solo fosse stato capace di tornare all'egoismo di un _Sith_ per una miserabile volta. Aveva dato per scontate quelle attenzioni, i baci e le parole, convinto che non sarebbero mai venute meno. Per un attimo, aveva anche creduto di potersene privare. Ma nell'istante in cui capì che Fate non sarebbe tornato al Tempio, realizzò quanto fossero importanti, quanto ne avesse _bisogno_... e quanto male avesse fatto quell'orrenda mattina al Palazzo del Senato. Se Fate avesse voluto picchiarlo a morte per il danno che aveva fatto, non lo avrebbe fermato.   
Un Toidariano piuttosto seccato dalla sua decima visita lo mandò via in malo modo, dicendogli che non aveva trovato nessun dannato ragazzino Jedi e che, per quanto gli riguardava, tutto l'Ordine poteva colare a picco senza che lui muovesse un dito per aiutarli, argomentazione alla quale aggiunse un vaso spedito al suo indirizzo; Issar lo fermò a mezz'aria e lo scaraventò con rabbia contro un muro, riducendolo in frantumi, per poi dileguarsi seguito dalle urla infuriate del commerciante.   
Lo scoramento era l'unica compagnia dei suoi passi. Aveva scelto lui stesso di non seguire nessuno, preferendo indagare da solo sull'assenza di Fate. Voleva trovarlo da solo, perché se fosse stato necessario andarsene nessuno li avrebbe potuti fermare. Continuava a pensare, a sperare di trovarlo tutto intero, sano e salvo, al massimo indebolito dalla fame. Il respiro irregolare, un sussulto ad ogni lampo di quel castano chiaro che vedeva, continuava la sua esplorazione, maledicendo l'enormità di Coruscant, chiedendosi come fosse possibile perdere qualcuno così facilmente. Non avevano avvisato le autorità, essendo una faccenda dei Jedi, sperava solo che Fate non si cacciasse nei guai. Non che fosse il tipo da cose del genere, no. Era una persona ammodo, molto più di lui. Ma non aveva aperto conti, non aveva prelevato crediti, non aveva fatto niente che potesse ricondurre a lui in alcun modo. Forse aveva rubato, ma sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai fatto; non si sarebbe mai abbassato a tanto neppure se la necessità l'avesse richiesto. A comprovarlo era anche l'assenza totale di lamentele al riguardo, un Jedi ladro non era difficile da notare. No, Fate era _scomparso_. O, perlomeno, non era semplice da trovare. Issar si rese conto di non sapere _nulla_ di Fate. Nemmeno se aveva qualche rifugio lì, a Coruscant, dove si nascondeva quando voleva evadere dalla realtà.   
Fermò la sua corsa ad uno snodo, una delle zone nuove che aveva deciso di visitare nei pressi di quel blocco contrassegnato da Eldrest. Numerosi vicoli e una strada stretta si dipanavano di fronte a lui e alle sue spalle, portando verso i blocchi adiacenti a quello. Recuperando il fiato, cercò altre tracce. C'erano diverse persone delle razze più disparate; inquadrò la bancarella di un venditore di gootr, che stava affettando sul suo banchetto una di quelle bestie con una grossa mannaia. Era un grosso umanoide della sembianze di rettile, la cui razza non gli veniva in mente; gli rivolse un'occhiataccia prima di rimettersi al lavoro, forse percependo il suo interesse. I gootr, animaletti con poca carne, venivano consumati in massa essendo comuni. A giudicare dalle tasche gonfie, doveva aver lavorato parecchio.   
\- Ehm - esordì Issar, avvicinandosi. Si asciugò la fronte imperlata di sudore con una manica, le narici piene dell'umido di quella giornata uggiosa. - Perdoni una domanda... - il rettile lo fissò di sbieco, tirando un'eloquente colpo al collo della bestiola che stava macellando.  
\- Una sola - ringhiò.  
\- Certo - annuì Issar. - Ha per caso visto un Jedi, da queste parti? -  
Un altro colpo. Stavolta, la mannaia rimase piantata nel banco. Il rettile si voltò a fissarlo.   
\- Un Jedi qui? - ripeté, con uno strano verso vibrante dal collo. - Più di uno. Uno smilzo che potevo scambiare per un gootr. Uno alto e grosso. Brutto ceffo, quello. Mi ha fatto rizzare le squame appena l'ho visto -  
\- Un altro...? - Issar spalancò gli occhi con il gelo nelle viscere. Un _brutto ceffo_. Scambiato per Jedi. Poteva essere un Sith. Forse proprio _quel Sith_. - C...che aspetto avevano? -  
\- Uno pareva un cadavere - sbuffò il rettile, riprendendo il lavoro. - Tutto sporco. Aveva i capelli rossi, forse - Fate. _Fate_ era a nemmeno duecento metri da quel maledetto blocco. - È rimasto qua... cinque giorni. Qualcuno gli tirava da mangiare. Faceva pena - a sentire quelle parole, il cuore di Issar si strinse. - Non mangiava. A volte dormiva. Strano Jedi però. Non aveva la spada -  
\- L'ha persa - disse Issar, portandosi una mano alla cintura. L'avevano trovata all'inizio dell'indagine e aveva subito pensato al peggio. Ma Fate era _vivo_. Ed era stato lì fino al giorno prima.  
\- Bel Jedi - un altro sbuffo, con un grugnito simile a una risata. Issar prese l'offesa per Fate, ma non disse nulla. - Comunque, quello è rimasto qua. Finché non è arrivato l'altro. E quello ha fatto scappare tutti i bambini. Il mio fantor è rimasto a piangere tutta la notte - non gli interessava dei suoi animali da compagnia, ma cercò di restare in ascolto. - Quello arriva, non si capisce che gli dice. Il tuo Jedi sta zitto o se parla non si capisce niente. Io dovevo macellare i gootr quindi non ci ho fatto troppo caso. Però poi si toglie quel mantellaccio nero e diventa tutto uno scintillio - Issar non aveva bisogno di altre prove. Le sue gambe si paralizzarono dall'orrore. - Un'armatura. Ci pensi. HA! - ruggì divertito, con dei grossi colpi di mannaia sulla bestiola sul banco. - E poi lo prende in braccio. Forse è suo padre, penso. Non si somigliano per niente ma nemmeno i miei figli somigliano a me. Forse perché non sono miei - fece spallucce. Altri colpi di mannaia. - Se cerchi quel ragazzetto lì fai attenzione. Quel brutto ceffo pare uno tranquillo, ma i viscidi come lui li riconosco a naso. Le sue mani puzzano di sangue molto di più delle mie - e tirò su col naso, come a convalidare la sua tesi. Issar non faceva alcuna fatica a credergli. Sapeva _benissimo_ di chi stavano parlando. - Be'? Soddisfatto? - ringhiò, smettendo l'aria conciliante per riprendere ad apparire come disinteressato e infastidito dalla sua presenza.  
\- Grazie - biascicò Issar, stringendo i pugni. Ogni sua percezione era in allarme. - Quando, esattamente... -  
\- Ieri - borbottò il macellaio. - Pomeriggio. L'ha portato di là - indicò una via stretta e luminosa, frequentata da diversi passanti. - Non so dove -   
\- Grazie di nuovo - disse nervosamente, già voltandosi verso possibili destinazioni.  
Proseguì col cuore in gola in direzione della via nominata dal grosso rettile, affrettando il passo man mano che il sentore di qualcosa di _spaventoso_ si affacciava nei suoi pensieri. Un Jedi in armatura era una descrizione che, per quanto approssimativa, in quei tempi corrispondeva ad una sola persona: Invictus era a Coruscant, non visto né sentito dall'Ordine Jedi. E aveva Fate. La paura spronò le sue gambe ad accelerare la sua corsa; nessun insegnamento Jedi poteva tranquillizzarlo in quel momento, non con il terrore atavico che potesse succedere l'irreparabile. La sua mente lavorava a pieno regime, però, cercando di trovare tasselli e cavilli mancanti in quella testimonianza. Il rettile aveva detto che Invictus e Fate avevano parlato, in modo incomprensibile, che poteva voler dire _sottovoce_ o che Fate era troppo provato dalla fame e dagli stanti per rappresentare una qualunque minaccia per il suo ex-Maestro. Si affidò al suo istinto, che già lo aveva servito bene; svoltò un paio di volte in direzione di alcune abitazioni riparate dal resto del blocco. La pioggia si manifestò di nuovo, piccole gocce che picchiettavano sulla sua fronte. Continuò a pensare. Invictus lo aveva preso in braccio e lo aveva portato via. Era uno scenario familiare, che riportava alla memoria il _suo_ ritrovamento ad opera del Lord Sith, in mezzo alla pestilenziale discarica di Fal'lundan. Solo, in mezzo a quei liquami disgustosi, con l'unica speranza rappresentata da quell'uomo dall'armatura bianca, per Issar fu come vedere un'entità ultraterrena venuta a salvarlo; ci si affidò anima e corpo, sopportò qualsiasi insegnamento, qualsiasi percossa e severità, poiché era venuto dal _niente_ e quella vita, per quanto dura e spietata, era migliore di qualsiasi futuro potesse incontrare restando in mezzo all'immondizia. Darth Invictus, un santo salvatore, in grado di apparire nei momenti più bui e fatali. Dava sempre quell'effetto. Se Issar però aveva capito qualcosa di quell'uomo e del potere che lo governava, c'era ben altro dietro il ritrovamento di Fate. Forse, _era sempre stato lì_ ad aspettarli, a vegliare su di loro in attesa di fare la sua mossa. Voleva un apprendista, lui o _Fate_. Quello era un buon motivo per correre ancora più veloce.   
_Acqua._   
Non era la prima volta. Aveva già sentito quello sciabordare, quel flusso controllato e vorticante. Erano i fendenti di Fate, i suoi movimenti precisi, la grazia, l'eleganza e la forza sorprendente del Makashi. Come l'acqua, la sua lama danzava, si ritraeva e si lanciava in ondate inarrestabili. Quella sensazione giungeva ingigantita, possente, non più fiume o lago, ma mare, oceano, onda di marea; quella manifestazione gli tolse il fiato, costringendolo a fermarsi per un istante, sommerso da quella piena improvvisa che inghiottiva ogni cosa, come un cavallone anomalo che sovrastava l'intero blocco. In mezzo alla spuma di quell'immenso flusso, sentì una presenza. Un legame. L'impronta inconfondibile di Fate, del suo respiro, del battito del suo cuore. 

_Trovami!_

E Issar non esitò. Risoluto, a denti stretti, diede fondo alla sua conoscenza della Forza per scattare, rapido come il vento, in direzione dell'origine di quell'invisibile maremoto.   
\- FATE! - gridò, rispose con la _sua_ Forza, un'onda diversa, un turbine fatto di speranza, di paura, di premura. Il fischiare di un vento allarmato, che accompagnava la tempesta.  
Poteva finalmente raggiungerlo. 

 

Nytas si fermò, stupito dall'arrivo di una strana nave nella piccola gola. Di solito era papà ad atterrare lì, non era mai venuto nessun altro; sorpreso, rimase immobile ad aspettare eventuale sviluppi, gli occhioni azzurri spalancati nella trepidazione e nell'attesa, ogni fibra del suo corpo percorsa da tensione e preoccupazione. Papà aveva detto che non sarebbe mai venuto nessuno, per molto tempo; quel posto era segretissimo, irraggiungibile se non se ne conoscevano le coordinate. Forse era Fate; l'ipotesi lo tranquillizzò per qualche istante, ma non abbastanza da spingerlo a correre verso la zona d'atterraggio come faceva sempre.   
Non aveva senso che qualcuno venisse, in verità. Papà era già stato lì e li aveva sorpresi tutti tornando dopo nemmeno un paio di giorni, accompagnato da quel Fate. Nytas aveva sempre sentito parlare di lui e l'idea di poterlo finalmente incontrare lo aveva reso euforico, anche se a volte il padawan di papà sembrava turbato da tanta attenzione. I Jedi erano davvero strani, non poteva fare a meno di pensarlo ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione. Anche la mamma era strana: tante volte passata ore inginocchiata, con gli occhi chiusi, a _meditare_ secondo quanto diceva. Nytas ci aveva provato, ma spesso e volentieri si addormentava di sasso. Quando si risvegliava, intorno a sé vedeva tutti gli oggetti spostati, a volte anche divelti o gettati per terra. La mamma diceva che era la Forza e doveva imparare a controllarla. Era il figlio di un Jedi fortissimo, così diceva lei; non che lei fosse da meno, quindi con tutto quel potere nel sangue era normale che facesse fatica a contenersi. Gli avevano promesso che lo avrebbero aiutato, magari anche ingaggiando un aiuto esterno. La mamma aveva detto che, un giorno, Fate sarebbe potuto essere il suo Maestro. Avere un _Maestro_ dava a Nytas una strana sensazione. Lo faceva sentire adulto, pronto ad una nuova avventura fuori da quella casa e dalla sicurezza di quella gola. Eppure, al tempo stesso gli metteva una gran paura, di fronte a tutto quell'ignoto. E l'Ordine Jedi... aveva sentito dire una volta, origliando in una notte insonne, che non lo avrebbero visto di buon occhio perché figlio di altri due Jedi. Non capiva cosa ci fosse di male, perché mai dovesse sentirsi diverso dagli altri e ricevere disprezzo solo per quello, ma c'erano tante cose che ancora non sapeva di quelle persone. Papà aveva detto che non appena avesse fatto dieci anni gli avrebbe parlato di tutto quello che c'era da sapere sull'argomento; se Fate fosse stato insignito del titolo di Cavaliere, lo avrebbe portato direttamente a Coruscant, sebbene l'idea non lo entusiasmasse. Papà parlava sempre con disappunto di quel grande pianeta città, dicendo di preferire la loro piccola casa in mezzo al nulla.   
Non più tanto _in mezzo al nulla_ , visto che qualcuno era giunto fin lì e sapeva alla perfezione dove atterrare. L'aria fu pervasa di un senso bizzarro, di gelida e distorta realtà, come un sospiro glaciale che strisciava lungo la sua schiena. Si trovò a deglutire a vuoto, sorprendendosi a fare dei passi indietro verso la sicurezza della sua casa. Si bloccò cercando di farsi coraggio, ma l'intera valle pareva risuonare d'allarme e minaccia, ogni roccia e pianta che sussurrava avvertimenti. Il mondo intero sembrava palpitare di terrore di fronte ad ogni passo dell'entità che era scesa da quella nave. Nytas sentì i propri denti battere come se fosse stato immerso nell'acqua ghiacciata. Si strinse nelle braccia e continuò a indietreggiare, mentre una forma nera faceva il proprio ingresso dalla fenditura nelle rocce. Nel momento in cui si rivelò nella propria maestosa figura, fu come se il cielo avesse perso tutta la sua luce. Buio e tremendo come un incubo, imponente e spaventoso come una nube di tempesta, l'uomo che comparve risucchiava a sé ogni forma di vita e colore, avvolgendo il paesaggio che lo circondava nel suo velo soffocante.   
Le gambe smisero di rispondergli. Sentì lo sguardo di quell'uomo misterioso su di sé come una mano terribile, che lo schiacciava al terreno senza dargli possibilità di movimento. Provò a ribellarsi, ogni suo riflesso fisico e mentale che tentava di scacciarlo, solo per venirne sopraffatto ancora di più. Emise un sorpreso gemito di dolore, tremando visibilmente quando la figura si fece più grande, più vicina. Tentò di strisciare via, e di nuovo fu costretto a terra, il suo respiro accelerato a manifestare il pieno terrore di cui era vittima. La bocca non gli si muoveva neppure, persino chiamare la mamma era impossibile. Ma la voleva chiamare. Voleva _urlarle_ di salvarlo, perché quell'uomo appena arrivato non era papà, non era Fate. Chiunque fosse, era _malvagio_. Si accorse di star piangendo nella disperazione più totale. L'uomo incombeva su di lui, col suo mantello nero e il volto coperto da una maschera di metallo. Non aveva neppure alzato una mano, ma poteva sentire come la Forza vorticasse attorno a lui. Strizzò gli occhi, tremante e spaventato, cercando di convincersi che fosse tutto un incubo. Sperò che non parlasse. Sperò di svegliarsi nel suo letto caldo. Gli andava bene anche averlo bagnato. Sempre meglio che morire, pensava.   
\- NYTAS! -  
Lo strillo spaventato di sua madre lo riscosse. Dovette rendersi conto che tutto quanto era reale, nel momento in cui si sentì sollevato in aria da una forza soverchiante e fremente, per poi venir scaraventato in direzione della casa a gran velocità; si chiuse a palla, temendo il peggio, ma il suo arrivo fu calmo, delicato, batté giusto la spalla senza sentire particolare dolore.   
La mamma era arrivata a salvarlo, la spada blu estratta, le spalle che si gonfiavano e sgonfiavano nell'affanno. L'uomo non si scompose, restando di fronte a lei senza il minimo segno di cedimento. Non sembrava spaventato da lei. Dietro quella maschera poteva esserci chiunque, ma l'aura di minaccia che emanava non lasciava dubbi. Non era una persona di cui potessero fidarsi.   
\- Mamma! - chiamò Nytas, rialzandosi con le gambe molli. - Attenta! -  
\- Entra in casa, Nytas! - disse lei, in allarme. - Chiudi la porta e chiama tuo padre! -  
\- Logwayn è a Coruscant, Antharia - la voce dell'uomo veniva dalle notti più nere, senza luna e stelle. Lo stridore metallico della maschera la rendeva terrificante. - Anche a velocità ultraluce, impiegherà ore ad arrivare... - incedette verso di lei. Le sue vesti nere si muovevano come un'ombra. - Vuoi farmi credere di poter resistere per ore? - vide sua madre irrigidirsi. Nytas si precipitò in casa, accompagnato dalle parole dei due adulti. Chiuse la porta come ordinato, andò al comunicatore.  
\- Ti ho già sconfitto una volta - disse Antharia in tono minaccioso. - Posso farlo ancora -  
\- Tu sei _morta_! - ringhiò l'uomo. Nel pronunciare le sue parole, fu come se un'ombra gigantesca avesse avviluppato l'intera valle. Nytas ebbe un tremito, ma continuò a comporre la frequenza di suo padre. Doveva arrivare subito. Doveva fermare quell'uomo prima che facesse del male alla mamma. - È stato il tuo amato Logwayn a sconfiggermi. È stato lui a gettarmi in quella fossa -  
\- E dovevi restarci! - il vibrare della spada laser della mamma lo allarmò ancora di più. Le loro voci divennero un brusio.  
\- _Nytas?_ \- la voce di papà lo riscosse. Vederlo lo tranquillizzò subito. - _Come mai stai chiamando tu? Dov'è la mamma?_ -  
\- Papà - esordì in un pigolio tremante. - C'è un uomo qui... - vide il genitore sbiancare.  
\- _Un uomo...?_ \- ripeté.  
\- È un uomo malvagio... lo sento - si aggrappò al comunicatore. - La mamma è fuori con lui... -  
\- _Chi è?_ \- domandò papà. La sua voce tremava. Sentirlo così spaventato lo scoraggiò completamente. Papà era fortissimo. Non poteva avere così tanta paura.  
\- La mamma dice di averlo già sconfitto... - disse come per tranquillizzarlo. - Ha... ha un mantello nero. E una maschera di metallo. Con una striscia libera per gli occhi -  
\- _Revan..._ \- boccheggiò papà, ad occhi spalancati. - _Nytas, ascoltami bene. Resta nascosto. Renditi impercettibile. Io... io cercherò di arrivare il prima possibile..._ \- perché papà sembrava sul punto di piangere? Cosa stava succedendo? - _Ti prego, Nytas. Qualsiasi cosa accada, non restare lì... trova un posto sicuro. La cantina o qualche fenditura della gola_ -  
\- Papà! - lo chiamò, quando vide l'ologramma sparire.  
Mugolò preoccupato, contemplando le poche opzioni che aveva. La cantina? Era un posto sicuro, ma non voleva andarci da solo. Non poteva lasciare la mamma con quell'uomo. Voleva almeno capire cosa stesse succedendo. E quel Revan gli faceva troppa paura per azzardarsi ad uscire e trovare rifugio in qualche anfratto. No, non poteva uscire di casa e non voleva lasciare la mamma da sola. Non che potesse fare molto, a parte guardare e sperare. Si strinse ancora nelle braccia, sporgendosi sulla finestra per vedere. La mamma e quell'uomo stavano ancora parlando. Riuscì a sentire di nuovo le voci. Un tremolio nella sua visuale lo avvisò che la barriera intorno alla casa era stata accesa. Strinse i piccoli pugni con impotenza.   
La mamma si era chiusa fuori.   
\- Tuo figlio è tornato a guardarci, Antharia - sentì lo sguardo dell'uomo su di sé. - A vederti morire -  
\- Nytas, non stare lì - disse la mamma. La sua espressione era carica di paura.  
\- Lascia che faccia - disse Revan. La sua voce era come il gracchiare di un corvo. - Non sarebbe lo stesso, altrimenti -  
\- Non ti permetterò di avvicinarti a lui, Revan - la mamma mise la spada davanti a sé.  
\- È quello che spero - rispose l'uomo, divertito. - Non avrei soddisfazione in nessun altro modo -  
\- Lascialo fuori da questa storia - replicò la mamma, in guardia, pronta ad attaccarlo. - Non ti ha fatto nulla -  
\- Era presente quanto te, _quel giorno_ \- due spade laser fluttuarono sulle mani dell'uomo, posandosi con ubbidienza sui suoi palmi. - Ha contribuito alla mia sconfitta -  
\- Tu sei pazzo... - biascicò la mamma. Nytas si nascose fino agli occhi, tremante.  
\- Di rabbia e collera - pronunciò l'uomo con voce profonda e cavernosa. - D'odio e vendetta. Questa storia ha atteso anni per essere conclusa - con uno spaventoso scatto, due lame rosse, seghettate come se fossero in fiamme, scaturirono dalle impugnature. I cristalli dovevano essere rotti. - È il momento di scrivere le prime parole dell'epilogo - sembrava gigantesco, come una montagna nella notte. La mamma, con la sua spada blu, sembrava tremula come le lanterne sul viale quando le lune restavano nascoste. Stritolò il legno della finestra, pregando che sua madre riuscisse a sconfiggerlo. Pregando che riuscisse a fuggire.  
Pregando che papà venisse a salvarli. 

 

\- FATE! -  
Il grido di Issar riecheggiò nella piazzola. Una nave grigiastra dalla chiglia scheggiata troneggiava sopra una scalinata, le ali chiuse in posizione triangolare. Poteva sentire da lì i motori in avviamento. E Fate, riconoscibile in vestiti inspiegabilmente puliti, in perfetta salute nonostante non mangiasse da giorni, si stava recando proprio in cima a quelle scale, verso quella nave che di certo lo avrebbe portato via da Coruscant, via dai Jedi. E Invictus era accanto a lui, imponente e immenso nella sua armatura bianca, lucida sotto la pioggia che tintinnava sul freddo metallo. Per quanto l'acqua ancora cadesse leggera, le nubi minacciavano di aggravare presto il carico. Ansante, fradicio per le condizioni atmosferiche e per il sudore, Issar si erse nella propria altezza quasi con fatica, la spada laser alla mano. La presenza di Invictus non presagiva una discussione facile, né pacifica. Se il suo ex-Maestro era venuto per un apprendista, non avrebbe mollato l'osso facilmente. Fate era come nuovo, non mostrava segni di costrizione. Quando si voltò verso di lui, coi suoi occhi nocciola, si rese conto che il suo viso era immacolato, bello come quando lo aveva incontrato sul tetto del Senato. Rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati, in trepidante attesa di una sua reazione. Sembrava meravigliato, ma non troppo. Alla base della scalinata, con Invictus poco più in alto, Fate si girò a guardarlo del tutto. Superata la sorpresa iniziale, la sua espressione non tradiva alcuna particolare gioia nel rivederlo. Issar era preparato a questo. Era preparato anche a vederlo restare in totale silenzio, aspettando a sua volta un segno o un'interazione che sbloccasse lo stallo creatosi da loro. Non vedeva Fate da cinque giorni almeno. Aveva fatto di tutto per trovarlo, solo per scoprire di averlo sotto il naso per tutto il tempo. Invictus lo aveva preceduto, ma non avrebbe permesso al suo ex-Maestro di portarlo via.   
Trasse un profondo respiro e incedette a passi pesanti verso di lui.   
\- Fate, non ho idea di cosa tu stia cercando di fare - esordì, le mani serrate a pugno. - Ma posso assicurarti che non è la scelta giusta - lo vide farsi ostile. Invictus li osservava senza battere ciglio.  
\- E quale sarebbe, allora? - rispose Fate, con voce dura. - Tornare dai Jedi? Prostrarmi di fronte alla Magistra e implorare il suo perdono per essermi comportato da _essere vivente_? -  
Aveva certamente un punto a favore, lì. Anche Issar aveva pensato lo stesso, durante la sua ricerca. La sua sfuriata con la Magistra non era stata fatta per caso, non era uno scoppio da adolescente arrabbiato, bensì una realizzazione su quanto i Jedi non avessero a cuore il proprio benessere, la cura della loro anima. E per quanto credessero che questo potesse renderli forti e capaci di reggere all'onda dell'Oscurità, in realtà li rendeva deboli, facili prede. La natura non poteva sempre venir repressa e allontanata. Il controllo totale di sé era utopico, specie per due ragazzi della loro età che scoprivano, malgrado gli sforzi dell'Ordine in cui avevano creduto più o meno ciecamente, l'amore e i benefici che esso portava. Nessuna vittoria, nessun addestramento, nessuno stile di combattimento millenario poteva pareggiare l'istante del primo bacio dato a Fate. Le sue parole, il tocco della sua pelle. Niente di tutto questo poteva essere eguagliato dalla repressiva dottrina dei Jedi. Issar deglutì, conscio di star camminando sul ghiaccio sottile, a disagio per la presenza di Invictus, che dietro quella sua espressione serena stava di certo manipolando entrambi.   
\- No - disse scuotendo la testa. Invictus alzò le sopracciglia. Fate parve altrettanto dubbioso, stupito per quel rifiuto. - Avevi ragione, Fate. Non è giusto - fece un altro passo verso di lui. - Io non voglio rinunciare a quello che abbiamo costruito... -  
\- _Davvero?_ \- sibilò Fate. - Ce ne hai messo di tempo! - esclamò, sarcastico. - Stavo morendo, Issar. Se il Maestro non mi avesse trovato... -  
\- _Maestro?!_ \- stavolta fu Issar ad interromperlo. - Maestro, Fate?! È un Sith! Ha cercato di ucciderti! - l'assurdità a cui stava giungendo quella situazione era impressionante, ma temeva che ci si potesse arrivare. Per tutto il tempo in cui aveva inseguito quell'onda lasciata da Fate, aveva immaginato di trovarsi di fronte ad uno scenario simile, senza che, tuttavia, la sua preparazione mentale potesse sostenere l'impatto della realtà. - Ha giurato di uccidere _me_! - aggiunse, portandosi le mani al petto.  
\- Non lo farà - rispose Fate, serio. - Ha me come apprendista. Gli è sufficiente -  
\- Non ci credo... - ribatté Issar. - Non posso credere che tu abbia già fatto questa scelta! - gli tremarono le mani, per un attimo. L'aria si addensava, greve di tensione e dell'umidità di quel cielo plumbeo. Un tuono rombò lontano. - Ti rendi conto di dove ti porterà questa decisione? - domandò, proteso verso di lui. Cercava il suo contatto visivo, di comunicargli la propria preoccupazione. Per quanto potesse apparire turbato, la voce di Fate era ferma.  
\- Mi ha insegnato come sbloccare il mio legame con la Forza - rispose Fate, con una mano delicatamente poggiata sul petto. - Mi ha offerto più comprensione in poche ore che i Jedi in una vita. I Jedi mi hanno strappato alla mia famiglia, alle mie emozioni... e adesso anche alla persona che amo - concluse, la voce appena udibile da quella distanza, un'ombra cupa ad attraversargli il viso. - L'Ordine mi stava riducendo alla solitudine e all'amarezza -  
\- Dove credi di poter arrivare coi Sith, Fate? - la voce di Issar si stava caricando di rabbia. - Credi che cambierà qualcosa?! Sopraffazione, odio, rancore! Sono queste le cose di cui si nutrono! E tu ti stai buttando _tra le loro braccia_! -  
\- Anche il Codice Sith può essere reinterpretato - disse Fate. - È per questo che il Maestro Invictus è un Sith unico nel suo genere - vide il viso del Darth ospitare un ghigno vittorioso. Issar avrebbe voluto staccargli la testa.  
\- Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa voglia dire essere un Sith - replicò Issar, con rammarico.  
\- Nemmeno tu - ribatté Fate. - Eri un Sith a metà quando ti abbiamo incontrato. E ora sei un Jedi a metà... - parve esitare. - O forse no. Non hai esitato a gettarmi via - la sua espressione si contrasse nella rabbia. - Da vero Jedi... -  
\- Fate - cercò di mantenere un tono diplomatico. - Unirti ai Sith non è la risposta... - tese una mano verso di lui. - Fidati di me, ti prego. So che può riuscirti difficile... so che dopo quello che ti ho fatto vuoi solo odiarmi - deglutì a vuoto. Sperava di superare quel momento, ormai. Sperava di non meritarsi più l'odio di Fate. - Ma possiamo risolvere tutto questo senza ricorrere al nemico -  
\- E come? - Fate alzò le sopracciglia. - I Jedi ci braccherebbero. Scinderebbero il nostro legame con la Forza e saremmo ridotti ad amebe. Non è questa la vita che voglio, Issar. Io sono fiero delle mie capacità e del mio addestramento -  
\- Fuggiremo! - esclamò Issar, esasperato. - Andremo via da Coruscant, ci troveremo qualche pianeta lontano dalla civiltà dove vivere serenamente il nostro amore! - si sorprese, saltando un battito, a imbarazzarsi a quelle parole. Non si aspettava di essere così diretto. Anche Fate parve meravigliarsi, concedendogli finalmente un'espressione più serena. Seppur per qualche istante. - Sei... sei riuscito a non farti trovare per giorni, dopotutto... - doveva pensare in fretta. Temeva di star scivolando sempre di più dalla sua comprensione, che del Fate che amava stesse restando sempre meno. - Dammi retta, Fate. Ti prego. Per quale altro motivo ti saresti fatto trovare da me? - aggiunse, tentando un sorriso.  
\- Cosa? - l'incertezza nel tono di Fate gli fece capire che stava solo guadagnando tempo.  
\- Mi hai _chiamato_ , Fate - volle dargli corda. - Hai liberato la tua Forza con tanta intensità che ti avranno sentito in tutta Coruscant. Ed eri rivolto a _me_. Mi hai chiesto di trovarti - inspirò a fondo, di nuovo. - Ed eccomi qui, davanti a te. Mi hai chiamato per tirarti fuori da questa situazione, non è così? Volevi che ti aiutassi - il viso di Fate si irrigidì. Non era la reazione che si aspettava.  
\- Non hai capito _niente_ , Issar - rispose Fate. - Non ti ho chiamato perché mi facessi tornare dai Jedi - Issar si trovò ad abbassare la mano che aveva teso. - Ti ho chiamato per invitarti a seguirmi -  
\- Tu _cosa_...? - Issar strabuzzò gli occhi. - Sono _fuggito_ dai Sith, Fate! Mi sono liberato grazie a te e al Maestro Logwayn e vuoi che torni tra loro?! -  
Il cielo prese a tuonare con forza. Ogni lampo era seguito dal rutilare di mille tamburi tra le nuvole nere.   
\- Questa volta potrà essere diverso - ribadì Fate. - Vuoi che mi fidi di te? Io ti credo. Ma fidati di _me_ , Issar - stavolta fu lui a porgergli una mano. - Io e il Maestro Invictus ti proteggeremo, sempre che sia necessario. Sei molto forte, Issar... è come avevi detto. Saremmo dei buoni Sith entrambi -  
\- SMETTI DI USARE LE MIE PAROLE! - scattò Issar. - NON SONO PIÙ QUELLA PERSONA, FATE! -  
\- E preferisci vivere tra i Jedi? - replicò Fate, infervorandosi a sua volta. - Le stesse persone che ci hanno forzato a separarci? Ero felice con te, Issar! E se per averti devo unirmi ai Sith, allora ben venga! -  
\- Per i Sith l'amore è solo un impedimento! - ruggì Issar. - Una debolezza! Qualunque Sith avesse persone care le ha uccise _tutte_ per diventare più forte! -  
\- Anche i Sith si sono evoluti - ribatté Fate. - Più dei Jedi. Issar, _andrà bene_! Perché diavolo non vuoi fidarti di me?! -  
\- PERCHÉ TI STAI UNENDO AL NEMICO! - sbraitò Issar, fuori di sé. - COME FAI A NON CAPIRE?! DOVE DIAVOLO È FINITA LA TUA INTELLIGENZA?! -  
\- SEI _TU_ CHE NON CAPISCI! - gli urlò Fate di rimando. - La via è una sola, Issar! Ed è lontana dai Jedi! - lo guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, incedette verso di lui quasi fino a fronteggiarlo. Issar ebbe un tremito, non aspettandosi tanta iniziativa. - E tu hai solo una scelta da compiere -  
\- Non posso scegliere questo, Fate - disse Issar in un mormorio. - Non è un cammino che intendo ripercorrere... -  
\- Non si tratta di scegliere tra Jedi e Sith - lo sguardo di Fate, di nuovo su di lui. Nella sua rabbia, nella sua serietà, era _stupendo_. - La scelta è tra me e tutto il resto - Issar sbiancò. - _Mi ami o no, Issar_? -  
Si sentì mancare il fiato a quella domanda. La risposta era indubbiamente positiva, ma non tutto quello che ne conseguiva. Fate stava dimostrando di essere più manipolatore e subdolo di quanto credesse, stava già iniziando a distorcere quell'ideale puro e ingenuo che avevano coltivato nei primi tempi. Solo un giorno con Invictus e già ne stava venendo corrotto in maniera endemica, come se il Lato Oscuro fosse un'infezione estesa, purulenta, incurabile. E gli faceva paura. Fate, in quel momento, lo stava spaventando.   
\- Non è così facile - rispose Issar, indietreggiando. L'altro non prese bene quel gesto.  
\- È una domanda semplicissima - disse in un sibilo rabbioso.  
\- E hai bisogno di una risposta? - lo affrontò, deciso a non lasciarsi spaventare oltre. - Amarti? È ovvio, razza di idiota! - un altro tuono. - Ma non vuol dire che io debba accettare ogni tuo errore! E questo è un errore _gigantesco_ , Fate! -  
\- Ti stai ancora lasciando manipolare... - il tono di Fate era deluso, amareggiato. Si allontanò da lui, con lo sguardo rivolto alla sua cintura. Tese la mano; la spada laser tornò nella mano del suo legittimo possessore, che la impugnò con esitazione. Nello sguardo del ragazzo c'era solo un'incredibile tristezza. - Io avrei fatto questo sacrificio, Issar. Insieme avremmo potuto trovare nuove risposte -  
\- Anche tu stai cercando di manipolarmi - replicò Issar, in collera. - Usi il senso di colpa... cerchi di tirarmi a te facendomi soffrire. Mi obblighi a calpestare me stesso -  
\- I Jedi sono bravi in questo - rispose Fate, senza guardarlo. - Voglio sapere, Issar - si rivolse di nuovo a lui. Il suo sguardo conteneva un distacco agghiacciante. - Verrai con me o no? Seguirai la persona che dici di amare... - guardò verso il Tempio Jedi. Riconosceva la direzione. - O resterai con dei bugiardi, codardi e ipocriti, che ti considerano solo uno strumento per la loro gloria? _Con me o contro di me, Issar_? -  
Issar chinò il capo, ignorando la pioggia che scrosciava lungo il suo corpo. Si sentiva intirizzito, ma il freddo che provava sulla pelle non era niente rispetto a quello che sentiva dentro, nel cuore. Il modo in cui Fate parlava dei loro sentimenti lo disgustava. Non credeva fosse possibile arrivare a tanto, che l'amore per qualcuno potesse celare aspetti tanto oscuri, tanto crudeli. Fate, il suo Fate, non sarebbe mai arrivato a tanto. Non avrebbe mai usato in quel modo, contro di lui e contro se stesso, il sogno che avevano cercato di mandare avanti. Poteva comprendere che fosse una misura estrema, un modo disperato per tenerlo a sé, ma il prezzo era troppo alto perché Issar potesse accettarlo. Non avrebbe mai consegnato Fate ai Sith.   
\- Non verrò - pronunciò lentamente, accompagnato dai lampi. Il viso di Fate divenne un indistinto groviglio di rabbia, frustrazione, dolore. - Il nostro posto è qui -  
\- Il _tuo_ \- lo corresse Fate, gelido.  
\- Anche il tuo! - ribadì Issar, mettendosi la lama ancora spenta davanti al viso.  
\- Vuoi _combattermi_ , Issar? - sibilò Fate, incredulo. - Arriveresti a tanto per i Jedi?! -  
\- Non per i Jedi - Issar scosse la testa. - Per te - il suo viso fu illuminato da un intenso blu, il vibrante ronzio della lama accompagnato dallo sfrigolare delle gocce d'acqua su di essa. - Invictus ti ha infettato già un mese fa e non me ne sono accorto... ma ora intendo rimediare - abbassò la mano che teneva l'arma, mettendo l'impugnatura in verticale; la mano libera si chiuse attorno ad essa, nella guardia obliqua del Djem-So. - Non ti lascerò ai Sith, Fate - disse serio, con la voce tremante. - Ti riporterò a casa. Con la forza, se necessario! - esclamò con più vigore del dovuto, tentando di farsi coraggio. Non affrontava Fate con una lama vera da mesi e, a differenza sua, il suo amato padawan era migliorato molto di più.  
Invictus sembrava soddisfatto da come stavano andando le cose. Gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d'odio, che parve suscitare il suo divertimento.   
\- Allora sarai la mia prima prova - disse Fate. La sua voce era ferma, ma c'era solo un acuto dolore sul suo viso. Issar si pentì di essere arrivato a tanto, perché ora nessuno dei due poteva tornare indietro.  
\- Maestro... - mormorò, accendendo il trasmettitore. - Ho trovato Fate. È con Darth Invictus - non giunse alcuna risposta. Sentiva solo il frastuono di uno spazioporto. - Proverò a riportarlo indietro, ma non ne ha l'intenzione. Vi prego... - la lama arancione di Fate si accese, sfrigolando nella pioggia, spire di vapore che si levavano intorno ad essa. - Se potete, raggiungetemi - gettò via il trasmettitore, tornando concentrato su ciò che stava per fare. - Sono armi vere - disse con voce rotta. - Ci faremo del male -  
\- Non più di quanto tu me ne abbia già fatto - rispose Fate, esibendo con lentezza quel suo saluto, elegante e veloce come il suo stile. - In guardia, Issar... - la sua mano tremava. Quanto la sua.  
\- Sono pronto - Issar fece un sorriso mesto, con gli occhi lucidi. - _Cucciolo di Jedi_... -

Un fulmine illuminò Coruscant con la luce livida, crudele e spaventosa della tempesta. Coprì l'urlo di dolore, di rabbia e rancore di Fate, che si buttò a spada tratta contro Issar, gli occhi iniettati di sangue e lacrime. Issar gridò di rimando, le loro lame si scontrarono in scintille e fiammate di vapore, sferzarono l'aria circostante in sibili e ronzanti scoppi che testimoniavano la forza di ogni incontro delle due spade. Provò a sopraffare Fate, una gragnola di fendenti che misero alla prova la sua guardia, ma che venissero dall'alto o dai lati, dal basso o persino dalle spalle, Fate li parava tutti, mantenendo l'equilibrio con veloci movimenti della spada e un abile gioco di gambe; al colpo definitivo di quella cascata di attacchi, Fate si spostò di lato, lasciandosi apparentemente soverchiare dal possente fendente dall'alto del ragazzo, solo per lasciare che lui e la spada si abbattessero sul terreno. Issar fece per voltarsi, ma un familiare calcio con entrambe le gambe lo colse al fianco, facendolo schizzare contro una ringhiera.   
Nella confusione, rialzandosi coi vestiti zuppi e i capelli attaccati alla fronte, non faticò a notare che nessuno dei due stava cercando un modo veloce per risolvere lo scontro. Niente mutilazioni, niente colpi mortali - solo la maniera più indolore e non letale possibile, per quanto ciò fosse applicabile ad un duello di spade laser.   
I colpi di Fate erano cambiati. In loro scorreva una forza nuova, un flusso diverso, potente. Invictus aveva davvero sbloccato qualsiasi cosa tenesse i poteri del ragazzo sotto scacco, col risultato che adesso Fate aveva dalla sua una potenza di gran lunga superiore e la ferrea disciplina del suo stile. Issar non sarebbe stato da meno. Conosceva il Makashi, si era allenato ripetutamente con Fate; le loro forze si equivalevano persino in quella burrasca di fendenti e sibili disordinati, scie bianche, arancio e blu ad accompagnare i loro movimenti in una danza sgraziata e malevola. Alto, basso, di lato, alto. Affondo, spazzata, piroetta con salto, conosceva ogni mossa di Fate ancor prima che la facesse; dal canto suo, non poteva rispondere. Fate sfoggiava una velocità che non aveva mai dimostrato prima, mettendo a dura prova la sua resistenza. Issar piroettò, incontrò la sua lama, balzò ripetutamente con acrobatiche giravolte, la sua spada una minaccia che Fate doveva tenere sott'occhio senza poter intervenire come avrebbe voluto; per stargli dietro doveva concentrarsi sull'offensiva, giocare al gioco di Issar, che si limitava a studiarlo di colpo in colpo. Non approfittava delle sue aperture nella guardia. Issar ne aveva lasciate diverse, rischi calcolati per verificare la serietà delle sue parole.   
Il loro scontro, o presunto tale, non portava da nessuna parte.   
Ad ogni fendente, ad ogni scoppio di scintille, il cuore di Issar affondava nel dolore e nella delusione. Si aspettava, sperava che in ogni momento Fate si arrendesse e capisse quale immane idiozia stesse facendo; non ci voleva un Maestro per capire che quello fosse lo stesso pensiero del ragazzo. Stavano incrociando spade vere, però. Non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi. 

 

Nytas osservava lo scontro pervaso dal terrore. La mamma si era lanciata su quell'uomo, mulinando la lama blu con tanta rapidità da essere indistinguibile. L'uomo non perse tempo, quel Revan balzò all'indietro e prese a roteare le sue due spade rosse, incrociando così tante volte quella della mamma che iniziarono a bruciargli gli occhi nel tentativo di discernere i colpi. La mamma era velocissima, ogni suo attacco deciso e mirato ad indebolire il suo avversario. La vide evitare numerosi fendenti che facevano fischiare l'aria intorno a loro, come in quel momento in cui, in un lampo bianco striato del nero dei suoi lunghi capelli, era riuscita a schivare un doppio attacco di quell'uomo; le sue spade lasciarono un'unica striscia rossa, per poi tornare ad abbattersi sulla guardia della donna con violenza disumana. Nytas stava ormai stritolando il legno, tremante e preoccupato per la sorte della madre, supplicandola mentalmente di tornare dentro casa e aspettare papà. Le sue percezioni erano tutte confuse, annebbiate dalla potenza incommensurabile di quel nemico giunto dal nulla.   
Rimase a bocca aperta quando vide la mamma balzare sopra l'uomo in una piroetta, evitando una falciata in grado di abbattere un grosso albero. Poteva sentire sul viso il calore di quelle spade, sensazione che aumentava la sua paura; Antharia, fu rapida, completò quella piroetta sull'avversario con un fendente semicircolare che incontrò subito una delle lame dell'uomo. La Jedi parve approfittarne, dandosi la spinta per toccare prima terreno e, con uno slancio, spingersi sull'uomo, sbilanciandolo all'indietro; prima che potesse rispondere, gli tirò un colpo secco con l'impugnatura della lama alla maschera, così forte che il botto metallico arrivò fino alle orecchie di Nytas; osò sollevare la testa un poco, le sue spalle si rilassarono appena mentre l'uomo balzava all'indietro con una rapida piroetta. La mamma non lo lasciò stare, non gli concedette riposo, incalzandolo con una combinazione aggressiva di fendenti da più direzioni, troppo veloci perché l'uomo potesse uscire dalla sua guardia.   
Faticava a seguire quello scambio di colpi, non sentiva cosa si dicessero, ma la mamma non sembrava affatto sicura di vincere. Dietro la sua maschera, le motivazioni e le reazioni di quell'uomo erano sconosciute; e la sua aura non era affatto diminuita. Gli attacchi della mamma erano come sassolini che cercavano di arginare la piena del fiume. Non poteva smettere di avere paura, sentiva che nemmeno la mamma ci riusciva. Stava combattendo con tanta furia, sembrava mettere Revan in difficoltà...   
Solo per lui.  
Questo lo sapeva, non era così stupido. La mamma era velocissima, poteva scappare quando voleva da quella situazione; ma se l'avesse fatto, che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Lo diceva sempre. In qualsiasi razza e specie dell'universo, la madre combatteva e moriva per i suoi piccoli. Se solo fosse stato un poco più forte, sarebbero potuti scappare insieme, pensava. Ma non era ancora capace di infondere appieno la Forza nel suo corpo, potenziando le proprie abilità fisiche. Sapeva solo saltare, bloccare gli oggetti... niente che quell'uomo non potesse prevenire. E non era comunque capace di muoversi in quel momento, bloccato dall'orrorifica magnificenza di quello scontro. Sentiva ogni esitazione, ogni titubanza, ogni timore di sua madre, poteva percepire la forza dei suoi colpi, il battito del suo cuore. Cercava di darle coraggio, di placare i tumulti della sua mente, ma non riusciva a raggiungerla. Aveva paura. Troppa paura. Quell'ombra gigantesca, quell'incubo vivente, stava fagocitando ogni cosa intorno a loro. La luce di sua madre era sempre più flebile, un luccichio lontano.   
Finché, in un lampo blu, una fiammata carica di vendetta e disperazione, il mondo parve riacquisire colore; per qualche istante, nell'esatto momento in cui, con un grido della mamma, il braccio di Revan non schizzò via dal suo corpo, tranciato di netto da un suo fendente ascendente, a falce di luna. Sentì un grugnito di dolore dell'uomo. La speranza inondò il cuore di Nytas come miele.   
La mamma poteva vincere. 

 

\- Fate, ti prego - Issar rimase in guardia di fronte a lui, mentre il cielo andava scurendosi man mano che il temporale diventava sempre più forte e fragoroso. - Torna con me al Tempio. Possiamo sistemare tutto... -  
\- Smetti di insistere - la voce di Fate tremava. - Non costringermi a farti del male sul serio, Issar! - stringeva forte l'impugnatura della spada, abbastanza da minacciare di spezzarla. - Vattene. Vieni con me o vattene! -  
Invictus continuava a guardarli con quella sua espressione tronfia e vittoriosa. Issar aveva esaurito le opzioni, costretto ad ammettere che in quello scontro erano entrambi alla pari, entrambi troppo forti e troppo bene addestrati per sperare di concludere la faccenda con qualche attacco stordente. Avevano evitato di usare addirittura gli attacchi della Forza, apposta per non farsi male in modo serio, ma non poteva più durare. Per quanto volesse evitare di ferire Fate, di fronte a quella sua cocciutaggine gli rimanevano ben poche scelte sul da farsi.   
\- È l'ultima possibilità che ti do, Fate - dichiarò, serio. - Torna con me pacificamente -  
\- Altrimenti? - sbuffò Fate, provocatorio.- Non avresti davvero intenzione di uccidermi -  
\- Non voglio ucciderti - rispose Issar, meravigliato. - Voglio riportarti a casa -  
\- La mia casa è a Nesthor - ribatté Fate in tono gelido. - Lasciami andare, Issar. Non forzarmi la mano -  
\- Non possiamo risolverla senza farci male - mormorò Issar, impugnando la spada blu con fermezza. - Mi dispiace, Fate... - pronunciò con voce fremente. - Non intendo trattenermi -  
\- Siamo in due - rispose Fate. - Non volevo che diventassi un ostacolo, Issar. Volevo vivere con te. Volevo _amarti_ come non pensavo di poter fare. Mi hai mostrato un mondo magnifico - la sua espressione si fece fiera, severa. - Da cui ora cerchi di fuggire - lo vide inspirare a fondo. - Non posso tornare dai Jedi... e non posso permetterti di fermarmi -  
\- Lo farò - Issar diede fondo ad ogni oncia del suo legame con la Forza. La imbrigliò, le sue mani vibrarono della potenza che rilasciava. - Ti fermerò. Per salvarti -  
E, stavolta, fu Issar a caricare. Nel tuonare sempre più prorompente su Coruscant, Issar si legò ad ogni sua emozione, ogni frammento della propria rabbia, della propria frustrazione, persino del suo odio, e al contempo fece appello alle proprie speranze, i propri sogni. Si lanciò su Fate come una vorticante sfera di fiamme, il blu della lama che risplendeva di un bagliore reso accecante dal vapore e dallo sfrigolare della pioggia; Fate era già pronto a riceverlo, e le loro lame si incrociarono ancora. Stupito dalla forza dell'assalto di Issar, Fate indietreggiò, si spinse sulla difensiva, poteva vedere sul suo volto l'agitazione, l'incertezza di fronte all'assalto sfrenato e spietato che il ragazzo gli lanciava. Gli scivolò via, rimettendosi in equilibrio e rispondendo con una serie di affondi e fendenti rapidi, poco potenti, sufficienti a ferirlo se lo avessero preso; i colpi del Makashi erano così, dopotutto, non miravano tanto ad uccidere quanto ad incapacitare. Con mosse precise si poteva ridurre un avversario all'immobilità, senza ucciderlo... forse Fate gli stava ancora usando quella gentilezza.   
Quell'attimo di esitazione lo costrinse a mettersi a sua volta sulla difensiva, intercettando ogni ronzante tentativo di aprire la sua guardia. Rapido e guizzante, approfittò della lama di Fate bloccata dalla sua e gli sferrò un deciso calcio, dritto al suo addome, sbalzandolo all'indietro. Trattenne la propria preoccupazione nel sentirlo tossire sorpreso, aggredendolo a lama spianata, un ampio fendente che avrebbe dovuto forzarlo alla resa, ma Fate ci scivolò sotto, obbligandolo ad una goffa capriola a mezz'aria per evitare una falciata.   
Quella mossa era stata lenta... pensò che non volesse fargli davvero del male, ma non appena toccò terra, sentì il proprio corpo distaccarsi da essa, spinto con potenza inspiegabile da una potenza sconosciuta; ancora, fu scaraventato all'indietro. Vide la mano tesa di Fate, i suoi occhi spalancati in un'espressione rabbiosa e decisa. Non era mai stato così _forte_.   
Rialzarsi fu più difficile. Iniziava ad essere stanco. Si concentrò, cercò di spazzare via ogni fatica, affidandosi alla Forza; si rialzò, strinse i denti, serrò i pugni.   
\- Sta' giù - disse Fate in tono supplichevole, la mano ancora puntata verso di lui. - Ti prego, Issar... sta' giù -  
\- _No_ \- replicò Issar, più risoluto che mai. - Non ti consegnerò a Invictus, Fate. Non me ne andrò da qui senza di te -  
\- Ti reggi a malapena in piedi... - lo teneva ancora sotto tiro. Lo minacciava con la spada pronta.  
\- Mi basterà - rispose Issar. - Ti porterò via da qui, che tu lo voglia o no! -  
\- Fermo... - _un singhiozzo_.  
Per Issar era tutto quello che serviva.   
Si lanciò verso di lui, conscio della sua esitazione, a spada tratta. Era già pronto a colpirlo, sarebbe stato un attacco definitivo. Era sicuro che il Maestro Logwayn sarebbe arrivato presto, pronto a salvare entrambi ancora una volta dalle grinfie di quel maledetto Sith. Li avrebbe sgridati, avrebbe fatto di tutto per riabilitare Fate come aveva fatto con lui. Fate era solo _disperato_. Stava fuggendo dal suo dolore. Stava fuggendo dai loro ricordi. Per colpa sua. Avrebbe fatto ammenda per tutto questo. Gli sorrise, tranquillizzante. _Andrà tutto bene_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli. Ma la mano di Fate era ancora tesa.   
_Stava piangendo_.   
Improvvisamente, il suo corpo _bruciò_. 

 

\- MAMMA! - strillò Nytas, in lacrime.  
Quel momento di gloria era durato poco. Nonostante avesse un braccio solo, Revan riuscì agilmente a parare qualsiasi altro attacco, a respingere di continuo ogni assalto di sua madre, fino a scaraventarla lontano da sé con la mano tesa. La vide rotolare a terra, la spada lontana da sé. La richiamò a sé tramite la Forza, si preparò a lottare ancora, ma anche lei rimase sconvolta quanto Nytas nel vedere il braccio dell'uomo andare, docile, a ricollocarsi proprio dove era stato tranciato. Era metallico.   
\- Logwayn ha già provveduto - disse l'uomo, con voce crudele. - Nove anni fa. Un braccio e una gamba. Che sfortuna, amica mia - in una serie di scatti e scricchiolii, il braccio si riattaccò perfettamente alla spalla. - Avevi il cinquanta percento di probabilità di prendere quello sbagliato - le lame rosse fiammeggiarono entrambe, di nuovo. Nytas prese a tremare in modo incontrollabile. A occhi spalancati, poteva vedere la fine di tutto così chiaramente da desiderare di morire prima che avvenisse.  
\- No... - piagnucolò, battendo la finestra coi piccoli pugni, sempre più forte. - No... NO! - gridò, picchiando sul vetro. - LASCIALA STARE! - non potevano sentirlo. O lo stavano ignorando entrambi.  
Il combattimento riprese, ma sua madre non era più in grado di sostenerlo. La sua spada volò lontano, ben oltre la sua presa, con un annoiato gesto del braccio di Revan, ormai un colosso oscuro che si ergeva su di loro, torreggiante nella sua vittoria. Tutto era avvolto nella gelida immobilità della paura, al suo cospetto.   
\- Scappa, Nytas... - biascicò Antharia, in ginocchio. Il tentativo di usare la Forza per respingerlo era stato inutile.

 

La spada gli sbalzò via dalla mano, un inutile pezzo di metallo che tintinnò sul pavimento dello spiazzo. Ancora, si trovò a mezz'aria, in uno scioccato, lunghissimo momento di realizzazione, mentre il suo corpo annegava in un abisso di bruciante dolore. Il blu, il bianco, sfumature violacee divennero il suo mondo, i suoi arti tremarono in preda a spasmi. Bruciava. Tutto bruciava. Avrebbe voluto urlare, se la sua bocca fosse stata in grado di farlo.   
Quando toccò terra, rimbalzandovi come un vecchio pupazzo vuoto, Issar emise giusto un gemito. Con gli occhi spalancati, realizzò, richiamò alla memoria quegli ultimi istanti. E vedeva Fate, a mano tesa, far scaturire fulmini dalle sue dita. L'orrore si impadronì di lui.   
\- Perché...? - pronunciò Fate con voce rotta. - Perché non ti sei fermato...? No, Issar, no! - esclamò, nel vederlo tentare di rialzarsi. - Ti prego... -

 

\- E dove pensi che possa andare? - domandò Revan, suadente, avvicinando la lama al suo viso. - Mi dispiace tanto, Antharia. Gli assicurerò una morte veloce, come premio per esserti battuta valorosamente -  
Ma Antharia gli rivolse solo uno sguardo carico d'odio. Stremata, ma con il suo orgoglio ancora tutto intero, lo fissò dritto nella feritoia, le lacrime una nota stonata sul suo viso contratto dal dolore.   
\- Hai firmato la tua condanna a morte, maledetto... - sibilò, minacciosa. - Maledetto... -  
\- Questa è una tragedia, dopotutto - rispose Revan, superandola.  
Impugnò la lama di traverso, affondandola con un gesto secco nella sua schiena.   
Nytas gridò, gridò con tutte le sue forze, gli occhi accecati dalle lacrime, il viso rosso e rovente d'angoscia; picchiò sul muro, sulla finestra, sulla porta chiusa. Gridò fino a lacerarsi la gola, dimenticò qualsiasi cosa lo circondasse, persino il trillo del comunicatore e il lampeggiante, spaventoso sfrigolare della mano dell'uomo sulla barriera che andava in frantumi.   
\- Mamma... - gemette, cadendo in ginocchio con le mani arrossate e dolenti. - Mamma... alzati... - singhiozzò, suoni attutiti che gli attraversavano le orecchia. - Ti prego... -  
La porta esplose, rotolando attraverso la stanza. Revan torreggiò su di lui, col suo mantello nero, la maschera, la corazza scura. Nytas sollevò lo sguardo, il viso rigato di lacrime, trovando quel volto d'acciaio e sapendo che sarebbe stato l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto. Gli sfuggì un ultimo singhiozzo, che si perse inghiottito dal silenzio angosciante di quell'uomo. La spada rossa si levò, ne avvertì il calore, ne sentiva il ronzio gracchiante, distorto, frutto del cristallo rotto. Nello schiudere le labbra, in cerca del suo ultimo respiro, poté pronunciare solo una parola. 

 

 _Papà..._

 

Logwayn emise un grido strozzato, col petto stretto in una morsa bruciante. Cadde in ginocchio, accompagnato dal rimbombo dell'urto contro il pavimento, la spada che rotolava inutile lungo il corridoio. Le sue orecchie riecheggiavano di mille urla, di un dolore infinito. Il suo cuore sembrava trafitto da una lancia arroventata, il dolore gli toglieva il respiro. Fece appello alla propria concentrazione, alla Forza stessa, cercò di placare quell'uragano tormentoso che tentava di trascinarlo in una follia labirintica, trovando solo un leggero sollievo da quelle fitte lancinanti. Non ebbe bisogno di indagare sulla loro provenienza, poiché conosceva le leggi della Forza. Conosceva i rischi che un Jedi correva nell'avere una famiglia, rischi che andavano ben oltre amici e nemici. Si formavano legami così forti da essere letali.   
E un dolore del genere, che gli impediva persino di respirare, che non poteva arginare nemmeno con anni di addestramento, poteva essere il frutto di una sola, spaventosa certezza.   
Si alzò a fatica, in un gemito più simile ad un rantolo, claudicando fino al trasmettitore. Il respiro, per quanto affannoso, sembrava calmarsi. La sua mente resta annebbiata, come se lo avessero colpito ripetutamente alla testa. Si tenne una mano sul petto, combatté per disciplinare il proprio corpo.   
Non dovette neppure avvicinarsi al pulsante del trasmettitore, poiché esso si accese da solo. Dovette lottare con se stesso, con le proprie gambe, per impedirsi di svenire.   
Di fronte a lui c'era _Revan_.   
\- Tu... - boccheggiò, poggiandosi ansante all'arcata della sala comandi. - TU! COME FAI AD ESSERE ANCORA VIVO?! -  
\- L'Inferno mi ha rifiutato - disse Revan, impassibile e impeccabile nell'atteggiamento, nelle parole, nella postura. - E sono tornato per reclamare la mia vendetta, amico mio. Com'è giusto -  
\- Dove sono loro...? - ringhiò, incespicando fino alla postazione. Il suo cuore accelerò, il suo respiro andò del tutto fuori controllo. - DOVE SONO?! -  
\- Sono morti, Logwayn - rispose Revan, severo. - Gli ho concesso una morte rapida. Antharia ha combattuto, ma non l'ho fatta soffrire - sembrò deluso dalla rabbia che Logwayn faticava a trattenere. - Non pensarci neanche, Logwayn... perderesti - scosse la testa. - E hai problemi più urgenti, ora -  
Se fino a poco prima i suoi pensieri erano pieni della morte della famiglia che aveva faticosamente mandato avanti, nascosto dall'Ordine, protetto da qualunque cosa all'universo, tutto si fermò di nuovo, di fronte alla scena che aveva di fronte.   
_Issar e Fate_. Faccia a faccia, spada contro spada.   
Si era dimenticato di loro. Quasi non aveva sentito le parole di Issar poco prima.  
\- C'è del ritardo nella registrazione - disse Revan. - Non so come si siano evolute le cose. Lascia perdere i morti... - Logwayn serrò un pugno, stritolando la leva della cloche fino a incrinarla. - Potresti avere altri cadaveri sulla coscienza, entro la fine della giornata -  
La comunicazione si spense, lasciando Logwayn libero di piangere i suoi morti, in balia di un'indecisione lacerante. Perché sapeva che Revan lo stava aspettando, per metterlo alla prova. E sapeva che Issar, da solo come aveva detto, sarebbe morto.   
Il ruolo del Maestro e quello del padre erano fin troppo simili. 

 

\- Fate...? - gemette Issar, trovandosi incapace di rialzarsi.  
Ogni volta che ci provava, i suoi muscoli tremavano e cadeva a terra, spruzzando acqua piovana intorno a sé e inzuppandosi fin nelle ossa. Vide Fate vacillare, tenersi per un momento il petto in preda ad un dolore forte e improvviso; allarmato, aveva fatto per avvicinarglisi, ma quello lo tenne lontano da sé con una pressione della Forza più potente del necessario.   
\- _Basta_ \- disse Fate, disperato. - Basta così -  
Indietreggiò, con la mano ancora tesa, pronto a schiacciarlo di nuovo contro quel pavimento gelido e metallico. Issar deglutì a fatica, strisciò sotto la pioggia incessante, trascinandosi dietro il suo corpo ustionato, livido, esausto per il combattimento e le notti agitate. Fate barcollava all'indietro, su per le scale, lo fissava con l'angoscia in viso, ma Issar continuava a seguirlo. Ignorava del tutto il viso ormai incurante di Invictus, che metteva la mano sulla spalla di Fate per sospingerlo verso la nave.   
\- No... - gemette, in un rantolo. Le sue braccia tremanti lo trascinarono ancora, verso la scala lontanissima, mentre sotto il suo sguardo impotente la distanza tra lui e Fate si faceva ormai insormontabile. - Fate... - il suo corpo lo supplicava di fermarsi. Le ustioni dei fulmini di Fate strillavano di dolore. La pioggia batteva sulle sue ferite con furia crudele. - Fate... - singhiozzò, con la mano tesa verso di lui.

_È tutta colpa mia._

Pianse, il calore delle sue lacrime si confondeva col gelo della pioggia scrosciante. Fate svaniva dalla sua vista, stretto nelle proprie spalle, lontano da lui, dai Jedi, da Coruscant. Da tutto ciò che avevano costruito.   
\- Non... - supplicò, il braccio teso al massimo, la nave così piccola che avrebbe potuto afferrarla, se fosse stato un gigante. - Non lasciarmi... -  
Ma, intorno a lui, c'era solo il silenzio tonante di Coruscant.


	10. Vendetta

Se fino a quel momento Darth Invictus si era dimostrato come un Sith atipico, Fate ne ebbe la conferma definitiva di fronte al suo rifugio. La nave che li portava atterrò di fronte ad una vecchia fortezza di pietra, un rudere perso in un mondo lussureggiante pieno di verde, di vita, di luce. Rimase affascinato e meravigliato da una simile visione, tanto da fermarsi a fissare imbambolato la grandezza di quell'antica struttura e stirare il collo per vederla meglio; Invictus lo precedette sorridendo tra sé, di certo soddisfatto per l'ammirazione che era riuscito a suscitare. Sulla nave gli aveva parlato dell'importanza della teatralità, motivo per cui molti Sith si fregiavano di ampi mantelli e maschere minacciose; alla sua obiezione che molti di loro dovevano portarle per nascondere sfregi e cicatrici deturpanti, Invictus rispose semplicemente che un Sith pervaso di cicatrici non aveva alcun bisogno di nasconderle, se non per aumentare l'effetto teatrale una volta smascherato. La maschera serviva anche ad essere imprevedibili, a nascondere soprattutto le reazioni del viso: gli occhi erano spesso traditori e potevano rivelare fin troppo, dentro e fuori dal combattimento. Il modo in cui cercava di insegnargli quelle cose gli ricordava così tanto il Maestro Logwayn che, per un attimo, si era sentito come se nulla fosse cambiato.   
Era un'illusione, ovviamente. Era cambiato _tutto_ , nell'arco di poche ore. Il suo nuovo Maestro aveva passato diverso tempo durante il viaggio a convincerlo che il rifiuto di Issar non doveva abbatterlo, anzi; il dolore che stava provando in quel momento, che gli schiacciava il petto e incendiava i suoi occhi di lacrime amare, doveva essere la sua arma. Doveva impugnarlo e vibrare colpi terribili contro chiunque osasse dargli contro, persino altri Sith. La loro sofferenza era la loro forza, la rabbia, la passione, le emozioni incontrollabili e devastanti erano armi che potevano distruggere tutto ciò che avevano intorno. Invictus gli raccontò del leggendario Darth Sidious, l'Imperatore del Primo Impero Galattico, il quale durante l'accesissimo scontro con Mace Windu utilizzò il dolore lancinante delle proprie ferite per aumentare la propria forza, al punto che il Vaapad del Maestro Jedi era sul punto di cedere. Quel nome non gli era certo nuovo, ricordava il dialogo avuto pochi giorni prima con il Maestro... con _Logwayn_ , sulla nave che portava alla sua famiglia. Quello stile potente, retaggio di un Jedi leggendario che si era opposto, ignaro della reale entità del pericolo, al crescente dominio del Cancelliere Palpatine, era stato la chiave dell'incredibile forza del suo ex-Maestro e di Darth Invcictus.   
Tutto questo sembrava già lontano anni. Salire su quella nave con il suo nuovo Maestro, dritto verso le braccia oscure dei Sith, sembrava avergli sottratto altre mille esistenze. Aveva provato a dormire, provato a meditare, ma i sentimenti dentro di lui infuriavano in un fervore iracondo; si era raggomitolato, le mani stritolate l'una all'altra, i gemiti di dolore di Issar a riecheggiare nelle sue orecchie. Sentiva ancora il puzzo della carne bruciata dai fulmini, quell'elettrizzante, spaventosa sensazione di totale onnipotenza che lo pervadeva nel far scaturire quelle folgori dalle proprie mani; un vero Sith, uno corrotto nel profondo, ne sarebbe stato _felice_. Si sarebbe dovuto inebriare di quella vittoria, eppure quella gioia sanguinaria non arrivava, lasciando il posto ad un sempre crescente e strangolante senso di colpa, corroborato dalle suppliche che Issar aveva continuato a lanciargli per tutto il loro scontro. Tornare con lui, tornare dai Jedi, a cosa sarebbe mai potuto servire? Non voleva rinunciare a tutto ciò che aveva fatto, non voleva perdere il legame con la Forza, proprio adesso che lo aveva finalmente trovato. Non aveva più a cuore il bene dei Jedi, il sacrificio per l'universo, il rispetto per quei Maestri ipocriti. Se gli fosse stato possibile, avrebbe portato via da quel Tempio maledetto le uniche due persone che valevano ancora qualcosa per lui. In effetti, era stato tentato di portare via Issar, ma il Maestro glielo aveva sconsigliato. Non avrebbe più recepito gli insegnamenti dei Sith, il suo cuore sembrava essersi _depurato_ dalla malvagità che lo aveva cresciuto in modo perfetto.   
Inspirò a fondo, riempendosi i polmoni di un'aria sorprendentemente pura, limpida, che gli accarezzava i capelli e il collo con dolcezza. Lo stormire delle fronde degli alberi, il fruscio dell'erba, il canto degli uccelli tra i monti, sembravano accoglierlo. La fortezza, eredità di un passato ormai perduto, era stata reclamata per buona parte dalla natura; i suoi abitanti, che supponeva consistessero solo del Maestro Invictus e (ora) lui stesso, di certo non avevano molto tempo e possibilità di prendersene cura. E doveva essere così anche quando c'era Issar. Prese fiato, con l'intenzione di porre ad Invictus un'unica domanda, ma non appena si girò verso di lui essa svanì dalla sua mente. Era inutile preoccuparsi di sapere perché Issar fosse lì, ormai. Era una sorta di prova, no? Voleva solo assicurarsi che fosse in grado di cavarsela da solo. Era buffo pensare che senza quella precisa scelta di Invictus lui adesso non sarebbe stato lì.   
Sentì una contrazione al pugno, rendendosi conto di averlo chiuso morbidamente, come a voler stringere qualcosa. Le sue labbra si assottigliarono. Chiuse gli occhi, scacciando un altro doloroso pensiero dalla mente. Forse avrebbe dovuto rimandare l'idea di usarlo a proprio vantaggio per qualche tempo.   
Ora come ora, il ricordo di Issar era solo insopportabile.   
\- Il Maestro non è presente - disse Invictus, serio. - Deve essere ancora in attesa di compiere la sua vendetta -  
\- Vendetta? - ripeté Fate, perplesso. Il suo Maestro doveva essere quel Revan, l'uomo che Logwayn aveva ucciso. Evidentemente, non era morto.  
\- Una lunga storia - rispose Invictus. - Sappi solo che un Sith non lascia mai un conto aperto. Se ci viene fatto un torto, viviamo per vendicarlo con gli interessi -  
Fate comprese che aveva senso, ma non volle approfondire la questione. In effetti, non aveva voglia di aprire ulteriori discorsi con il suo nuovo Maestro, preferendo un silenzio contemplativo, greve di agitazione. Nell'osservare la due piccole torri della fortezza, attaccate alla parete rocciosa dalla quale la struttura sembrava nascere, gli tornarono in mente i palazzi di Coruscant e quel pomeriggio buio, pieno di lampi e pioggia. Le sue mani prendevano a bruciare ogni volta. Il suo cuore, appesantito e affannato da quel sentimento che non demordeva, che continuava a graffiarlo coi suoi artigli, seguitava a reclamare attenzione, pugnalare Invictus alle spalle e tornare a Coruscant. Non dai Jedi, ovviamente. Solo da Issar, che non aveva alcuna colpa.   
A questo c'era arrivato, infine. Era stato un ragionamento breve, pervaso di una logica inoppugnabile. Erano state altre persone a condizionarlo e fargli credere che stessero sbagliando. Era ovvio. Nella loro ignoranza, i Jedi erano convinti di fare il loro bene, senza rendersi conto del disastro che avrebbero causato: tipico di loro, della loro incredibile ristrettezza di vedute e scarsa lungimiranza. Quella condotta li avrebbe portati all'ennesima disfatta, il ciclo avrebbe ripreso a girare prima o poi, senza il suo aiuto. Fate non aveva intenzione di essere coinvolto nella guerra tra Sith e Jedi, su quello era stato irremovibile. Invictus lo avrebbe convinto, prima o poi, ma avrebbe ritardato il più possibile il momento in cui avrebbe rischiato di doversi confrontare con Issar, da nemici. O con il Maestro Logwayn.   
Seguì Invictus nella fortezza, trovandola invasa di radici e muschio anche all'interno. Solo alcune stanze sembravano davvero pulite, forse quelle più abitate. I muri trasudavano una strana inquietudine, una palpitante, agitata trepidazione, nell'attesa di qualcosa di terribile. Fece scorrere le dita sulla pietra, ad occhi chiusi. Quel luogo aveva conosciuto l'Oscurità, in una forma feroce e crudele, seppur non abbastanza potente da restare impressa nella sua furia più viva. Come dopo un incendio, erano rimaste le bruciature, ma il calore si era disperso. Sotto l'esortazione del Sith si fece avanti, proseguendo verso una rientranza da cui filtrava una raggio di luce tenue, nel quale vorticava il pulviscolo in una danza pigra e ipnotica. I passi dei suoi stivali ne sollevavano altro, il tocco delle suole sul pavimento di pietra risultava attutito. Invictus era fermo di fronte alla rientranza, con sguardo attento, quasi curioso. Gliela indicò con un cenno del capo e Fate vi si avvicinò, potendo vedere che in realtà era un'arcata incrinata, per la quale si poteva entrare dentro una stanzetta ben mantenuta, ordinata e, se si escludeva lo strato di polvere sulla scarsa mobilia, pulita. Era molto simile ad una delle tante stanze del Tempio Jedi. Fate chinò appena il capo per entrarvi, preoccupato che la pietra dell'arco potesse cadergli in testa. Fu pervaso da una sensazione diversa da quella che si respirava nel resto della struttura. _Gratitudine_. Un inaspettato, traboccante senso di gioia. Affetto malcelato, represso. Il calore e il ricordo di un abbraccio, tenuti nascosti da un'opprimente cappa di austerità. Si voltò verso Invictus, che annuì.   
Quella era la stanza di Issar.   
Non sapeva a quale gioco stesse giocando Invictus, ma quella sorta di regalo gli trapassò il cuore come una pugnalata. Proprio quando credeva di essersi lasciato Issar e Coruscant alle spalle o almeno di essere sul punto di farlo, si trovava nell'epicentro della sua stessa esistenza, nel luogo dove il ragazzo che aveva lasciato agonizzante di fronte ad una piattaforma d'atterraggio aveva vissuto gran parte della propria esistenza. Deglutì a vuoto. Si accorse di essere stato lasciato da solo, i passi del Sith erano sempre più lontani. Si addentrò nella stanzetta, così vuota e disadorna, eppure così _piena di lui_. Poteva vederlo, quel bambino vissuto tra i liquami di scarto di Fal'lundan, che entrava nella sua stanza tutto emozionato, strabiliato dalla morbidezza di quel letto, dalla solida grandezza della scrivania di legno ormai tarlato, sulla quale sostavano alcune piccole pietre, di certo strumenti per imparare a controllare la telecinesi e le abilità di movimento della Forza. Le sue dita scorsero sui muri, sul legno, sul letto che non sembrava avere un filo di polvere. Nel momento in cui lo toccò, fu come se un velo invisibile si fosse dissolto. Qualche tecnologia di cui non conosceva l'esistenza, forse. Persino vecchie fortezze come quella potevano vantare qualche accorgimento moderno.   
_Quella era stata la sua prima, vera stanza._  
Si sedette, col capo chino, una delle pietre di Issar tra le mani. Le sue percezioni erano invase dal suo ricordo, da momenti che non aveva vissuto con lui ma che sapeva fossero accaduti. La mancanza di lui si fece bruciante, sentì il sassolino toccare terra, mentre si portava le mani al petto con un gemito di dolore. L'aveva già provato prima, durante lo scontro; aveva temuto che fosse qualcosa di grave, ma Invictus lo aveva rassicurato. Forse era solo la tristezza, un altro sentimento soverchiante per lui che aveva sempre represso ogni emozione in nome della dottrina Jedi. Una parte di lui, però, era scettica. Non poteva essere una cosa tanto semplice, tanto _banale_ , la causa di un dolore così forte. Emanò un sospiro tremolante, pieno di dubbi sul da farsi, sul suo futuro. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di finire tra i Sith, come forse nemmeno il precedente occupante di quella stanza. Si chiese cosa pensasse in quel momento, quando la speranza si tramutò in punizioni, in addestramenti severi, in percosse per ogni sbaglio. Invictus era un Sith insolito, ma di certo non era stato meno inflessibile. Issar era _terrorizzato_ da lui, sebbene avesse trovato la forza di andargli contro. Era più la tensione che si poteva provare per un padre rigido e intransigente, di cui si temeva la collera. Non riusciva a quantificare che rapporto ci fosse tra Issar e Invictus, ma non c'era la fiducia che Fate aveva con Logwayn fino a poco prima. Si chiedeva come sarebbe andato lui, se fosse stato un allievo di suo gradimento, ma l'idea continuava a stonargli notevolmente. Essere tra i Sith, tra coloro che fino a poco prima erano _il nemico_ , era assurdo. Invictus aveva liberato la Forza dentro di lui, al prezzo di _tutto il resto_.   
Si lasciò cadere sdraiato sul letto, con un tenue sospiro. Richiamò il sassolino alla mano, lo strinse forte nel palmo. La treccia gli solleticò la guancia, ricordandogli della propria presenza. Gli anelli d'acciaio la tenevano insieme anche durante i combattimenti più concitati, adesso si imprimevano sulla sua pelle, scaldandosi al contatto con essa. Chiuse gli occhi, brevemente immerso nella catatonia, con un battito del cuore accelerato che preannunciava il momento in cui avrebbe ultimato la sua scelta.   
Sith o Jedi che fosse, non era più un padawan. Gli anni del suo addestramento, della sua _innocenza_ , si erano esauriti quel pomeriggio a Coruscant, quando dalle sue mani aveva fatto scaturire fulmini. Aveva fallito del tutto come Jedi, per quanto l'addestramento fosse rimasto; tenere il simbolo del suo apprendistato, del suo Legame con un Maestro il cui unico torto fu aver stretto quel rapporto paterno con lui, era uno sbaglio. Era un bambino quando aveva iniziato a farla crescere, accorciandola solo quanto bastava per non trovarsela davanti agli occhi durante gli scontri. Con quella treccia, all'ombra del suo potente Maestro, aveva visto decine di mondi, ognuno con i suoi animali, il suo stile di vita, le persone più disparate e dai caratteri più diversi. Era entrato in palazzi sontuosi, squallide bettole, città ipertecnologiche e poveri sobborghi; l'aveva sempre sentita lì accanto a sé durante ogni scontro, ogni colloquio, ogni lezione. La sua compagna di viaggio, il simbolo del suo addestramento e del suo status di futuro Cavaliere.   
Si alzò, rivolgendosi ad uno specchio logoro. Trovò un'altra pietra, più affilata. Di norma c'era una cerimonia, delle parole solenni da pronunciare: il giuramento dei Jedi, il momento in cui il padawan diventava adulto. Il Maestro, spada laser alla mano, tagliava la treccia del suo allievo, consacrandolo al suo nuovo rango. Si faceva una grande festa tra i Jedi, poiché un nuovo guerriero era sorto nell'Ordine, una nuova speranza per l'equilibrio nell'universo.   
Ma lui non aveva più un Maestro che potesse fare quella cerimonia, poiché Invictus non era un Jedi. Quanto alla spada laser, sembrava che ormai non potesse più tenerla per troppo tempo che gli cadeva di nuovo. Doveva averla lasciata a Coruscant, come ogni altro momento della sua vita.   
La pietra sibilò contro i capelli, che vennero via senza tante difficoltà, ogni filo reciso che gli dava una sensazione di vuota leggerezza, un abbandono sfiancante. Era un reietto, un fallimento per tutto l'Ordine, a prescindere da ciò che sarebbe successo in futuro. Non era più un padawan.   
La treccia cadde sul pavimento, in silenzio. Si chinò a raccoglierla, indeciso su cosa farne. Rappresentava tutto ciò che aveva passato con l'Ordine, ma non solo. Era il ricordo di Antharia e Nytas, la splendida famiglia in mezzo alla valle nascosta. Era il ricordo del Maestro Logwayn, del suo tiepido sorriso, del calore di quell'abbraccio che era stato finalmente in grado di dargli. Era il bacio di Issar, le sue carezze, le sue dolci parole soffiate nelle orecchie quando lasciavano le loro mani libere di esplorare la loro pelle calda sotto il morbido tessuto delle casacche. Le notti passate a contare le stelle in cielo, le albe e i tramonti. Era il ricordo del suo sorriso, raro come la neve su Coruscant, pervaso di quella stessa malinconica bellezza.   
La conservò, ben protetta nelle sue vesti. Avrebbe deciso cosa farne, un giorno, quando avesse avuto le idee più chiare. Calarsi nell'abisso dei Sith poteva rivelarsi un'idea ben peggiore di quanto Issar lo avesse avvisato in quello scontro. Ma la verità era che ormai non c'era altro posto dove potesse andare.   
Si sdraiò, guardando fuori dalla piccola finestra. Issar aveva una gran bella visuale, da lì, il cielo era perfettamente visibile. Forse aveva un po' di tempo prima di dover pensare ai suoi doveri, al suo futuro al servizio dei Sith. Ancora qualche istante di umanità, prima di passare il resto della propria vita a lottare per _non perderla_.   
Lasciò chiudere gli occhi, cadendo in un sonno profondo. 

 

L'aria che entrò nei suoi polmoni aveva il sapore della benedizione. Sentiva ancora i tuoni rimbombare nel cielo di Coruscant, il calore devastante delle folgori lanciare dalle dita di Fate sulla pelle. Aveva creduto di annegare, perso nella propria angoscia, nella pioggia incessante e nelle sue stesse lacrime. Eppure, un sole tiepido toccava il suo corpo disteso. In lontananza, poteva udire qualche solitario uccellino intonare il proprio canto. Alle sue narici giungeva un odore strano, inspiegabile, di carne bruciata. Le sue membra erano ancora intorpidite dal lungo sonno, poiché era certo di non aver chiuso gli occhi solo per qualche ora. Un indolenzimento andava intensificandosi tra i suoi muscoli, scavando in lui come acqua nella roccia. Seguitò a respirare sempre più profondamente, forzandosi per aprire gli occhi il prima possibile e avere una dimensione di cosa lo circondasse; non c'era una parte del suo corpo che non sembrasse tirare nella direzione opposta a quella in cui voleva dirigerla, persino flettere appena le gambe richiese uno sforzo considerevole. Le sue palpebre, ora schiuse, lasciarono individuare ai suoi occhi i fiochi contorni di un tetto ligneo, una finestra alla sua sinistra. Aprì la bocca, disciplinò la respirazione, pur continuando a fagocitare aria con un bisogno disperato. Non era il solo fatto di tornare a respirare in modo cosciente. Era il fatto di essere _vivo_.   
I suoi ultimi istanti erano chiari, ora. Ricordava Fate e Invictus, il dolore di quelle saette sulla carne, la disperazione totale che lo aveva colto nel momento in cui la nave si allontanò da lui. Era rimasto solo, con la mano ancora tesa verso quella scalinata, la spada laser di Fate che gli rotolava accanto, spenta. L'aveva afferrata, abbandonandosi all'idea di stare per morire, sprofondando in un esausto sonno agitato, sicuro di non svegliarsi mai più. Non sognò, non provò pace. Una sommessa agitazione lo teneva in uno stato semi-vigile, ma non abbastanza da capire cosa stesse succedendo. A volte sentiva uno spostamento, avvertiva una voce lontana e incoraggiante che gli impediva di lasciarsi andare del tutto. Una Forza differente dalla sua lo teneva insieme, avvolgendolo come un dolce abbraccio. Gli ricordava il suo Maestro, quando gli concedeva un gesto simile, quando gli rimboccava le coperte. Faceva freddo in quella grossa fortezza, ma aveva cibo caldo, un tetto abbastanza solido, il Maestro Invictus gli aveva voluto bene. Perché mai ricordare tutto questo in quel sonno avvilito? Eppure lo confortava. Forse, indirettamente pensava che Fate non avrebbe sofferto davvero sotto la sua tutela. Ed era forte, abbastanza da tenere testa ad apprendisti troppo sicuri di sé.   
Le sue dita si serrarono sulla coperta che aveva addosso. Era vivo, su questo non c'era dubbio. Non era riuscito a lasciarsi morire, l'indolenzimento segnava che era stato a letto per parecchio tempo. Qualcuno lo aveva portato lì, prelevandolo dal luogo della sua sconfitta per dargli la possibilità di combattere di nuovo. Non si sarebbe arreso, non dopo aver visto tanta esitazione sul volto di Fate. Se lo conosceva un pochetto, era sicuro che si stesse già pentendo della sua decisione - era solo questione di tempo prima che mettesse in discussione la dottrina Sith nella sua totalità, inimicandosi il suo stesso Maestro. Voleva solo fuggire dai Jedi, cosa che non gli biasimava. Fece perno sui palmi per alzarsi a sedere, con un lungo gemito dolente, accorgendosi di essere quasi del tutto nudo. I suoi vestiti, laceri e sporchi per lo scontro, dovevano essere stati gettati via; accanto a sé ne trovò degli altri, simili a quelli che portava un tempo, quando viveva in quella stazione solitaria su ordine dell'ex-Maestro. Tese una mano, rabbrividendo appena per il contatto con l'aria. Era da solo nella stanza; si alzò timidamente, guardandosi attorno con aria circospetta come se qualcuno potesse spiarlo. Il riflesso ad uno specchio lo trovò piuttosto sciupato e smagrito, frutto di giorni di ricerca, di sonno mancato, di agitazione e stanchezza. Era una cameretta piccola, notò, quadrata, con giusto un letto, una scrivania, un armadio e una cassettiera. Esitò diverso tempo allo specchio. Il suo corpo riportava solo i segni di qualche bruciatura, forse ricevute nello scontro con Fate, forse prima. Nella furia di quel combattimento, nell'impotenza che gli provocavano le sue parole, non aveva fatto il minimo caso alle ferite che riceveva, più impegnato ad assicurarsi di non causarne.   
Avrebbe voluto liberarsi di lui e del suo pensiero per un secondo. Uno solo, un momento solitario senza Fate, senza il suo asfissiante ricordo. Guardarsi allo specchio e non ricordare i commenti che faceva sulla sua assenza di cicatrici e deturpazioni tipiche dei Sith o pensare al suo tocco sulla pelle. Il suo sguardo si abbassò. Si sentiva così _patetico_. Avrebbe potuto porre fine a quello scontro molto prima, se avesse avuto il coraggio di colpirlo una singola volta. Persino quando si era deciso ad usare la forza, in realtà non aveva fatto nulla. Nessun uso dei poteri, nessun colpo che potesse mettere davvero Fate in difficoltà. Un disastro. Un _fallimento_.   
Infilò i vestiti, neri come la pece, di taglio ben diverso rispetto a quelli dei Jedi, sempre neri, che era solito indossare. Questi sembravano poco più stretti. _Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che li aveva messi_. Si guardò meravigliato, si toccò il viso, i capelli. Realizzò di aver messo qualche centimetro in altezza, durante il tempo trascorso coi Jedi; il suo tono muscolare era cambiato, il suo corpo per intero aveva subito una crescita generale. E nei suoi occhi non c'era più la minima traccia dell'oro che caratterizzava il passaggio al Lato Oscuro. Fece un respiro profondo, osservandosi con una malcelata nostalgia, stupito per la scelta di quell'abito da parte del suo salvatore. Si diede una nuova occhiata intorno. I muri erano tappezzati di disegni infantili, la scrivania era invasa di sassi, giocattoli artigianali, bicchieri. _La camera di un piccolo Jedi_ , pensò, sorridendo tra sé. Erano tutte piuttosto simili, piene di oggettini da sollevare e spostare usando la Forza. I piccoli Iniziati al Tempio sembravano instancabili, sempre pronti ad allenarsi e imparare cose nuove. Erano ignari delle enormi responsabilità che presto li avrebbero schiacciati, ignari di quelle dottrine ferree che non lasciavano respiro. Sempre meglio dei Sith, certo. Morivano decine di bambini ogni anno, nella ricerca folle e crudele dei Maestri per dei nuovi apprendisti. I Sith non credevano nelle seconde occasioni, cosa che, invece costituiva il maggior pregio dei Jedi. Si chiese perché un piccolo Jedi vivesse in un posto così fuori mano, immerso nel verde. La casa sembrava circondata dai monti, protetta da una cinta muraria naturale. Finì di accomodarsi nelle vesti nuove e si decise ad andare verso la porta, per esplorare il resto dell'abitazione. Il suo salvatore doveva essere da qualche parte. L'odore di bruciato però non passava dalle sue narici, stazionava nel suo olfatto come un monito. Toccando i muri, poteva sentire forti emozioni, una paura che faceva accelerare il suo cuore, un richiamo disperato. Quelle sensazioni lo allarmarono, gli diedero il pensiero di indagare subito a fondo su quell'abitazione, prima di pensare al da farsi. Si sorprese a camminare bene, il dolore passava man mano che i suoi muscoli riprendevano a muoversi con regolarità. Sentire di nuovo la tunica battere contro le sue caviglie ad ogni passo gli dava uno strano effetto, quasi nostalgico.   
\- Iniziavo a temere che non ti svegliassi più - lo accolse il Maestro Logwayn, con una serietà insolita nella voce.  
Era seduto ad un tavolo, di traverso rispetto a lui. Accanto a sé aveva una bottiglia di liquore, ancora piena e sigillata; il suo viso sembrava scolpito nella pietra, congelato in un'espressione fredda e contratta da sentimenti poco chiari. Intorno a lui, le emozioni che aleggiavano nella casa sembravano intensificarsi, ma il suo cuore restava illeggibile, troppo impervio, troppo protetto dalla fitta barriera di quiete vigile dei Jedi, per essere compreso. Gli rivolse infine lo sguardo. Issar rimase stupito dal gelo che vi trovò, non c'era più traccia di quella nebulosa aura rassicurante che lo contraddistingueva. Stare vicino al Maestro Logwayn suscitava sempre una piacevole tranquillità, come il calore di un focolare, ma quel tepore si era spento, lasciando solo tizzoni morenti che facevano posto al freddo dell'inverno. Nei suoi occhi riluceva l'amarezza, un vivo rimorso che persino Issar riusciva a capire.   
\- Maestro... - salutò a propria volta, facendosi avanti.  
\- R8 ha portato solo quelli - indicò i suoi abiti. - Ti stanno ancora bene, vedo. Sei cresciuto - aggiunse, avvalorando le sue idee.   
\- Un po', sì - fece un sorrisetto imbarazzato, massaggiandosi la nuca. - Mi... mi avete trovato voi, immagino -  
\- Sì - annuì il Maestro. - Hai dormito per due giorni, se te lo stai chiedendo -  
Issar rispose annuendo a propria volta, tentando di fare mente locale. Due giorni erano parecchio tempo, durante il quale Fate poteva essere andato ovunque, sempre ben oltre la sua portata. Forse Darth Invictus lo aveva portato nella sua fortezza, nonostante il rischio di essere scoperto.  
\- Vi ringrazio - disse Issar, sincero. - Questo posto... -  
\- È casa mia - la voce del Maestro si incupì. - Era il posto più sicuro che conoscessi - il suo sguardo si perse di nuovo in vuoto meditabondo e pensieroso, come l'aveva visto nel momento in cui era entrato nella stanza. Per qualche motivo, quell'apatia incomprensibile scatenava in lui un forte nervosismo, che accese subito la miccia del suo disappunto.   
\- Perché non siete venuto prima? - domandò Issar all'improvviso, protendendosi verso di lui con la voce colma di rimprovero. - Saremmo riusciti a sconfiggere Invictus! E adesso... - si ammutolì di fronte all'occhiata glaciale dell'uomo.  
Deglutì a vuoto, indeciso su come comportarsi, preoccupato dall'atteggiamento distaccato di un Maestro di solito così caloroso e cordiale. Non si era mai rivolto a quel modo a nessuno, specialmente a lui o Fate, che trattava con incredibile riguardo. Qualcosa in quella situazione gli faceva sentire come se il suo cuore fosse sul punto di spezzarsi. C'era tensione, come un ribollire sotto un coperchio. Le avvisaglie dell'eruzione di un possente vulcanico, il vento prima di una tempesta. Si fece coraggio, inspirando a fondo. Serrò un pugno, facendo un passo verso di lui. Non appena lo vide rivolgergli la coda dell'occhio, si bloccò, sfogando l'agitazione con movimenti disordinati delle dita.  
\- Maestro - esordì, titubante. - Se siete in collera con me, io... - chinò il capo quando lo vide sollevare il proprio verso di lui. - Mi dispiace. Volevo solo trovare Fate e ho perso di vista tutto il resto. Avrei potuto chiamare i rinforzi prima, avrei potuto... - pronunciò in tono inquieto. Serrò i pugni abbastanza da farli tremare. - Sono mortificato, Maestro. Vi prego di perdonare la mia incompetenza... e il mio sfogo - rimase sorpreso dal sorriso storto che il Jedi gli rivolse. Persino la sua espressione parve addolcirsi.  
\- È questa l'impressione che do? - chiese, sarcastico. - Di essere arrabbiato con te? Oh, Issar - scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. - Sei stato il mio unico legame con la realtà in questi due giorni. Sono rimasto qui seduto ad aspettare che uscissi da quella stanza per ore - Issar ebbe un sussulto silenzioso, meravigliato.  
\- Non credevo che l'abbandono di Fate vi avesse colpito così tanto... - disse il giovane inclinando la testa. Il Maestro non rispose, si limitò ad uno sbuffo contrito, impercettibile, prima di tornare a fissare il vuoto fuori dalla finestra. Issar decise di fare altrettanto. La sua vista fu subito catturata dalla visione di due pali piantati con grande precisione a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro. Il terreno sotto di essi era smosso, livellato quasi alla perfezione, ma ancora marrone e spoglio. Issar schiuse appena le labbra, ricollegando quanto aveva visto fino a quel momento, realizzando pian piano che c'era qualcosa di molto più tetro e angosciante dell'abbandono di Fate a flagellare il loro Maestro in quel momento. Si trovò del tutto a corto di parole, impossibilitato a commentare quanto stava accadendo nella sua mente, la comprensione sempre maggiore della tragedia avvenuta a farsi largo nelle sue percezioni. Quelle erano _tombe_ e il Maestro diceva che quella era casa sua. Trattenne il fiato, ad occhi spalancati, rendendosi subito conto del terrificante errore che aveva commesso, della sua spaventosa mancanza di rispetto. Quando si voltò verso il Maestro Logwayn, cercando le parole per rimediare al torto che gli aveva inflitto, lo vide distogliere lo sguardo, le sopracciglia inarcate nello sconforto. L'ignoranza non era una spiegazione. Aveva comunque mancato di rispetto al suo Maestro, dopo che l'aveva salvato e portato in un posto sicuro.  
Un posto che ancora puzzava di morte.   
\- Q... quando...? - balbettò, inghiottendo rumorosamente.  
\- Mentre tu e Fate combattevate - rispose il Maestro, in tono basso e pieno di rimorso. - Qualcosa mi ha tradito. Forse mi sono cullato sugli allori. Ero convinto di aver ucciso quell'uomo... - chiuse gli occhi. - Ormai non ha più importanza -  
\- Mi dispiace, Maestro... - disse Issar, avvilito. - Io... no, non ho scusanti per la mia cattiveria - negò, scuotendo la testa con decisione.   
\- Non ha importanza - ripeté il Maestro. - Non ne sapevi nulla, hai solo parlato da sciocco. Capita a tutti - sbuffò, alzandosi con un grugnito. A giudicare dalla fatica con cui si rimetteva in sesto, doveva essere rimasto lì per ore proprio come diceva. Lo seguì con lo sguardo, tradendo una notevole preoccupazione. Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, una piccola cucina con tutto il necessario per rendere una casa vivibile e accogliente. L'arredamento era ben diverso da quello che ci si poteva aspettare da un Jedi. - Puoi fare a meno di chiamarmi Maestro, Issar - disse ad un certo punto, rompendo il pesante silenzio. - Non lo sono più -  
Fu come svegliarsi in quel momento, con un secchio d'acqua gelata gettato addosso.   
\- Come?! - farfugliò, stupefatto. - Cosa significa, Maestro? Non... - le ragioni, la logica, tutto gli sfuggiva completamente dalle mani. - Non vi vado più bene come padawan, forse? Ho commesso degli errori così imperdonabili? -  
\- La tua ostinazione a darti colpe fa quasi tenerezza - sbuffò il Maestro, sarcastico. - No, Issar. Non c'entri. Il Consiglio mi ha destituito. Athos ed Eldrest sono riusciti ad intercedere per me e garantirmi l'esilio, per quel che può valere, invece del taglio del Legame -  
Issar ascoltava accogliendo ogni parola con totale incredulità. Se Logwayn era qualcosa, era un esempio integerrimo di quanto in alto potesse arrivare l'Ordine con gli ideali messi al posto giusto: disposto al sacrificio, leale, valoroso. Le sue idee erano bizzarre, l'intero Consiglio lo guardava dall'alto in basso, ma la storia era costante su quel punto di vista. Il Maestro era un innovatore, uno sperimentatore, quella sola idea andava contro ogni dogma dei Jedi, sempre immobili nel loro prezioso occhio del ciclone e dimentichi che il mondo attorno a loro cambiava. Issar aveva passato molto tempo a leggere nella grande Biblioteca del Tempio, dando per scontato che altri Jedi l'avessero fatto. Il leggendario Maestro Yoda, nelle sue memorie, aveva specificamente detto che il motivo dell'ascesa del Primo Impero Galattico fu proprio quello: l'evoluzione dei Sith contro la staticità dei Jedi, dinamismo contro l'impantanarsi in burocrazia, politica, complotti. Ciclicamente, i Jedi facevano lo stesso errore, era più forte di loro. Adesso, il Maestro Logwayn era nella stessa condizione. A quanto pareva, la Magistra Kantia Xanadari non aveva alcun interesse a rispettare il lutto di un suo fedele Maestro, preferendo gettarlo in mezzo alla strada prima che il resto dell'Ordine sentisse la puzza del cambiamento. Fu colto da un'amarezza profonda, allibito per un atteggiamento così freddo e disumano, che poteva aspettarsi dai Sith.   
\- E... adesso? - azzardò Issar. Sperava almeno di aiutarlo facendolo parlare.  
\- Adesso, non sono più un Maestro - dichiarò Logwayn, con un sospiro. Sembrava quasi costringersi a non dargli le spalle. - Immagino sia già tanto che possa ancora tenere la mia spada laser. Se non appartieni ad una popolazione dalla bassa natalità, non puoi sognarti di avere una famiglia - sbuffò, acido. - Buffo, eh? Non esiste legge nell'universo che non possa venir piegata dalle esigenze del momento - Issar rimase in silenzio. Non trovava proprio niente di divertente, in tutto questo. - Ero al picco della mia felicità, due giorni fa. Avevo fatto conoscere Fate alla mia famiglia. Mio figlio impazziva di gioia all'idea di diventare il suo padawan... -  
\- Fate sapeva? - realizzò Issar, allarmato. - Non penserete che... -  
\- Dovrei - rispose Logwayn con durezza. - Dopotutto, era l'unico all'infuori dei miei amici a saperlo. Athos ed Eldrest non mi avrebbero mai tradito -  
\- Nemmeno Fate l'avrebbe fatto - ribatté immediatamente Issar. - Aveva solo buone parole per voi, Maestro. Vi era grato. Sapevate di noi, avevate capito tutto, ma non vi ha accusato di nulla -  
\- Perché io sostenevo la vostra unione - disse Logwayn. - Ne ero felice, addirittura. Eravate nemici e siete diventati amici. E molto di più. Siete la prova che questo ridicolo conflitto millenario non ha senso - si corrucciò, rabbuiandosi. - Nemmeno io voglio credere che Fate mi abbia tradito, Issar. Lo amo come un figlio. L'ho cresciuto come un padre, non come un Maestro -  
\- Vi ricambiava - annuì Issar, con un tiepido sorriso. - E vi ricambia ancora, ne sono sicuro. Fate... Fate non è così - il suo tono si fece risoluto, motivato, come se stesse parlando di cose certe. - Lui non sceglierebbe mai i Sith, Maestro - notò la sua occhiata, ma la ignorò. - Voleva solo fuggire dai Jedi. Voleva evitare di perdere tutto quello per cui aveva combattuto. Avrebbero potuto tagliare il suo legame, sottoporlo a indagini... non lo so. Ma niente che gli sarebbe piaciuto - Logwayn annuì. - Sono sicuro che si sia già reso conto di aver sbagliato, ma non potrà uscirne da solo - vide il Jedi farsi interessato a quello che aveva da dire. Si risedette, rivolgendogli tutta la propria attenzione. Issar si sentì per qualche istante a disagio, ponderando con cura quello che avrebbe dovuto dire. Decise di affidarsi al suo istinto, che fino a quel momento continuava a seguirlo bene. - Ha bisogno di aiuto, Maestro. Dobbiamo andare a _salvarlo_ -  
\- Da chi? - domandò Logwayn con un'alzata di sopracciglia, interrogativo.  
\- Da Darth Invictus. Da _se stesso_ \- rimarcò, secco.  
\- E se non volesse venire? - incalzò l'uomo, serio.  
\- Non voglio riportarlo dai Jedi - sbuffò Issar. - Non dopo quello che vi hanno fatto. Al diavolo i Jedi. Al diavolo Coruscant. Mi va bene persino un asteroide - sentenziò con una scrollata di spalle. - Voglio solo riaverlo al mio fianco, Maestro Logwayn. Solo questo. Con me, lontano dai Sith -   
\- Allora ti servirà conoscere il tuo nemico -  
Logwayn si rialzò con autorità, ancora pienamente investito del suo ruolo di Maestro nonostante il divieto e la rinuncia; benché fosse più basso di lui, si ergeva come una torre possente, forte e saldo come un faro nella notte. Il suo viso portava i segni di quel lungo turbamento, era affaticato e provato dal dolore, ma si mostrava a lui fiero e pronto a fare tutto il possibile. Dopotutto, teneva a Fate quanto e più di lui. Ma forse c'era anche dell'altro, che sapeva non sarebbe tardato a giungere alle sue orecchie.   
\- Darth Revan - esordì il Maestro, mettendo le mani dietro la schiena. - Conosci questo nome? -  
\- Solo di sfuggita - disse Issar. - So che è stato lui a istruire il mio Maestro... a portarlo al Lato Oscuro -  
\- Precisamente. È un Signore dei Sith, uno dei più potenti di quest'epoca - proseguì Logwayn. - Il suo potere impallidisce di fronte all'uomo di cui porta la maschera... e a molti altri prima di lui - ogni tanto faceva una pausa, prendeva un respiro. Issar intuiva che fosse dura per lui parlare con tanto distacco, tanta praticità, quando le tombe della sua famiglia erano lì accanto. Due giorni prima, aveva perso tutto. Ma forse potevano ancora recuperare Fate. - Tuttavia, resta una minaccia non indifferente. Ero riuscito a sconfiggerlo, una volta... sarà diventato più forte. Per fortuna, lo sono diventato anche io - aggiunse con uno sbuffo divertito, dando uno sguardo d'intesa ad Issar. Per quanta complicità ci fosse, però, il ragazzo vi vide una grande Oscurità, come una nube che si avvicinava al sole. - Tu non dovrai ingaggiarlo per nessun motivo - scosse la testa. - Non è un nemico alla tua altezza -  
\- State dicendo che Darth Revan è con Fate e Invictus? - chiese Issar.  
\- È un'eventualità - annuì Logwayn. - Che dovrai tenere in considerazione. In quel caso, io non potrò starti accanto - lo guardò con attenzione, come se lo stesse studiando. Il Maestro sembrava esitare, pronto a fare qualcosa, a dire qualcosa, ma trattenuto dai dubbi. - Revan è il mio avversario. Spetterà a me fermarlo ancora una volta - il suo sguardo calò ancora in quel vuoto amaro, per un momento. - Un ultimo duello con la morte... - mormorò, per poi dargli le spalle. Issar rimase allarmato da quelle parole, ma tacque, poiché l'uomo non diede idea di aver finito. - Io, dunque, affronterò Revan. Nel peggiore dei casi, potresti trovarti contro Fate e Invictus assieme, e stavolta non dovrai esitare. Ho visto le registrazioni... ti fa onore non aver usato neppure una delle aperture lasciate da Fate, ma non potrai risparmiarti dal farlo se dovessi trovarteli contro tutti e due - la sola idea lo atterriva; continuava a tacere, mentre i pensieri si rincorrevano nella sua mente. Scenari, possibilità, tentativi di isolare i due. Ma, soprattutto, le parole che avrebbe dovuto usare per convincere Fate a cessare quella follia e tornare al suo fianco. Il pensiero che, inconsciamente, si fosse forzato a non attaccare sul serio Fate neppure una volta lo lasciava sconfortato. Perché Fate non aveva avuto tanti problemi? Certo, gli aveva lasciato ferite superficiali, ma lo aveva _folgorato_. Era rimasto privo di sensi per due giorni. Il Maestro interruppe i suoi pensieri, riportandolo al presente. - Al che, mi sorge spontanea una domanda, Issar. Che volevo farti fin dall'inizio, ma volevo testare la tua convinzione -  
\- Cosa intendete? - domandò Issar, guardandolo in tralice.  
\- Invictus ha ripetuto più volte quanto tu sia un _genio_ \- fece un sorriso, pieno di aspettative. Issar si sentiva a disagio. - Perché? -  
\- Io... uhm - si morse il labbro superiore, incerto. - Imparavo molto in fretta. Almeno nei primi tempi, quando mi insegnava qualcosa. Negli ultimi mesi era scomparso, come sapete -  
\- Certo - annuì il Maestro, quasi disinteressato all'ultima parte. - E dimmi... - si avvicinò a lui, senza smettere quello sguardo inquisitore. Issar decidette di non retrocedere, fronteggiandolo con lo sguardo più serio e deciso che poteva. Stava continuando a esaminarlo, ad _insegnare_. - In quanto tempo... - ebbe un'ultima esitazione. Dopo di essa, il suo viso non aveva più segni di titubanza o ripensamenti. - In quanto tempo puoi imparare un nuovo stile? -  
Rimase spiazzato da quella domanda: gli stili erano materia difficile, richiedevano incredibile precisione, maestria dei movimenti, grazia e forza che non erano sempre alla portata di tutti. Issar aveva impiegato due anni a imparare i movimenti corretti del Djem-So, nel corso di quei mesi aveva corroborato il suo stile di combattimento con le acrobazie dell'Ataru e la difesa del Soresu, ma persino con quell'arsenale non era stato in grado di sostenere i colpi precisi, disciplinati ed eleganti del Makashi di Fate.   
\- Dipende... credo - biascicò, confuso. Si trovò a deglutire a vuoto per l'ennesima volta. Gli sfuggiva del tutto cosa potesse avere in mente il Maestro in quel momento. - Cosa volete insegnarmi? -  
\- L'unico stile che possa tenere testa a Invictus - disse Logwayn, indietreggiando di un paio di passi e guardandolo con solennità. - L'arma definitiva contro i Sith, l'eredità di Mace Windu - Issar spalancò gli occhi. - Il _Vaapad_ -  
\- L'avevate usato contro di lui - ricordò Issar. - Ma cosa vi fa credere che possa competere con Darth Invictus, Maestro? -  
\- Non chiamarmi Maestro - sbuffò Logwayn, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. - Il tuo talento me lo fa credere, Issar. Sei forte, forte oltre misura. Credi che per un Jedi l'addestramento fisico sia tutto? - gli mise le mani poco sotto le spalle, lanciandogli uno sguardo serio e incoraggiante. - O per un Sith? È il legame con la Forza che fa di noi ciò che siamo. Affidati alla Forza. Usala. Domina te stesso, nel bene e nel male, non aver paura di usare la tua stessa rabbia. Le tue emozioni sono la tua vita e la tua arma, nel Vaapad. Solo facendo appello a te stesso puoi sperare di controbilanciare il Lato Oscuro e combattere contro di esso, rivolgendolo sui tuoi avversari - spiegò, la sua voce ardeva di possibilità, di speranze. - Il Vaapad è il vortice stesso -   
\- E voi volete insegnarmi uno stile tanto potente? - disse Issar, spaventato.  
\- Sì - rispose Logwayn, secco. - La vera domanda è se lo vuoi _tu_ -  
Issar credeva di impiegare ben più tempo per decidersi. Chiuse gli occhi, rifletté. Andava incontro ad un rischio ingente, ad un pericolo mortale; la spiegazione non lasciava adito a dubbi. Non si trattava solo di mosse, di acrobazie e fendenti, ma di uno stato mentale, di una battaglia interiore ed esteriore in cui era facile perdere se stessi. Affidarsi alle emozioni poteva portare sprofondare nel Lato Oscuro oltre ogni redenzione, distaccarsene portava all'apatia e alla sconfitta. Equilibrio. Doveva perseguire l'equilibrio e il Vaapad ne era l'espressione perfetta, secondo il Maestro. Uno stile tanto potente era davvero in grado di fare la differenza? Avrebbe potuto confrontarsi con la forza e l'esperienza di un uomo come Invictus?   
E Fate...   
Doveva assolutamente convincerlo. Fate era forte. Insieme potevano essere inarrestabili, se rivolgevano entrambi la spada contro quel Sith bugiardo e ipocrita. Nel caso in cui il Maestro Logwayn non fosse stato in grado di combattere al suo fianco, spettava a lui combattere con Invictus. In un modo o nell'altro, doveva tenere Fate fuori da quello scontro o sarebbe terminato con la sua schiacciante sconfitta. Ma se le cose non fossero andate bene, se fosse stato necessario affrontare Fate...   
Rivedeva il suo viso disperato. Le sue suppliche di non rialzarsi, di restare a terra ed evitargli di infliggergli altro dolore. La _sua_ esitazione, poiché nemmeno Fate aveva mai azzardato colpi mortali. Il suo indugiare, lì sulla soglia di quella nave maledetta che l'avrebbe portata via, mentre lo chiamava urlando nel tuonare di Coruscant. Ed ebbe la certezza assoluta che Fate non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro. Il suo posto non era tra i Sith, né tra i Jedi. Era _al suo fianco_.   
Quando riaprì gli occhi, non ebbe più dubbi.   
\- Sì - dichiarò, con voce ferma. Logwayn sorrise, compiaciuto, fiero. - Voglio imparare -  
\- Allora seguimi -  
Il Maestro Logwayn si diresse a rapidi passi verso la porta divelta, uscendo in giardino. La sua spada laser e quella di Fate presero il volo dalle sue mani, fluttuando pigramente sull'erba; con un leggero movimento delle dita del Maestro esse si accesero, un tripudio di blu arancio, e affondarono nel terreno, scavandovi un cerchio i cui tizzoni brillavano di un arancio intenso. Il sole era in procinto di calare, l'erba emanava curiosi riflessi azzurri ad ogni loro passo. Rimase meravigliato dalla bellezza di quel posto, ora che era all'esterno della casa. Fate aveva camminato su quel suolo, aveva visto una famiglia felice, lì dove adesso si giurava vendetta e si imparava uno stile fatto apposta per uccidere. Vide le due lame finire di disegnare il cerchio e tornare nelle mani del Maestro, che ripose nella cintura quella dell'allievo. La sua era ancora accesa, puntata verso il centro. Logwayn lo guardava con un'autorità che non aveva mai visto prima sul suo viso.   
\- Inginocchiati - ordinò, a testa alta.  
Titubante, Issar annuì, spostandosi a piccoli passi verso il centro del cerchio e inginocchiandovisi come detto. Il Maestro distolse gli occhi da lui, abbassando l'arma. L'aria fremeva, come se la Forza stessa attendesse qualcosa, un _evento_. Nel momento esatto in cui il suo ginocchio toccò terra, Issar realizzò cosa stava accadendo. Il suo cuore, pieno di una fierezza e di una commozione soverchianti, minacciò di farlo cedere alle lacrime, ma rimase saldo e immobile, aspettando istruzioni.   
Stava accadendo a lui, invece che a Fate. E stava accadendo con così largo anticipo.   
\- _L'Equilibrio scorre attraverso ogni cosa_ \- pronunciò il Maestro in tono solenne. - _Non può esistere pace senza passione. Non può esistere passione senza la guida della pace_ \- ad ogni verso di quel giuramento sconosciuto, la spada si lasciava dietro una scia carbonizzata, luccicante d'arancio. Issar lottò con se stesso per restare fermo, la voce del Maestro che lo circondava. - _La conoscenza ristagna nell'inazione. Il potere acceca chi è privo di discernimento_ \- non era più alle sue spalle; stava completando un secondo cerchio. - _C'è libertà nella vita, c'è scopo nella morte_ \- rivide la lama. Era tornato di fronte a lui. - _La Forza è in tutte le cose, e io sono la Forza_ \- concluse, alzando la spada fino a portarsela davanti al viso. - Ripeti -  
\- _La Forza è in tutte le cose_ \- disse d'istinto, sollevando il capo con esitazione. - _E io sono la Forza_ \- rimase in attesa, emozionato oltre ogni limite. Il Maestro gli sorrise.  
\- Issar Nothvo - dichiarò a gran voce, facendogli saltare un battito. Logwayn fece calare la spada poco sopra la sua spalla. Poteva sentirne il calore a pochi centimetri dalla pelle. Ebbe un tremito, ma non si mosse. - Per volontà della Forza... - la lama descrisse un arco sul suo capo, andando alla spalla destra. La lama si avvicinò al suo orecchio. - Ti nomino Cavaliere -  
Con un colpo deciso e un sibilo così rapido da non notarlo, il Maestro Logwayn recise di netto la treccia da padawan di Issar, lasciandola cadere al suolo. Issar si azzardò a risollevare lo sguardo solo quando la lama si allontanò dal suo corpo.   
\- Vi ringrazio per quest'onore, Maestro... - mormorò, col cuore scalpitante per l'emozione. Il suo cuore traboccava di una gioia inesprimibile, una commozione che gli riempiva le membra di un calore mai provato.  
\- Non saremo Maestro e allievo, in questo scontro - disse Logwayn, invitandolo a rialzarsi. - Combatteremo come amici. Come _fratelli_ -  
\- Io... - farfugliò Issar, incredulo. Esitò, stringendo sconclusionatamente i pugni, prima di gettare le braccia al collo dell'uomo con gratitudine, affetto, una tormenta di sentimenti sinceri che potevano trovare sfogo dopo tanto rimuginare, dopo tanto trattenersi. - _Ve lo giuro_ \- disse con trasporto, stringendolo forte. - Farò in modo che troviate giustizia. E poi torneremo qui, tutti insieme -  
Logwayn parve interdetto da una dimostrazione del genere da parte sua. Fate era stato sempre affettuoso e aperto al riguardo, certo. Per lui era una cosa nuova. Non se ne pentiva, nemmeno un po'. In quell'uomo, Issar aveva trovato qualcosa che credeva di aver perso per sempre.   
La sensazione di avere una vera _famiglia_.   
\- Grazie, Issar - disse Logwayn, ricambiando il suo abbraccio. Se ne distaccò dopo poco, rivolgendogli uno sguardo orgoglioso, un sorriso triste, ma sincero. - Sei pronto? -  
\- Sì, _Maestro_ \- rimarcò, con un sorrisetto colpevole. Logwayn sospirò, ma non protestò a quella nomina. - Per Fate. E per la vostra famiglia -  
\- Per Fate - ripeté il Maestro con gratitudine. - Per Antharia e per Nytas... - diede uno sguardo nostalgico alle tombe, rimanendo in contemplazione per diversi istanti. Forse pregava per loro, pensò Issar. Si riscosse, con nuova fermezza negli occhi. - Mettiamoci al lavoro -


	11. La Luce nella Tempesta

Venne il giorno.  
Erano stati tre mesi difficili, impegnativi oltre ogni immaginazione; l'addestramento fisico e mentale a cui fu sottoposto dal Maestro Logwayn lo lasciava sfinito ogni notte, sogni pervasi di stanchezza e agitazione imperavano nelle sue poche ore di sonno. Già imparare i concetti base del Vaapad fu difficile, ma questo non impediva all'ex-Jedi di incalzarlo con prove sempre nuove. Dentro quella gola, tra le sue alte mura naturali, Issar accresceva i propri poteri ad una velocità vertiginosa, spinto solo dalla speranza e dalla determinazione. Per ogni caduta, si rialzava con maggior impeto, ad ogni sconfitta, ogni ferita ricevuta, a qualsiasi fallimento, rispondeva con una furia rinnovata e un desiderio ben più marcato di migliorarsi, di continuare senza voltarsi indietro. Non importava quanto dolessero i suoi muscoli, quanto pulsasse la sua mente esausta in cerca di conforto e riposo; il Maestro si ergeva sempre di fronte a lui, spada alla mano, pronto ad approfittare di ogni sua distrazione ed esitazione, poiché Invictus o Revan non avrebbero avuto pietà delle sue membra sfinite, non avrebbero aspettato che tornasse in forze.   
Per Issar era come un ritorno al passato. L'addestramento con Darth Invictus non era stato molto diverso, con la differenza che il Sith usava di rado la spada laser, preferendo punirlo con colpi decisi corpo a corpo, per aumentare il suo senso di rivalsa, farlo bruciare nell'umiliazione di essere stato sconfitto da un uomo disarmato. Issar aveva fatto pace da tempo col pensiero di non essere mai riuscito a far scattare davvero quei sentimenti, troppo preso dal suo affetto per l'uomo che lo aveva salvato da morte certa, convinto che ogni cosa che faceva fosse per il suo bene. Un Maestro Sith non perdonava la debolezza dei suoi apprendisti, dopotutto, eppure Invictus lo aveva tenuto a sé ancora più stretto dopo che quell'accolito fuori di testa aveva tentato di ucciderlo; Issar aveva capito che quell'uomo fosse ben lungi dall'essere un vero Sith, ma non avrebbe lasciato che una parola d'affetto o un'implorazione lo distraessero dal suo obiettivo. Non si stava allenando così duramente per una missione di pace, lo sapeva. E sapeva che Invictus non avrebbe perdonato il suo tradimento, che si stava preparando a sua volta per uno scontro all'ultimo sangue.   
Nelle notti insonni, quando il dolore ai muscoli gli impediva di dormire, finiva sempre per isolarsi di fronte alle tombe di Antharia e Nytas, chiudeva gli occhi, intavolava con loro discorsi spesso unilaterali. Il Maestro gli aveva assicurato che parlava spesso sia di lui che di Fate con la sua famiglia, aveva detto che giovane, incredibile promessa fosse, quanto fosse versato nelle arti Jedi nonostante fosse stato cresciuto da un Sith. Issar gliene era immensamente grato. Nemmeno Invictus lo aveva mai apprezzato tanto, per quanto lo elogiasse e credesse in lui non sentiva che quei complimenti venissero solo dall'affetto; la mentalità materialista e rivolta solo al potere e a ciò che era necessario per ottenerla, tipica dei Sith, dominava ogni loro azione e interazione. Persino nei momenti in cui gli ripeteva quanto apprezzasse la sua abilità e il suo _genio_ , Issar avvertiva sempre un'inquietudine, un'attesa eccessiva che gli impediva di godere dei piccoli gesti d'affetto che il suo ex-Maestro gli donava di nascosto, circospetto, come se qualcuno fosse dietro l'angolo per punirli. Ma per quel bambino di Fal'lundan essi erano comunque troppo importanti, tanto che la Forza si piegava a quei sentimenti sinceri, imprimendosi nei muri con più potenza rispetto all'odio, alla rabbia, all'ambizione che Invictus tentava di inculcargli. Forse per quello l'aveva lasciato da solo in quell'avamposto, circondato da droidi incapaci di parlare. Un ultimo tentativo di impartire la suprema lezione al suo allievo tardo ed emotivo, incapace di mettere se stesso di fronte all'affetto per la figura più vicina ad un padre che conoscesse.   
Ma questo era prima che incontrasse il Maestro Logwayn. Prima di scoprire nei Jedi un prototipo di famiglia molto più vicino al suo ideale, rispetto alla tensione soffocante che la vita nella fortezza gli portava. Persino nel suo momento di cordoglio, in un lutto doloroso che lo privava della parola per la maggior parte del tempo, il Maestro trovava la forza e i momenti di concedere a Issar un sorriso, un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla, una parola di conforto sincera. Di fronte a quelle tombe, il giovane Cavaliere si era trovato più volte a discutere con la famiglia che avrebbe voluto conoscere, a raccontare di sé, della sua vita, della sua giornata. Parlava quasi a ruota libera dei suoi sentimenti, di quanto avrebbe voluto vedere Nytas crescere e diventare un padawan. Ed esprimeva di continuo il suo rammarico per quel che era successo, per il quale si riteneva anche in parte responsabile, perché _conosceva_ Revan, almeno di sfuggita. Darth Invictus ne parlava con rispettoso timore, ma non gli aveva mai permesso di incontrarlo; tuttavia non lo aveva mai nominato negli interrogatori, convinto che fosse solo un ricordo lontano e privo d'importanza. Se avesse saputo per un singolo istante che il Signore dei Sith sconfitto dal Maestro Logwayn fosse colui che aveva instradato Invictus nel Lato Oscuro, lo avrebbe detto subito. Fu proprio Logwayn, ad un certo punto, a dirgli di smettere di preoccuparsi. Nessuno di loro lo avrebbe mai accusato di nulla.   
Il lutto del Maestro non si era mai placato del tutto. Lo trovava spesso, la notte, inginocchiato di fronte alle tombe della sua famiglia, mormorando parole che nemmeno acuendo il proprio udito riusciva ad intendere. A volte trovava su di sé il suo sguardo, perso e confuso, ma anche esitante, pregno di preoccupazione. Nella testa di Issar continuavano a rincorrersi le cose che l'uomo disse prima della sua Cerimonia, quella fredda, rassegnata dichiarazione di morte, come se Logwayn stesse vivendo solo per raggiungere la sua vendetta a costo della sua stessa vita. Aveva fatto il possibile per convincerlo del contrario, continuava a parlare di quante cose avrebbero fatto una volta sconfitto Revan, si ritrovava ad esprimersi con un ottimismo che non aveva mai condiviso prima d'ora. Lui era quello che vedeva il bicchiere mezzo vuoto, che notava principalmente i difetti e i drammi di una situazione, non era solito far finta che le cose andassero bene - eppure, col Maestro era quasi un obbligo. Aveva fatto della felicità di quell'uomo la sua missione personale, per questo voleva avere successo. Con i suoi padawan di nuovo accanto, forse avrebbe rivisto un minimo di luce nella sua vita, quel che bastava a smettere di lasciarsi andare. Avrebbe voluto seguirlo contro Revan, quantomeno per vegliare su di lui, ma la differenza tra loro restava abissale: Issar aveva appena iniziato a scalare le vette del vero potere, di quella conoscenza che veniva _dopo_ il lungo periodo da padawan. Per quanto fosse abile, il Maestro lo era sempre di più e man mano che il loro addestramento proseguiva, l'aura che lo circondava si faceva più nitida e possente, assieme alla sua risolutezza.   
Dopo tre mesi di duro lavoro, in cui ogni giorno eguagliava una settimana di allenamento, Issar si sentiva _pronto_. Più forte sia nel corpo che nella mente, più tenace e sicuro delle proprie scelte di quanto già non fosse in precedenza, il giovane Cavaliere si guardava allo specchio con nuova fierezza, una decisione quantomai salda a infiammargli lo sguardo. Il pensiero della famiglia del Maestro lo aveva accompagnato durante quel doloroso percorso, ma fu soprattutto la convinzione nel salvare Fate dalle grinfie dei Sith a farlo rialzare ogni volta che la sua faccia cadeva nel fango, o quando i suoi muscoli tiravano così tanto da farlo piangere per le fitte lancinanti che bruciavano il suo corpo estenuato. Non poteva cedere, non voleva _smettere_ di tentare, perché per ogni giorno di ritardo Fate poteva solo peggiorare la propria condizione. Era passato quasi un anno dal loro scontro in quel vecchio avamposto, quando erano solo un padawan spaurito e un apprendista Sith poco convinto. Le parti si erano invertite, loro stessi erano cambiati. Già quando lo aveva visto su quella piattaforma, Fate era profondamente diverso dal loro primo incontro. Sperò che quei mesi coi Sith non lo avessero corrotto del tutto, ma era del Lato Oscuro che si parlava, una forza infettiva che si impadroniva di ogni aspetto di una persona, la consumava, la annichiliva con lenta e inesorabile precisione. Ma Fate era più forte di così. Aveva studiato di nascosto le arti dei Sith, dopotutto, documentandosi e lasciandole penetrare nella sua mente, senza venirne mai davvero condizionato; era rimasto quel ragazzo sincero, gioviale, il cui sorriso scaldava il cuore. Finché non aveva incontrato lui. I loro mondi si erano scontrati con eccessiva violenza e a questo Issar intendeva porre rimedio. Non avrebbe lasciato scoperto nessun errore, stavolta. Avrebbe portato via Fate da quella fortezza.   
\- Issar - la voce del Maestro lo riscosse.  
Si trovò a fissare il vuoto nello specchio, in una silenziosa meditazione; l'ultimo istante di raccoglimento, il grande respiro prima del balzo. In quegli ultimi giorni, la valle era piombata in una calma tesa e vibrante. Ogni alito della Forza lasciava presagire il momento in cui avrebbero lasciato quel pianeta, forse per l'ultima volta. Andare contro due Sith di quella potenza, inutile mentirsi, poteva risolversi nel peggiore dei modi. Trasse un profondo respiro, stringendo la presa sulla cassettiera come se volesse aggrapparvisi. Vedeva il proprio volto dai lineamenti più scavati, cesellati dall'allenamento, dalla fatica. Anche il Maestro sembrava provato da mesi tanto intensi. Issar si voltò a guardarlo in viso, trepidante. Era rimasto in silenzio quegli ultimi giorni, limitandosi a guardarlo raffinare le proprie mosse senza dargli altre direttive; era rimasto stupito quanto lui dai suoi progressi, facendogli diversi complimenti e commentando soddisfatto come restasse ben saldo e umile nel valutarsi.   
\- È ora - completò Issar per lui, con un sospiro.  
\- Sì - rispose il Maestro, annuendo leggermente. - Sei pronto -  
\- Non è una domanda? - commentò il ragazzo, con un tremito nella voce.  
\- Il tempo delle domande è finito quando ti ho reciso la treccia - disse Logwayn, indicandosi il collo come a ricordargli della presenza di quella lunga ciocca di capelli ormai scomparsa. - Ora sei un Cavaliere. Molte risposte dovrai trovarle da solo -  
\- E voi vi siete risposto da solo - realizzò Issar. - Mi giudicate pronto -  
\- Puoi contraddirmi? - sbuffò l'ex-Jedi con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Vorrei - ammise, abbassando lo sguardo. - Ci sono ancora _tante cose_ che sento di non sapere -  
\- L'esperienza e l'età riempiranno questo vuoto - gli indicò la porta con un cenno del braccio.  
Issar fece un respiro agitato e varcò la soglia, trovandosi ancora nella piccola cucina. Era tutto in ordine perfetto, ogni soprammobile, piatto e posata al proprio posto. La stanzetta di Nytas, dove Issar aveva dormito per quelle settimane, era linda e immacolata, per quanto fosse faticoso pensare anche ad una casa dopo giornate tanto massacranti. Si diede un'ultima occhiata intorno, mentre uno strano odore gli riempiva le narici. Sapeva cosa fosse. Aveva protestato, ma il Maestro era stato irremovibile. Il suo sguardo indugiò sul tavolo dove avevano mangiato e riso, riflettuto e giurato. Sulle stanze dove avevano dormito, rilassando le membra in attesa di una nuova giornata. Quella casa aveva accolto ogni suo aspetto, ogni sua parola. Si era confidato con le sue mura, aveva giocato coi sassi e gli oggettini di Nytas, facendo loro prendere il volo come il bambino avrebbe presto imparato a fare. Aveva guardato più volte le poche foto, sorprendendosi quando vide che il piccolo era riuscito a fare delle foto di nascosto a Fate quando dormiva. Un commosso istinto lo aveva spinto a ridacchiare per le facce buffe che faceva nel sonno. Prima del Palazzo del Senato, era tutto _perfetto_. Ma avrebbe rimediato.   
Uscì in giardino, accolto dalla familiare, limpida aria della valle, che accarezzava i suoi capelli con la dolcezza amara di un addio. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel breve momento. La nave del Maestro era dietro la fenditura, R8 la stava già preparando alla partenza. Inarcò la sopracciglia, voltandosi verso la porta. Il Maestro uscì a sua volta, dopo diversi minuti durante i quali, probabilmente, era rimasto a sua volta in contemplazione. Quella casa rappresentava nove anni di sacrifici, di fatiche, di impegno e amore, ma adesso era solo una grande lapide di legno, che avvolgeva la vita dell'ex-Jedi come un sudario. Sapeva che non ci fosse altra scelta. Quando lo vide gettare da parte la grossa tanica vuota, non ebbe dubbi su ciò che stava per accadere. Si rabbuiò, gettando uno sguardo colpevole alle tombe, spettatrici silenti di ciò che il Maestro stava facendo.   
\- Ne siete sicuro? - chiese. Il Maestro gli rivolse solo un'occhiata, eloquente, profonda, sulla quale si rifletteva una contrita decisione. - Ne siete sicuro - si rispose, facendo qualche passo indietro.  
\- Questo è il mio giuramento - disse Logwayn, brandendo una torcia fiammeggiante. - Vendicarmi di Revan, portare la giustizia su di lui... non cambia - chiuse gli occhi. - Dovrò perseguire questo scopo, a qualsiasi costo. Non posso cullarmi nella speranza di un luogo dove leccarmi le ferite - puntò la torcia verso la casa, la sua espressione neutra e altera tradiva l'inquietudine, il rammarico della sua voce. - E anche se riuscissi, non potrei tornare qui. Dove non ho potuto difendere la mia famiglia - sollevò la torcia, con fare solenne. - Da adesso, _non si torna più indietro_ -  
Le fiamme della torcia avvilupparono la casa come le spire di un serpente. Il calore investì il viso di Issar, scoppi e volute di fumo si ergevano dal tetto, forandolo, sfondandolo in più punti; rimase immobile a guardare quella scena. Anni di una vita spezzata venivano inghiottiti nell'arancio e nel nero, il fuoco ruggiva e crepitava, i vetri si spezzavano. I muri andavano incrinandosi, il fumo si innalzava sempre più in alto, fino alle nuvole. Emise un tenue sospiro, gli occhi arrossati, le narici piene dell'odore di bruciato. Il Maestro era ben più vicino, impassibile, le mani giunte in una silenziosa attesa. Si chiese se volesse attendere che le fiamme finissero di divorare ogni cosa, ma fu smentito poiché lo vide voltarsi, il viso pietrificato in un'espressione seria, rivolta solo al futuro.   
\- Non abbiamo più niente da fare, qui - mormorò Logwayn con voce roca.  
\- Fate strada - rispose Issar, mettendosi alle sue spalle. Gli rivolse numerose occhiate preoccupate, ma la schiena del Maestro era ritta, il suo atteggiamento sicuro. Doveva aver preso la sua decisione, in quei mesi, alla fine di un conflitto interno di cui non sapeva nulla e al quale aveva assistito solo in sporadici momenti. Non lo aveva mai visto piangere, nemmeno sulle tombe dei suoi cari. Era sempre rimasto saldo, tutto d'un pezzo, un appiglio sicuro per lui e per il suo dolore. Aveva sperato di sostenerlo a propria volta, sempre che ce ne fosse bisogno. Si convinse di esserci riuscito comunque, per quanto ne dubitasse.  
Lo seguì fino alla nave, lasciandosi alle spalle lo scoppiettio del fuoco, il suo sibilare e soffiare mentre fagocitava i ricordi. Issar teneva al sicuro gli anelli d'acciaio regalatigli da Fate, così come il piccolo olodisco con dentro le foto. Lo aveva nascosto anche al Maestro, temendo che decidesse di distruggere anche quello. Il fruscio dell'erba sotto i loro piedi cambiò presto in un leggero ticchettio delle suole sulla roccia. Ben presto furono nel piccolo spiazzo roccioso che la famiglia del Maestro Logwayn aveva adibito ad hangar. La nave sembrava enorme, almeno dieci volte più grande del normale; ogni passo gli sembrava di farlo in un pantano viscoso. La paura si affacciò per un momento nel suo cuore. La coscienza di stare per compiere un passo tremendo nella sua vita, la consapevolezza che poteva essere _l'ultimo_ , lo bloccava a terra. Il Maestro lo guardò interrogativo, già ormai dentro la nave. R8 lo salutò con un trillo, per poi entrare a propria volta.   
Issar rivolse un ultimo sguardo alla valle, alla colonna di fumo che si innalzava dalla casa. Pregò silenziosamente per le anime perse su quella terra, per la riuscita della sua missione. Pregò che Fate fosse ancora salvabile e che i Sith non lo avessero ancora reso come uno di loro, poiché non si sarebbe mai perdonato il contrario. Aveva un'ultima scommessa da fare, una vaga possibilità di portare a compimento quel suo piano nel migliore dei modi. Gli sarebbe bastato essere sincero e parlare chiaramente. Non avrebbe permesso al suo goffo io imbranato di riprendere il sopravvento, sarebbe stato per Fate l'ancora, la sicurezza che doveva essere già mesi prima. Nel guardare per l'ultima volta quel verde macchiato d'arancio e nero, assunse una nuova sicurezza, una muta determinazione per ciò che doveva venire. Il Maestro aveva ragione.   
_Non si torna indietro._   
\- Sono pronto - sussurrò, salendo sulla nave.

 

La schiena gli bruciava ancora.   
Le fitte che gli provocavano quelle ferite a malapena rimarginate non aumentavano il suo potere, solo la certezza di aver sbagliato tutto e di essersi invischiato in qualcosa di ben più grande di lui. Lo aveva sempre temuto dal primo momento, dato che si parlava dei Sith, ma aveva sperato che stare sotto l'ala di Invictus lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro dalla vera malvagità di quella gente. Non aveva tenuto in considerazione che il Lord Sith sarebbe stato meno propenso a mostrare clemenza dopo il fallimento con Issar, così come non aveva creduto che Revan, lo spietato Signore che aveva preso alloggio nella loro fortezza cadente, si sarebbe immischiato nella sua formazione. Aveva capito subito che Fate non era così propenso al Lato Oscuro come voleva far credere, aveva sbloccato il suo legame con la Forza, certo, ma non era intenzionato a perseguire il cammino del potere che ogni altro Sith avrebbe percorso con estremo orgoglio. Invictus taceva, ridotto ad un fantasma di se stesso. Revan lo redarguiva pesantemente, umiliandolo con ogni parola e tramutando in miseria e vergogna ogni sua affermazione che riguardasse l'addestramento del suo nuovo, fallimentare apprendista.   
Se da una parte rimaneva stupefatto dall'assenza di qualsiasi cooperazione tra i Sith, ben più evidente di quanto accennato dai Maestri, era il silenzio di Invictus a lasciarlo senza parole. Non era un uomo comune, era alto e possente, con una forte muscolatura, il corpo pieno di cicatrici per i lunghi anni di combattimento contro gli oscuri prima, contro i Jedi dopo. Possedeva una grande forza, sia fisica che mentale, versato nelle arti di entrambi gli schieramenti, capace di passare da uno stile all'altro con leggerezza. Era in grado di tenere testa al Maestro Logwayn, il quale aveva sconfitto Revan, perciò non poteva essere una cosa da poco. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di quel tiranno, un relitto di un'epoca passata spinto solo dal proprio rancore e dal desiderio di vendetta, inaugurando un'era di ragionevolezza tra i Sith; invece, Invictus ascoltava ogni sfuriata, rimprovero e si faceva rimettere a posto col capo chino, lo sguardo assente, la voce ridotta ad un rantolo robotico. Fate si rendeva anche conto di quanto gli mancasse di rispetto Revan, insultandolo davanti al suo apprendista; tra i Jedi questo non succedeva. Si dava molto peso al rapporto di rispetto tra i Maestri e i padawan, reciproco e solidale. Il padawan doveva vedere nel Maestro un'ancora, un appiglio, ma anche una figura autorevole dalla quale imparare, rivolgendovisi sempre con garbo ed educazione. Viceversa, il Maestro non doveva rimproverare e abbattere la fiducia del suo padawan davanti a terzi, poiché essi rappresentavano i Jedi e i Jedi non potevano permettersi di mostrare simili debolezze; soprattutto, il padawan doveva capire di godere della piena stima del suo Maestro e come tale avrebbero discusso un suo qualsiasi errore solo in privato.   
Revan era tutto l'opposto di una simile dottrina. Sembrava godere delle umiliazioni verbali inferte al suo apprendista. L'unica volta in cui si era azzardato a proporre ad Invictus di detronizzare quel sadico che erano costretti a chiamare Maestro, quello gli tirò uno schiaffo con forza esagerata, facendolo incespicare contro un muro. Al suo sguardo allibito rispose con freddezza, dicendogli che doveva _troppo_ a Darth Revan per permettersi un simile tradimento.   
Era la prova che Invictus non era tanto Sith come sosteneva. Un uomo della sua potenza non avrebbe avuto alcuno scrupolo a battersi con il suo mentore per ucciderlo e prenderne il posto, com'era tradizione dei Sith dai tempi di Darth Bane. _Dovevano sempre essercene Due_ , recitava il credo dei Sith. _Maestro e apprendista_. Il loro era un rapporto di competizione, di sfida, di caccia. L'allievo doveva rubare ogni possibile insegnamento, farsi forte alle spalle del suo Maestro, per poi ucciderlo alla prima occasione, con qualsiasi mezzo, anche il più sleale e spregevole come l'avvelenamento, una pugnalata alle spalle, un linciaggio. La vittoria era anche maggiore, poiché se un grande Sith cadeva vittima di minacce tanto banali era solo un debole, indegno della dottrina, dei suoi dogmi, di fregiarsi del Lato Oscuro.   
Fate passava gran parte del tempo alla base della fortezza, come quel giorno, a meditare sugli avvenimenti che si susseguivano in quelle settimane. A parte la sua istruzione, che avveniva quasi di nascosto, tra quelle mura si annidava una tensione crescente, stagnante, che rendeva l'aria irrespirabile. Si scopriva a passare più tempo fuori, tra gli alberi della foresta che circondava la vecchia roccaforte, piuttosto che rintanarsi tra quelle pietre cupe a temere la prossima mossa di Revan ai suoi danni o quelli di Invictus. Era impossibile provare per quell'uomo lo stesso affetto profondo che l'aveva legato - e ancora lo legava - al Maestro Logwayn, del quale custodiva ancora gelosamente il segreto; questo non gli impediva di sentirsi in qualche modo vicino a lui, specie quando lo vedeva soffrire in silenzio le angherie di un uomo tanto potente. Invictus, memore di Issar, non si prestava più allo stesso atteggiamento. Non si sbilanciava con alcun gesto nei suoi confronti, limitandosi ad impedire a Revan di prendersela eccessivamente con lui, cosa che il Signore dei Sith _risolse_ lasciando che fosse lui stesso a frustarlo quando sentiva la sua convinzione vacillare. Fate faceva del proprio meglio per recitare la parte del Sith che aveva compreso tutto del proprio Codice, ma non durava mai a lungo e almeno una volta a settimana finiva fustigato, legato contro il muro. E se Invictus non usava tutta la propria forza per strappargli la pelle dalla schiena, arrivavano i fulmini per entrambi. I pochi momenti di premura che il Sith usava verso di lui, per quanto bene accetti, erano sempre così pieni di timore e circospezione che Fate pregava di venir lasciato da solo nelle proprie angosce, sperando di trovare la forza di reagire, contemplando di diventare come loro, desiderando che qualcuno venisse a salvarlo da quella situazione in cui si era gettato come uno sciocco, ignaro del pericolo e della reale minaccia che gli veniva rivolta. Era stata una scelta presa nella disperazione, dettata dalla solitudine e dall'incertezza. Di fronte alla prospettiva di venir cacciato dai Jedi, col rischio di perdere il lavoro di una vita, Fate aveva preferito cambiare schieramento. Ma Issar aveva ragione.   
Eppure, il suo corpo era immacolato. Il primo sfregio era stata la sua maldestra ricucitura di quella ferita, per evitare che si infettasse. Fate era rimasto ammaliato anche da quello. Ogni aspetto atipico dell'ex-Sith lo aveva fatto avvicinare di più a lui. E si era convinto che Invictus avrebbe trattato a quel modo anche lui. Forse lo avrebbe fatto se non ci fosse stato Revan con loro, ma ormai non poteva più saperlo.   
Sia Invictus che Revan erano nei livelli inferiori della fortezza, persi in un'altra delle loro discussioni. Fate non sapeva nulla dei loro piani, solo che ogni tanto uno dei due lasciava il pianeta per dirigersi verso altri mondi a tendere agguati ai Jedi. I Sith stavano perdendo terreno e numerosi avamposti, tuttavia nessuno osava contestare il dominio di Revan nel suo settore.   
_Jedi e Sith._ Fate ci aveva pensato per molto tempo. Adesso che aveva testato con efficacia entrambi gli schieramenti, vedendone i lati peggiori e quelli migliori, era arrivato ad una sua conclusione, ben più inquietante di qualsiasi guerra, qualsiasi tremendo potere del Lato Oscuro. Non c'era incubo che equiparasse il raggiungimento di quella consapevolezza. _Jedi, Sith, sono solo due facce della stessa medaglia. L'egoismo e l'ambizione dei viventi sono comuni ad entrambi. Ed entrambi gli schieramenti sono il male_.  
Gli alberi lo chiamavano. Si diresse con passo felino in direzione di uno dei più alti, che scalò con rapidità e agilità, senza neppure aiutarsi con la Forza. Su Nesthor si arrampicava sempre, sin da quando era stato in grado di camminare e correre correttamente. Era sempre stato sfuggente e scattante come un gatto azzurro, animali che proliferavano intorno a casa sua. Scelse a colpo d'occhio i rami e gli appigli più sicuri, i suoi piedi toccavano a malapena il tronco, tanto era veloce nel passare da un punto all'altro; sentire la corteccia sotto le mani, percepire lo scorrere della linfa come vene pulsanti sotto la pelle, il tocco delle foglie, il ronzio degli insetti, ogni momento di quella scalata era prezioso, intenso, ricco di raccoglimento. I suoi problemi, le sue paure, il dolore, tutto restava a terra, ben lontano da lui. Le ferite di un paio di giorni prima non gli davano fastidio. Si sedette su un ramo a metà altezza, ancora abbastanza grosso da sostenerlo, dal quale poteva vedere distintamente ciò che si trovava sopra la foresta, il volo degli uccelli e il passare delle nuvole. Piccole cose che i Sith non erano riusciti a strappargli.   
Voleva fuggire, certo. Ci aveva anche provato, una volta, convinto che per lui non ci fosse altra possibilità. Avrebbe vissuto volentieri da reietto, in fuga dall'uno e dall'altro Ordine. Era addirittura tentato di tornare dai Jedi, ma la frusta la prima volta, la paura la seconda, lo trattennero dal rifarlo. Non si aspettava di essere tanto _fragile_ , dopo tutto l'addestramento dei Jedi. Non che potesse negare di sentirsi altrimenti. Da Coruscant era cambiato tutto e non riusciva ad adattarsi davvero; sentiva solo un'enorme nostalgia di tutta la sua vita precedente, persino del Consiglio Jedi e dei suoi rimproveri. Era vero, come diceva Invictus, era più facile fuggire dal dolore, rinnegarlo, piuttosto che affrontarlo. Ci aveva provato, sotto quel temporale a Coruscant; aveva provato a imbrigliare tutto il peso che lo angosciava e usarlo contro Issar, ma nel momento in cui lo vide a terra agonizzante, la sua determinazione crollò. _Non voleva arrivare a tanto_.   
_Cosa sono?_ si era chiesto tante volte, guardandosi allo specchio. Rinnegava i Jedi. Rinnegava i Sith. Sembrava che nell'intero universo non ci fosse posto per lui. Poteva riprovare a scappare, oppure provocare tanto Revan da spingerlo a ucciderlo, qualsiasi cosa che lo facesse scappare da quella prigione. Ma dove andare? Cosa fare, dopo? La verità era che persino quello _status quo_ così opprimente era meglio che finire disperso nella galassia, in balia degli eventi e braccato da tutti. Non era detto che i Jedi lo accettassero. Da solo, poi, non sarebbe arrivato lontano, specie con due Sith potenti e furiosi ad inseguirlo. Revan lo _terrorizzava_. Non si sorprese più del dovuto quando, appallottolandosi sul ramo con pensieri confusi, trovò le sue labbra a pronunciare l'unica parola che gli arrecava un po' di conforto.   
\- Issar... - mormorò, poggiando la fronte sul ginocchio. Non c'era neppure un contesto che lo aiutasse a capire _perché_ lo calmasse tanto dire il suo nome. Se era riuscito persino lui a sconfiggerlo, come poteva sperare nel suo soccorso? Avrebbe dovuto chiamare il Maestro Logwayn. Sperare che venisse lui in persona a tirarlo fuori da lì. Bell'ingrato che era. Buttare così più di otto anni di insegnamenti, solo per una delusione d'amore che aveva preso troppo forte.  
Sospirò pesantemente, sussultando quando lo stormire delle fronde fu sconquassato dal sibilante ruggito dei rotori di una nave.   
Avrebbe riconosciuto quel suono tra mille. Il propulsore destro emanava un ronzio acuto, dovuto alle eliche scheggiate. La chiglia vibrava quando si avvicinava al terreno. Il fischio era dovuto alla cattiva saldatura degli alettoni, ma non era niente di serio o pericoloso. La nave del Maestro Logwayn era davvero lì, a pochissima distanza da lui. Doveva essere stato Issar a dirgli dove andare a cercarlo. Dopo tutti quei mesi, il Maestro era finalmente giunto a _salvarlo_?   
Per un momento, ebbe paura. Poteva essere un altro tranello di Revan. Forse era andato ad uccidere il Maestro, prendendosi la vendetta che gli spettava dopo anni di rancore. Forse avrebbe visto deposta ai piedi dell'albero la testa dell'uomo che per lui era come un padre, con l'obbligo di abbracciare del tutto la dottrina Sith o fare la stessa fine. Eppure il suo cuore palpitava e traboccava di speranze. I suoi occhi lucidi, il suo respiro irregolare, le fibre del suo corpo che fremevano, titubavano nell'attesa. Strinse il colletto della casacca nel pugno tremante, temendo che dagli alberi spuntassero figure nemiche. O, peggio, che il Maestro gli si rivolgesse con odio per il suo tradimento. Furono minuti che durarono anni, sciami di secondi che vorticavano portandosi via secoli interi della sua vita, in un annaspante, impietoso bisogno di un volto amico. Si rendeva conto di non sapere come comportarsi, di avere paura di venir ucciso proprio per quel suo desiderio. Sarebbe stato davvero in grado di opporsi? Era spaventato da Invictus e Revan. Li temeva più di qualsiasi altra cosa nell'universo. Forse non avrebbe avuto il fegato di seguire il Maestro e lo avrebbe abbandonato. La confusione si affollò nella sua mente come un torrente in piena, pieno di rocce e detriti frananti, alla carica contro una fragile diga di bastoni. Si guardò alle spalle, sicuro che prima o poi sarebbero giunti i due Sith ad accogliere il loro ospite. Guardò in avanti, iniziando a pensare di essersi sbagliato, che il suono di quella nave poteva non significare nulla... 

_Issar_.

Si fermò a pochi metri dal suo albero, guardandosi intorno con attenzione. Il suo atteggiamento era guardingo, ma le sue braccia erano rilassate, il suo viso non tradiva alcuna agitazione. Fate strinse la presa sulla casacca, osservandolo da lontano come un predatore, gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore, dalla paura. Aveva pregato che quel momento venisse per tre mesi, ma adesso che lo aveva lì davanti, dopo tutto quel tempo, non aveva idea di cosa fare. Non vedeva Issar da _settimane_. Aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse fatto, ricordava solo capelli neri, le sue mani pallide dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, i suoi occhi di quel blu siderale, un'intera galassia in cui affondare ogni volta. Ed eccolo lì, avvolto nella sua vecchia tunica nera, i capelli poco più lunghi dell'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, abbastanza da coprirgli parzialmente le orecchie, la fronte fino alle sopracciglia. Non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi. La sua pelle era sempre di quel bianco candido, risaltava così tanto in quegli abiti neri. Il suo respiro tremava in preda ad emozioni contrastanti e incomprensibili. Affondò le unghie nel dorso della mano sinistra, digrignando i denti per non cedere del tutto.   
_Issar era lì, sotto di lui._   
E, improvvisamente, alzò lo sguardo. Fate sussultò. Poté di nuovo ammirare quel blu meraviglioso. Vide il suo sorriso, un sorriso che, nella sua tristezza, lasciava trapelare la contentezza di averlo trovato. Anche i suoi occhi erano lucidi, rendevano le sue iridi un oceano di stelle.   
\- Fate, scendi - lo chiamò Issar con delicatezza. La sua voce era ferma, sicura. Benché parlasse a voce alta, essa aveva un tono velato, lo avvolgeva come una coperta calda. Avrebbe voluto assecondarlo senza battere ciglio. Ricordò Coruscant. Ricordò cos'aveva lasciato su quello spiazzo. Non poteva essere Issar, era troppo _diverso_. - Per favore - il suo sorriso si allargò appena. - Sai che non mi so arrampicare bene come te... - Fate inspirò, a disagio, prima di scegliere la sua risposta. La sua bocca sembrava cementata. Le sue corde vocali immobilizzate, sempre che ci fossero ancora. Fece un vivo segno di diniego. - Devo salire io? - negò di nuovo. Issar sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. - Tu e il tuo vizio di arrampicarti ovunque... - disse in tono nostalgico.  
\- Cosa... - biascicò, deglutendo a vuoto. Si schiarì la voce, aggrappandosi al ramo come se Issar, solo guardandolo, potesse strapparlo da lì. - Cosa vuoi, Issar? -  
\- Voglio parlarti - rispose Issar. La serenità della sua voce lo spiazzava. - Solo questo -  
\- Non abbiamo più niente da dirci - mentì Fate, stringendo la presa sul ramo. - Hai avuto l'occasione di fare la cosa giusta, Issar. E l'hai rifiutata - perché lo trattava così? Non c'era nemmeno l'ombra della minaccia sul suo viso. Ma al contempo era così diverso dal ragazzo a cui era abituato che non sapeva come comportarsi. In quei tre mesi, doveva essere successo qualcosa. Era più vicino all'essere un _uomo_ che un ragazzino sprovveduto.  
\- C'è tanto da dire - insistette Issar con gentilezza. - Ti prego, Fate. Ci sono molte cose che devi sapere - portò le mani alla cintura e Fate si irrigidì. Era diventato un gesto inquietante nel corso di quei tre mesi, poiché da esso usciva spesso la frusta. E quando accadeva, lui era legato contro il muro, pronto per essere punito, sottomesso, mentre Revan tentava di far scaturire l'Oscurità dal suo cuore come acqua dalla roccia. Ma Issar non aveva nessuna frusta. Aveva in mano due spade laser, tra cui _la sua_ , con l'impugnatura curva progettata per il Makashi. _L'aveva conservata per tutto quel tempo_. Ebbe un tremito. Issar allargò le braccia. - Non voglio combattere - dichiarò il ragazzo, lasciando cadere le due spade. - Ti sembra una cosa stupida? Sappiamo entrambi che potresti uccidermi in mille modi prima che io possa richiamarle da terra - scherzò, facendo spallucce. - Avanti... -  
Fate esitò. Continuava a temere che Invictus o Revan potessero uscire dalla fortezza e trovarli insieme. Si affannava a immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere in quel caso, ma questo non lo aiutava a vincere l'indecisione che lo teneva bloccato su quel ramo, a guardare Issar che lo invitava a scendere. Per _parlare_. Dopo tutto quello che si erano detti e dopo il male che si erano fatti, cosa c'era ancora da dirsi? Fate aveva sperato, senza osare ammetterlo, di avere una possibilità di incontrarlo di nuovo. Ma ora, che sentiva il cuore e l'anima macchiati da quei mesi d'odio e dolore, aveva paura di non essere più _pronto_ per un chiarimento del genere. Issar però doveva saperlo. Lui aveva vissuto lì in mezzo per molti più anni. Avevano cercato di ucciderlo, persino. Non c'era persona all'universo che potesse capirlo meglio di lui. _E Fate voleva parlargli ancora_.   
Si diede la spinta e si lasciò cadere, leggero come una piuma, sul terreno; la Forza rallentò la sua discesa, permettendogli di toccare terra con delicatezza. Fletté appena le gambe per riequilibrarsi e si rimise dritto, fronteggiando Issar e ciò che avrebbe avuto da dire. Non voleva combattere, aveva detto. Fate prese la sua nuova spada laser dalla cintura, fece in modo che Issar la vedesse bene e, a sua volta, la gettò sul terreno con un tonfo. A quel gesto, Issar parve compiaciuto.   
\- Ti hanno fatto del male? - domandò Issar preoccupato. Tese una mano verso il suo viso, ma Fate la respinse seccamente.  
\- No - mentì. E anche male, a quanto pareva.  
\- Non mentirmi, Fate - disse Issar. Fate arrossì, vergognandosi per essere stato scoperto così presto; annuì, con lentezza, gettando un'occhiata alle proprie spalle. - Lo temevo... - Issar sospirò, evidentemente trattenendosi dal cercare ancora di toccarlo. - Mi dispiace, Fate. Sarei venuto prima se avessi potuto -  
\- Perché sei qui? - chiese Fate, scandendo piano le parole. Era perso nel suo sguardo, nel suo viso affilato, nei suoi occhi aguzzi. Non aveva più la ciocca da padawan, il suo sguardo era diverso. Era cambiato molto anche per lui e Fate non concepiva fino a che punto. - Cielo, sei così alto... - mormorò sorprendendosi a dover alzare la testa un po' più del solito.  
\- E tu sei magrissimo - replicò Issar, con la voce vibrante di preoccupazione. - Ti avevo detto che era uno sbaglio, Fate... -  
\- Dimmi quello che devi e vattene - sbottò Fate, indietreggiando. Non poteva permettersi il lusso di lasciarsi andare, non con la minaccia dietro l'angolo, privo della chiarezza sulle sue intenzioni. Poteva essere un'altra trappola. Tutto era possibile.  
\- Non allontanarti da me... - mormorò Issar, quasi in una supplica. Capiva quanto si stesse bloccando dal comportarsi come una volta, dall'abbracciarlo e stringerlo. La _gioia_ che lasciava intravedere era a malapena trattenuta nel resto del suo corpo. - Sono venuto a dirti che _avevi ragione_ , Fate. Su tutta la linea. Sui Jedi, sulla loro incapacità di comprendere. Si sono dimostrati... - digrignò i denti. - Disgustosi -  
Fate strabuzzò gli occhi come se lo avessero colpito. Lo fissò incredulo, chiedendosi cosa fosse accaduto in quelle settimane da fargli cambiare idea in modo così radicale. Era felice che finalmente avesse voluto dargli ragione, ma mancavano dei pezzi nel mosaico. Continuava a non vedere le sue motivazioni ed era sicuro che non fosse venuto da solo. Forse il Maestro era già dentro?   
\- Era ora che lo capissi - sussurrò Fate, col capo chino. Lo risollevò quando Issar proseguì il suo discorso.  
\- Ma i Sith non sono tanto meglio, Fate... e tu me ne hai ridato la conferma, come se occorresse -  
\- Il Maestro Invictus mi ha accolto - rispose Fate, sincero. - E cerca di proteggermi da Darth Revan come può. È un uomo potente -  
\- Lo so - disse Issar, agitato. - Ed è per questo che prima di tutto devo chiederti una cosa importante - Fate inclinò la testa di lato, incerto. - Tu... tu hai rivelato a qualcuno della famiglia del Maestro? -  
\- Lo sapevi...? - esalò Fate, sgomento. - Il Maestro... -  
\- Non prima di te - precisò Issar. - Non mi hai risposto, Fate - incalzò. Qualcosa nell'atteggiamento di Issar lo lasciava completamente disarmato. Lo spingeva tra le sue braccia, quanto più cercava di allontanarsene.  
\- No! - esclamò, inorridito. - Mai, mai! Neanche una volta! E non dovremmo neppure parlarne! Se dovessero sentirci... -  
Ma, nel silenzio che seguì, Fate trovò più risposte di quante ne volesse. Perché il dolore che traspariva dal volto di Issar era così forte, così _vissuto_ , che sembrava poter comunicare ogni cosa col pensiero. Ricordò il tono soddisfatto di Revan al suo ritorno, ricordò _la questione_ di cui parlava con Invictus e che giudicava _risolta_ ; una prima parte del mosaico prese forma, Issar divenne un pezzo chiave, la famiglia del Maestro un'altra sezione prima tenuta nel buio, che adesso vedeva la luce nella sua orribile verità. Fece un passo indietro, come a voler fuggire dall'eventuale conferma di quella supposizione. Bastava uno scambio di sguardi tra lui e Issar. Nel momento in cui annuì, fu come se le gambe gli fossero sparite.   
\- Nytas... - biascicò, in un sibilo. - Antharia... - si portò le mani alla bocca; perse l'equilibrio, ma trovò le mani di Issar a sostenerlo. Le sue braccia lo tennero in piedi. Sorpreso, vide che non gli tremavano per nulla. - Non... non può essere... - farfugliò. - Issar, non... -  
\- Non conosco i dettagli - rispose Issar, in tono grave. Non lo lasciava andare. - Ma so che è stato Revan. Mentre noi combattevamo - chinò il capo. - Il Maestro non ha potuto fare nulla... era troppo lontano -  
\- Era a _Coruscant_! - singhiozzò Fate. - A cercare _me_! - si dimenò dalla stretta di Issar, nascondendo il volto tra le mani. - Io... è tutta colpa mia... - singhiozzò ancora, col respiro tremante. - Se non fossi scappato in quel modo! Se non... se non... -  
\- No, Fate! - Issar lo afferrò per un braccio. - Non è stata colpa tua! Non pensarlo neppure! -   
Non voleva. Non voleva stare tra le sue braccia, ma Issar lo prese a sé comunque, stringendolo con fermezza. Il suo calore, il suo corpo palpitante, il suo odore. Lo ricambiò, aggrappandosi alla sua tunica. Si strinse a lui con tutta la forza delle sue braccia tremanti, singhiozzando a più non posso sul suo petto. Se farfugliava parole, non le capiva nemmeno lui che non le pronunciava. Issar era il nemico, si ripeteva, non doveva lasciarsi andare a simili manifestazioni, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva a simili ordini. Anzi, ogni volta che pensava di doversene separare, affondava il viso nelle sue vesti, riempendosi i polmoni del suo odore, cullandosi in quel calore del quale emergeva una nostalgia disperata.   
\- Nytas... - farfugliò, in un gemito. - Dovevo... dovevo diventare il suo Maestro... - tirò su col naso, col viso nascosto nel tessuto. - E Antharia era... era come una sorella per noi Iniziati... era... era la mamma che avevamo perso... - per tutti quei mesi era stato convinto di star mantenendo il segreto alla perfezione, ignaro di star vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto di colui che l'aveva distrutto. Il suo cuore si riempiva di una rabbia mai provata prima. Tutto il suo corpo sembrava bruciare. - Il Maestro... il Maestro crede... -  
\- No! - Issar sorrise, sollevandogli il viso. - Aveva fiducia in te. Ed era ben riposta - a Fate sfuggì un sorriso. Persino nel suo orrendo tradimento, il Maestro aveva continuato a volergli bene.  
\- Ho sbagliato tutto... - pronunciò, digrignando i denti per non piangere ancora, ma si trovò a farlo comunque, lacrime irrefrenabili gli rigavano il viso. - TUTTO! - ululò, reggendosi alla sua tunica con le mani che fremevano di rabbia, di angoscia, di un dolore scatenato. - SAREI DOVUTO RESTARE CON LUI! - gridò, chino, con lo stomaco sconquassato da fitte irrefrenabili. - E adesso... adesso... -  
\- I Jedi lo hanno cacciato - disse Issar con rammarico. - Non è più un Maestro. Lo hanno esiliato dall'Ordine... ma ha comunque fatto di me un Cavaliere -  
\- E cosa intendi fare? - Fate tirò su col naso. - Tornare dai Jedi? Vuoi riportarmi a Coruscant?! -  
\- No - Issar gli sorrise con dolcezza, scuotendo il capo. - Né Jedi, né Sith - si avvicinò, gli pose una mano dietro la nuca. - Solo _tu ed io_ , Fate -  
\- Cosa...? - non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Lo fissò, confuso, in attesa di chiarimenti; andava ben oltre ogni sua più rosea aspirazione. Non l'aveva tenuta in conto a Coruscant, non davanti ad Invictus, non al loro livello. - Questa scelta ci porterebbe solo guai... - protestò, con totale falsità. Voleva che Issar lo _confortasse_ con le sue parole. Voleva sentirsi egoista, per una volta.  
\- Non sei bravo a mentire - Issar lo smascherò subito. - Io ho sbagliato a Coruscant, Fate. Ho sbagliato su quel dannato tetto e ho sbagliato l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Ma una cosa l'ho capita - poggiò la fronte alla sua. Fate non si ritirò più, anzi; sorrise a quel contatto. Al suo Issar, di nuovo lì. I volti di Nytas e Antharia galleggiavano nella sua mente, con propositi di vendetta, ma quel poco di addestramento Jedi che teneva ancora in considerazione lo spingeva a ragionare con un minimo di lucidità sull'intera questione. Perché era _quella_ la motivazione di Issar. Strapparlo ai Sith con la forza delle prove delle atrocità che avevano commesso e portarlo via da una guerra inutile. - Sith e Jedi sono entrambi vittime del proprio egoismo. L'Ordine Jedi è una pallida ombra del suo passato, si isolano dietro leggi e codici, ambiscono alla politica. Predicano il distacco, hanno perso la loro stessa essenza. E i Sith... l'hai capito da solo - fece strusciare la punta del naso contro la sua. - Non voglio più vivere in questa guerra, Fate... - mormorò Issar. La sua voce era sempre più bassa, vibrante. Lo ammaliava, lo irretiva. Non aveva realizzato, fino a quel momento, quanto avesse bisogno di sentirlo ancora e ancora. _Baciami, ti prego._ Una supplica familiare. - Voglio stare _con te_. Lontano da tutto -  
\- Issar... - soffiò Fate, pervaso dall'emozione. Lo guardò. Era così _bello_. La prima volta che l'aveva visto, gli era sembrato un ragazzaccio ossuto, dai capelli unti e gli occhi cattivi. Ma questo era prima che si rendesse conto che dietro l'etichetta del _Sith_ c'era ben altro. Se avesse dovuto dare una data o assegnare un particolare evento al momento in cui Issar divenne una parte indispensabile della sua esistenza, non l'avrebbe potuto fare. Era _lui_. Semplicemente lui, lì, e per tutto quel tempo che non aveva avuto la possibilità di stare tra le sue braccia, toccarlo, parlargli, era come se lo avessero privato dell'aria stessa.  
\- Un posto qualunque. Un pianetino sperduto, una stazione spaziale, qualsiasi cosa - proseguì Issar con foga, carezzandogli le guance.  
\- Sul serio? - deglutì Fate. - È davvero questo che vuoi? - gli mise le mani sulle spalle, esitante. - Ora che sei Cavaliere... -  
\- Non m'importa - ribatté Issar, secco. - Al diavolo i Jedi. C'è solo una cosa che m'interessa - lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con serietà. - Mi avevi fatto una domanda, a Coruscant - Fate fremette. - _Io ti amo_ , Fate. Che duri una vita o un secondo, so cosa provo per te - sorrise, di nuovo vicino, di nuovo sfiorandolo con il viso che desiderava da mesi. - Vieni via con me... -  
Fu come se la parentesi aperta sul tetto del Palazzo del Senato non fosse mai esistita. Issar lo baciò, un bacio vero, sicuro, _perfetto_. Fate si abbandonò completamente a lui, lo strinse tra le braccia, lo accarezzò, tremò in preda ad una gioia inarrestabile. Persino Issar parve dimenticare quella sua compostezza, si separava da lui per riprendere fiato e rideva, per poi riprendere a baciarlo con ancora più foga di prima. Giorni, settimane, tempo sprecato a rincorrere le speranze sbagliate. E Fate godette di ogni momento, ogni parola, ogni carezza, senza riuscire a stancarsene, perché il _suo_ Issar era lì, a ricoprirlo di attenzioni e tenerezze, recuperando ogni momento che avevano perso.   
\- Davvero - mormorò Fate. - Sei diventato altissimo - ridacchiò, accarezzandogli le braccia. Sembrava molto più forte di prima. I suoi muscoli guizzavano, pulsavano al suo tocco.  
\- E tu sei rimasto il solito nanerottolo - rispose Issar, non resistendo e impossessandosi ancora delle sue labbra. - Mi sei mancato... - si addolcì, accucciandolo a sé.  
\- Anche tu, Issar - disse Fate, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Carezzò i suoi capelli. Gli piaceva come li portava. E adorava riavere quei setosi fili d'inchiostro tra le dita. - Anche tu... -   
Quando, dopo interi minuti, decisero di sciogliere quell'abbraccio caldo, tutto il tempo che avevano passato separati cessò di essere. C'erano solo loro, circondati dagli alberi e dallo stormire delle loro fronde, dagli uccelli fischiettanti e gli insetti che ronzavano nei cespugli. Una proiezione di un futuro ideale, ancora lontano. Issar gli teneva ancora le mani, ma non era più rilassato come prima. Fate ne conosceva il motivo. Non si era illuso che tutto potesse risolversi con una semplice riappacificazione, non quando c'era ancora così tanto da fare. E il Maestro... di certo avrebbero dovuto raggiungerlo.   
\- Grazie - mormorò Fate, sfiorandogli le labbra un'ultima volta. - Per essere tornato da me -  
\- Non potevo lasciarti qui - rispose Issar, chinandosi a raccogliere le spade. Fate prese la sua spada Sith, fissandola con neutralità. La sentiva così fredda, _inutile_. Si chiese cosa stesse pensando in quei mesi. Si rimproverò così tante volte in pochi minuti di discussione con Issar da dubitare delle proprie facoltà mentali. - Combatterai con me? - domandò il ragazzo, visibilmente preoccupato.  
\- Non dovrei? - disse Fate, retorico. - Era più facile con me, vero? - domandò, provocandolo scherzosamente.  
\- Sapevo cosa dirti - ammise Issar. - E quando tutto questo finirà, non mi rimangerò la parola -  
\- Lo so - annuì Fate. Strinse la spada, la Forza fluì nella sua mano, si trasmise impietosa a quel gelido metallo; lo vide riempirsi di crepe, scricchiolare come in un rantolo morente. Uno sbuffo rosso lo avvisò che persino il cristallo si ruppe. Issar rimase sconcertato dalle sue capacità, ma non disse nulla. Le briciole dell'arma Sith caddero a terra come le ceneri di un morto. Fate tese la mano. - Ma se voglio combattere al tuo fianco, mi occorrerà una compagna fidata -  
\- Te l'ho sistemata a dovere - disse Issar con un sorriso, mettendogliela sul palmo. - Non ti chiederò se sei pronto - disse, accendendo la propria.  
\- Stiamo per affrontare un potente Signore dei Sith - disse Fate, sarcastico. - Che può tenere testa persino al nostro Maestro. E, forse, anche uno ancora più potente di lui - fece spallucce. - Sono _più_ che pronto, Issar - la sua espressione si accigliò. - Invictus deve darmi delle risposte -  
\- Vuoi cercare di negoziare? - chiese Issar, deglutendo a vuoto.  
\- Potremmo provarci... - sospirò. - Per quanto possa servire. Ma l'importante è separarli. Ho il sospetto che il Maestro sia già all'interno -  
Ma, quando si avviarono verso la fortezza, trovarono Invictus ad aspettarli. 

 

Fu un momento di silenzio. Un'intesa, durata un attimo.   
Darth Invictus, colui che un tempo fu il suo Maestro, era sempre stato così, un uomo con un senso dell'onore inaspettatamente profondo, persino da Sith. Lo aveva incrociato nei corridoi di quella vecchia fortezza, si erano guardati per un lungo, inteso istante di tensione, nel quale i loro sguardi si erano scontrati in un'alacre battaglia invisibile. Logwayn non si era neppure premurato di sguainare la spada; non aveva nemmeno proferito parola, rimanendo solo immobile ad attendere un gesto di quello che poteva essere il suo avversario. Aveva perduto da tempo la capacità di comprendere cosa passasse per la mente del suo ex-Maestro, un eroe dell'Ordine fino al suo tradimento, che aveva influenzato la grandezza di coloro che vennero dopo di lui. Persino Fate, poiché era stato sottoposto al metodo già sperimentato da lui. Tuttavia, poteva vedere dell'inquietudine su quel bel viso senza età, che poteva essere frutto dell'imminente perdita del suo oscuro mentore o la consapevolezza di essere _solo_ , circondato da persone che aveva istruito. Si sorprese a non irrigidirsi quando quell'uomo, per il quale un tempo provava un affetto sconfinato, sollevò una mano e gliela pose sulla spalla, con antica gentilezza.   
\- Non ti fermerò - dichiarò con voce grave. - Ma dovrò farlo, una volta finito coi nostri allievi. Spero che potrai perdonarmi - esitò. La sua mano, forte e possente, aveva una presa appena percettibile. - Mi dispiace. Per quello che vale - _Poco_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli. Eppure non uscivano parole dalla sua bocca. Con una leggera pressione, quasi ad usarlo come perno, Invictus si congedò da quella discussione unilaterale, muovendo dei passi lontano da lui. - Ti sei fatto grande - sussurrò con un certo orgoglio nella voce. - Avrei voluto conoscerlo. Avrei mantenuto il tuo segreto, Logwayn... - sospirò, vedendolo allontanarsi. - Ma ormai è troppo tardi - Logwayn non gli diede ulteriore attenzione, ma le sue orecchie captavano ogni suono, mentre si avventurava nei corridoi. - Va' con la Forza, mio vecchio padawan -  
Lo sferragliare dell'armatura del suo ex-mentore si affievolì fino a sparire oltre la sua portata. Logwayn proseguì, con una chiarezza sorprendente in testa, ogni sua percezione concentrata sul suo obiettivo. Revan non faceva nulla per nascondere la propria presenza, di certo sapeva anche che stesse venendo a prenderlo; tanto meglio, pensò Logwayn con calma. Lasciò cadere il pesante mantello marrone, nient'altro che un impedimento nell'attuale situazione, discendendo una scalinata che portava verso i livelli inferiori, dall'architettura chiaramente diversa. La grande fortezza era solo una facciata, come spesso accadeva per i Sith; la vera anima di quell'installazione era in basso, negli oscuri sotterranei. Le scale divennero di metallo, con balaustre sottili e cilindriche; mise piede su un pavimento che rimbombava sotto i suoi passi, come se i pezzi che lo componevano fossero fuori posto. Sentiva che il momento fosse arrivato, i sensi gli fremevano sotto la pelle, il suo respiro accelerava. Disciplinò le proprie emozioni, avanzando come se scivolasse in quelle ombre, accompagnato soltanto dai rimbombi sordi delle lastre metalliche. Luci fievoli, rosse e azzurre, descrivevano i contorni di alcune stanze, gli alloggi privati di Revan probabilmente, o di Invictus stesso. Una zona confortevole, mentre i loro apprendisti gelavano ai piani superiori, sotto i rigori delle stagioni. Tipico dei Sith, anche quello.   
Nel momento in cui si trovò dinanzi ad una grande porta, comprese di essere nel posto giusto. Tese una mano; la porta si aprì in automatico, come se lo avesse riconosciuto. Come se lo stesse _aspettando_.   
E Revan era lì.   
Immutato a distanza di nove anni, avvolto nel suo cupo mantello nero, l'impervia maschera metallica a coprirgli del tutto il viso impedendo di discernere ogni sua reazione, il Signore dei Sith era al centro della stanza, il capo rivolto verso di lui, famelico come un uccello rapace. Non cedette alla soggezione, che già una volta, nove anni prima, lo aveva immobilizzato nel terrore per secondi che ad Antharia erano stati quasi fatali. Lei non aveva mai dato peso alle suggestioni generate da quell'uomo spietato, che restava lì perfettamente immobile, quasi rilassato, una statuaria, oscura presenza che emergeva dalla terra stessa. Logwayn si placò. Non ne aveva paura.   
I suoi riecheggiarono nella stanza. L'ex-Jedi portò presto la spada alla mano, senza accenderla; si fermò a pochi metri da lui, a sua volta in attesa, uno sguardo colmo di rabbia gelida rivolto nella feritoia. Sentiva i loro occhi gli uni contro gli altri, in uno studio silenzioso. Nessuno dei due osò rompere il silenzio di quella stanza. Scoprì di non avere nulla da dire, nessuna minaccia, nessuna dichiarazione di vendetta o appello al suo buonsenso.   
Fu lo scatto vibrante della sua spada laser a parlare per lui. Un brillante alone blu si materializzò nella stanza, contrastato subito dal tremolante fuoco seghettato delle spade rosse di Revan. Fece appello alle proprie forze, per lo scontro più difficile della sua vita, battaglia che sperava di non dover ripetere già nove anni prima; angoscia e tensione tentavano di rompere gli argini della sua pace interiore, del suo totale distacco. Logwayn sollevò la spada con entrambe le mani, portandosela di fronte al viso ad occhi chiusi. Trasse un profondo respiro, nel vedere Revan inchinarsi. 

_Antharia. Nytas.  
Guidatemi._

Uno scoppio risuonò per la stanza; Logwayn staccò i piedi da terra, potenziando il proprio salto con la Forza stessa, abbattendosi sulla guardia di Revan con veemenza. Il Sith sostenne il colpo, la sua aura si ingigantì come un'immensa tenebra; un'onda d'urto, pregna della malvagia oscurità di quell'uomo, lo scaraventò all'indietro, mettendolo subito alla mercé dei suoi attacchi. Logwayn incrociò le sue lame, seguì ogni suo movimento, balzò all'indietro quando avvertì l'arrivo di una falciata di gambe; piroettò, fece appello alla forza acrobatica dell'Ataru e si gettò ancora su di lui, forzandolo sulla difensiva. Mulinò la spada laser, avvolto dal suo ruggente vibrare in un'unica scia bianca e blu, un colpo dall'alto col quale spinse verso il basso l'arma destra dell'avversario; un affondo con la sinistra arrivò quasi all'istante, trovando l'aria nel momento in cui Logwayn si piegò di lato. Fece perno sul piede destro e piroettò orizzontalmente a mezz'aria, tirando un fulmineo calcio all'addome di Revan. La Forza scorse lungo la sua gamba, distorse l'aria e lo spazio quando lo colpì, sbalzandolo lontano da lui; notò che aveva lasciato andare una delle spade e schivò appena in tempo una possente folgore, che si abbatté sul muro con uno sfrigolare assordante.   
Scattò su Revan, si stupì quando lo vide schivarlo con un lungo salto, in un ampio arco; rotolò per evitare il fendente che seguì, parò due, tre, quattro altri fendenti, le lame rosse di Revan più simili ad un unico tornado di fiamme più che a due armi distinte; saettò sotto un doppio fendente che gli avrebbe reciso la testa dal collo, roteò su se stesso, pronto a colpirlo all'addome, ma Revan gli guizzò via dall'attacco come se fosse fatto d'acqua.   
Indietreggiò, strisciando i piedi sul pavimento. Impugnò saldamente la spada, ignorando una goccia di sudore che gli scendeva dalla fronte. Il calore emanato da quelle spade stonava con l'atmosfera gelida di quella grande stanza, gli rendeva difficile concentrarsi nella foga della battaglia. Come la prima volta, Revan usava spade difettose per massimizzare i danni inferti, aumentando il dolore delle ferite ed esponendo l'avversario a scintille e scoppiettii imprevisti; il loro ronzio era come se qualcosa stesse strappando l'aria di continuo, con zanne e artigli.   
Vide il suo nemico abbassare le spade e il capo. Logwayn non lo interpretò come un segno di resa, ma si mise in guardia; la Forza tremò, si incrinò come se stesse ghiacciando essa stessa, vide gli occhi dell'uomo baluginare d'oro intenso da dietro la feritoia. Sapeva cosa voleva dire.   
Ed era pronto a riceverlo. 

 

Fate lo guardava interrogativo.  
Il giovane Cavaliere non era riuscito a dirgli in tempo dell'addestramento fatto col Maestro; era stato troppo felice di rivederlo, di poterlo di nuovo stringere tra le braccia. Baciarlo dopo tutti quei mesi e trovare il suo pieno appoggio, il consenso incondizionato a vivere di nuovo insieme lontano da quella schifosa guerra, era più di quanto sperasse. Perso nella sua voce, nel suo odore, nella morbidezza delle sue labbra, Issar riuscì a dimenticare per qualche tempo di trovarsi nella roccaforte dei Sith. Fu una vibrazione nella Forza a risvegliarlo da quel magnifico sogno, riportandolo alla triste, tesa realtà dei fatti. Dal piano di sotto giungevano gli echi di uno scontro titanico, ondate percettibili nella Forza come suoni lontani, eppure presenti. Il terreno sembrava tremare sotto i loro piedi, un'illusione fin troppo veritiera. Il Maestro aveva detto che non si sarebbe trattenuto contro Revan, fosse stato necessario farsi crollare l'intera fortezza addosso per annientarlo.   
Darth Invictus si ergeva in cima alla scalinata che portava all'interno della fortezza diroccata. Scintillava nella sua armatura bianca, la spada dorata già estratta, baluginante alla luce del giorno morente. Issar lo fissò con uno strano senso di nostalgia, un disagio che agitava le sue viscere. Il suo ex-Maestro aveva promesso che da quel loro incontro nello spiazzo dei Mandaloriani sarebbero stati nemici e adesso erano lì, l'uno di fronte all'altro, per mantenere quella parola data. Persino da quella distanza poteva vedere la cocente _delusione_ negli occhi di un uomo che aveva istruito tutti loro, con un metodo efficace, per quanto lacunoso e ingannevole. Forse era quella la vera missione di Darth Invictus, lasciare loro la facoltà di _scegliere_ , senza costringerli nell'uno o nell'altro schieramento. Era un'idea - vaga, poco approfondita - ma Issar credeva che non si allontanasse tanto dalla verità. Era inspiegabile, altrimenti, come il Maestro Logwayn fosse riuscito così, come fosse stato in grado di contravvenire alle regole del Consiglio senza abbandonare il Lato Chiaro. Aveva addirittura imparato uno stile tremendo, che richiedeva un contatto estremo col Lato Oscuro, ma non ne era mai stato contaminato davvero. Issar aveva preso quei mesi come tempo anche per imparare ad apprezzare di più il suo passato, per carpirne gli aspetti migliori, su consiglio proprio di Logwayn che, nonostante tutto, aveva ancora buone parole da spendere per Invictus. Entrambi predicavano sul _presente_ , di pensare subito ad agire, a gettare fondamenta, senza perdersi eccessivamente nel futuro. I Jedi erano caduti troppe volte e sarebbero caduti anche in quel ciclo per la loro smania di immischiarsi nei destini, di vedere ben oltre le loro vite alla ricerca di un equilibrio eterno, ignari di non poterlo trovare vivendo in un assoluto. Jedi e Sith non erano la risposta: questa era stata l'ultima lezione di entrambi i suoi Maestri, non sempre detta apertamente. Il fatto che ci fosse arrivato anche Fate non lasciava alcun dubbio sulla somiglianza di due uomini così importanti nelle loro vite. Fino all'anno prima, Invictus era tutto per lui: un padre, un fratello, una famiglia. Rifletté ancora, l'esitazione gli dilaniava il cuore. Era come se dovesse combattere contro tutta la sua vita, ogni fibra che lo aveva cresciuto e portato a quel momento. Il suo intero passato era diventato _il nemico_. D'un tratto, sentì la mano di Fate stretta alla sua. Lo vide sorridergli con uno sguardo caloroso e rassicurante. Sembrava spaventato quanto lui, eppure trovava il tempo e la forza di sostenerlo. Issar ricambiò la stretta, placò le sue ansie. Fece appello al suo addestramento per distendere le corde aggrovigliate dei suoi pensieri, concentrarsi sull'istante.   
\- Se il negoziato va male, coprimi le spalle - disse agitato, guardandolo con intensità. - _Posso batterlo_ , Fate. Ma non posso riuscirci da solo -  
\- Non so come - confessò Fate. - Cos'è cambiato in tre mesi? - rimanevano a distanza, ma nemmeno Invictus accennava a muoversi, come una statua guardiana.  
\- So che esitavi, Fate... - disse Issar. - E anch'io. Non ci occorre trattenerci contro di lui. Sarà diverso. E sono migliorato molto -  
\- Ricordati l'umiltà, Issar - lo richiamò Fate.  
\- In questo caso sottovalutarsi è solo pericoloso - ribatté il Cavaliere, richiamando la spada laser alla mano destra. - Stammi accanto, Fate - pronunciò in una supplica velata, domando il tremore del suo braccio.  
\- Usciremo da qui insieme - assicurò Fate, accendendo la spada.  
Il ragazzo lasciò la sua mano, incedendo a passi rapidi verso Invictus. Issar lo seguì standogli a pochi centimetri di distanza, tutte le sue percezioni in allerta nel caso arrivassero alleati improvvisi del Sith o ci fossero trappole in giro. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando aveva visto quella fortezza l'ultima volta. Sentimenti di nostalgia misti ad un'amarezza crescente tentavano di frastornarlo. Scacciò quei pensieri, scacciò i ricordi prima che potessero impadronirsi delle sue azioni; non era più un apprendista Sith, ma un Cavaliere Jedi che aveva fatto giuramento. Ma anche i Jedi non avevano il controllo della sua vita. Lo scontro con Invictus, nel caso in cui le trattative di Fate fossero fallite, sarebbe stato combattuto solo per autodifesa, non in nome di chissà quale alto ideale galattico.   
Nel momento in cui furono di fronte all'espressione dura e inquisitrice di Invictus, Issar dovette faticare per acquietare il tremore delle sue gambe. Le sopracciglia inclinate in un viso severo e disilluso, l'uomo aspettava delle risposte, di quelle che non gli sarebbero piaciute. C'era una tristezza, nella pallida luce dei suoi occhi azzurri, che poteva sentire distintamente. _Un uomo a metà_. Era questa la conclusione a cui Issar sentiva di essere arrivato, nel guardarlo e ricordare i lunghi momenti passati insieme. Sostenne il suo sguardo, non nascose il senso di colpa che gli adombrava il viso. Bastò ad addolcire l'atteggiamento di Invictus, che sostituì la rabbia e la delusione con una malinconica certezza.   
\- Maestro - Fate interruppe il loro lottare silenzioso, emerse come un raggio di sole nell'incontro delle nubi fosche dei loro ricordi.  
\- Di che tradimento si parla, Fate? - domandò Invictus con voce ferma. Nelle sue note, la rassegnazione era palese. Il viso di Fate si contrasse nello stesso senso di colpa che flagellava Issar.  
\- Del mio - pronunciò lentamente, deglutendo a vuoto.  
\- Intendi tornare dai Jedi? - Invictus alzò le sopracciglia.  
\- No - Fate scosse la testa. - Né Jedi, né Sith -  
\- Capisco - Invictus annuì lentamente, poggiando la punta della spada a terra. Non affondava. Un luccichio traditore rivelò che non era una vera arma laser: era _di metallo_ , avvolta in un inspiegabile alone dorato. - Quand'è così, avete entrambi la mia benedizione. Non intendo inseguirvi o reclamare vendetta. State solo seguendo i miei insegnamenti, in un certo senso -  
\- Ma andrete dal Maestro Logwayn, non è così? - intervenne Issar, allarmato; Fate spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, per poi riprendere a concentrarsi sul Sith.  
\- Ovviamente - rispose con naturalezza. - È del _mio_ Maestro che si parla, Issar. Non è un rapporto di lealtà che finisce con l'apprendistato -  
\- Quell'uomo è _un mostro_! - sbottò Fate in preda ad una furia improvvisa; salì alcuni gradini, fronteggiando il Sith con la rabbia negli occhi. - Avete un'idea di cos'ha fatto? E non parlo dei segni che mi ha lasciato sulla schiena! Né dell'obbligo di strapparmi la carne dalle ossa ad ogni disubbidienza! - Issar inorridì a quelle parole. Si maledisse per aver aspettato tanto, invece di andare subito a salvare Fate. Gli sarebbe costata la vita, forse, ma almeno non avrebbe dovuto sentire di torture del genere.  
\- So a cosa ti riferisci - disse Invictus con calma. Fate parve preso in contropiede. Si placò all'istante, indietreggiando di un gradino. - Darth Revan ha reclamato parte della sua giusta vendetta -  
\- COME POTETE ESSERE D'ACCORDO?! - ululò Fate, puntandogli il dito contro. - UNA DONNA E UN BAMBINO DI NEANCHE NOVE ANNI! NON AVEVANO FATTO NIENTE DI MALE! -  
\- Gli innocenti muoiono tutti i giorni e i Jedi non muovono un dito - rispose Invictus con stupefacente freddezza. - Mi dispiace per la famiglia del mio padawan, Fate. Ma non posso andare contro il volere del mio Maestro -  
\- Siete un uomo potente - disse Fate. - Potreste prendere il suo posto. Aprire le porte alla mediazione fra i Sith e i Jedi, porre fine a questa stupida guerra! - incalzò spasmodicamente. - Come potete sottostare ad un uomo tanto crudele? -  
\- Io non sono il santo che credi, Fate... - replicò Invictus, atono. - Darth Revan mi ha aperto gli occhi. Mi ha fatto vedere un universo libero, senza i Jedi e le loro debolezze. Non può esserci mediazione... -  
\- Avete ucciso vostra sorella - realizzò Issar, incontrando solo un pesante silenzio. - Quando siete passato sotto l'ala di Revan. È stata la vostra prima prova - Fate si voltò verso di lui, attonito.  
\- La prima di molte altre vittime - completò il Sith per lui. - Ho imboccato questo sentiero e non posso che percorrerlo fino alla fine -  
\- Quindi non aiuterete il Maestro Logwayn - mormorò Fate, chinando il capo. - E pretendete che ce ne andiamo come se nulla fosse, lasciandolo contro voi due -  
\- No, il mio è solo un consiglio - Invictus non si muoveva, ancora statuario nella sua posa di guardiano silenzioso, piantato di fronte all'ingresso. Un impedimento, com'era ovvio. Per prevenire che andassero ad aiutare il Maestro Logwayn. - La Forza in voi è potente, fortificata. In soli quattro mesi dal nostro primo incontro siete migliorati così tanto... - sollevò appena la spada da terra. - Ciò mi rende fiero di voi, miei apprendisti. Ma non m'impedirà di compiere il mio dovere per Darth Revan, se oserete interferire -  
\- Allora oseremo - disse Fate, sollevando uno sguardo rammaricato verso di lui. - Io credevo che poteste cambiare le cose, Invictus, ma alla fine siete solo un altro Sith. E il più codardo di tutta la loro razza miserabile - si portò la spada davanti al viso, impugnata con entrambe le mani. Issar, dietro di lui, si mise in guardia altrettanto in fretta.  
\- È questa la vostra decisione, dunque - pronunciò Invictus, sollevando l'arma a propria volta; emise un sibilo leggero, quasi un sussurro. Non aveva il classico ronzio delle spade laser. Si chiese come avesse fatto a non notarlo prima. - Molti sogni saranno calpestati quest'oggi -  
\- Ad un certo punto, bisogna svegliarsi - rispose Fate in tono amaro.  
Prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Issar intervenne; puntò la mano con veemenza su Invictus, bersagliandolo con una potente Spinta della Forza, sufficiente e farlo sbalzare all'indietro con sorpresa, oltre la porta; si accertò che Fate fosse illeso e roteò la lama, pronto a gettarsi nel combattimento.   
\- Teniamolo tra le mura. Il suo Ataru è invincibile - disse piano. - In campo aperto ci farebbe a pezzi in un attimo -  
\- D'accordo - annuì Fate.  
\- Proteggimi - Issar gli si rivolse a piena fiducia, per poi correre contro Invictus; l'uomo parve averli sentiti, sbuffando un ghigno compiaciuto. Era la cosa che più lo feriva: l'idea che, persino nel combattersi a vicenda, potesse essere _fiero_ dei suoi risultati. Aveva sperato che si mostrasse spietato, crudele, un mostro quanto l'uomo che serviva. Lottò con se stesso per concentrarsi.  
Il misterioso metallo, in grado persino di resistere ad una spada laser, incontrò la sua lama in un vibrante scoppiettio. Invictus si divincolò con facilità e gli scagliò un'onda di Forza contro, che Issar schivò per un pelo, tanto da sentire i capelli sollevarsi; vide Fate abbassarsi e farsi verso l'interno con una rapida piroetta. Issar lo incalzò immediatamente, cercò di mantenere la concentrazione di Invictus su di sé, bersagliandolo con una serie di fendenti possenti dai lati e dall'alto; balzò all'indietro evitando un contrattacco, Invictus si voltò appena per incontrare la spada di Fate; uno scoppio dorato avvisò che le due armi si respinsero a vicenda, Fate fu subito pronto con un affondo, che Invictus diresse contro Issar con un abile movimento circolare. I due non persero tempo e respinsero il Sith con una Spinta da parte di entrambi, impedendogli di approfittare della situazione. Issar tornò subito su di lui, lo forzò sulla difensiva; per quanto fosse abile col Soresu, Invictus aveva dei punti deboli e averlo forzato in uno spazio chiuso giocava a loro vantaggio. Lo vide parare un attacco dall'alto, con una smorfia rabbiosa e infastidita.   
\- Sei migliorato molto, Issar - apprezzò Invictus in un ringhio.  
\- Non sapete neppure quanto - replicò il giovane Cavaliere, tentando un colpo rapido al capo; Invictus si abbassò con agilità e un fendente fischiò verso il suo addome. Issar lo parò a fatica, in una posizione scomoda delle braccia, con la quale non poteva esercitare tutta la propria forza; Fate balzò sopra di lui, dirigendo una calcio al volto di Invictus. Il Sith fu costretto a indietreggiare, sempre più tra le mura della fortezza, subito ingaggiato dal Makashi di Fate, dal suo abile e veloce gioco di lama e gambe;   
Issar lo vedeva guizzare veloce sotto i colpi di Invictus, schivava un fendente dietro l'altro, per poi cercare subito un colpo sicuro con attacchi precisi. Non affrontava direttamente il Sith, cercava solo aperture nella sua guardia. Rimase meravigliato da quel suo approccio, si rimproverò per aver pensato a lui solo per coprirgli le spalle, invece di considerarlo un membro attivo del combattimento; Invictus era forte, aveva anni di esperienza alle spalle rispetto a lui, non poteva tirare fuori la sua “arma segreta” senza rischiare un contraccolpo. Doveva fare più affidamento su Fate.   
\- Vuoi vedere che succede se il tuo avversario s'impegna davvero, Fate? - disse Invictus, osservando con un sorrisetto il suo ex-allievo sfrecciare sotto il suo fendente; Fate gli vibrò un rapido colpo alle gambe, ma Invictus si limitò a colpirgli il polso con la punta dello stivale corazzato; Fate gemette, perse la spada, ma non fece in tempo a recuperarla che Invictus gli tirò una ginocchiata al viso, sbalzandolo all'indietro. Issar intervenne subito per impedire il peggio, facendo da scudo con la propria spada laser. - Siete dei bambini. Quanto ancora pensate di durare? -  
\- E pensi di avermi fatto male? - rispose Fate a spada tratta. - Mi hai fatto di peggio -  
\- Allora direi che ci siamo scaldati abbastanza - Invictus si fece serio. Un'oscurità improvvisa ammorbò l'aria, facendo irrigidire persino il loro avversario. Si inerpicava per le mura, in ogni fessura, come un rampicante malefico; il pavimento sembrava voler ribollire, come se faticasse a trattenere cosa stava accadendo di sotto. - Il tempo stringe -

 

La stanza era invasa dell'Oscurità di Revan. Poteva sentirla, quasi _toccarla_ ; si espandeva dalla sua figura come una continuazione di lui stesso, filtrando addirittura attraverso i muri, il freddo ed inutile metallo. Logwayn non osò muoversi, memore del loro primo scontro, quando quel momento di stasi aveva quasi visto la sua sconfitta; era il momento in cui il Signore dei Sith era più reattivo e pericoloso, proprio quello in cui radunava le proprie forze. Doveva essere vecchio e provato, eppure era abbastanza forte da essere una vera minaccia. Si chiese cosa provasse Antharia durante quello scontro, aspettando inutilmente il suo arrivo, morta quando lui stava ancora salendo sulla sua nave. Quel pensiero lo infiammò di rabbia, ma non cedette alla tentazione di attaccarlo. Rimase ad attendere la sua mossa; dovette bloccare ogni suo proposito nel vedere il paesaggio mutare completamente.  
Non erano più nella stanza buia e vuota, ma su un prato verde, pervaso di fiori bianchi dai petali ampi e semitrasparenti. In lontananza, poteva vedere una casa di legno. Tutt'intorno erano circondati da alte montagne. Logwayn sentì il cuore sprofondare nell'orrore e nella furia più neri. Si guardò intorno ad occhi spalancati, la sensazione di _toccare_ quell'erba era reale, come il suo fruscio, il fischio del vento. Revan continuava a non muoversi, ma la presa sulle sue lame era cambiata.   
\- Ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuto morire a casa - disse impugnandole saldamente. - Come tua moglie e tuo figlio -  
 _Bruciò_.   
Logwayn gridò e si avventò su Revan a spada spianata, sollevando una tempesta di petali bianchi al suo passaggio; le loro spade si incontrarono con un vibrare immenso, disturbante, che lacerava persino le loro orecchie. Ignorò gli scoppiettii e le scintille che gli bruciavano il viso, mosse una tempesta di fendenti in direzione del vecchio Sith, deciso più che mai ad ucciderlo. Ogni suo colpo traboccava di rabbia, ma la sua mente lottava per restare lucida e leggere le mosse del suo avversario. L'aria del suo adorato mondo impestava le sue narici, il fruscio dell'erba era simile al camminare su un tappeto di spilli. Revan lo Spinse lontano da sé, ma Logwayn gli tirò la spada contro; il Sith la deviò agilmente, mentre l'ex-Jedi si dava la spinta sul muro e, con un disturbo che fece tremare quell'intera illusione, si avventò su di lui disarmato. Revan sbuffò divertito, pronto ad accoglierlo con un fendente che dovette tramutarsi in guardia, nel momento in cui la lama tornò nella mano di Logwayn, il quale roteò su se stesso nel tentativo di colpirlo; Revan indietreggiò, subito incalzato, mentre la sua oscurità, da ombra immensa che avvolgeva ogni cosa, sembrava tramutarsi in un vortice. Logwayn emise un ghigno trionfante, si oppose al Sith con tutta la propria forza, costringendolo a smettere di giocare con lui e le sue emozioni.   
Era il Vaapad, la Settima Forma. Nel momento in cui si riusciva a penetrare l'oscurità dell'avversario, a scalfirne la dura corazza e guadagnarvi un appiglio, esso formava un circuito continuo. Lo stesso ciclone che rendeva forte il Sith girava anche per il Jedi, rivolgendosi contro il nemico con eguale potenza. Era l'arma definitiva contro coloro che facevano largo uso del Lato Oscuro, come Revan. Sheev Palpatine ne era quasi caduto vittima, millenni prima. E Revan non era pari a Palpatine neppure la metà. Le lame vibrarono e tremarono, l'illusione sussultava ad ogni scontro; Logwayn intrappolava le due armi in una guardia che impediva a Revan di usare a proprio vantaggio la sua specialità, ma dal canto suo poteva fare poco altro. In una vera e propria guerra di attrizione, i due combattenti tentavano di stancarsi a vicenda.   
Mantenne il contatto col Vaapad, infierì sul suo avversario; Revan smise di cedergli terreno, iniziò ad incalzarlo con violenza a propria volta, lo forzò sulla difensiva; Logwayn schivò e saltò, dovette parare, deflettere, ma le due spade erano sempre lì in quella rete mortale, uno schema di colpi cangiante che gli impediva di azzardare una vera offensiva; erba e petali tempestavano attorno a loro, travolti e trascinati dal turbine dei loro attacchi roventi. Revan finse un doppio fendente, facendo sbilanciare Logwayn in una guardia inutile; fu costretto a fare un rapido balzo all'indietro, sentendo le spade del suo avversario penetrare nella sua casacca. Vide lo strappo, avvertì un leggero bruciore, ma nient'altro. Era stato fortunato. Si avventò su di lui e vibrò una serie di fendenti uguali, con sempre maggior forza; Revan fu capace di prevedere che l'ultimo sarebbe stato diverso, lo parò, ma lasciò la guardia scoperta per un calcio di Logwayn, che lo scagliò all'indietro con incredibile potenza. Il Sith fece una capriola a mezz'aria e tornò coi piedi per terra, chino per equilibrarsi, seminando al passaggio un scia di petali e foglie. Lo vide darsi la spinta e lo imitò, si scontrarono ancora; Logwayn era così vicino da poter distinguere i suoi occhi da dietro la maschera. Il confronto di forze durò poco, ben presto ripresero lo scontro con ampi fendenti circolari e affondi; gli attacchi di Revan si facevano sempre più aggressivi e definitivi, lo obbligavano a ragionare su ogni mossa che avrebbe fatto successivamente.   
L'oscurità di Revan lo potenziava, ma minacciava di offuscargli il giudizio. La sua stessa rabbia cercava di accecarlo; in quella baraonda di emozioni oscure e pericolose, Logwayn faticava a mantenere la ragione. Il Vaapad era mentalmente stancante, benché ancora non ne risentisse davvero. Non sapeva neanche da quanto tempo stessero lottando.   
\- Ho atteso a lungo questo momento... - disse Revan. Il suo tono di voce tradiva una certa stanchezza. - E ora il cerchio è quasi completo - Logwayn gli scattò contro incurante di qualsiasi cosa avesse da dire. Non era più il tempo delle parole, di indugiare, di provocarsi a vicenda. La sua spada laser baluginò in un ampio fendente blu e bianco, che Revan evitò a malapena; brandelli della sua tunica si fusero a petali e fili d'erba, il Vaapad si allargò per contenere l'oscurità che scaturì da entrambi in quel gesto rabbioso; le loro spade si incrociarono con tanta veemenza che poté vederle _incrinarsi_. Lo respinse, Revan saettò via dal suo assalto successivo con troppa rapidità perché potesse vederlo. - Mi hai sconfitto e umiliato, tempo fa. Ora pretendi di attendere che io mi stanchi per darmi il colpo di grazia... - gemette nel parare un calcio con la spalla, tentando inutilmente di colpirlo. - Ma questa è la _mia_ vendetta, Logwayn - si stupì per la facilità con cui Revan lo atterrò, toccò il duro suolo, accompagnato dal fruscio dell'erba dall'odore quasi nauseante dei fiori così vicini al viso. Cercò di dimenarsi, ma Revan gli pestò il polso, facendogli perdere la spada. - Sono _io_ a dover vincere -   
Un fuoco dilaniante distrusse il circuito del Vaapad. Lanciò un urlo, nel momento in cui la spada di Revan penetrò nel suo addome con un colpo secco, un affondo che gli tolse in un istante qualsiasi forza dalle membra. Le sue braccia tremarono nel tentativo di muoversi, di ribellarsi, di sfuggire a quel calore devastante che aveva incendiato le sue interiora. Revan lo ghermiva come un falco, la sua immensa ombra oscurava la malinconica illusione che aveva creato.   
Nella sua disperata resistenza, sempre più conscio della fine, con il terrore a inondargli le vene come un fiume di ghiaccio incontrollato, i suoni parvero offuscarsi.   
E, d'un tratto, sentì la voce di Antharia. 

 

La tecnica non funzionava come sperato. Invictus faticava a guadagnare terreno, certo, ma erano due contro uno; riusciva facilmente a sgusciare dai loro attacchi, incontrava le loro spade continuando a farli ostacolare a vicenda. Ogni tentativo di andargli di lato era inutile, poiché si limitava a spostarsi a sua volta. Perlomeno erano riusciti a forzarlo in quel corridoio, impedendogli di usare il suo Ataru e la forza che ne derivava. Fate si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, contemplando le proprie mosse e possibilità. Issar continuava lo scontro quasi da solo, come un turbine blu e nero. La sensazione che gli causava era la stessa del Maestro Logwayn durante la missione per i Mandaloriani. Lo spazio attorno a loro sembrava risucchiato, morente, un vortice che lasciava circolare una Forza devastante dall'uno all'altro con potenza sempre maggiore. Issar sembrava esausto, ma concentrato alla perfezione. Fate si trovò costretto a guardare e basta, cercando giusto di non stargli in mezzo mentre cercava di aiutarlo; Invictus respingeva ogni suo attacco con facilità, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su Issar e obbligarlo ad uno scontro sempre più serrato.   
Issar reggeva bene il confronto di forze, Fate poteva sentire come la Forza trasudasse da lui con un impeto incredibile, come persino la stanchezza non lo buttasse giù; rispondeva a Invictus colpo su colpo, blu contro oro, nero contro bianco, i due combattenti sembravano sempre in perfetta parità. Benché sembrasse avvolto, immerso nel Lato Oscuro, Issar manteneva un candore inspiegabile, restava saldo nel Lato Chiaro, un faro nella notte; Fate non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile. In quei tre mesi, Issar sembrava diventato quasi un pari del Maestro Logwayn, gli mancava solo l'esperienza. E quel progresso incredibile lo aveva fatto solo _per salvarlo_.   
Lo scoppio delle spade illuminava il corridoio, mentre il tramonto sanguigno illuminava sempre di meno i muri di pietra. Le lune iniziavano a farsi sempre più vivide. Issar parve titubare, distratto per qualche istante, e Fate intervenne subito per impedire a Invictus di approfittarne; stavolta mirò alle sue gambe con un fendente netto e portato con tutta la sua forza, sufficiente a costringere il loro avversario ad allontanarsi da entrambi con una veloce piroetta. Fate ignorò l'urlo di avvertimento di Issar e si lanciò in un'offensiva diretta, notando il sudore, la pelle tirata, la stanchezza sempre crescente di Invictus; perlomeno erano riusciti in quello, tanto da spazientirlo, obbligarlo a compiere degli errori. Invictus non sembrò neppure aspettare che Fate portasse a compimento la sua offensiva che subito gli si lanciò contro a piena potenza, mulinando con ferocia la sua spada. Il ragazzo prese ogni dettaglio in considerazione, come la Forza necessaria a brandire con quella velocità del metallo vero invece che l'eterea consistenza della spada laser, la differenza di bilanciamento e controllo; fece appello al Soresu che aveva imparato, perlomeno ai suoi rudimenti, all'idea di incontrare ogni suo colpo con movimenti precisi. Il Soresu non si basava sull'attacco, ma solo sulla pura difesa, sull'andare incontro ad ogni colpo dell'avversario, lasciare lacune che non esistevano, limitare il suo spazio di possibilità. Fate provò ad applicare quelle regole, muovendo di continuo la spada laser verso l'arma di Invictus; un fendente, poi un altro, deflesse un affondo, piroettò per rimettersi in equilibrio dopo aver deflesso un attacco dal basso; non c'era più traccia di compiacimento sul volto del Sith, solo rabbia, impazienza, un desiderio improvviso di rivalsa nei confronti di entrambi. _Li aveva sottovalutati_.   
Issar lo definiva spesso rapido e imprevedibile come un fiume. Il corso dell'acqua, ora calmo, ora furioso, era una delle meraviglie della natura, la cui ira poteva scatenarsi in un attimo. Un fiume poteva scorrere limpido e sereno, per poi trasformarsi in terrificanti rapide capaci di spezzare un'imbarcazione. Il mare aveva una superficie spesso piatta, che nascondeva vortici e terribili insidie. Fate aveva sempre amato quei complimenti, perché sapeva anche portarli a frutto. Dal Soresu passò al Makashi, dall'impassibilità all'attacco, con una rapida deflessione, una nuova piroetta; un senso di pura, gaudente vittoria si impadronì di lui quando sentì uno scoppiettio, un ronzio diverso dal solito.   
\- L'hai colpito! - boccheggiò Issar, ansante.  
Fate si voltò e vide Invictus tenersi il fianco destro con rabbioso orrore in viso. Si distrasse un secondo di troppo. Sentì Issar gridare, mentre Invictus gli si avvicinava fiammeggiante di collera, una visione terrificante che lo paralizzò sul posto; mai aveva visto sul suo volto un'espressione tanto spaventosa, contratta, deformata da una rabbia inumana; soffocò quando gli portò una mano al collo, stringendo e imprimendogli ogni giuntura metallica del suo guanto corazzato sulla pelle. Cercò di dimenarsi, richiamò la spada laser, ma Invictus lo colpì al volto con una testata tanto potente da tramortirlo. Vide rosso, sentì il sangue colargli a fiotti dal naso. Prima che potesse reagire, il Sith lo scaraventò contro il muro alla fine del corridoio, a pochi metri da loro. L'urto gli fece mancare il fiato e solo la Forza gli impedì di perdere i sensi.   
Tossì, sangue e saliva, con le braccia tremanti per il dolore e la paura. La spada di Invictus fiammeggiava come se avesse portato il Sole stesso in quel combattimento.   
\- IL VAAPAD! - ruggì, schiantando Issar contro il muro. - QUEL BASTARDO TRADITORE TI HA INSEGNATO _IL VAAPAD_! -  
\- E NON SOLO! - gli gridò Issar di rimando, spintonandolo lontano da sé con veemenza; Invictus lo colpì con un manrovescio, facendogli battere la testa contro il muro. Issar gemette, ma continuò a difendersi, indietreggiando verso Fate; il ragazzo richiamò a fatica la spada laser, la vista annebbiata dal dolore, il sangue dal naso che gli impediva di concentrarsi.  
Ma tutto divenne improvvisamente chiarissimo.   
Invictus fece rimbalzare l'arma contro la spada di Issar, per poi colpirlo alla gamba. Issar gridò, un urlo strozzato da un calcio del Sith, che lo scaraventò proprio al fianco di Fate. Inorridito, vide che gli aveva squarciato mezza coscia con un fendente.   
\- Issar... - pronunciò Fate in un sussurro. Lo sentì gemere, ancora vivo, ancora con la spada in mano.  
\- _Tre mesi_. Logwayn ci mise due anni... io non lo imparai mai del tutto... Ti ho sempre ritenuto un genio, Issar... - disse Invictus, avvicinandosi con la spada puntata verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. - Una scintilla, un diamante. Ma ora mi rendo conto di cosa sei realmente... - Fate raccolse la spada, si preparò ad un'ultima difesa. - _Sei un mostro_. Ed è mio dovere eliminarti prima che diventi troppo forte... - quando lo sguardo iniettato di sangue di Invictus si spostò su di lui, Fate tremò. - E tu? Non sei tanto meglio, certo. Dovrò uccidervi entrambi, e dovrò farlo _subito_ -  
\- Fate... - biascicò Issar, tentando di rialzarsi. - Scappa... - la sua voce era squassata dal dolore. - Vai... -  
\- No - disse Fate, richiamando a sé anche la spada di Issar. - Usciremo da qui insieme. _Vivi o morti_ -

 

Il dolore era insopportabile. La concentrazione gli sfuggiva, il legame del Vaapad era distrutto. La lama di Revan fiammeggiava nel suo addome, mentre l'uomo teneva gli occhi fermi sui suoi, a guardarlo morire lentamente. Lo aveva trafitto apposta in un punto che gli avrebbe garantito una fine agonizzante, solo quello avrebbe placato la sete di vendetta di quell'uomo spietato. Vendetta, poi. Vendetta per essere stato giustamente sconfitto all'apice della sua carriera di assassino? Era difficile immaginare che qualcuno potesse considerarsi nel giusto. Molti Sith sapevano di star facendo qualcosa di marcio e malvagio, ma pochi avevano un ego tanto grande da pensare di averne il pieno diritto. Non si preoccupava nemmeno di giustificare le proprie azioni. Sin dal loro primo scontro, aveva fatto ampio uso di qualsiasi trucco, cosa che stavolta non gli era stata possibile. Era giunto molto più preparato dell'ultima volta. Ma aveva sottovalutato l'impatto che avrebbe avuto quello scenario. Credeva di essere più forte del proprio dolore, ma si era sbagliato. E ora Revan attendeva solo la sua morte. Fate e Issar, la loro Forza impazzava ai piani superiori. Invictus riluceva come una stella morente. La fine di quel viaggio era dunque vicina, e per lui non c'era più posto.   
_Antharia gli parlò_.   
La sua voce era un'eco passata? Sapeva solo che la sua amata era stata stretta tra le sue braccia per ore. Lei e il loro bambino. Aveva pianto sui loro corpi, gridato per la rabbia, l'odio, l'angoscia che gli strappavano il petto come zanne impietose. Giaceva a pochi centimetri di terra di distanza da lui, se avesse infilato la mano nel terreno avrebbe potuto ancora toccarla. Il cielo artificiale che ricordava il loro bel rifugio lo stava guardando morire. Sì, a casa sarebbe stato bello. Ma da vecchio, quando Nytas fosse stato abbastanza grande da avere i suoi allievi, magari portare un po' di senno in quel branco di Jedi idioti, che non si erano neppure degnati di mandare una forza d'assalto per fermare un Signore dei Sith fuori controllo. Soli. Li avevano lasciati _soli_. E mentre la vita lo abbandonava, sapeva che aveva ancora qualcosa da fare.   
Fu rapido.   
In un attimo, un bagliore blu, il silenzio della sua agonia fu interrotto dalle urla straziate di Revan, che caracollò all'indietro; il suo braccio, quello ancora buono, giaceva a terra, fumante e ancora brillante delle braci lasciate dal colpo della sua spada laser. Logwayn portò la mano all'arma dell'avversario, ancora piantata nel suo addome, e la sbriciolò con una stretta potenziata dalla Forza, dalla sua furia rinata. Si alzò, incombendo su Revan come una nube di tempesta.   
\- _REVAN_...! - ruggì, in un rantolo rabbioso. Non aveva molto tempo, lo sapeva. Revan gli puntò la spada laser contro; Logwayn scattò ancora su di lui. Una bufera di petali e foglie brillanti, verde, bianco, azzurro, nero, lo circondò nel suo ultimo, disperato salto. La sua nemesi era ad un passo dalla sconfitta. L'uomo che aveva distrutto la vita costruita con tanta fatica in nome del suo insignificante ego. Antharia, Nytas. Non avrebbe mai visto il suo bambino crescere e diventare un Cavaliere. Non sarebbe mai invecchiato con la sua amata. Di fronte a quell'angosciante certezza, non c'era _niente_ che avesse importanza. Una ferita all'addome era ben poca cosa. _Era già morto, mesi prima_. Gridò, si abbatté sulla sua guardia; afferrò il suo braccio meccanico con la mano libera, impresse tutta la propria forza, lo incrinò come vetro. Nel momento in cui Revan perse la prese sulla spada laser, Logwayn strappò via il suo braccio con un unico, furibondo gesto. Tossì, sangue e cenere a riempirgli la bocca. _Cenere_. Non voleva sapere quanto lo avesse bruciato e quale miracolo della Forza lo stesse tenendo in piedi. - Non perderò...! - ringhiò, in preda alla furia della vendetta, finalmente scatenata. - È SOLO PER QUESTO MOMENTO CHE VIVO ANCORA! - lo afferrò, lo sbatté contro il pavimento. Ancora e ancora. Di più, di più. Si riscosse. _Antharia, sostienimi._ Le ombre li avvolgevano. Il caos, la rabbia, un odio smisurato. La Forza ululava dentro di lui, lo chiamava a finirlo. E, per una volta, Logwayn fu felice di abbandonare ogni dottrina Jedi.  
\- Tu non puoi...! - tossì Revan. Logwayn gli mise le mani attorno al collo. E strinse. Strinse con tutta la sua forza. - Tu... _Tu_ devi... morire...! - rantolava, delirava nel tentativo vano di liberarsi. Logwayn sentiva la vita abbandonarlo. _Ancora un po'. Solo un po'._ \- DEVO.... VENDICARMI! - si inarcò. Era tutto inutile. Era vinto, stava solo cercando di procrastinare l'inevitabile.  
\- E ora morirai, Darth Revan - disse in tono basso, pieno di una rabbia mal contenuta, avvicinandosi al suo viso. - E la storia ti dimenticherà... - aumentò la presa. Sentiva la sua colonna vertebrale sotto le dita. - Come dimenticherà tutti noi -   
_Alla fine, aveva vinto comunque._

 

Si trattenne dal cadere in ginocchio. Invictus, provato dall'estenuante scontro con Issar, ferito a più riprese da entrambi seppur sempre in modo superficiale, sembrava nelle stesse condizioni. Persino la Forza faticava a tenere entrambi ancora in piedi, al termine di quella battaglia senza vincitori. Issar, ancora cosciente, aveva arginato il suo sanguinamento come poteva, mentre assisteva al loro combattimento. Il massimo che poteva fare per Fate, però, era avvisarlo se Invictus tentava qualcosa.   
Era finita. Comunque la si mettesse. Persino la fiamma che ardeva nel Maestro Logwayn sembrava essersi spenta. La desolazione improvvisa che arrivò con la notte spiazzò tutti allo stesso modo. E nessuno di loro sentiva più Revan.   
\- È finita - disse Fate, sollevano un braccio tremante e puntando la spada arancio verso di lui. Aveva rinunciato alla doppia spada quando aveva rischiato di perdere la mano che teneva quella di Issar. - Revan è morto, Invictus -  
\- Probabilmente anche Logwayn - disse Invictus, in un rantolo. - Ma non vi lascerò andare, Fate. Devo compiere il mio dovere -  
\- Allora non c'è molta scelta - disse Fate, tentando di farsi forza. Senza Issar, non sarebbero mai arrivati fino a quel punto. Non poteva lasciare che tutti i loro sforzi restassero vani. Non avrebbe permesso che Invictus li uccidesse. Nessuno dei due.  
\- Lasciamo che quest'ultimo colpo decida l'esito dello scontro - Invictus brandì la spada un'ultima volta. La sua armatura era intaccata di bruciature. Il suo viso, per quanto provato, restava di quella bellezza incomprensibile. - E chi ha il favore della Forza -  
Fate fletté le gambe. Supplicò il suo corpo di non cedere, non ora che tutto poteva essere risolto con un unico colpo. Avrebbe potuto fare affidamento sul Makashi, persino sull'Ataru. Invictus era _sfinito_. Ma era anche abbastanza forte e veloce da porre fine a quel combattimento in modi imprevedibili, questo non poteva permetterlo. Respirò. Era importante che il respiro fosse regolare. I pensieri dovevano essere ordinati. La pace dentro, la pace fuori. Dooku dava delle descrizioni chiarissime sul corretto uso del Makashi, che valevano per qualsiasi Jedi e in qualsiasi ambito.   
Invictus partì all'attacco.  
Fate lo imitò, correndo a sua volta, la lama impugnata in obliquo.   
Poteva sentire Issar trattenere il fiato. La frenesia del momento lo colse, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Gli occhi di Invictus brillavano di una luce insolita, come se si _avesse capito_ qualcosa. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, Fate _lanciò_ la sua spada.   
Il terreno non fu che un ricordo. I suoi piedi galleggiarono in aria, il suo corpo descrisse una piroetta perfetta. Invictus colpì con decisione la spada arancione, facendola cadere inutile a terra. Un lampo blu scaturì dalla mano destra di Fate. 

E attraversò il collo di Invictus. 

Nel momento in cui i suoi piedi toccarono terra, Fate avrebbe desiderato svenire. Un improvviso, necessario momento di smarrita, felice stanchezza si impadronì di lui. Si rialzò, tremante, mentre sulla fortezza cadeva un silenzio tombale. Spense la spada di Issar, che aveva recuperato all'ultimo istante. Invictus giaceva alle sue spalle, nient'altro che una corazza su un corpo morto. La sua testa, una visione disgustosa, restava abbandonata in un angolo del corridoio. Dell'uomo spavaldo, forte, _invincibile_ che avevano affrontato non era rimasto più nulla. In quel momento si ricordò di Issar.   
Corse verso di lui, vedendo che la gamba continuava a sanguinare nonostante il bendaggio di fortuna. E quel che era peggio, il giovane Cavaliere stava impallidendo in fretta.   
\- Ce l'hai fatta..! - biascicò, tenendosi la gamba. - Sei stato incredibile... -   
\- Ora... ora dobbiamo pensare a te - disse Fate, tremante, mettendo la spada laser alla cintura.  
Aveva paura, adesso, una paura residua di quello scontro interminabile, unita a quella, nuova, che Issar potesse non sopravvivere alla giornata. Quella fortezza era lurida, la ferita poteva infettarsi; e il sangue che aveva perso non era poco, malgrado gran parte della ferita fosse stata cauterizzata dalla lama del Sith. La Forza, condensata nelle mani di Issar, arginava l'emorragia, ma i Jedi Guaritori erano tutti a Coruscant, la loro abilità era di gran lunga superiore a qualsiasi rimedio potessero raffazzonare loro in mezzo a quelle pietre malconce. Si chinò su di lui, cercando di fare mente locale, ma nella sua testa aveva solo una bruma confusa di pensieri.   
\- Chiamerò R8 - disse Issar. La sua voce era stanca e strascicata. - Devi andare dal Maestro, Fate.... devi... - tossì, ansimando. - Devi vedere come sta -  
Era vero. Anche il Maestro poteva avere bisogno di cure urgenti. Forse giaceva svenuto, adesso, dopo aver sconfitto il suo terribile avversario. Assottigliò le labbra, in preda all'indecisione più totale. Ma se R8 fosse venuto davvero, allora Fate avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di occuparsi del Maestro. Forse di sotto c'era anche qualche dispensa medica. Si fece coraggio e si precipitò ai piani inferiori, trovando facilmente la strada che portava verso il luogo dove, presumibilmente, doveva trovarsi il Maestro. La maggior parte delle stanze infatti era vuota, o ben chiusa; era improbabile che avessero avuto tanta premura durante lo scontro.   
Un fruscio raggiunse le sue orecchie. Accese la spada laser, illuminando di blu la stanza che aveva di fronte; c'era una porta davanti a lui, aperta per buona parte. Vedeva erba, fiori. Montagne in lontananza. _Un paesaggio familiare_. Rimase stranito, perplesso da ciò che aveva di fronte, finché non si accorse dei disturbi dell'immagine. Era solo un'illusione dolorosa, fittizia, forse evocata da Revan stesso per fiaccare il morale del Maestro. Fate si addentrò nella stanza in punta di piedi, sentendo su di sé il vento di quella piccola valle. Sembrava davvero di calpestarne l'erba, emetteva addirittura lo stesso bagliore azzurro quando veniva calpestata; c'erano petali, foglie, fili d'erba e terriccio dappertutto, nonostante fosse solo una sorta di simulazione. Tutto estremamente realistico, al punto che per qualche istante pensava davvero di trovarsi su un altro pianeta. Deglutì, portandosi la spada laser accanto al viso, in guardia, pronto a rispondere ad eventuali attacchi. Precauzione inutile, si trovò a pensare; non c'era alcuna traccia di pericolo, lì dentro. Dopo la sconfitta di Invictus, in effetti, era come se sulla fortezza fosse calato un alone mortale. Una calma pesante, come il coperchio di un sepolcro.   
Trovò il Maestro poggiato ad un muro, accasciato al suolo con una mano sull'addome. Non c'erano tracce di sangue in giro, non che questo potesse voler dire qualcosa in particolare; un duello con spade laser era incredibilmente pulito, nonostante la ferocia con cui veniva combattuto. Trattenne il fiato quando si accorse della bruciatura su quella parte della casacca. La sua traccia vitale era appena percettibile, il suo corpo era afflosciato addosso a quel muro senza vita, senza calore.   
\- MAESTRO! - gridò, precipitandosi al suo fianco; ripose la spada alla cintura in un movimento automatico, calcando quel terriccio finto fino a raggiungerlo. Si chinò, in cerca di segni che Logwayn fosse ancora cosciente. - Maestro? Mi sentite? - chiamò agitato. Sentiva la propria voce tremare. - Maestro...? -  
Logwayn esalò un cupo mugolio, aprendo debolmente gli occhi. Pesanti ombre risiedevano sotto di essi, le sue guance erano tirate. Ogni millimetro del suo corpo era segnato dalla stanchezza dei morenti. Fate digrignò i denti, annegando nella paura più di prima. Scostò appena la mano che copriva la ferita, rivelandola ben più profonda di quanto temesse; la spada di Revan doveva averlo trapassato parte a parte. Quanto al Sith, giaceva morto, privo di entrambe le braccia, a un paio di metri da dove si trovava Logwayn. Lo scontro doveva essere stato tremendo e feroce, molto più che quello tra il Maestro e Invictus. Le sue labbra tremarono. Ma l'uomo sorrideva.   
\- Fate... - mormorò, con voce esausta e stravolta. - Sono felice di rivederti -  
\- Mi dispiace... - biascicò Fate col capo chino. - Per Antharia e Nytas... per... per avervi abbandonato quando avevate più bisogno di me... - si trattenne dal piangere ancora. - Io... ho mantenuto il vostro segreto fino alla fine - le sue parole si incrinarono. - Mi dispiace così tanto... - sentì la mano grande e calda del Maestro posarsi con dolcezza sulla sua guancia. - Ho sbagliato tutto. Volevo _davvero_ diventare il Maestro di Nytas, volevo diventare Cavaliere sotto la vostra guida, volevo... - i suoi pugni tremarono. - Mi dispiace... - ripeté, deglutendo rumorosamente. - Ho rovinato tutto... mi sarei dovuto rivolgere a voi fin da subito - afferrò la sua mano. Chiuse gli occhi, come a rifiutarsi di vedere cosa stava accadendo. - Ma non vi ho mai tradito, lo giuro... -   
\- Non ho mai dubitato - rispose Logwayn, scuotendo la testa. Gli mosse il pollice sullo zigomo. Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso. - Niente di ciò che è successo è colpa tua -  
\- Vi porterò subito alla nave - disse Fate, distaccandosi a malincuore da quel semplice gesto d'affetto. - Vi rimetteremo in sesto... vedrete, guarirete in men che non si dica, siete un uomo forte... - parlava senza sosta, una parola dietro l'altra. Cercava di convincersi. - Lasciate che vi aiuti... - provò a tirarlo per un braccio, ma Logwayn non si mosse.  
\- No - esalò, con un sorriso gentile. - Non lo farai, Fate -  
\- Per... perché...? - provò ancora a tirarlo tutto inutile. - Non posso lasciarvi qui! Non _voglio_ lasciarvi qui! - esclamò, senza nascondere oltre il proprio dolore. - Voi _dovete_ vivere ancora! Siete troppo giovane per morire così! - voleva che smettesse di sorridergli. Voleva che collaborasse e si lasciasse condurre alla nave, dove lo avrebbe curato in qualche modo. Un Sith non era forse sopravvissuto dopo essere stato tagliato a metà? Una ferita all'addome era una bazzecola. - Io... io ho bisogno di voi... - confessò, afflosciandosi. - Vi prego... -  
\- Sei cresciuto, Fate - disse Logwayn, scompigliandogli dolcemente i capelli. - Non hai più la treccia, ormai... - tossì. Il suo torace si gonfiò e sgonfiò a un ritmo irregolare, inquietante. Fate distolse lo sguardo, col fiato mozzo. - E io... sono stanco - sussurrò. - Ho lottato tutta la vita... e ora ho bisogno di un lungo riposo - andò a stringergli una mano. Era più fredda. La vita lo stava abbandonando lentamente. - Non c'è più niente che mi leghi a questo universo. Torna indietro senza voltarti... e lasciami morire... - guardò verso quel cielo artificiale, col respiro affannoso. - Almeno, morirò a casa -  
\- E io che cosa farò...? - singhiozzò Fate. Non voleva piangere ancora. Aveva passato quell'anno a disperarsi, anche nella felicità che era riuscito ad ottenere. - Ho ancora così tanto da imparare... -  
\- Non si smette mai - disse Logwayn. - _Un vero Maestro è per sempre studente_... ricordi? - Fate annuì, abbozzando un sorriso. Era una delle loro prime lezioni. - Sono orgoglioso di te, Fate. Di tutto ciò che hai fatto e ottenuto... - un altro colpo di tosse, stentato, mozzato. - Sei il figlio che avrei voluto che Nytas diventasse - il cuore di Fate saltò un battito a quell'affermazione. Una lacrima traditrice gli rigò la guancia; si tuffò sul suo petto, abbracciandolo con tutte le sue forze. Sentì la mano del Maestro posarglisi sulla schiena, con una lieve carezza. - Non piangere per i morti, Fate - disse Logwayn con gentilezza. - Pensa ai vivi. _Issar_ ha bisogno di te, ora -  
\- R8 lo ha portato alla nave... - rispose Fate, alzando la testa.  
\- Davvero? - rispose Logwayn, apparentemente divertito. - Quel ragazzo è così Jedi... al destino non manca l'ironia - azzardò una risata, finendo per tossire di nuovo. - Va', Fate - lo esortò, dandogli una scrollata. A malincuore, il ragazzo si levò in piedi, guardando il Maestro con angosciata titubanza. Le sue gambe volevano muoversi verso i piani superiori, ma il suo cuore restava lì, ancorato al corpo dell'uomo che gli aveva fatto da padre per tutti quegli anni. Di lì a poco, non sarebbe diventato che un guscio vuoto. L'idea lo struggeva oltre ogni immaginazione.  
\- Non voglio abbandonarvi... - rispose, in un gemito.  
\- Ma devi - disse il Maestro. - Non occorre che resti a guardarmi morire, Fate... - si sistemò in modo da vedere meglio quel cielo finto. Un sorriso sereno si dipinse sul suo viso, mentre chiudeva gli occhi con un'espressione rilassata. - Vado dalla mia famiglia. Torno alla Forza... - sembrò fare sempre più fatica a parlare. - Vivi in pace, figlio mio... - mormorò. Reclinò il capo all'indietro, con un sospiro lungo, quasi impercettibile. L'ultimo, forse, mentre il suo corpo si afflosciava, avvolto in una pace eterea.   
\- Addio... padre... - sussurrò Fate, asciugandosi le poche lacrime che avevano osato tradire la sofferenza devastante del suo cuore. Strizzò le palpebre e si allontanò di corsa, flagellato e fustigato dai ricordi, che lo inseguivano come spietati cavalieri; poteva ancora sentire il respiro del suo Maestro, la sua anima gli imponeva di tornare indietro, portarlo via, ma voleva ubbidire al suo ultimo ordine. Perché nei suoi occhi, in quel momento, aveva visto _la pace_. Sorrideva, esausto, felice di aver adempiuto alla sua ultima promessa. Aveva vendicato la sua famiglia, poteva mostrarsi a loro a testa alta. E non poteva vivere per sempre solo per istruirlo, per sostituire il padre che l'aveva ceduto ai Jedi alla prima occasione.  
 _Un vuoto improvviso lo schiacciò._   
Salì le scale di corsa, senza neppure guardare i gradini; all'ultimo incespicò, rovinò al suolo con un urlo strozzato, rotolando e accusando l'urto alle spalle, alle ginocchia. Lanciò un urlo pieno di tutta la sua angoscia, batté i pugni per terra. Per pochi secondi sfogò l'immenso dolore che si era impadronito di lui, strisciò le unghie sul pavimento, lo colpì persino con la testa. Tremò, si lasciò andare alle lacrime. Furono solo pochi istanti, lunghi una vita intera. Riconosceva quel vuoto. Forte, tremendo, fatto solo di una tristezza incommensurabile. Un'eco che lo investiva con violenza disarmante.   
Il Maestro Logwayn era morto. 

Quando si rialzò, non erano passati che un paio di minuti. Aveva gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, ogni fibra del suo corpo gridava per la stanchezza, doleva per il combattimento e gli shock ricevuti in così poche ore. La notte era calata del tutto, rabbuiando la fortezza in un'atmosfera cupa, tombale. Il vento faceva tintinnare i pezzi dell'armatura di Invictus, le fronde all'esterno stormivano come i sussurri dei morti. Procedette lungo il corridoio a passo veloce, intimorendosi nel vedere gocce di sangue sparse che conducevano fino al portone d'ingresso. Accelerò, con una nuova paura a infiammargli il petto e dargli le forze per continuare a muoversi e restare sveglio; ben presto, proprio poco oltre il portone, trovò un fagotto nero, grosso e tremante.   
_Issar_.   
\- E... Ehi... - lo salutò, con un sorriso colpevole.  
\- Dov'è R8...? - domandò Fate, allarmato. _No. Non anche lui._  
\- Io... ho mentito - ridacchiò Issar, gemendo subito dopo per il dolore. - E... non riesco più a frenare l'emorragia -  
\- Sei un maledetto idiota... - Fate avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi, urlargli addosso tutto il proprio disappunto per quanto fosse stato _stupido_ a valutare con così poca cura la propria vita. Si trattenne, spinto solo dall'urgenza di salvarlo; lo afferrò con decisione per un braccio, sollevandolo con l'aiuto della Forza; Issar gemette, lamentando il dolore alla gamba, ma Fate non lo ascoltò. Se lo caricò sulla schiena, flettendo appena le gambe per il peso e la fatica.  
\- Woah - sussultò Issar, aggrappandosi a lui. - Non... non ti facevo così forte... -  
\- Dov'è la nave? - tagliò corto Fate, sovrastando il tremore alle gambe e alle braccia.  
\- Sempre dritto - disse Issar, indicando il fitto della foresta. - C'è uno spiazzo... nella direzione da cui sono venuto -  
\- D'accordo - disse Fate annuendo. - Reggiti -  
Avanzò con tutta la rapidità che poteva, un passo alla volta. Issar sembrava reattivo. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore sulla spalla, le sue braccia si tenevano a lui; il suo respiro era lento, affannato, ma era ancora vigile. Proseguì nella direzione che gli aveva indicato, addentrandosi pian piano nella foresta. Superò l'albero dal quale lo aveva visto arrivare.   
Improvvisamente, le braccia di Issar iniziarono ad afflosciarsi.   
\- Issar?! - lo chiamò, allarmato; il giovane parve riscuotersi, riprendendo a stringerlo come prima. - Non... non dormire, Issar. Ti prego - disse in tono preoccupato. - Resta con me. Parlami -  
\- Parlare? - biascicò Issar, col capo ciondoloni. - E... cosa dovrei dire? -  
\- Quello che ti pare! - esclamò Fate, spazientito. La nave era così lontana. Si guardò indietro, vedendo altre gocce di sangue lucido sul terreno. - Uno dei tuoi stupidi discorsi filosofici. Mi va bene anche quello -  
\- Non ti sono mai piaciuti tanto... - commentò Issar, ironico.  
\- Starò ad ascoltarti per ore, se non ti addormenti - replicò Fate. Il suo cuore martellava per lo sforzo e l'agitazione. Non vedeva niente a parte troppi alberi. Perlomeno, la strada doveva essere quella giusta. - E potrei perdere la nave... -  
\- Va bene - mugolò Issar. - Allora... - fece una pausa. Fate pregò che non si addormentasse ancora. - No, non mi viene nulla - parve rabbuiarsi. - Il Maestro è morto... vero? - Fate tacque. Era già terribile da sopportare così. Non riusciva a parlarne. - Lo temevo... aveva detto che non sarebbe tornato vivo. Il suo ultimo duello con la morte o una cosa simile - Fate lottò con le proprie braccia perché non lo tradissero, rammollendosi in un momento di sconforto. Restò saldo sull'obiettivo, la Forza tutta convogliata a sostenere quel corpo pesante e sempre più abbandonato su di lui. Il sangue di Issar gli stava inumidendo la casacca. - Però ha vinto. E anche noi abbiamo vinto... - _A quale prezzo_ , pensò. - Sei stato fantastico -  
\- Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te - disse Fate, sincero. - Hai davvero imparato... - scavalcò un grosso masso in mezzo al sentiero. Per fortuna le sue gambe non lo tradirono. - … il Vaapad? In così poco tempo? -  
\- Già - rispose Issar, tutto fiero. - Volevo essere pronto per questo giorno... -  
\- Non addormentarti, Issar - lo richiamò, sentendolo afflosciarsi ancora.  
\- S-sì, scusa - la voce di Issar era sempre più lenta e strascicata. - Ehi... -  
\- Sì? - gli fece Fate di rimando, incerto.  
\- Cosa faremo ora? - chiese il giovane Cavaliere, con sempre più affanno. A Fate riusciva ancora peggio parlare, ma non aveva scelta. Doveva tenerlo sveglio.  
\- Non lo so - ammise Fate. - Magari andiamo da qualche parte... -  
\- Io voglio andare a Nesthor - pronunciò Issar con tanta convinzione da lasciarlo di stucco. Fate si bloccò dov'era, a occhi spalancati. Stupefatto da quella proposta, dovette far appello a tutta la propria tenacia per riprendere a muoversi. - Voglio vedere i tramonti di cui mi hai parlato... - proseguì, con un sorriso. - E mangiare la frutta che coltiva la tua famiglia. Lo sai che non ho mai mangiato frutta prima di entrare nell'Ordine? -  
\- Davvero? - non lo sapeva, né aveva idea del perché un discorso del genere uscisse proprio ora. Ma anche nel delirio, gli andava bene che continuasse a parlare.  
\- Già... non mi aspettavo fosse tanto buona - Fate nascose il proprio annaspare. La nave era così lontana. Troppo lontana.  
\- Possiamo coltivarla - disse Fate. _Un luccichio in lontananza_. Il suo cuore si infiammò a vederlo.  
\- Voglio una casa tutta nostra - mormorò. - Di legno. Quella del Maestro era così bella... ma l'ha bruciata. Diceva di non voler più tornare indietro - _aveva deciso tutto sin dall'inizio_. C'era da aspettarselo, conoscendo il Maestro Logwayn. - Pensi che sarà possibile? -  
\- Certo - rispose Fate, iniziando a distinguere i contorni della nave. - La nave... mi riconoscerà, vero? - domandò d'un tratto, preoccupato.  
\- Ovvio - sbuffò Issar, con vago divertimento. - Il Maestro non... ti ha mai revocato i per... i permessi -  
\- Resta con me, Issar! - lo scosse per l'ennesima volta. - Non addormentarti... -  
\- È difficile - confessò il ragazzo, con voce sempre più bassa. - Sono così stanco... e... ho freddo... -  
\- Siamo quasi arrivati - _non anche lui. Per favore. Non anche lui._ \- Ti prego, Issar. Continua a parlare. Ho bisogno della tua voce -  
C'erano quasi. Dovevano solo camminare un altro po'. Non voleva neppure vedere che fiume di sangue si fosse lasciato dietro Issar. Fate era esasperato ed esausto; continuò a richiamare a sé la Forza, supplicò persino il Maestro e la sua famiglia di sostenerlo. Pregò, ad un certo punto non riusciva più a sentire cosa diceva Issar. Stava delirando completamente, ormai troppo debole per restare cosciente. Il Maestro doveva aver preparato abbondanti scorte mediche, giusto nel caso. Non era uno sciocco, agiva sempre due passi avanti rispetto agli altri.   
\- NAVE! APERTURA! - gridò a pieni polmoni, con le gambe tremanti. _Forza, forza_. Un sibilo, uno sbuffo e il portello calò, rivelando la scalinata e un trafelato R8 che si affrettava a raggiungerli con una barella levitante. Fate avrebbe voluto piangere di gioia. - Issar... Issar, ti prego -  
\- Ci... ci sono... - biascicò Issar, esalando le parole. - Sto... bene... -  
\- Starai benissimo - rispose Fate. - Avanti... aiutami a... metterti... - gemette, caricandolo sulla barella con tutta la delicatezza permessa dal caso; la lettiga ebbe un sussulto sotto il peso di Issar, Fate minacciò di crollare a terra per la stanchezza. Sovrastò ogni sintomo del suo sfinimento, si erse ancora in piedi col respiro accelerato, pesante, la vista che andava annebbiandosi. Doveva resistere. Doveva curare Issar. - Issar, resisti ancora un po'! - lo chiamò, correndo su per la scaletta assieme alla barella. La trascinò nella piccola stanza medica della nave, lasciò a R8 il compito di chiudere il portello e fare qualsiasi cosa volesse con quella nave.  
\- Fate... - sussurrò Issar, gli occhi ridotti a due esauste fessure. - Fate... -  
\- RESTA SVEGLIO! - urlò Fate, scuotendolo. Si precipitò ad aprire qualsiasi armadietto. Il suo cervello lavorava troppo in fretta per lui, come se altre mani stessero guidando le sue. La sua vista era annebbiata dalla fatica, dalle lacrime, dalla paura _mortale_ di perdere Issar proprio ora che poteva salvarlo. - Issar, non azzardarti a chiudere quei maledetti occhi! - supplicò, arrancando sulla lettiga. Strappò il pantalone per avere un'idea chiara della ferita. La pelle pallida di Issar era macchiata dall'ustione, la carne era stata lacerata fino all'osso. Trattenne il respiro. Prese il gel di bacta. - Avanti, Issar... adesso... adesso ti sistemo. Sarà un'altra brutta cicatrice, ma... ma... -  
Rimase immobile, ad occhi spalancati. Quelli di Issar erano chiusi.   
Non sembrava neppure respirare.   
\- Issar...? - deglutì, avvicinando la mano al suo collo, tremante, in cerca del battito. - Issar! - _Non anche lui. Non anche lui. Non anche lui._ Pose le mani sul suo petto. - Svegliati! - esclamò, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, nel pieno della disperazione. - Non lasciarmi anche tu, Issar! - non rispondeva più. - ISSAR! -

_Non lasciarmi solo._

_Ti prego._

\- _ISSAR_! -


	12. Epilogo - Tramonto

Calléo Sathari era una giovane promessa dell'Ordine Jedi; tenace e coraggiosa, aveva superato brillantemente le Prove sotto la guida del Maestro Vol Balaan, si era dimostrata valente nell'uso dell'Ataru e con una maestria innata di numerose arti della Forza. Era stata nominata Cavaliere Jedi nemmeno una settimana prima e già veniva mandata in una missione piuttosto bizzarra, ben diversa da quelle a cui era abituata. A quanto pareva, c'era da indagare su delle strane apparizioni su un pianeta remoto, al confine dello spazio gestito dai Jedi. Con la morte di Darth Revan e del suo galoppino, Darth Invictus, i Sith avevano perso un intero quadrante della galassia che erano soliti controllare, concedendo ai Jedi un prezioso passo avanti. Non si aveva una chiara idea di chi fossero i responsabili di un simile gesto; secondo alcuni si trattava di un gruppo di indipendenti, forse esuli Jedi. Secondo altri, erano incorsi nelle ire dei loro stessi sottoposti; il modo in cui erano stati uccisi non lasciava pensare che ci fossero dei Jedi dietro la loro eliminazione. Decapitare il nemico era una misura estrema, tutt'altro che degna di lode; quanto al corpo di Revan, era stato trovato senza braccia, strangolato a mani nude. Nessuno capace di uccidere in modo tanto animalesco poteva definirsi un Jedi. Tra i Cavalieri e i Maestri minori girava la voce che nel Consiglio sapessero tutto: Kantia Xanadari manteneva uno stretto riserbo, limitandosi a congedare con uno sguardo irritato chiunque cercasse di chiederle direttamente cosa fosse successo.  
Un altro punto poco chiaro era la scomparsa di tre eminenti figure dell'Ordine Jedi: l'ex-Maestro Logwayn, esiliato e misteriosamente scomparso, e i suoi padawan, Fate Lyntallah e Issar Nothvo. Quest'ultimo, un autentico prodigio, era stato visto l'ultima volta con Logwayn poco prima del suo esilio; da allora non si seppe più nulla di loro. Si ipotizzò addirittura che si fossero uniti ai Sith. In ogni caso, non si avevano più notizie di quei tre, che tanto avevano fatto parlare nella loro permanenza al Tempio. Allo stato attuale, il Consiglio aveva ben poche voci fuori dal coro - Vol Balaan stesso sembrava lamentare molte volte la mancanza del tono dissonante di Logwayn. Le sue idee, seppur bizzarre, donavano nuovi spunti all'Ordine. Il vecchio Kel Dor aveva deciso di farne le veci, sebbene parecchio lontano dall'originalità di alcuni suoi approcci ai problemi. Anche Aznot, il possente Krogan, sembrava turbato da quella questione. Era diventato più cupo e severo con gli Iniziati, ma non occorreva molto a far uscire il suo lato più tenero. Quanto ad Athos ed Eldrest, amici stretti del Maestro scomparso, non sapevano dare notizie diverse. Anzi, sembrava che Logwayn stesso li avesse tagliati fuori, nonostante la loro intercessione presso la Magistra per concedergli solo l'esilio, invece della diretta separazione dalla Forza.  
Calléo mise i piedi sul suolo erboso, guardandosi intorno piuttosto corrucciata. Non c'erano segni del passaggio di altre persone. Si concesse un attimo di meraviglia, nel momento in cui si accorse che l'erba riluceva di azzurro quando vi camminava sopra. Si chinò, facendo scorrere le mani sul verde, accogliendo con un sorriso divertito la piccola onda azzurra che percorse il prato. Si rialzò poco dopo, notando come la vegetazione, seppur selvaggia, sembrasse essersi ribellata da poco alla mano dell'uomo. Forse un tempo qualcuno viveva lì, disciplinando l'ambiente per garantirsi una vita più agevole. Individuò, dopo alcuni metri, lo scheletro di un'abitazione bruciata. Con un sussulto preoccupato, la giovane Twi'lek corse verso la struttura diroccata. Il Consiglio le aveva parlato di quelle “apparizioni”, suggerendo che potesse esserci qualche reliquia Jedi o Sith nascosta in quella valle fuori mano; i pochi viandanti che passavano di lì ne avevano notato la presenza in quei mesi, dopo la scomparsa della donna che vi abitava. Arrivata davanti alla casa, però, Calléo non trovò nessuna apparizione ad attenderla.  
Si concentrò.  
La Forza aleggiava rilassata lì intorno, come la calma superficie di un lago. Tra gli alberi, sull'erba, persino nel cielo, ogni aspetto di Essa la cullava, le ricordava del tocco di sua madre, tanti anni prima di unirsi all'Ordine Jedi e diventare un Cavaliere. Trasse un profondo respiro, tese una mano in cerca della direzione da cui veniva quella sensazione così piacevole. Il tepore di un focolare, di una cena di famiglia. Qualcosa in quella piccola valle le faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi. Notò, sorpresa, tre pali piantati nel terreno; non impiegò molto a realizzare che si trattasse di tombe. Ai piedi di ogni palo erano stati deposti dei fiori ancora freschi. Qualcuno doveva essere passato lì non molto tempo prima. Forse, le apparizioni erano meno _eteree_ di quanto si pensasse.  
\- Cosa fai qui, Jedi? - si voltò di scatto, sorpresa. Non aveva sentito nessuno nei dintorni; adesso, invece, aveva di fronte un uomo incappucciato, avvolto in un manto bianco. Calléo deglutì, osservandolo stranita. Era alto poco meno di lei, ma qualcosa lo rendeva imponente. Non sentì il motivo per cui non dovesse dirgli la verità, non essendoci traccia della malvagità Sith nell'aria. Certo, le sue percezioni l'avevano già tradita da qualche minuto. Ma non si sentiva minacciata.  
\- Il mio nome è Calléo Sathari - si presentò con orgoglio. - Cavaliere Jedi della Repubblica. Sono qui per un'indagine -  
\- Come gli altri prima di te - rispose l'uomo, per niente sorpreso. - Apparizioni, immagino. Fantasmi. Spettri. E chissà cos'altro -  
\- Hai incontrato altri come me? - domandò lei, perplessa.  
\- Certo. Il Consiglio cerca di mettere le mani su cose che non esistono - sbuffò con sarcasmo. - Vuole un Olocrone con i segreti del Jedi che riposa qui - spiegò. - Niente di più, Calléo. Nessuno spettro. Solo informazioni, che non avranno mai -  
\- Qui riposa un _Jedi_? - ora capiva da cosa derivasse quella sensazione.  
\- Più d'uno - annuì l'uomo. - Logwayn Fyr Navel, Maestro esiliato, che ha sconfitto due volte Darth Revan. Antharia Halakari, sua moglie e valorosa combattente. E il loro unico figlio, Nytas Fyr Logwayn. Loro due sono stati uccisi da Revan. Logwayn li ha vendicati, mentre l'Ordine Jedi lo ha condannato all'esilio senza degnarsi di aiutarlo nel suo momento di massimo bisogno -  
_Logwayn_. Calléo rimase interdetta da quelle rivelazioni. Aveva una famiglia; era stato cacciato per quello? Ma la sua famiglia era stata massacrata. E i Jedi erano davvero capaci di tanta crudeltà, potevano essere così meschini da cacciare un uomo in lutto per aver violato il Codice? Se poi l'avevano davvero mandata per un Olocrone, per carpire i segreti di un uomo defunto...  
Calléo si sentì aggredita da un forte attacco di nausea. Non ebbe più voglia di compiere quella missione. Di fare lo _sporco lavoro_ per il Consiglio.  
\- Sono mortificata - disse con rammarico. - Non avevo idea della tragedia sepolta sotto queste tombe -  
\- Come quelli prima di te - disse l'uomo.  
\- Posso assicurarti che alla luce di questi fatti non sono intenzionata a profanare questo posto - proseguì, gettando uno sguardo alle tombe.  
\- Ti prego di riferire questo messaggio alla tua Magistra, allora - disse l'uomo, facendo un passo verso di lei. - Dille che non ci sono segreti per lei, qui. Sarà sempre la benvenuta per porgere i suoi rispetti e chiedere perdono al Maestro Logwayn per ciò che gli ha fatto - Calléo non si immaginava neppure lontanamente a fare una cosa del genere, ma qualcosa nel tono di quell'uomo le dava la confidenza necessaria a provarci. In qualche modo, sentiva che tutti dovessero sapere di quello che era successo. - Ma non ci sono Olocroni. Non ci sono pergamene. Non ci sono libri. Il Maestro Logwayn ha bruciato ogni cosa per un preciso motivo -  
\- Tabula rasa - completò Calléo. L'uomo annuì.  
\- Sei intelligente. Vol Balaan, presumo? - domandò, causandole un impeto d'orgoglio.  
\- Sì - rispose. - Quel vecchio Kel Dor lascia un'impronta indelebile - sorrise, teneramente. - Ma tu sei un Jedi, non è così? -  
\- Lo ero - confessò l'uomo. - Ma ora non più. Né Jedi né Sith. C'è molto di più nell'universo - si sorprese per l'audacia di quelle parole. - Il tuo Ordine è allo sbando, Calléo. L'Equilibrio reclamerà di nuovo la propria parte, un giorno -  
\- Parole minacciose - disse la Twi'lek. - Potrebbero essere male interpretate -  
\- Ma tu sei più intelligente di così - rispose l'uomo. Calléo sorrise beffarda, allontanando la mano dalle sue spade laser. - Il mio è un avvertimento -  
\- Per il quale ti ringrazio - disse Calléo. - Il Maestro Vol concorda su quanto dici, sai - guardò verso la fenditura da cui era venuta. La sua nave e il suo astrodroide erano proprio poco oltre. - Immagino non ci sia altro da aggiungere -  
\- Vi prego solo di lasciare in pace questo posto - disse l'uomo, con serietà. - Lasciate queste anime al riposo che meritano -

 

Fate tolse il cappuccio e spense il comunicatore. Era stato un trucco ingegnoso: in quella stanza riceveva all'istante il rapporto dei numerosi sensori e droni nascosti nella piccola valle, potendo subito intervenire per dissuadere qualsiasi viaggiatore che osasse mettervi piede senza cognizione di causa. Lo aveva già fatto diverse volte, deciso a salvaguardare l'integrità e la pace di quel posto. La Magistra Kantia sapeva perfettamente chi fosse il misterioso uomo incappucciato, ma non aveva mai osato mostrarsi di persona. Forse il suo orgoglio, forse il non voler ammettere un errore o l'eccessiva vergogna per averlo commesso, la trattenevano dal presentarsi e parlare con lui. O meglio, col suo _ologramma_. Fate si trovava a parecchi pianeti di distanza, al sicuro nella sua piccola casa dal sotterraneo pieno di marchingegni e sensori per vegliare sulla verde eredità del suo Maestro. Si permetteva solo una volta al mese di andare su quel mondo, per depositare il proprio omaggio sulla tomba della famiglia. La parte difficile era stata recuperare il corpo del Maestro Logwayn, poiché non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo a marcire sotto quella fortezza diroccata, al fianco di quell'essere spregevole di Revan. Meritava di riposare accanto a sua moglie e suo figlio. Era stato un viaggio difficile, latore di ulteriori dolori, ma si era rivelato necessario. Quando posò l'ultima manciata di terra, sentì la Forza carezzarlo, quasi in un abbraccio stracolmo di gratitudine. E sorrise. Perché i suoi sonni, finalmente, erano tornati sereni.  
Salì al piano di sopra. Il silenzio che imperava lo mise in allarme. Aveva scoperto da qualche tempo di detestare il silenzio totale, quell'assenza di vita nell'ambiente che lo riempiva di turbamento. Cercava subito dei modi per colmarlo, che fosse con musica o addirittura parlando da solo. A volte accendeva la spada laser giusto per essere rassicurato dal suo ronzio. Superò la camera da letto e la cucina, decidendo di andare fuori a respirare un po' d'aria. Ricordava Calléo, una Twi'lek piuttosto testarda e ostinata, ma anche un'allieva modello come tutti quelli che passavano sotto la tutela di Vol Balaan. Era contento di sapere che stesse addestrando i suoi padawan a ragionare, invece che a seguire ciecamente la dottrina. Forse c'era ancora speranza per i Jedi, ma Fate non era intenzionato a seguire oltre quella guerra. Proprio come si era promesso durante quel terribile scontro, il suo coinvolgimento nell'eterna diatriba tra Jedi e Sith era finito quel giorno.  
Inspirò l'aria pura che soffiava all'esterno della sua abitazione, con un sorriso soddisfatto. Si sentiva sempre così bene, quando riusciva a proteggere quella valle nascosta; sperò solo di non doverlo rifare, che Xanadari capisse una buona volta che non stavano nascondendo nulla. Fate decise di non dare ulteriore peso ai Jedi per quel giorno, addentrandosi tra gli alberi. Staccò un frutto di hakor dall'albero, notando che ormai stavano maturando tutti. Presto sarebbe stato il tempo della raccolta, il primo da quando aveva preso possesso di quel vecchio frutteto. Una serie di colpi secchi lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri, mentre rifletteva se fosse il caso di usare la Forza per cogliere più facilmente i frutti. Fece un sorriso, avanzando in mezzo agli alberi. Non ci mise troppo a raggiungere la fonte del rumore.  
Issar, a torso nudo, rigirava con maestria una spada di legno, colpendo più volte l'albero con le mosse del Makashi. Approssimative, arrangiate, sgraziate, ma perlomeno ne aveva colto le basi. Fate rimase ad osservarlo per qualche tempo, più concentrato sulle sue gambe per assicurarsi che le muovesse nel modo giusto. La destra era finalmente guarita quasi del tutto. Zoppicava e doveva ancora aiutarsi con un bastone, ma secondo i medici di Nesthor non avrebbe dovuto farlo ancora a lungo. Notò la cicatrice sulla schiena che risaltava in tutta la propria bruttura sulla pelle madida di sudore del giovane Cavaliere. Doveva starsi allenando da parecchio. A sua insaputa, ovviamente.  
\- _Prima la destra_ , poi la sinistra - disse Fate con falsa severità, più per prenderlo in giro. - Quante volte dovrò ripetertelo? -  
\- Non mi entrano in testa questi giochetti - rispose Issar con un sorriso. Si faceva sempre più bello di giorno in giorno. Perlomeno non sembrava aver messo altri centimetri in altezza, per fortuna. - Sono un uomo d'azione -  
\- E allora perché t'intestardisci sul _mio_ stile? - domandò Fate con aria di superiorità, poggiandosi ad un albero.  
\- Mi permette di capire quanto si sono riprese le mie gambe - spiegò Issar in tono molto più serio. - Se penso che fino al mese scorso non potevo neppure alzarmi... -  
\- Ora è passata - lo interruppe Fate, avvicinandosi.  
\- Lo so - annuì Issar.  
Dovette fare metaforicamente a pugni coi propri occhi per guardarlo solo in viso. Aveva rischiato di perderlo per minuti interminabili, su quella nave. Aveva fatto di tutto, gridato e pianto, mentre lo ricuciva e lo richiamava di continuo. Quando temette di essere rimasto solo nell'intero universo, Issar si risvegliò, gridando di dolore, esausto e terrorizzato all'idea di non poter più camminare bene, ma _vivo_. I medici di Nesthor fecero un miracolo, aggiustando la sua gamba quasi completamente, senza doverla amputare o peggio. Issar fu felice di sapere che avrebbe ripreso a muoversi nel modo giusto. Non appena i dolori passarono e la guarigione arrivò ad uno stadio avanzato, _saltò_ letteralmente giù dal letto, finendo solo per capitombolargli addosso e facendo un gran fracasso, con tazze e pezzi di colazione ovunque ed entrambi inzaccherati di latte e marmellata di hakor. Fate aveva giurato a se stesso che avrebbe funzionato tutto. Invictus e Revan non c'erano più, l'Ordine era lontano e anche i Sith. Nesthor era un posto tranquillo e sicuro e avrebbe fatto in modo che restasse tale.  
Issar mise la spada al fianco e si diede una lavata ad un catino, portato lì di certo con l'ausilio della Forza. Rivestitosi, prese il bastone e vi si poggiò un po' a malincuore. Fate lo lasciò fare, desideroso di fargli sentire appieno la propria indipendenza motoria, prima di mettersi dinanzi a lui e dargli un lungo bacio. Issar si staccò da lui con gli occhi socchiusi in un'espressione sognante, per poi alzare la testa e posargliene un altro sulla fronte.  
\- Calléo è andata alla tomba del Maestro, oggi - disse, porgendogli l'hakor che aveva raccolto.  
\- L'hai convinta? - domandò Issar, addentandolo avidamente. Fate aveva il sospetto che gli piacesse farseli cogliere da lui.  
\- Così pare - stirò le braccia, alzandosi sulle punte e sentendosi tutto stiracchiato con soddisfazione. - Spero che la smettano di cercare di derubarlo. Non merita di venir trattato così -  
\- Non c'è niente da rubare in ogni caso - Issar fece spallucce. La casacca nera gli donava parecchio. _Devo piantarla di guardarlo_ , pensò. Il sorrisetto tronfio che faceva Issar ogni volta lo metteva in imbarazzo all'inverosimile. - Uh... - gemette, quando furono vicini a casa. - Mi devo sedere -  
\- Ma certo - rispose Fate tranquillo, aiutandolo a sedersi sotto il portico.  
La casa era tutta in legno come avevano voluto entrambi, con tutti i comfort della società moderna, ma senza rinunciare alla semplicità, un po' come la casa del Maestro. Quando c'era Issar il silenzio spariva. Gli bastava sentire anche solo il suo respiro per tranquillizzarsi. Se la notte gli capitava di sognare i momenti coi Sith o altri incubi, lo trovava sempre disponibile a lasciarlo accucciarsi tra le sue braccia, dandogli tutto il conforto di cui aveva bisogno. Si sedette accanto a lui anche ora, poggiandoglisi accanto; Issar sorrise, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
\- Stasera c'è una festa - disse, lo sguardo perso nel cielo arancio.  
\- La Preghiera del Raccolto - realizzò Fate, esitante. - C'è una cerimonia e poi... be', si mangia. Come sempre. Non si fa altro su questo pianeta - Issar scoppiò a ridere, facendolo grugnire divertito a sua volta.  
\- Mi ci porti? - domandò Issar. - Andarci da solo sarebbe brutto - l'espressione che aveva trasudava _candore_. Si chiese come poteva dirgli di no, ora.  
\- Ci sarà la mia famiglia... - protestò Fate. - Non so se sono pronto ad incontrarli - si strinse nelle braccia, preoccupato. - E a... be'... - lo guardò. - Presentare loro _il mio fidanzato_ \- aggiunse con un certo, imbarazzato disagio. Si toccò l'anello d'acciaio che ornava l'anulare sinistro.  
\- Dovrei essere io quello preoccupato - gli fece notare Issar, alzando le sopracciglia. - Ma devo confessarti che l'altro giorno ho incontrato tuo fratello Kamsa. Credo che già sappiano tutto -  
\- Dovresti smettere di complottare alle mie spalle - borbottò Fate. - Sarà _imbarazzante_! - mugolò, con una smorfia sofferente. Emise un ringhio sommesso, di fronte alla sua espressione insistente. - E va bene. _Andremo_. Sarai contento di sapere che mio padre adora parlare di motori. E ci sommergerà di domande sul perché abbiamo lasciato l'Ordine -  
\- Gli dirò che ha un figlio fantastico - rispose Issar con dolcezza. - Che mi ha salvato la vita più di una volta. Una vita che intendo passargli accanto - Fate avvampò, rizzandosi a sedere come se l'avesse punto una tarantola.  
\- Lo fai apposta, vero? - domandò. Issar fece un ghignetto compiaciuto. Gli si poggiò di nuovo addosso, incrociando le braccia.  
\- Te l'ho detto - sospirò il ragazzo, tornando a guardare dinanzi a sé. - Non voglio passare un giorno senza dirtelo -  
\- Grazie... - disse Fate, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si sentì avviluppato da un rilassante torpore, che lo cullava nel sonno. - Per aver ancora creduto in me - Era il corpo di Issar. Sempre così caldo. Era un rifugio, _il suo_ rifugio.  
Si strinse a lui, mentre il cielo andava scurendosi. Tinte d'arancio, di rosso e oro sfumarono nel cielo, in una raggiera di colori che lo riempì di meraviglia sempre nuova. Le foglie riflettevano quel colore, come rivestite d'oro e rubini; le ombre, aguzze, erano come lance guardiane che vegliavano sulla notte imminente. Issar fece un altro ampio sorriso, contemplando quello spettacolo con sguardo trasognato.  
\- Avevi ragione - disse. - Il tramonto a Nesthor è bellissimo -  
E Fate era sicuro che lo avrebbero visto ancora.  
Tante, tante e tante volte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo, siamo giunti alla fine. Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto fino a qui, e mi auguro che la storia vi abbia appassionato, emozionato, interessato come a me è piaciuto scriverla. E' stato un percorso lungo, ma sono felice di essere giunto a destinazione e aver messo la parola fine.   
> Ho notato che mancano 5000 parole al computo finale, probabilmente a causa degli html che sono solito inserire direttamente nel testo. Che smacco. XD   
> Grazie ancora a tutti voi. Alla prossima storia!


End file.
